A New Beginning
by Kanafire
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of Naraku. Kagome finds herself in Karakura town when that was the only high school that would accept her because of her lack of attendance in middle school.
1. Chapter 1

Dread filled Kagome as she packed her bags. She stuffed her trusty yellow bag to its max capacity and took a final look around her room. This was the last time she'd lay eyes on it until the holidays at least.

Missing as much school as she did put her so far behind on everything her choices for high schools were limited and when it came down to it, only one high school accepted her. She still couldn't believe her ears when her mother broke the news of her heritage. The man she grew up thinking was her father, wasn't. It didn't make sense. Why would her mother break the news now and not earlier? Why lie to her in the first place?

Kagome kicked her desk angrily, knocking over a picture frame. She grabbed it and felt tears well in the corner of her eyes. It was a picture of her and Inuyasha. He was in his red robes with his baseball cap covering his ears. Three months have passed since the well closed behind her after the final battle with Naraku. She didn't want to leave the shrine. What if the well opens up again and she could finally go back to the feudal era and be with Inuyasha? If she was all the way in Karakura town, she'd never know if the well magic activated.

"Kagome! The train leaves in a half hour!" Her mother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" She shouted back, forcing herself to sound cheerful and excited.

She was none of those things. She was upset, depressed and nervous. She'd grown up here at the shrine and suddenly she was being moved to a whole new city where she'd have to make new friends. Sure, her friends here had grown distant, but what else should she expect after being gone so much. Her true friends were five hundred years in the past, beyond her reach now. She'd never see Sango and Miroku again. Inuyasha and Shippo, maybe, but they'd have to live five hundred years. The chances were slim since she's never felt the slightest tingle of demonic energy. So, either all the demons were dead, or they'd gotten really good at suppressing their energy signatures.

Thirty minutes later found Kagome sitting on the train, waving at her mother and little brother, Souta. Grandpa couldn't come. His health was waning and he didn't travel well, so he opted to stay home and sweep the stairs of the shrine.

The tall building and city lights of Tokyo drifted by as the train chugged along. Soon the city faded into the countryside and she found herself dozing in and out. She woke to the sound of the trains squealing breaks and the voice on the intercom telling her they were arriving in Karakura town in five minutes. Sure enough, the train came to a stop and Kagome grabbed her over-stuffed yellow bag and walked out onto the platform.

There was a small crowd of people waiting for passengers. The only problem, Kagome had no idea who she was looking for. Her mother didn't have any pictures of her real father. The only thing she had to go on was they shared the same blue eyes. Kagome always wondered about that. Why her mom, Grandpa and Souta all had brown eyes, including the man she thought was her father while hers were blue. She never asked. She wished maybe she'd asked. Maybe she would have learned the truth long before she was being forced to live with her father so she could go to school.

She didn't have to stand and search the crowd long before a tall, lean man with silver hair approached her. She looked him over, unsure of what to make of the man. He had a stern look about him and seemed to regard her with slight disdain. He also gave off the same sensation Kikyo did whenever she was around. It was the feeling of power, miko power, only different.

She flipped through her memory for the name of her supposed father. "Are you Ishida Ryuken?"

He gave his head a curt nod. "I presume you are Higurashi Kagome?" The look wasn't' a look you'd normal see a father give his daughter. It was detached and cold. She couldn't detect even a sliver of warmth at all.

She balled her hands into a fist and forced a smile. "It's good to finally meet you."

He gave an 'hn' before turning and walking away, presuming she'd follow. It was a familiar gesture. One she'd seen dozens of times when Sesshomaru left and Rin and Jaken ran to catch up. She forced the flood of emotions that came with those memories back and followed behind her father silently.

They walked through the train station silently, walking out the front door and to a nice, fancy black car. He hit a button on the clicker and the trunk opened. He motioned for her to place her bag in the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat. Kagome looked at the trunk and over her shoulder at her bag. She honestly wasn't sure the trunk would close if she tried stuffing this in there. It was packed to max capacity and his trunk was rather small. She shrugged. Oh well. She dropped it in the trunk and ended up having to practically sit on the car to get it to latch. She only had most of her belongings in the poor bag, including a set of miko robes she wore home after her first tryst through time.

They drove much the same way they walked through the train station. Silent. Kagome already hated moving here. Living with her father was going to be a nightmare and a half if he continued this Sesshomaru act. She hated when the arrogant dog demon acted like that five hundred years ago and she hated her father for pulling the same shit.

They pulled into a long, curving driveway that led to a large, two-story house. House might be an understatement. It was more the size of a manor. Her eyes bulged out of her head. How much money did this man have? Her mother wasn't poor by any means, but they didn't have this kind of money. She wondered briefly if he would treat her to fancy things, or if he expected her to leave him alone and never ask for anything. Both were fine with her. She was used to living off the land and forging for her own food. If she could do that and slay demons, living with her father would be a piece of cake.

Her father popped the trunk as he stepped out of the vehicle. Kagome stepped out as well and walked behind the car to grab her enormous bag. Once it was secured on her shoulders and she was no longer in danger of tilting over, she followed her dad inside the house. He stopped a few steps in and pointed up a spiraling staircase.

"Your room is upstairs, second door on the left." He dropped his arm and proceeded further in the house without even offering a tour of the house.

Kagome, once again, balled her hands and huffed silently, giving him a very angry look. He was insufferable! _I'm his daughter and he treats me like nothing more than a burden. What did I ever do to deserve this? Why can't I just jump through the well and live happily ever after with Inuyasha?_

"Who are you?" A voice snapped her out of her internal rant. She looked up the stairs and saw a boy her age with straight raven hair and blue eyes looking down at her with a look of confusion. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and eye-balled her bag.

"Higurashi Kagome." She forced another smile. It seemed to be becoming a habit these days.

He nodded his head before descending the staircase. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her. He motioned to her bag. "Need a hand with that?"

She shook her head. "No thank you. I got it."

He raised a brow. "What do you have in that thing anyway?"

Who was this boy? She refrained from asking. "It's all the stuff I need. I got my clothes, bathroom stuff, old school books, shoes, pictures…."

His eyed widened. "And why are you carrying all that in a single bag and how the hell did you fit it all in that thing?"

She grinned. "I have lots of practice. So, do you think you could show me to my room…that jerk just pointed and gave directions! I didn't even get offered a tour. Stupid insufferable…."

She was interrupted by a chuckle. "He's that plus some. Try living with him for sixteen years." Kagome looked at him funny. "He's my dad."

Her eyes went huge and suddenly her bag seemed too heavy. If he was this boy's dad that made him her…the world started to spin and the next thing she knew she was on the floor. The same boy knelt beside her, fanning her with his hand.

"You okay?"

She groaned and sat up with help from the boy. She palmed her forehead in her hand. "This is all just too much to handle…"

"What are you talking about?"

She turned her head to meet his blue eyes. "This…This house, you, my dad…" _Not being able to see Inuyasha…_ She left that part unsaid.

He pointed at his chest. "Me?"

"Yes you." She poked him. "What is your name anyway?"

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Ishida Uryuu."

"So, Uryuu…what's our dad like?" She asked, wondering if this boy, her brother, knew of her existence. When her mother explained to her that Ryuken was her father she never mentioned a brother. It was possible he was a kid from another woman, but her instincts were telling her that wasn't the case. She liked to listen to her instincts, they were hardly ever wrong.

His jaw dropped open and he looked further into the house where their father disappeared too. "Our dad? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head harder than I thought? Here…let me get my first aid kit." He started to get up, but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"I'm serious, Uryuu. My mother shipped me here to live with my father so I could go to school."

He sat back down hard. "You're serious…"

"As serious as heart attack."

Nothing else was said between the two teenagers. Uryuu helped Kagome to her feet and offered to carry her bag. She laughed when he struggled to lift it off the ground. She understood his struggles all too well. It was a miracle she could remain upright with the bag on her shoulders. He showed her to her room. He pushed the door open and dropped the bag just inside.

Kagome stepped in and took a slow sweep of the space that was to become hers. The walls were pale blue with white curtains over the windows, allowing enough light in, she wouldn't need the overhead light on until dark. Set up in the middle of the room was a queen sized western style bed with bedding that matched the wall color, only a few shades darker. There was a white student desk set up on the left hand side of the room equipped with a lamp and a desktop and flat screen monitor. The only things she couldn't see a dresser, but she did see a set of folding panel doors. She walked over to them and opened them. Sure enough it led to a closet; only the closet wasn't a normal closet, but a walk in closet. She stepped out of the closet and caught sight of another white door. She opened it and her eyes about popped out of her head and her mouth dropped open. She was staring at a full sized bathroom. Complete with towels, lotions and hand soaps. She closed the door and reopened it just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Do you like it?" Uryuu asked.

She nodded with her mouth still hanging open like a fly trap. She gathered her wits and was unable to reign in the girly squeal that erupted. She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. "I love it!" She ran up to her new found brother and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her around the waist and ended up spinning both of them in a 180 degree circle to prevent her from knocking him to the ground.

She released her hold on him and he let her go. "I can't believe this. And here I thought this was going to be completely horrible. I've never had a bedroom this big, or a bathroom all to myself. I've always had to share it with my mom, grandpa, Souta and the cat! Oh my goodness….I think I'm in heaven." She rambled.

The thought of having her own, personal bathroom excited her far more than it should have. It was the one thing she missed most about this time period when she was with Inuyasha. The hot springs were nice, but they didn't beat a hot shower and plumbing. She hated squatting behind a bush, hoping nobody would chance upon her while she was relieving herself. It happened once, a wondering monkey demon walked in on her while she was doing her business, causing her to scream. Her screaming lead to Miroku and Inuyasha rushing to her aide like gallant knights, only to be scolded and 'sat' into oblivion for seeing her with her pants down.

Uryuu stared at the girl, unsure of what to say. He had no idea who she was, or if she really was his sister. His father never made mention of a sister. Hell, he never mentioned his mother. He didn't even know what she looked like since he never had any pictures of her.

He studied the face of Kagome. She didn't look too much like his father, maybe her mother? The only reason he didn't completely disregard her comment about being related was her spiritual pressure. It was far above that of a normal human, almost as strong as his own. He only knew one other person with spiritual energy anywhere near hers was that stupid, Kurosaki. That boy was oblivious to everything around him and didn't even know he was different.

"Well, I'll let you unpack…"he turned and left Kagome to her own vices and went to find his sore excuse of a father. He wasn't hard to find. He was in his study like always, flipping through today's newspaper. "So, is it true? Is Kagome my sister?"

Ryuken looked over his shoulder to briefly meet the eyes of his son. "She is." He went back to the paper.

"And why am I just now hearing about this?" He asked, trying to keep the harshness out of his voice.

"It's not important."

"How isn't it important? She has the blood of a Quincy. Did Grandfather know about her?"

Ryuken folded the paper and set it on the desk. He turned and faced his son and met his eyes. "Your grandfather didn't know she existed. Worry about the living, forget the dead. How many times do I have to tell you?"

It took a lot of effort on his part, but Uryuu kept his temper in check. It would do no good to alert Kagome to the discord that rang tightly through this house. "She has the power. I know you felt it. She needs to be trained to harness it."

"She needs no such thing and you will refrain from telling her anything if she doesn't already know."

He bit back a smart ass remark. Instead he changed the subject. "She needs school uniforms and more clothes."

"I am aware of what she brought with her. I already have her uniforms on order. They will be here tomorrow. You will go with her to pick them up along with showing her the way to school. She starts with you on Monday."

The dismissal in his voice was clear to Uryuu, so he turned on his heal and walked out the door. It was almost dinner time and he was sure Kagome would be in need of something to eat. Might as well be a nice brother, and show her some hospitality since his father was incapable of it.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This is my first ever crossover story, not to mention Bleach, so I'm hoping this turns out as well as Betrayal, my Koga and Kagome story did. Just as an fyi, I'm not a hundred percent sure if Renji is going to be the love interest. I'm still toying with the idea of using Ichigo. I am open to suggestions! Just leave me a PM or a review with your pick and I'll start a tally. Happy reading!)

~Kana ~

Chapter 2

Kagome woke to a soft knock on her bedroom door. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She went to look at her night stand to check the time on her alarm clock to find it wasn't there and that she wasn't in her bedroom. She was in the pale blue room at her father's house. That alone was enough to chase away the remnants of sleep.

She bolted out of bed and made sure she looked halfway decent before opening the bedroom door a sliver. Instead of her father like she expected, Uryuu stood there in jeans and a nice button up t-shirt.

"Ohayo." She greeted.

"Ohayo." He gave her a faint smile. "When you're ready, I was going to take you into town to pick up your school uniforms and possibly hit a few shops to get you anything else you might need since you didn't bring a lot with you."

She nodded. "Sure, just let me get dressed." She shut the door in his face and walked over to her still packed yellow bag. The place didn't feel like home yet so she kept all her stuff in the bag in case she felt the need to make a hasty retreat. Not that the heaviness of the bag would allow her to do that, but it was the thought that counted.

She pulled on her jeans from yesterday and pulled on a light pink sweater despite the warming temperatures. It was the first shirt she found and she really didn't feel like digging in her bag deeper for something cooler. She closed the bag after running her brush through her thick locks.

She half expected Uryuu to escort her to a car, but no, they walked the streets of Karakura town. The city was different from Tokyo. It moved at a slower pace, not caught up in the rush of the big city. Karakura wasn't a small city, but it neither was it as large as Tokyo.

It didn't take them too long to get to the high school. It looked much like the middle school she went to in Tokyo. Uryuu walked her through the halls towards the office. Kagome walked up to the counter where a woman was busy entering data into her computer, getting ready for the new school year to start.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I'm Higurashi Kagome and I start on Monday. I was told I could pick up my uniforms this morning." She said politely, giving the woman her best smile.

She looked up from her monitor and returned the smile. "It's good to meet you Higurashi." She rose from her rolling chair and walked over to a large box. She pulled out a bag and handed them to Kagome. "These are your uniforms. You are allowed to add a little flair to your uniform, just keep it within the dress code please." She pulled out a small booklet. "This is the student handbook. You will find all the rules and regulations inside. If you have any questions please, feel free to stop by and ask questions. We are more than eager to help." The woman talked so fast it was hard to understand. Kagome thought maybe she had one too many energy drinks before coming to work this morning.

Kagome bowed at the waist. "Thank you very much."

They left the over-happy secretary to her business and walked through the business side of town .Uryuu led her into a clothing store and told her find a couple of outfits. She gave him a funny look, but he pushed off towards the woman's department. She shrugged it off and began skimming through the racks of clothes. She'd worn nothing other than her school uniform for so long she didn't know what was in season and what was a no go.

She pulled a light blue tank top off the rack and inspected it. Not liking the price tag, she put it away. She didn't have much in the way of money and spending half her cash on a small piece of fabric went against her shopping religion.

"Why did you put that back?" Uryuu asked as he came up behind Kagome.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Did you see the price?"

He shrugged. "Price isn't' an issue." He flashed Kagome a credit card with Ryuken's name. "It's on him."

A devious smirk found its way on Kagome's face. She grabbed the blue tank top and three other tops she had been eye-balling. She found a pair of jeans, a skirt and a pair of shorts along with matching shoes for each.

If Daddy dearest was paying, Kagome had an idea. "Uryuu?" He looked up from the clothing rack. "Is there an archery range around here, or a place I can by a good bow and a quiver of arrows?"

He raised a brow, surprised by her question. "Yeah, there's one three blocks down, why?"

_Because I want something to remember my time in the Sengoku period. That and Inuyasha would scold me if I let my aim go bad. It was shaky at best, but to not practice would make it worse. _She smiled at her brother. "Because my old one broke and I'm in dire need of a new one. It's hard to practice without one."

"You any good?"

She shrugged. She was ok. Kikyo was far better a shot than she could ever be. "I'm ok."

He pulled a tight fitting top that had a lot of lace and a large white cross across the black fabric. "I think you should get this one too. It would compliment your figure."

She took it from him and inspected it. It was a bit tight for her tastes, but it would hug her curves and show off her breasts. She glanced at her brother and had a strange thought. Was he gay? Of course, she was unable to keep her mouth shut and actually asked that out loud. The moment she realized she did so, she clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide.

He sighed. "Why is it that everybody thinks that?"

"You mean you're not?"

"No."

"Sorry." She grinned. "I like the shirt. I think it'll look good with the skirt." She did like it, but the only reason she was getting it was because she felt bad for letting that little question slip.

Uryuu led her to the archery shop and Kagome searched the entire store, looking for a bow that screamed her name. At first she headed towards the short bows since that was what she used the most in the Sengoku period, but none of those called to her. Her final bow, the long bow she got from Mount Azusa, was a long bow and that bow fit her like a glove. She scanned over all the bows until she came to the one in the far back, behind the counter where she couldn't reach.

"Can I look at that one please?" Kagome asked, pointing to the one on the wall.

The man behind the counter nodded his head and pulled it down for her to inspect. She held it in her hands, running one hand down the smooth wood. Something about the bow seemed familiar to her.

"I don't think a small thing like you could handle a bow that size." The man said. He pointed over to the short bows. "Those over there take less strength."

Kagome gripped the bow in her hands tightly and glared at the rude man. "I can handle a long bow just as well as any man, if not better."

"I don't think you understand the strength you need to pull back on a long bow."

Her eyes narrowed, sparkling dangerously. "Why don't you shut that yap of yours and ring this bow up. I want it and three quivers of arrows."

"Miss, I don't…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Uryuu slammed his hand on the glass counter. "Why don't you do what the lady says? You don't get paid to tell her what she can and cannot handle. You get paid to ring up her order and to wish her a wonderful day."

"Yes sir." He took the bow from Kagome and walked over to the register and rang up the order. He did just as Uryuu asked and wished her a wonderful day. Kagome gave him a fake smile and slug the bow and her arrows over her shoulder with practiced ease.

She didn't wait for Uryuu, she just started walking. That man infuriated her to no degree, telling her she couldn't handle a long bow. She knew he didn't know that she used a long bow to destroy the most vile, evil half demon in history only a few months ago, but what right did he have to tell her she couldn't wield it. What does it matter to him? She glared at the sidewalk, wishing she could just jump through her family well and go beat on a tree. She could do that now, but people here would look at her funny. Back in Edo, it was normal. She'd either do that or take it out on Inuyasha.

She found herself at a park. She sat down on a swing and kicked off with her feet. She scanned the area for her brother only to learn she managed to lose him somewhere between the shop and here. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to swing. The bow kept getting snapped on the chain of the swing so she stopped, removed the bow, placed it on the ground beside her and continued to swing.

She continued to swing until she heard a little girl scream. She jumped off the swing and turned to face the direction of the sound. She felt an evil presence and heard a guttural cry of something not human. Goosebumps erupted down her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention. It wasn't a demonic presence, but it was something similar, a close cousin maybe.

The little girl ran around the corner and ran towards Kagome. Her eyes were wide with fear and she sent Kagome a frantic look. She screamed again, but this time it was for Kagome to run. Running seemed like a good idea, but she wanted to know what it was that was giving off that horrible vibe. She walked over to the base of the swing to pick up her bow and arrows just in case, but was thrown back by something slamming into her stomach.

She hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop. She scrambled to her knees, looking to where her bow was. Towering over it was a large black creature with a white mask over its face. It opened its mouth and the same guttural cry hit the air again. Her eyes widened in shock. What was that thing? She didn't have time to ponder the question because it was coming after her instead of the child.

She turned and ran. She ran in a wide arc, drawing the creature away from her bow. As she completed her arc, she did a baseball slide towards her weapon. She grabbed the familiar feel of the wood and pulled an arrow from the quiver. She had the bow knocked and ready to fire by the time she hit her knees.

"Stop or I'll shot!" She warned.

The creature hesitated at the sight of the weapon in her hand, but it didn't stop it. It continued to barrel towards her, screaming all the while. Kagome, sure this creature was demonic in some way shape or form didn't feel bad about turning it into a pin cushion. She let her arrow fly, filling the shaft of the arrow with her purification powers. The arrow hit in the middle of the white mask, basking the demon in a wash of pink and purple. With a final cry, the creature exploded into a shower of purple dust.

The little girl rushed to Kagome's side and placed her tiny hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Thank you, Miss."

Kagome smiled and looked at the girl. Her smile wavered a bit when she realized the girl was translucent and had a chain hanging from its chest. She was a ghost. The girl wasn't the first ghost she'd come across.

"You're welcome." Kagome grinned.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked across the park to see Uryuu racing towards her with a look of fear and shock written all over his face. He came to a skidding halt when he came upon the pile of pink and purple dust of purified demon or whatever it was.

He walked slower to Kagome. "Are you alright? I heard screaming."

She just smiled. "I'm fine, just got startled by a cat jumping out of the bushes."

He gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her, but she stuck with her story. The little girl tapped her shoulder and Kagome looked over at her.

"Can you help me find my parents?" She asked.

Kagome knew her parents wouldn't be able to see the girl, but she couldn't tell her that. The poor thing probably didn't even know she was dead and Kagome didn't have to heart to tell her that. "Sure, Sweety. Where do you live?"

Uryuu took a step back and watched Kagome communicate with the child. She could clearly see that the girl was see through, but yet Kagome didn't seem to mind. He wondered if she knew she was talking to a ghost. A ghost that was liable to become the very thing that was turned to a pile of dust only yards away. He studied his sister, taking note that her spiritual pressure was higher than it had been only hours ago. Not five minutes ago he felt it skyrocket to heights far greater than his own. He was certain, without a doubt, that Kagome was the one to dispatch the hollow. The only question he had, was how she did it. Was it the bow and arrows that killed the hollow, or did she use some form of spirit particles like he did?

Kagome patted the child's head and ruffed up her hair before pulling herself to a standing position. She seemed to finally notice he was looking at her. Her face turned bright red.

"I uh…I gotta go." She turned and started to walk away.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Uryuu called out to her.

"I just remembered I had something to do. I'll be home later!" She waved and ran off, holding the hand of the little girl.

He shook his head and followed her. She probably thought he couldn't see the spirit of the girl she had been talking to. Of course he could, but he wasn't going to let her in on it. He was going to follow her and see what she planned on doing with this child. Sure, she promised she would take the girl to her parents, but they wouldn't be able to see her and think Kagome insane.

It was curious to see her wonder around town following a spirit. They talked about anything and everything the girl wanted to. They laughed and had a good time until the girl came to a stop and pointed to a small house on the street corner. It was her house.

Kagome's cheerfulness disappeared, replaced with melancholy. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and dropped to her knees so she was at eye level with her. Uryuu managed to sneak close enough to overhear the conversation.

"Maya, I don't think it's a good idea to go in there." Kagome warned.

"Why not? I live here."

Kagome shook her head. "No honey, not anymore. Do you remember where you were before the scary monster found you in the park? Before you were alone?"

The girl shook her head with her eyes squeezed shut. It was obvious that the girl was remembering something painful. "No…"

"It's ok, you're safe. You just need to take a deep breath." Kagome was doing her best to sooth the girl. "Tell me what happened."

Maya took a deep breath and visibly calmed down. Her shoulders relaxed and her breathing evened out. "We were in the car, going to the store. Mom needed eggs so she could make Daddy his birthday cake. A horn went off and Mom hit the brakes. They squealed really loud before something hit the car. I hear metal crunching and the windows break. I know the glass should hurt me, but the car lurches and everything goes black. I woke up here at the park."

Kagome struggled to keep a straight face. She could feel tears trying to break through. She sniffled a little bit. "I'm sure your mom is just fine. She's probably inside right now."

"What about Daddy? He'll be upset if I'm not there for his birthday. I have to sing him the song and help him blow out all his candles 'cause he's too old and there's too many of them." The girl was dead serious and Kagome actually broke a tiny smile.

"I'm sure he's not mad at you honey. He'll understand." Kagome patted the girl on the head.

"How do you know?"

Kagome saw a car pull into the driveway. "Because I can see him right now and he's not angry. He looks sad, but not angry."

Maya whirled around to see the vehicle pull up. Her eyes brightened when she laid eyes on her parents. The light died the moment she saw the saddened expressions on their faces. "Why are they so sad…?"

Kagome actually chocked on her tears. The clothing they were wearing were black, mourning clothing, meaning they probably just returned from the girl's funeral. Uryuu wondered how she was going to explain this one.

"You see, Maya, when that other crash collided with your mom's car, you got hurt." The girl nodded in understanding. Kagome continued. "Well, the gods decided that you were better off in heaven."

"If I was supposed to go to heaven, why and I here all alone?"

Kagome pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "Because you were too afraid that your daddy would be mad at you." She pulled the girl out to arm's length. "He's not mad at you, Maya. He understands that the gods have other plans for you."

"But what about my friends and my family?"

"They all understand and you can make new friends where you're going and eventually your parents will find you there and you can be together again. So, this isn't goodbye, it's see you later."

The girl nodded her head. "I get it! Will I see you there someday too, Kagome?"

"Of course you will and I promise that I'll take you to the nearest park and we can swing and play on the jungle gym all day long." Kagome smiled.

"Ok!" The girl's body began to glow a soft blue and her body started to fade. "See you later, Kagome-chan!" The girl faded into nothing and Kagome finally let the tears fall.

Uryuu backed away slowly as to not attract her attention and walked back to the park in case she needed help back to the house. He had to admit, he was impressed with how she handled the whole situation. Never had he heard of a Quincy aiding a lost soul, much less putting them to rest and sending them to the Soul Society. Was she truly a Quincy, or was she something different? Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I had an epiphany last night and I think I will be changing the love interest over to Ichigo. I love Renji more, but I think it makes more sense this way! Love all of you guys and thank you to everybody for adding this story to their favorites list! Just remember, review are major incentive for me to write faster!)

~Kana~

Chapter 3

School started Monday, and Kagome was surprised to find out she liked the school uniform. It was warmer and didn't have the annoying sailor flap on her back. The skirt was still short, but the shirt was way more comfortable. She even liked the little red tie she had to wear.

She found she wasn't too far behind what they were learning and it was easy to catch up. Uryuu was super intelligent and helped her with her homework after school. He never once asked why she was behind. She appreciated it, but she knew she couldn't keep it from him indefinitely.

Things were getting strange in Karakura town. Kagome started feeling the same tingling feeling in her arms when a demon was nearby. She never once felt a youkai aura, but it was similar, the exact same as the one she purified at the park Saturday. Whenever the feeling drew closer to the house it vanished. It was when that started happening, Kagome also took notice of a few people nearby with high spiritual powers. She already knew her father had high spiritual powers, but she almost dropped her jaw when she felt Uryuu's for the first time.

They were playing a game of checkers in the sitting room when the feeling hit Kagome. She almost excused herself just so she could investigate, but Uryuu excused himself to use the restroom. Shortly later, she felt a spike of spirit energy and the demon-like presence vanished. Less than five minutes passed and Uryuu walked back into the sitting room and their game of checkers resumed.

Kagome lay on her large bed with her history book opened in front of her with her notebook in her lap. She was trying to read ahead and take notes so she could pull herself ahead of the class instead of chugging along behind them. Spending almost an entire year traveling in feudal Japan really took its toll on her school work. Before, she was super smart, always at the top of her class. She never missed a day unless she was so sick she couldn't get out of bed. It still killed her that the school and her girlfriends actually believed the string of lies her grandfather spun on her adventures.

Her first month in Karakura town flew buy faster than she could imagine. She was no longer behind and steadily making her way to the top of her class. Kagome no longer hated living at the large house. Her brother kept her company and treated her well. It was only a few days prior that they got into a conversation about birthday parties. It was then that the two teenagers realized they shared a birthday. If they had the same father, then it was almost guaranteed to have the same mother. Not to mention the fact that they were probably twins.

They tried asking their father about being twins. He just shooed them away and told them yes they were twins and to leave the subject alone. That it wasn't important. Since when did finding your twin classify as NOT important? Uryuu shared a similar angry look before growling and stomping out of the den in a huff.

After learning that they were twins the teenagers set up a date to make a trip to Tokyo to visit the shrine. Uryuu was curious to meet his mother. Kagome talked about her all the time and how she was the most understanding woman in the world and she was a fantastic cook.

Uryuu and Kagome were currently sitting on the train on the way to Tokyo. Uryuu was nervous though he wouldn't admit it and Kagome was excited and happy. She also planned to try to sneak into the well one last time before going back to Karakura.

Kagome grabbed Uryuu's hand the moment the train came to a stop and the doors opened. He tried to pry his hand from hers, but she was surprisingly strong. The first thing Uryuu noticed about Tokyo was the lack of Hollow activity. He figured since the city was larger, they'd have more, but apparently the city was very clean. That or the Shinigami actually did their job well around here. Whoever was in charge of Karakura slacked off because he had to eliminate his fair share of Hollows. The number had only increased since Kagome came into town. He could only assume they sensed her high reiatsu and were attracted to it.

They wound through the streets and finally came to a stop at a large staircase. Kagome's blue eyes were practically glowing with excitement. She released his hand and clapped her hands under her chin. "We're here!"

She took off running up the stairs, surprising Uryuu with her speed. He followed her but at a much slower, reserved pace. When he made it to the top, Kagome had her arms throne around a woman with soft brown eyes and really short hair. Standing beside the woman was a boy no older than ten years old who had the same mirror expression of Kagome's excited one.

Kagome pulled away from her mother and took a step back and pointed behind her where Uryuu stood. Her mother brought her hand up to her mouth and gasped. Uryuu was the splitting image of his father with black hair instead of Ryuken's silver.

Mrs. Higurashi mumbled from behind her hand. "Oh my goodness."

Uryuu shifted on his feel uncomfortably as the woman starred at him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to meet her brown eyes. So, this was his mother. He could tell where Kagome got some of her looks from. She had the same round face instead of their father's sharp features.

"So, Mom, when were you planning on telling me I had a _twin_ brother?" Kagome asked in her usual sweet, innocent voice."

Mrs. Higurashi turned her head slowly to look at her daughter. "I…" She was saved from answering right away by Souta tugging on the hem of her shirt. She looked down at him.

"He's Kagome's twin? How come I didn't know I had a big brother?"

Realizing she was going to have to answer, her shoulders dropped and the hand covering her mouth followed. "Let's talk over tea, shall we?"

Mrs. Higurashi busied herself in the kitchen making tea. She even pulled out cookies and other small treats and placed them on a platter, rearranging them so they looked just right. Kagome took Uryuu on a tour of the house and was back in the kitchen ready for tea just as her mother finished.

"I met your father when he came to Tokyo for a business trip. They were having a meeting at the hospital and I was working as a daytime nurse at the time. We went on a few dates and one thing led to another and before long I was pregnant. While I was pregnant, strange things started happening. I started seeing ghosts and other, strange creatures. Your father could also see them, only he was different." Her eyes focused on Kagome. "He's the reason I wasn't surprised when you told me about the magic of the well, and about Inuyasha."

Kagome's heart clenched at the sound of his name. His face appeared in her mind and she wanted nothing more than to rub the soft fur of his ear even if it ended up with him scolding her and her retaliating with a nice firm 'sit'.

"He explained things to me. He told me about the creatures with the white masks and the shinigami. That's what I thought Inuyasha was at first, but his outfit is red, and shinigami don't have dog ears. I worried everyday for your safety, but I knew you were just like your father. He had abilities similar to yours that he used to protect me while I was pregnant."

"Can you still see ghosts?" Kagome asked.

She shook her head. "No, we think the only reason I was able to feel and see them was because of you two." Her eyes focused on Uryuu. "You in particular. Your father knew the moment you were born you were just like him."

"Why did you separate us? Why didn't we know about this sooner?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi looked across the table at Souta. "Because I met Souta's father while I was pregnant. It was love at first sight. Your father and I never had love, it was just a physical attraction. When you guys were born, we agreed that he would take you, Uryuu, and I would take Kagome. Kagome, you showed no trace of higher than average spiritual power. We kept you a part to keep you and me safe. As long as you had no power you'd be safe. And you were until last year when you fell into the well."

"I didn't fall, I was pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede, and she was after the jewel not me." Kagome explained.

"Jewel?" Uryuu questioned. He'd remained perfectly silent the entire time things were explained. He could even see his father's reason for doing what he did. He actually didn't blame him, he'd probably done the same thing if it happened to him. What he didn't understand was this talk of a well and a jewel. And what did they have to do with Kagome's power?

Kagome turned her blue eyes to her brother. She'd avoiding talking about this because she wasn't sure how to explain anything. How did you tell somebody that for the past year you've been on a epic adventure five hundred years in the past?

"The Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls, was buried inside my body. The well here on the shrine grounds is also known as the Bone-Eaters Well. It's where demons' remains were placed when they died, a long time ago. The power of the jewel revived her and she pulled me into the well, with for me and Inuyasha, acted as a time traveling device."

He cocked a brow. "Time travel?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. When I climbed out of the well when the centipede pulled me in, I found myself in the Sengoku period, five hundred years in the past. It was there that I discovered my power. I am a miko, and a powerful one at that. I have the ability to shoot a sacred arrow that purifies demons, and whatever those black creatures with the masks are-"

"Hollows."

"Whatever. I cleanse their bodies and souls. I am also able to pass through almost every barrier and not be affected by miasma."

"So, that hollow you destroyed when you first showed up in Karakura, you used the bow you bought?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I thought it was a demon at first because it feels similar. There is a difference, but not much of one. What is a hollow?"

It was Uryuu's time to explain. "A hollow is a soul of human that has lost all reasonable thought. They are nothing more than a shell of their former selves always craving souls of other spirits, such as that girl, or the souls of people with spiritual powers such as us."

"Okay, but are their different levels of hollows? With demons, the ones who took human shape were the most powerful while the ones that looked like an animal were the weakest. Are their hollows that look human?"

"I've never seen one that took a human shape. The closest to that are the shinigami." He said the word with hatred and Kagome wondered if there was something else she should know. "They are spirit being that are supposedly in charge of dispatching the hollows."

"Okay…I don't think I've seen any of those before. So, what are you? Are you like a priest or a monk? Because your energy signature feels similar to mine, and everybody in the Sengoku period called me a priestess."

He shook his head. "No, I am a Quincy as is Ryuken. Our powers are similar to yours from what you've told me, only I don't need an actual bow and arrow. I use the reiatsu in the air to form a bow, the same goes for my bow. I can show you, if you'd like."

Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded her head. It would be a good time to show him what she could do. She asked her little brother if she could borrow his short bow and managed to find a stray arrow up in her room.

Uryuu was first to go. He allowed a cross shaped charm fall out of his long sleeve shirt and hang from his wrist. Kagome felt the power in the charm the moment it was exposed. He formed his light blue bow and shot an arrow into the sky.

Kagome was amazed to see his spirit bow and secretly wished she could do that. It would have saved her behind more than once with Inuyasha when she was stupid enough to forget her bow and arrows back at camp when she went in search of a hot spring.

The miko, feeling the need to prove to her brother that she was far from helpless took aim at a target she set up a long time ago to practice her archery. It would be a better show of skill if she had a moving target, but unless a hollow popped out of nowhere, she was out of luck. As she drew the string taunt, she imbued the arrow with enough power the entire arrow glowed light purple/pink. Usually only the tip glowed before firing, but she'd only shot two targets since all of her power was unlocked. She released the arrow. The arrow flared brightly in the sky just before nailing the target dead center. Since the target was an inanimate object, her power fizzled out and did no damage other than leaving a slight scorch mark.

After showing each other their power, they headed back inside where Mrs. Higurashi offered to make an early dinner so the twins had to leave. Over dinner, Kagome started telling Uryuu all about her time in the feudal era and about her the friends she made. She skirted around some of the more dangerous parts for her mother's sake. She always hated hearing that her daughter almost died. She even told her brother how she thought their father acted just like Sesshomaru.

Dinner was over quickly and Uryuu and Kagome found themselves standing at the top of the stairs saying their goodbyes. They learned a lot today, and both of them were glad to have the truth out in the open. They no longer needed to hide the truth from each other, and to hell with their father, Uryuu was going to see if Kagome had the potential to be a Quincy, or if her powers were strictly miko.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Cookies and milk to everybody for their happy reviews. On that note, I'm going to run and hide behind something nice and sturdy so I can have some protection against the pitchforks that are probably heading my way!)

~Kana~

Chapter 4

Kagome was walking to school, a week after her visit with her mother. Uryuu tried to teach her how to make a spirit bow, but Kagome just wasn't having any luck with it. She hadn't given up on it yet, but she was close. So now, she was carting around her trusty wooden bow and a quiver of arrows. Her excuse to carry them, she joined to archery club at school.

She was halfway there when she stopped dead in her tracks. In the back of her mind she felt a familiar tug, one she thought she would never, in her life have to feel again. It startled her so bad; she dropped her school bag. Uryuu noticed her lack of movement and looked back at her. When he took in her almost frightened expression, he rushed to her and dropped his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

Just then, a hollow cry sounded in the area. Uryuu cursed under his breath. He wanted to go exterminate it, but he needed to find out what had his sister so terror stricken. His indecision faded when he sensed a shinigami in the area. They were his sworn enemy, but at the moment he could truly say he was thankful for their presence.

Kagome still didn't answer. She continued to stare off into space. He gave her a gentle shake and called her name once more. He still couldn't get through to her.

The sound of an explosion rocked the area and the sound of the hollow was coming closer. Uryuu allowed his cross charm to dangle freely, readying himself to destroy it to protect his sister. "Kagome, snap out of it!"

She shook her head slowly; her mouth hanging open is shock. _No…this can't be real. This can't be happening. I wished that thing away. I did it to protect our world…to keep evil from laying its hands on it again. _

The hollow turned the corner, making it visible to the twins. Kagome still didn't seem to notice the presence of the jewel. Uryuu turned to face the hollow, putting himself between it and Kagome. In less time than it took to say his name, he incinerated the hollow. He turned back to Kagome

She shook her head and her eyes went back to their sparkling blue instead of the glazed over color they were seconds ago. She put a smile on her face. "Sorry about that…" She started walking towards the school like nothing every happened.

Uryuu shook his head. Did she think he was stupid? It was obvious she was lying to him. "Kagome…get back here and explain what just happened."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, her smile still in place. "I forgot to do my history report and I just remembered."

Another lie. "Bull shit. You were scared of something."

"Wouldn't you be if that report was a quarter of your grade?" She started walking again, this time a bit faster. She didn't want to tell him what she felt. The less people that knew about the jewel the better. Besides, the jewel didn't feel tainted. Whoever had it in their possession was good at heart.

Her brother called after her, but she ignored him. It wouldn't do any good for him to know that the jewel still existed when it shouldn't. She walked around a corner and bumped into somebody who was standing in her pathway. She'd been so deep in thought she didn't even see the person standing there. She stumbled backwards and ended up on her butt with her bag five feet away and her books sprawled everywhere.

"You really should watch where you're going. Could get hurt like that." The person she ran into said.

Kagome looked up at the tall figure and found herself staring into a pair of golden brown eyes. The expression was one she'd seen a thousand times. A handsome face set in a never ending scowl. It if wasn't for the lack of dog ears and long silver tresses, she might have thought the person, now offering her a hand up, to be Inuyasha.

Kagome took the boy's hand and stood up. She dusted herself off before taking a good look at the boy. She had to crank her neck back a ways to see all of him. He was tall. His eyes were a shade or two darker than Inuyasha's amber gold, had short bright orange hair and the same scowl on his face. She remembered the hair color, he was in her class, but she didn't know his name. He was also one of the people here in Karakura with higher than normal spiritual energy. Though, his seemed more prominent now than it had before. Maybe it was because she was touching his hand?

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"It's ok. Just watch where you're going next time."

He started to walk away, but Kagome stopped him. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. What's yours?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

She nodded her head at him and started picking up her scattered belongings. He could have been nice and helped her pick them up, but he walked away, leaving her to her mess. She guessed it was her fault they were everywhere in the first place. She shrugged it off and stuffed her books in her bag.

She spotted her brother approaching and rushed off to class so she wouldn't have to deal with his pestering questions. She knew he didn't believe her sorry excuse for freezing up like she had. She could still feel the presence of the jewel, but she pushed it back in the back corners of her mind where she could hopefully forget about it. She did her job. She completed the shattered jewel and saved the world from and evil hanyou. What more could the gods ask of her?

It was when she finished stuffing the last pencil into the side pocket of her bag that she noticed the damage to the house in front of her. It looked as if a large truck barreled through the dining room and kitchen. She spotted two girls no older then twelve or thirteen and a man that was obviously their dad cleaning up some of the mess. Ichigo stepped into view and started talking to the father. Was this where he lived? _I wonder what happened here._ She reached down and touched a piece of wood. She felt a flash of fading hollow energy lingering on the wood and Kagome knew immediately the damage done to the house was not an accident.

The dark haired girl approached her and gave her a sideways glance. "What are you looking at?"

"The damage to the house. Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome asked, immediately noticing the girls elevated power level. It wasn't much above normal, but enough that a hollow or even a demon would probably classify her as a miko. Her power felt closer to her own then even Uryuu.

The haughty expression on the dark haired preteen changed to confused. She looked back at her father and hollered for him to come over.

"Hey, Dad, this girl wants to help with clean-up." She pointed to Kagome.

Her dad looked over at Kagome and his eyes about bulged out of his head and Kagome swore she saw a glimmer of drool in the corner of his mouth. It was a look Kagome knew all too well. It was the same look Miroku got when he saw a girl he liked. Kagome just shook it off and held out her hand.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome and I was wondering if I could offer some assistance."

"Kagome-chan! What a beautiful name. My name is Kurosaki Isshin," He took Kagome's hand and squeezed. "I would be most honored to have a woman's touch around the house."

Kagome saw Ichigo approaching the older man. He planted his foot in the small of his father's back, keeping his hands stuffed into his school uniform. "Shut up Dad. You're creep."

Kagome jumped back as the father face planted into the piece of wood Kagome had inspected earlier. She winced, but couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that came after it. It was the exact same way Inuyasha treated Miroku when he did tried groping her.

Deciding it was best to leave the elder Kurosaki to twitch on the ground, she stepped over him and further into the damaged house. The second daughter, the one with light brown hair approached Kagome holding a ladle. She was also wearing, Kagome noticed, a cooking apron.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked in a quiet, sweet voice.

Kagome's heart melted. She was adorable. "No thank you, I ate before I left."

"Okay!" She turned around and headed back to the kitchen counter that seemed to be completely unaffected by the damage to the house.

Kagome took the scene in quietly, wondering briefly why a hollow would attack a sweet family such as this. Then she remembered hollows attack people with abnormally high spiritual pressure. From what she could gather, the dark haired girl, and Ichigo both had high power levels. Ichigo's alone made the hair on her arms stand on end. She wondered what happened to make his spike so high. Just yesterday she sat behind him in Social Studies and he didn't feel this strong. She wondered what happened to draw out his power to this degree. Could it have been the hollow attack? Did his abilities come to him while he was trying to not get killed? It was the only way she could explain the sudden increase.

"You helping or what?" Ichigo asked, tapping her on the top of her head.

She shook herself from her daze and gave Ichigo a smile. "Of course!" To prove her point, she walked over and picked up the piece of lumber Isshin was still face planted to. His chin hit the ground and he bolted to his feet, rambling about something or other. Kagome wasn't really paying attention.

The five of them worked together in relative silence until Kagome's cell phone buzzed loudly from her school bag sitting n the kitchen counter. She finished helping Karin, the dark haired girl, put a piece of destroyed plaster into the dumpster before checking her phone.

She checked the message. It was from her brother. _Where are you?_

Kagome felt bad about what happened between them, but she still wasn't ready to apologize. She sent a simple message. _Helping a friend._

_You have friends?_ He replied causing Kagome's eye to twitch involuntarily. Just because she never went out and hung out with anybody didn't mean she didn't have friends. She had been invited out with a couple of the girls at school; she just wasn't ready to make new friends. She was still mourning the loss of her old ones, though it was getting harder and harder to say no to the ever bubbly Orihime. She was so innocent of everything around her and tried to make friends with everybody. Kagome actually felt bad for telling her she had other plans when in reality she was just going home to make dinner.

She knew he didn't mean in as an insult, but that's how she responded. _More than you, Four-Eyes._ She regretted the name calling immediately after hitting send, but maybe it would get him to leave her alone.

"Who's loving you?"

Kagome jumped, startled by the male voice that came from directly behind her. She whirled around to find herself face to chest with Ichigo. Her face turned a lovely shade of red and she scrambled out of his personal bubble.

"M-my brother was just wondering why I wasn't at school is all. Forgot to tell him I was running late." She answered, trying very hard to get the heat building behind her cheeks to disappear.

"Well, you ready to go? Dad has the rest covered." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, indicating he was ready to go.

Kagome nodded her head. "Sure thing." Kagome silenced her phone and stuffed it into her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. It wasn't her trusty yellow bag, Uryuu refused to be seen in public with her if she brought that thing to school. He said it was too big and gaudy. IT was then that they almost had their first sibling beat down. Nobody made fun her bag. That thing carried her life for the past year and she was attached to it.

They chatted idly as they made their way towards the school. It was almost eleven which meant it was almost time for Social Studies. Her shoulder slumped. That meant she missed her favorite class. History.

Ichigo lost her once they got to the school. He turned while Kagome went straight. She was still learning the layout of the school and learning all the short cuts. Ichigo must have taken a short cut, because he ended up beating her into the classroom. He was talking to Orihime and her friend Tatsuki. He left that group and started to slid into his seat when somebody approached from.

"You're…Are you Kurosaki-kun?" The midget of a girl asked.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Sitting in the center of the girls chest was a pink glow in the shape of a ping pong ball. Her heart raced in her chest and her breathing became labored. _It can't be…No…This can't be happening to me._ Kagome's thoughts raced and before she knew it, she was turning around and racing from the classroom. She didn't even bother to catch the girl's name.

(A/N: Ok, I'm evil I know. I just couldn't resist leaving it at such a wonderful cliffy. Maybe, if I'm feeling nice, I'll post 2 chapters tomorrow to make up for it!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Ok, some of you think the story is progressing kind of slow, and I apologize for that, but I thought it was necessary to explain a few things before jumping into all the excitement. I hope to spice it up a little bit with this chapter, but my hopes aren't very high since I'm fighting off a sinus infection. Also, for those who are confused about the jewel, you'll see very soon. If you haven't seen past season three of Bleach, you're probably not going to understand where I'm going with this. Shikon Jewel=Hogyoku.)

~Kana~

Chapter 5

Kagome found herself sitting on a swing at the nearby park. She'd already missed a couple hours of school, what was a few more. It wasn't like she was a stranger to missing days. She stared off into the bushes; trying to push away the feeling in her chest that told her the Shikon no Tama was close. She was able to put it off earlier when all she could do was feel it, but after seeing it in the body of that girl, she lost it.

_What was the point of wishing the jewel away if it was only going to reappear? _Kagome asked herself. They worked so hard to gather all the shards and defeat Naraku, for what? To have the jewel come back? Kagome sighed. What was she supposed to do? She was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, she can't just let anybody have it. Sure, the jewel seemed relatively pure, resting in the center of her chest, but would it stay that way? Humans and demons alike are easily swayed by the corruption of evil. For now, all Kagome really could do was keep an eye on the girl.

Kagome jumped off the swing just as she felt two people approaching. She recognized the energy signature as Ichigo and decided to hide behind the nearby brush. _What is he doing out here, and with the girl with the jewel no less? _She asked herself.

She peeked through the foliage to see the two of them standing on the sidewalk, staring out at the playground. Kagome rubbed her eyes a couple of times to make sure she was seeing correctly. Ichigo was no longer wearing his school uniform, but a black kimono and hakama. That wasn't the real eye catcher. That belonged to the enormous sword strapped to his back. She'd seen big swords before, but this one was almost as long as Ichigo was tall and gave off an energy signature similar to the Tessaiga.

She remembered Uryuu telling her about shinigami and how they used swords and dressed in black. But she thought shinigami were spirit beings, not teenage boys who went to high school. If he was a shinigami, it would explain why a hollow attacked his house.

Kagome watched the two of them stand and stare at the park for what seemed like ever. Neither one moved, but Ichigo looked like he was getting antsy. His left eye was twitching and Kagome couldn't help but restrain a giggle. It was cute.

"It'll be here soon." The girl said, picking up on Ichigo's irritation.

He turned and gave her an incredulous look. "What's soon? We've been here twenty minutes-"

"Does a spirit appear near this park?" The girl asked, interrupting him.

"Ah…yeah, one does." Ichigo replied.

"A five year old kid. He usually plays here around noon." He dropped to his knees and gave a rough estimate of the kid's height. He proceeded to pop a squat against the short fence line behind him.

"Your friend?"

"What the-?" Ichigo turned to look at her again.

Kagome didn't get to hear the rest of what was being said because there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see a young boy smiling at her. Kagome returned the smile, wondering if this was the boy Ichigo had been talking about.

"Hey there." She greeted.

The boy's brown eyes grew huge. "Wow, you can see me!"

She nodded. "Of course I can see you."

"Wanna play with me?" He asked.

"Sure thing, just let me…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because a hollow appeared out of nowhere. Kagome instinctively reached out to grab the boy to put him behind her, but the hollow moved too fast. Instead of going for him, he attacked her.

"Shit…of all the times to forget my bow…" She grumbled as she rolled out of the way of his spider-like legs. She managed to dodge him two more times before the hollow figured out her pattern and knocked her to the ground. Kagome's head bounced off the pavement and her vision blurred. She could see the hollow towering over her, ready to have her for lunch, but the little boy yelled at the hollow.

"No…don't" She whispered, but it was too late. The hollow turned to face the spirit and roared. The boy screamed and ran towards Ichigo and the girl.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she laid there, in a daze when somebody towered over her, blocking the sun from her face. She blinked in confusion when she met a pair of concerned amber brown eyes. Without thinking her mouth opened and whispered, "Inuyasha…?"

"Inu what?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shot into a sitting position, smashing her head into his. Ichigo fell backwards on his behind and Kagome rubbed her forehead. Immediately, she started searching the area for the boy. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" The girl she saw with Ichigo asked.

"The little boy…He was being chased." Kagome explained, not remembering that normal people couldn't see ghosts.

Ichigo pointed at Kagome. "Hey, Rukia, I thought you said people can't see shinigami!"

"Normal people can't see shinigami…" Rukia looked at the girl sitting on the ground. She could sense something coming from her, but she wasn't sure what. It definitely wasn't something she'd felt before. "But yet again, you were able to see me last night weren't you?"

"Well yeah…"

"It's the same concept. She's got strong spiritual awareness just like you do." Rukia explained.

Kagome, tired of being talked about like she wasn't there stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a name you know. It's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!"

Ichigo stood up and cocked a brow at her. "Well, excuse me, Ka-Go-Me. But normal people shouldn't be able to see me, so you can't get all huffy."

Kagome's cheeks puffed out in anger. She almost said the word 'sit', but it wouldn't have done any good. Instead she settled for poking him in the chest. "Well, excuse me for not being normal!"

"Why you little…" Ichigo growled.

Rukia shook her head and stepped between the quarreling couple and put on her sweet and innocent act. "Now now, why don't we just get along and go back to school?"

"Butt out!" They shouted at the same time.

The innocent act disappeared, replaced by annoyance, "Fine, but don't blame me when somebody finds your body, Ichigo, and calls an ambulance because they think you're dead." With that, Rukia turned and walked away.

"Shit!" Ichigo started running towards the school, speeding past Rukia.

Once he was well out of hearing range, Rukia pulled what looked like a Pez dispenser out of her shirt and turned to face Kagome. "Kagome, come here a second."

Kagome approached Rukia cautiously. "What is it?"

Rukia shoved the dispenser in Kagome's face and the top of it bounced off, emitting a puff of gray smoke. Kagome hacked and coughed as the foul smoke entered her lungs. Immediately, her vision started to spin and she hit the ground.

When the dizziness passed, Kagome looked around, curious as to why she was sitting on the ground at the park. Her memory of the past hour or so was scrambled. She caught flashes of Ichigo, a hollow, and strangely an over sized clown passing out balloons. The more she focused on her memories, the more her head began to hurt, so she quit.

She pulled herself to her feet and headed towards the school. She paused long enough to check the time at the closest shop and about had a heart attack. It was already past one. She cursed under her breath and ran towards the school. Uryuu was going to kill her.

She managed to slip into her classroom and into the open desk at the back of the room without anybody but the teacher noticing. Thankfully, he didn't say anything because she didn't want the entire class to turn their eyes on her.

The entire time the teacher droned on and on, Kagome put her head down on her desk and tried to sort through the chaos of her brain. Flashes of a spider like hollow kept appearing along with a little boy. She remembered why she was at the park now. She ran to escape the sudden knowledge that the Shikon no Tama still existed. She grumbled under her breath and rubbed her temples.

The classroom door slid open loudly and Ichigo and Rukia walked in. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Rukia…how did she know her name? She left the classroom before she heard the girl's name. Another flash of memory hit her and she closed her eyes. Everything came rushing back so fast, Kagome about fell out of her chair. There was something in that smoke that messed up her memories. Why would Rukia do that? Kagome needed to know. New goal in life: Befriend Rukia and try to figure out what the hell was going on with that jewel and why she would try and erase her memory.

Ichigo slid into his chair and glanced back at the girl from the park. He thought he and his sister Karin were the only ones able to see spirits. _What was her name again? Kags something or other. She's the new girl from Tokyo. I wonder if there are many ghosts in Tokyo? _She caught him staring at her and he decided the blackboard was a safer place to look. She didn't look happy.

What had Rukia said last night about humans with high reiatsu? He looked down at his desk and started doodling in his notebook. The hollow last night attacked his house because it was attracted to his power. Could it be possible the hollow earlier was attracted to the girl's power and not the boy? He would have to ask Rukia about it after school. If the hollows were going to be attracted to her, she was going to be in danger. Since he was going to help Rukia with her job until her powers returned, the least he could do was keep her safe.

Class ended and everybody was gathering their things to leave. Kagome slid her bag over her shoulder and approached Rukia. She plastered a fake smile on her face and held out her hand. "Hi. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I heard you just transferred in."

Kagome's happiness caught Rukia off guard. She put on her own version of a fake smile and shook the girl's hand. The moment their skin touched, Rukia felt a jolt of power rush through her hand straight through to her heart. Kagome also felt the pull of power and knew immediately it was the Shikon no Tama responding to her touch. Kagome knew immediately, with that small touch, that somebody had used the power of the jewel and it wasn't Rukia. A residual power clung to it, one a tad darker, but not evil. That made her believe Rukia wasn't even aware of the jewel. It was possible, hell; Kagome lived fifteen years with it in her side and never knew it was there.

Rukia pulled her hand away from Kagome faster than was polite, but she needed to stop the flow of power, it was stirring something foreign inside her and she didn't like it. It took a second for her to find her voice, but when she did, she smiled back at the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi, my name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Kagome felt her eye twitch. What was up with the innocent act? It was obvious she was faking it. "I just transferred in myself a month ago and I thought maybe I could help show you around."

Rukia found it hard to stay frustrated with the girl. Her aura was so pure and innocent. Instead of a fake smile, she gave her a real one. "Sure, that would be lovely. Where can a girl find clothing in my size?"

Kagome laughed. Rukia was a tiny thing, a couple inches shorter than herself and she wasn't very tall. "I know just the place. They have a bit of everything."

"Great!"

"Would you like me to show you now, or would you rather wait until tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Today is fine."

Kagome took her hand again, careful this time not to let any of her power seep into the girl. She turned and dragged her out of the classroom, narrowly missing her brother. She heard him call her name, but she ignored him. She had some girl bonding to do. She was going to make friends with this girl even if it killed her.

Shopping with Rukia proved to be far more entertaining than she thought it would. Rukia didn't seem to know the current fashions or what the purposes of some of the accessories were. She was used to explaining things to Inuyasha and the others so Kagome slid easily to teacher mode, explaining everything. Rukia soaked it all up like a sponge.

Rukia didn't buy anything since she didn't have any money on her, but Kagome saw her eye-balling a white straw hat that sat perched on a manikin with a white dress with a blue flower pattern. While Rukia was checking out a sales rack of shoes, Kagome walked over to the manikin and checked the price. She ended up waving over one of the sales associates and had it rung up and bagged without Rukia even noticing. They left the store to head across the street to the jewelry store. Rukia inquired about the bag Kagome was carrying, but Kagome pretended she didn't hear her.

The girls were getting ready to go separate ways when Kagome decided to give Rukia the shopping bag. "Here, I saw you looking at it and decided to get it for you."

Rukia took the bag and looked inside. Her eyes went huge just before she pulled the hat out. She put it on her head and grinned like a fool. She loved it. "You didn't have to do that!"

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I thought I'd try and make your first day at Karakura High enjoyable!"

"Well, it was certainly interesting."

"Well, I gotta go. My brother is probably worried sick about me! I've been avoiding him all day." Kagome admitted.

"Is he real hard on you?" Rukia asked.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, he's just a worry wart. Anyway, ja ne!" Kagome turned and ran off towards her house.

Kagome pushed open the front door and found herself nose to chest with her brother. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. She might have been intimidated if he hadn't unwound his arms so he could push his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Where did you go today?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "I went shopping."

"No, not after school, I'm talking about why you missed school?"

"What are you my dad?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, I didn't miss all of school. I was there for English."

"Fine. Let me put it to you this way. Why were you hanging with Kurosaki?"

Kagome raised a brow. "Ichigo? Well a truck plowed into his house this morning and I decided to stick around and help him and his family clean up. After that, I realized I forgot something at home and had to run all the way back to get it. By the time I got home, it was lunch time, so I grabbed a bite to eat. After that, I ran back to school and well, you know the rest." She lied. It was amazing how easy the lie fell from her tongue. Maybe it had something to do with the experience she had lying to her friends about her absence at school.

Uryuu turned around. "You should stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Does it have anything to do with him being a shinigami?"

He paused, surprised she was able to tell what he was since Kurosaki came into his powers only last night. He didn't know she was aware of it. "It has everything to do with it. Shinigami are the enemy. They will turn their back on you the moment you look away." With that, Uryuu walked off towards his room.

Kagome just stood there, not sure what to make of his statement. Since when were they the enemy? Didn't they take care of hollows too? Weren't they the good guys?


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I apologize for not updating these past 2 days, but I was sicker than hell and could hardly get out of bed, much less type. Here is chapter six. I hope you like it! And don't forget. Reviews are my fuel! The more I have, the faster I type.)

~Kana~

Chapter 6

Kagome stood outside her father's den, not sure if she should go through with her idea. Three days passed since Uryuu blew up at her about hanging out with Ichigo and he was still mad at her. It probably didn't help that she still talked with Ichigo at school. She never hung out with him before or after school since he seemed to have his hands full with an excessive amount of hollow appearances.

She pulled her hand up to knock on the door when it opened. Standing in the doorway was her father, looking down at her. She smiled at him. "Do you have a minute?"

"Come in." He turned and went for his chair. Kagome stood on the other side of his desk, feeling a lot like she'd been sent to the principal's office. He laced his fingers together and looked up at her expectantly.

Kagome smoothed out her skirt and fidgeted with her hands. "Um…Father….can I ask you a question?"

"I do believe you just asked one. One more shouldn't hurt."

She felt her face turn a lovely shade of red. "Um…I was wondering if you knew why Uryuu dislikes shinigami so much."

His eyes widened a fraction before settling into his usual calm expression. He pointed to a second chair, motioning for Kagome to sit down. Once she was seated he spoke again. "What do you know about shinigami?"

"I know they fight against hollows and help spirits pass over."

"Do you know what a hollow truly is?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. They are spirits of humans that didn't get any help and were consumed by their darker emotions. Either that or they are a spirit turned forcefully into a hollow by another hollow."

"And I suppose Uryuu told you all about this?"

"Sort of, but I saw a hollow before he explained anything. I'm not as oblivious as you think I am, Father." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. This was the first time speaking with her father like this. Usually Uryuu was with her and not much was ever said. She was hoping that maybe this would help break the ice between them. "I've been fighting demons and such for over a year now, I'm not new to all this."

He raised a brow. "Demons?"

"Yes, demons. The well at the shrine was a portal to the Sengoku period, where I've spent most of my time last year, battling demons and saving the world. That's the reason I missed so much school. It wasn't like I was actually sick that much. In fact I've only been sick once since last year. I'm surprised Mom didn't tell you any of this."

He looked down at his desk. "Your mother and I haven't talked since you were born. We thought it best that way. She didn't tell me because she didn't think it would make a difference."

Kagome had an idea. "Mom said you are a Quincy…Uryuu's been trying to teach me how to make a spirit bow, but I can't seem to get the hang of it. Could you help me?"

He shook his head. "You are not a Quincy, Kagome."

"Then what am I?"

"I do not know, but your reiatsu feels more like a shinigami than a Quincy."

Kagome sighed. "So, I'm an anomaly here too."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Kagome raised her eyes to look at her father. "Back in the feudal era I was different. I never fit in there either. I was considered a miko. Problem with that, I was always in the shadow of Kikyo, not as pretty, not as powerful, not as strong." She looked back into her lap. "Being the reincarnation of Kikyo meant I was supposed to be powerful. Special. But I'm not. I'm…I'm…." She closed her eyes and saw Inuyasha's retreating figure. In the distance she saw the distinctive glow of soul collectors and the feel of Kikyo's presence. _Inuyasha wanted her over me…I was always second best._ A tear trickled down her cheek. She thought she was over all that.

A hand on her shoulder forced her eyes open. To her surprise her father was kneeling beside her. "Kagome, you are not an anomaly. You're powers just took a different route. I may be able to help you, but I'd have to see what you can do first."

She wiped the dampness from her eyes and smiled. It was the first time her father showed her any emotion other than annoyance. "Sure."

Twenty minutes later Kagome found herself at the Karakura Hospital. She didn't understand at first, but when she followed her father down to the basement to a hidden door, she understood perfectly. Inside the door was a large room with several raised platforms. It was obvious to Kagome that it was a training room. There was nothing inside, just the white washed walls and the dim lighting.

She followed her father to the center of the room and clutched her bow in her left hand. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

She felt a flash of energy come from her father just a second before a small bow appeared in her father's right hand. "Defend yourself."

She barely had time to comprehend what he said before a spirit arrow narrowly missed her cheek. She squeaked in surprise. "You just at shot me!" She stared open mouthed at her father. "I can't believe you just did that!"

She saw him shoot again and this time she ducked before it would have hit her left shoulder. "Don't just stand there like a buffoon. Show me what you got."

Kagome swallowed hard and started to run. She was in a wide open area, perfect for an archer. No obstacles for his opponent to hide behind. She felt a breeze of energy coming her way and rolled out of the way of her father's third arrow. She made it to one of the raised platforms and jumped up on it. She drew and arrow and notched it. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if she could actually fight. She just shot at things.

"Hiding isn't going to get you anywhere." Her father taunted.

She took a deep breath. He was right and she knew it. Her power wasn't defensive. It was only good for purifying evil, not shooting humans. She stood up and aimed her arrow just above his left shoulder. She would shot him what her arrow could do, but she would not hurt him with it.

She let the arrow fly, watching it glow purple and pink as it whizzed closer to her father. He stood still, watching the arrow. He made no attempt to dodge it. Kagome was glad she aimed away from his body because the arrow hit its target. The wall just above his shoulder.

"When you attack, you aim to kill. Do not show an enemy mercy, for they will show you none in return." He said, walking towards his daughter.

He did have to admit, the power emanating from her arrow was stronger than he imagined it could be. The reiatsu that she radiated wasn't very powerful and he was certain she didn't know how to suppress it. It was possible the key to her true power was through emotion. It was often like that with most youngsters, especially females. They were always ruled by emotion, never logical thought.

As he expected, Kagome dropped her bow down to her side and gave him a look of disbelief. "You expect me to shoot you? I can't do that. You're my father!"

He just shook his head, "Then there is nothing I can do to help you improve." He turned and started heading for the door.

"Wait!" Kagome called out to him. "Isn't there another way?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "With an attitude like that, you will never improve. Why do you think Kikyo was better than you? She didn't have the problem you do. She was a woman who got things done no matter the cost. She knew what she wanted and went for it. She did that with every aspect of her life, not just battle prowess." He honestly didn't know the Kikyo person Kagome was talking about earlier, but he could assume that's why Kagome felt inferior. The woman was probably more dominant than her. More aggressive.

Kagome's hand clenched tightly around the shaft of her bow, her other balling into a fists tight enough she felt her nails biting into the skin. Tears slipped down her cheek.

Ryuken took note of her reaction and once again, made another assumption. "Her same prowess is the reason she attracted his attention. It's what drew him to her. Why he chose her over you. It's only natural. It's in our genes. Mate with the strong and leave the weak behind."

"Shut up." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

Ryuken could feel a steady climb in her reiatsu and knew he hit the right button. He decided to push at it a little harder. It was only a matter of seconds before she'd explode. He felt bad coaxing her into a rage, but it was the only way he could think of to feel the full extent of her power.

"I see I hit a sore spot." He ran his fingers through his hair nonchalantly. "Let me guess. You feel in love with him, thinking he felt the same for you. Then, along comes Kikyo and takes him away. If she never came along, you'd have him all to yourself. Am I right? You despise Kikyo because she stole him from you." Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and he knew it was almost time. "Don't hate Kikyo, Kagome. You have nobody to blame but yourself."

"I said. SHUT UP!" Her reiatsu exploded around her. Ryuken's hair blew back with the force of it and to say he was surprised was an understatement. Her body hummed with light purple energy and her blue eyes were now purplish pink. The same color that surrounded her arrow not minutes before.

"Much better. Now Kagome. Show me what you're capable of."

He didn't need to tell her twice. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched her bow. She drew the string taunt and aimed it at him. This time, there was no doubt in his mind; she was going to aim to kill. Her fears of harming him were no longer present. He was the enemy.

He focused his reishi to the bottom of his feet and moved out of the way of the arrow flying his direction. Where the last arrow stuck into the wall and the power faded away, this one exploded on impact, sending pieces of drywall everywhere. His eyes widened at the huge difference of power and wondered how he missed her power signature when she was younger. She was stronger than even Uryuu.

He was too surprised by the damage of her arrow; he almost didn't see a second one coming his way. For once, he was glad he had the power of the Quincy, even though he didn't agree with helping the dead when there was more than enough living that needed his help. It was the reason he became a doctor to begin with. The more people he saved while they were alive, the less he'd have to deal with once they passed away.

A third arrow whizzed by his head and he bit back a curse. He chanced a look back at his daughter. Her body was still glowing pink, but the power was fading fast. It was a good thing too, because he wasn't sure he could dodge another hate filled arrow. The last of her power slipped away and she collapsed to her knees. She was holding herself up with her hands.

He approached his daughter hesitantly. He could see her shoulders bobbing slightly and the trickling of tears hitting the ground. She was crying.

"Kagome."

Her shoulder stopped their quivering long enough for her to speak. "Go away."

He knelt beside her, dropping her hand on her back gently. "I believe you just proved everything I said wrong. Any woman who can fight with that much ferocity will never be considered weak."

She shook her head. "No…you are right…" She sobbed. "Inuyasha was always running off to be with her, leaving me behind with the others. He'd stay out all night, sometimes days at a time. He loved her." She lifted her hand and wiped away at the tears. "Even when she tried to kill me, he still loved her. It wasn't until she passed on that he came to stay by my side…I was always second best even though I was always by his side no matter what. Even now…I would be there…but I can't. That part of my life is over…I'll never see him again…"

Ryuken removed his hand and stood up, staring down at his daughters crying form. He could feel it in her aura, how much pain she was in. It reached into his heart and made him want to console her. He, who was against coddling, wanted to kneel beside her and rock her in his arms.

"You need to move on, Kagome. You are sixteen years old. Don't beat yourself up over a boy. You love him I get that, but you said it yourself. You'll never see him again. Pick yourself up, hold your head up high and never let a man treat you like that again." Kagome sniffled and looked up at her father. "You deserve better than that. Find yourself a man who will always place you before himself. You deserve no less than that, Kagome."

Feeling he performed his fatherly duties, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

(A/N: Alrighty let the action begin! This chapter is split into two chapters because it was getting a bit on the lengthy side, but do not worry, part 2 will be posted before you finish reading this one!)

~Kana~

Chapter 7

Kagome pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She sighed. It was Orihime again. She'd called three times already since school let out and Kagome's ignored all of the calls. She felt bad about it, but she wasn't sure she should hang out with anybody who couldn't take care of themselves. She was a giant walking target for hollows and she didn't want to drag any innocents into the mix. After the third ring she said to hell with it. She was tired of being alone before and after school. It didn't help that her own brother was still upset with her.

"Hello." Kagome answered.

"Ah! Higurashi-san! I'm so glad you answered." Orihime's chipper voice sounded through the speaker. "Tatsuki-chan and I are having a girl's night and we thought we'd invite you over!"

Kagome smiled. A girl's night. When was the last time she did something as normal as that? She couldn't remember. "I'd love to Orihime."

"That's great! If you hurry you can join us for ice cream!" The brunette exclaimed before abruptly hanging up the phone.

She looked at her phone and couldn't help but laugh. The girl was easily excited. Kagome stuffed her phone in her pocket and grabbed her trusty yellow bag. She stuffed in a pair of pajamas, a clean school uniform and the rest of her homework. She was busy stuffing her toiletries in her bag when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Uryuu stepped inside. He glanced at the yellow bag and to his sister. "Where are you going?"

She closed the bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. "To a friend's house."

"On a school night?"

"Yes. On a school night." She gave Uryuu a look that spoke clearly. 'Mess with me and you'll get hurt.'

He just shook his head and left her to finish getting ready. He paused in the hallway, still in hearing range. "Have fun."

She smiled to herself. That was the first time he'd spoken to her since he got mad at her about hanging out with Ichigo. Hopefully all was well between them again. She hated not being on speaking terms with him. It made the house lonely. Father was hardly home since he pulled a lot of hours at the hospital and well, she didn't have many friends.

She walked a block before she realized she had no idea where Orihime even lived. She shook her head and pulled out her phone. Instead of calling Orihime, she called Tatsuki.

"Hey."

"Hello, Tatsuki, I'm on my way over, but I don't know where Orihime lives. Can you give me directions?" Kagome asked.

The girl on the other line chuckled. "I'll do you one better. I'll meet you at the convenient store. We are out of chocolate syrup and you can't have a good ice cream sundae without it."

"Sure thing! I'll be there in five." Kagome hung up and headed to the meeting place.

After picking up the syrup. The two girls walked to Orihime's place. Kagome was shocked to learn that the girl lived alone in an apartment. How lonely it must get for her to be alone all the time. Kagome instantly felt bad about not hanging out with her sooner.

The apartment was small but cozy. She didn't have a lot of possessions from what Kagome could see, but yet again, you didn't need much to be happy. She took notice of a picture frame on what looked like a make-shift shrine. The boy in the picture looked mid- twenties maybe thirty at most. Brother or father maybe. She'd have to ask Tatsuki.

They ate their ice cream sundaes and had a good time laughing and telling jokes. Kagome hadn't had this much fun since she came back from the well.

Orihime was telling the two girls about her trip home from the store and how she was hit by a car and saw Rukia and Ichigo together at the park. Immediately Tatsuki asked if Ichigo walked her home, like it was a huge deal.

Orihime shook her head and waved her arms in front of her frantically. Kagome also took notice of the blush creeping into her cheeks. "N-no. He offered, but I told him I'd be ok."

"Are you STUPID?" Tatsuki asked, slamming her palms into the table they were sitting around.

"How rude. I'm not stupid…" Orihime's cheeks puffed out defensively.

"Yes you are! To waste a chance like that." Tatsuki countered.

Kagome just blinked a few times and watched the verbal volleyball match.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yup! At times like that, you just gotta go for it!

"Go?"

"Yes! When he says 'should I walk you home?' of course you say 'sure' then, you use the pain in your leg as an excuse to lean on him. Then, when he's walked you to a place where nobody is around…pull him into a dark place and...TAKE HIM DOWN!" Tatsuki exclaimed with a demonic grin on her face.

Orihime turned a bright shade of red and Kagome did the same.

"T-T-T-Tatsuki-chan!" The brunette stuttered.

"Don't worry! For you, just grab your breast and he'll be the aggressive one. Then it's all his fault. But for him to be so friendly with the transfer student who just arrived…I didn't know Ichigo was that good…" Tatsuki pondered.

Kagome shook her head and restrained the urge to tell them Rukia and Ichigo weren't dating, but had a more professional relationship. Telling them would ruin the fun of watching Tatsuki come up with crazy ideas.

Of course, Orihime was seemingly oblivious to the direction where Tatsuki was taking the conversation and tried to justify their presence together. "Oh, but they were just at a park together."

"Have you ever been to a park with only Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Me…with Kurosaki-kun alone at a park?" Orihime's eyes glazed over and Kagome knew the girl had gone off to the land of oblivious. Not three seconds into the fantasy, Orihime's hands started wandering over the place and she started mumbling incoherent things that didn't seem to have anything to do with being alone at the park with Ichigo.

Tatsuki looked over at Kagome, "What's going on? Wasn't she fantasizing about a date at the park?"

Kagome shrugged. "I think so, but I think it's safe to assume her mind wandered off topic and went in a whole new direction."

The sound of fabric ripping caught Kagome's attention and her eyes bulged at what she saw. Hovering near the ceiling, over the little shrine was a black and red hollow with a snake-ish like body. It was staring at Orihime with intent and Kagome's body tensed. She didn't have her bow and arrows with her. She could see the danger, but she couldn't do anything to protect her friends. This was exactly the reason she'd avoided making friends so far.

"Wha-?" Orihime snapped out of her delusion.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked, her body tensing for action.

The teddy bear, whose fabric ripped, fell from its home on to the floor. Orihime's eyes went wide. She scrambled to the fallen bear. "Oh! Enraku fell down! Are you ok Enraku?"

"Oh, just a stuffed animal, that scared me…huh? What's an Enraku?" Tatsuki blinked in confusion.

"Horrible! Why is he ripped?" Orihime cried.

The hollow was hovering just over head and Kagome tried to tell the girls to get away, but her voice froze in her throat. She did notice however, that the mask of the hollow was damaged. She could make out the corner of his face and a bright blue/grey eye. The resemblance to the man in the picture was astonishing.

"Yikes. Maybe the fabric just wore out." Tatsuki suggested to her distraught friend.

"No way…" She pulled her hand away from her bear to notice something smeared on her palm. "What's this? Looks like blood…"

That was when the hollow made its move. It's clawed hand struck out at Orihime's chest. Kagome managed to yell out to warn her, but it was too late. It's hand went through Orihime, ripping her soul from her body. Orihime's body stiffened and fell to the ground. Her soul, still attached to her body by a chain connected to her heart hit the wall and stared in shock at the hollow she could now see.

"Hey! What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki shouted, not hearing Kagome's shout of warning. "What is…?" She didn't get a change to finish her train of thought before the hollow struck out and slammed Tatsuki into the wall beside Kagome.

The sight of Tatsuki's now bloody shoulder was enough to shake Kagome from her frozen position on the floor. Kagome jumped to her feet and rammed her elbow into the hollow, knocking it away from Tatsuki. Tatsuki slumped to the ground, sucking in large gulps of air. The hollow had been pressing hard against her shoulder and chest area, making it difficult to breath. He turned and looked at the girl, surprised she could actually see him.

"So, you can see me." He spoke in a gravelly voice. Kagome looked at it strangely. She'd never heard a hollow speak before. They usually just attacked and Kagome purified them before they could ever get a chance.

"Yeah, I can see you. Why don't you leave these girls alone and deal with somebody your own size?" Kagome shouted, placing her hands on her hips angrily.

"You mean you, right?" He asked. "I don't want you. You're not who I'm after." He looked over at Orihime's soul. She was sitting against the wall, shaking. Kagome could tell she was still alive and well, but she seemed to be in shock. Things could end badly if the chain attached to her chest was severed though.

"Leave her alone! She's done nothing to you. You're looking for a tasty soul right?" Kagome tapped her chest. "Then come after me! I'm better. I'm tastier than either of these girls."

He sniffed the air visibly. "You do smell better…" Kagome didn't even have time to blink before the hollow had her pressed against the wall by her throat.

She grabbed his hands, trying with all her might to pull his hands off her. She wasn't strong enough and the more she tried to pry him off, the harder he squeezed. Just as her vision started to go blurry, she caught sight of Orihime ramming into the hollow much like she'd done only a minute ago.

The hollow released his hold on Kagome and backed off. Kagome slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Orihime dropped down beside Tatsuki and began shaking her.

"Are you alright Tatsuki-chan. Now run away!" Orihime yelled. Tatsuki still gasped for air, crying out when pain shot through her chest and shoulder. "Tatsuki-chan! What's wrong? Can't you hear me?"

"It's useless, Orihime. She can neither hear nor even see us…" The hollow spoke, coming closer to her.

"Why…do you know my name?" She asked.

"You even forgot my voice? How sad Orihime!" The hollow screamed just as he raked his claws out to attack her.

Kagome stumbled forward, in a sad attempt to protect her new friend, but somebody beat her to it. Appearing out of nowhere, Ichigo stood between both girls and the hollows out stretched hand. He held his enormous sword over his head, keeping the claws from hurting either of them.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" Orihime stuttered.

"Ichigo!"

"You interfere?" The hollow asked. He looked over at Kagome then back at the shinigami standing before him. "You are the second person today."

"Sorry, but that's my job. If you want to kill Inoue, you better kill me first." He pushed with his sword, knocking the clawed hand away.

Kagome, now able to breathe almost normally, grabbed the spirit form of Orihime and pulled her out of Ichigo's way. Ichigo took in the scene while the hollow seemed staggered. His face darkened when he saw Tatsuki lying on the ground, now unconscious. He also spotted Orihime's body. His eyes widened and looked behind him. Orihime was there too. How was that possible?

Orihime finally saw Ichigo's face and her face lit up. "Oh! I thought so! It is Kurosaki-kun!"

"Eh…? Um…? Why?" Ichigo stuttered, looking back and forth between both Orihime's.

The hollow already knew what Ichigo was thinking and laughed. "Isn't it obvious? It's because that's her soul. Too bad for you. Orihime is already dead!" the hollow took the opportunity he created by surprising Ichigo and attacked.

There was an explosion of power and the side of the apartment exploded, sending Ichigo out the window. Kagome scrambled to her feet and rushed to the opening in the wall. Ichigo was standing on thin air, much to Kagome's amazement. That wasn't the only thing she noticed. She saw Rukia standing on the sidewalk below in pajamas.

The hollow, after chastising Ichigo for talking big, spit some form of poison at him, causing him to drop his sword. He then slammed his long tail-like body into Ichigo's back, slamming him hard into the ground. The cement buckled.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo!"

Both girls cried out for the orange haired teen, scared for him. The hollow turned, thinking the worst for Ichigo grabbed Orihime around the torso and pulled her further into the apartment. Kagome charged at the hollow, determined not to let the hollow hurt her friend.

"Leave her alone you stupid good for nothing hollow!" She yelled, conjuring her spiritual powers to the palms of her hands. She's only done it a few times before, and always when she was in possession of the jewel or at least one or two of the shards. She placed the palms of her hand on his torso and focused on nothing more than purifying him.

He yelled in pain before flicking his tail at her. It connected with her stomach and she yelled out in pain. The force of the blow sent her through the hole in the wall. She screamed bloody murder and she plummeted to the ground below. Unlike Ichigo, she wasn't in a spirit body and would be killed by the drop.

She yelped when a pair of arms caught her out of the air. She looked up to see Ichigo looking down at her. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks, but you need to get in there and save Orihime!"

He nodded his head. He placed her on her feet and jumped up through the hole. She couldn't help but clutch her chest in worry. The hollow wasn't very powerful in comparison to her or Ichigo, but he had the advantage of hostages. One wrong move would kill Orihime and even Tatsuki.

She felt Ichigo's reiatsu surge and knew something was going on. Shortly after, she heard the scream of the hollow. Kagome turned and started to run for the door.

"Wait!" Rukia shouted.

Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"What good will you do up there? You'll only get in his way." Rukia explained.

Kagome balled her hands into fists. "I'm not helpless Rukia. I can help him."

"How? You have no weapon. All it would take is for that hollow to hit you once and you'll be down. Don't do something reckless."

"But Rukia…"

The shorter girl shook her head. "No, Higurashi. I know you mean well…I understand completely. I want to go up there and help as well, but I'm just as helpless as you."

Now that Kagome was looking at her she could see the tension in the girl's posture, the way she held one hand over her chest in an attempt to keep herself at bay.

Kagome felt Orihime's energy signature flicker and the hollows became more sporadic. She turned and looked through the hole. "Something's going on."

Rukia nodded her head. "I know."

"We may not be able to help fight, but we can at least get Orihime and Tatsuki out of harm's way." Kagome turned and rushed the door. To her surprise, Rukia followed.

They burst through the door to see Orihime's shoulder bleeding and her collapsed on the floor. Ichigo shouted her name, but Rukia stepped inside.

"Don't panic. She can still be saved."

"Rukia…"

"The chain of fate on her chest hasn't been broken yet! As long as that is connected to the body, the spirit isn't dead. She can be saved with my Kido." She explained.

The hollow was still in the room but he was no longer hostile. Kagome knelt beside Orihime and brushed her hair out of her face. Rukia did the same and placed her hands over the chain connected to her chest. Her hands began to glow green and Kagome could feel healing energy seep into her friend's soul.

He moved closer to Orihime and Rukia glared up at the hollow. "Orihime…Orihime…" he mumbled.

"You're in the way of my healing, move back." Rukia glared up at the hollow. Kagome scooted back, readying her reiatsu in her hands in case he made a move.

"Yeah…in truth, I knew that Orihime…That you stopped praying to not worry me…but even so, I wanted you to pray for me… Because only during the time you were praying for me, your heart was all mine."

Ichigo gripped his sword tighter. "You. What are you looking at…? Her hair pins, weren't those a present from you? Inoue told me about them. That they were the first present from her brother. That's why she wears them every day. It's the same. Those that die and those that survive. Both are just as sad as the other." Ichigo met the eyes of the hollow "Don't be so selfish to think that you are the only one who's sad!"

The hollow actually sounded sad, which surprised Kagome. "I never noticed." He reached up and ripped off his mask, revealing the same face that Kagome saw in the picture when she walked in. So, it was her brother.

"You! What are you do-" The hollow moved closer to Ichigo, gripping the tip of his sword.

"It's fine. If I stay like this I'll someday once again lose myself and come after Orihime. That's why, right now while I have regained a part of myself, I want to disappear…"

"But why? You don't have…" Ichigo's eyes went wide and Kagome stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Rukia interrupted."Ichigo! His decision is correct. Once you become a hollow you will never revert back. Let him disappear."

Kagome squeezed his shoulder. "She's right Ichigo."

"Don't worry. 'Cutting' a hollow is not the same as 'killing' them. It is to wash away their sins. But cutting them with the zanpakutou, their sins are washed away and they can go to Soul Society. That's why we shinigami's exist."

"I can do it…if you can't Ichigo…" Kagome suggested.

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at her, surprise written all over their faces.

Kagome looked down at the palms of her hands. "I don't have my bow, but I can purify him with my hands. It's much the same as what you described, Rukia."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

Kagome allowed her power to flow through her hands, encasing them in a powerful pink glow. It was more powerful than it had been earlier, surprising Kagome. Rukia studied the feel of the power and nodded.

"It feels similar to the power of a zanpakutou. It will do the same thing."

Kagome smiled and looked at the maskless hollow. "Let me help you."

He nodded and looked down at Orihime. "Goodbye, Orihime."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her brother. "Goodbye."

Kagome laid her hands on him and shoved all the power she could into his body, to purify him as quickly as possible as to cause the least amount of pain.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

(A/N: As promised, here is part 2! I hope you enjoy!)

~Kana~

Chapter 7 Part 2

The hollow form of Orihime's brother disappeared in a flash of pink dust. The small gathering of teenagers watched in mild fascination. Orihime was sitting up at this point, her wounds almost completely healed thanks to Rukia.

"He's gone." Ichigo commented.

"Yup." Orihime said in a voice much chipper than Kagome thought she should have been.

Ichigo looked down at her. "How are your wounds?"

Orihime looked down at her body. "Oh, yeah. Almost completely…N-Never mind that, Kurosaki-kun! There's so many things I want to ask...you!" Rukia put the same Pez Dispenser in front of Orihime's face that she used on Kagome only days before and a familiar puff of smoke erupted in Orihime's face.

Orihime shrieked before collapsing. Ichigo freaked out, "Inoue!" He shot an accusatory look at Rukia and pointed. "What did you do!"

Rukia looked at her dispenser. "This is a memory replacer. It erases her memory and substitutes a new one."

"Memory replacer?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome just shook her head, waiting for the moment when she attempted to use it on her again.

"Yes." Rukia said. "Well, the fact that the new memories are random is kind of a problem. Hmmm…this one probably didn't see anything but might as well use it on her too." She rolled Tatsuki over and hit her with the smoke too. "If you don't understand, then wait 'til tomorrow."

Rukia finished up with Tatsuki and walked over to Kagome. Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "Oh I don't think so. You used that thing last time and all it did was give me a major headache."

Ichigo blinked, shook his head and pointed at Rukia. "So that's why she didn't remember what happened at the park! I wondered why she acted like nothing happened."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, she blasted me with that thing right after you ran off to fetch your body."

Rukia just stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. "You mean…you remember everything?"

"Duh!" She pointed her thumb over at Ichigo. "He saved my butt from a hollow that day too."

"That brings up a good question. If you can purify hollows, why didn't you do so then? And why didn't you do it before Orihime and Tatsuki got hurt?" Ichigo asked. He didn't sound accusing, but that is how Kagome took it.

She looked at the ground. "I-I wasn't strong enough. I was caught off guard. I'm used to a bow and arrow, not using my hands. I-I don't know how to fight."

Ichigo dropped his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "You did pretty good for not being able to fight."

Her eyes widened. She looked up to meet his light brown eyes. "You mean I didn't get in your way?"

He shook his head. "If you hadn't been here, Orihime and Tatsuki could be dead. I owe you one."

Kagome's eyes started to water. She wasn't used to being praised. Usually she made situations worse or she was the reason things went wrong in the first place.

Ichigo shrunk back. "D-Don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!" She denied.

He pointed to the traitorous tear. "What do you call that?"

"She balled her hands into fists at her side and glared into his familiar light brown/gold eyes. "SIT!"

He didn't slam into the ground face first. Instead he stood there and looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Sit? Why do I need to sit?"

Kagome growled loudly under her breath, giving Inuyasha a run for his money. "Oh just shut up! I'm not crying! I'm happy! Well, I was until you had to go and ruin it! Stupid jerk." She muttered the last bit under her breath.

"What the hell?"

Rukia chuckled under her breath. "I'm going home and going to bed."

Ichigo turned his attention to the other, shorter woman in the room. "What do you mean home? You were sleeping in my closet!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Minor details."

"Minor details? I'm a fifteen year old boy; I do not need old hags sleeping in my closet!"

Rukia stopped in her tracks and glared at Ichigo. Kagome felt a familiar tension in the air.

"Old hag? Who are you calling an old hag?" Rukia growled. She stomped towards Ichigo with intent.

Ichigo took two very large steps away from the angry girl. He looked over to Kagome, hoping she'd step in and rescue him. Judging by the amusement written all over her face, he was doomed.

"I take it back! You're not an old hag! You are a beautiful young lady, in the prime of her life!" He tried to appease her, only making it worse.

"Ichigo…I'd run if I were you." Rukia warned just before she started chasing him around the apartment.

Kagome watched the two run around for awhile before she stopped their fun. "I need to get these two into beds and get the place cleaned up a little bit."

Rukia nodded her head and walked out the front door. Ichigo stopped in front of her and gave her a once over. "Will you be ok by yourself?"

Kagome nodded her head. "I should be ok…I doubt there will be another hollow attack before morning."

Ichigo clenched his fists together as he once again took in the damage done to the apartment. He walked into the kitchen and picked up a pen and wrote his number on a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Kagome.

"If you need me, just call. I'll be here as soon as I can."

Kagome took the paper and felt her cheeks turn a light shade of red. "Sure."

First thing the next morning, Orihime was exclaiming to every one of her friend what she believed happened the night before.

"It's true! A sumo wrestler really came to my room and shot a bazooka at the wall!"

"You and your imagination again…"

"Orihime…"

"Well, I actually like that childish brain of hers…"

All of the girls said, Chizuro being the last of the girls. She was always trying to cuddle with Orihime and reminded Kagome a lot of a gay female version of Miroku.

"It's true! Right, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime took Tatsuki's hand and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh...yeah…" She mumbled.

Kagome had a feeling Tatsuki wasn't buying into the memory replacement as well as Orihime was. Kagome of course didn't get the same treatment and was forced to go along with whatever memory the girls had. It was really hard not to laugh at the idea of a sumo wrestler wielding a bazooka. It did explain away the giant hole in her wall though.

After Archery club, Kagome went home, completely exhausted. She didn't get a wink of sleep last night and it was beginning to take its toll on her body. She stumbled through the front door and went to her room.

She flopped on the bed and was ready to pass out when Uryuu walked in her room. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

She groaned. "Go away…let me sleep."

He pushed off the frame and sat on the foot of her bed. "Not until you tell me what happened and why Inoue thinks a wrestler tried to blow up her apartment."

She grabbed a pillow and covered her head with it. Maybe if she pretended not to hear him, he'd go away. He pulled the pillow off her head and placed it beside him.

She grumbled. "Some of us were busy trying not to die last night."

"Where was your bow?"

"I left it here!" Kagome sat up. "I didn't bring it with me last night because who seriously carries around a bow and a quiver of arrows to a friend's house? Who knew Orihime, Tatsuki and I would be attacked by a hollow?"

He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "You know it's dangerous for you to be unarmed around here. You are a walking target for hollows."

"I know that…but the hollow wasn't after me, he wanted Orihime. It was her brother…" Kagome sighed. "I'm fine. I didn't get hurt and the minor injuries Orihime and Tatsuki got were healed by Rukia."

"I thought I felt them near you last night." He looked away. "I suppose Kurosaki was the one who destroyed the hollow."

Kagome shook her head. "Technically I did, but it's a long story that I don't want to tell. If you felt everything last night you should have come to investigate. If you had, you'd know everything that happened. But for now, all you need to know is I'm safe and you have Ichigo to thank for that."


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N: man, I'm on a roll today! Three chapters written in about eight hours! This chapter also follows the Bleach story line. Hopefully I'll be done doing that for a little bit so I can move on and get the romance started! Oh, for those who are wondering, this story is rated M just in case things get that far. I'm truthfully not sure if there will be any lemons or not, but hey, better safe than sorry!)

~Kana~

Chapter 8

Kagome was sitting in her seat, waiting for class to start when Ichigo burst into the classroom with Rukia following close behind. It was obvious to Kagome something was wrong. He rushed over to where a couple of his friends were sitting and asked if Chad had shown up yet.

If Kagome's memory served her correctly, Chad was the big guy that looked as if he was in his mid twenties and stood well over six feet tall. That wasn't the only strange thing about him. The past day or two he's been bringing a parakeet to school with him. If that wasn't strange enough, the parakeet showed up on Kagome's radar as something other than a bird. It wasn't evil by any means, but it definitely caught her attention.

Ichigo slammed his hand on the desk and cursed under his breath. He turned and bolted for the door just as the teacher walked in. He yelled something about having a stomach ache and ran down the hallway for the exit. Rukia chased after as soon as she could make a break for it.

Kagome and Orihime exchanged worried glances. The two girls had been hanging out a lot since the attack on her house. They were more alike than they could imagine all with the exception of her strange eating habits. The things that girl ate, it was a miracle the girl wasn't the size of a house. Yet again, all the calories probably went straight to her boobs.

"Do you think something's happening?" Orihime whispered to Kagome.

"I don't know…but I intend on finding out." She replied.

"Really, Kagome-chan?"

She nodded. "Will you take notes for me?"

"Of course!" Orihime smiled.

With that, Kagome raised her hand. The teacher looked at her and Kagome stood up. She bowed lightly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not really feeling well…I'm going to head to the nurses office."

The teacher shook her head. "Sure."

Kagome didn't waste a second. She bolted out the door and rushed to her locker. She pulled out her bow and arrows and left the school building.

She did a quick scan of the area to pin point Rukia and Ichigo's position. It wasn't hard to find since they weren't that far away. She headed towards them at full speed. She came to a skidding halt when she felt the two of them split up. Ichigo was the stronger of the two so she ran towards Rukia. She would need the most help.

She spotted Rukia running up ahead; chasing what looked to be Chad. She started to yell out to her, but she felt the presence of a hollow over head.

"You smell nice." The hollow sniggered down at Rukia. Rukia stopped dead in her tracks and the hollow landed on the ground behind her. "You've got a very tasty scent. Let me eat that soul of yours."

He reached out and hit Rukia. She managed to block a majority of the blow with her arms, but she still went rolling across the cement. She rolled up on her knees and stared up at the hollow. "Heh…you didn't die from one hit. You're really something. Plus, it seems that you can see me…what in the world are you?"

Rukia answered him by jumping up and kneeing him in the chin. She grabbed the top of his head and leaped up over his back, pointing both her palms down at the unprotected flesh of his neck.

Rukia chanted, "Mask of flesh and blood. All living beings. That which has the name human. Truth and temperance. Slightly imbed your claws into the walls of innocent dreams – Bakudou 33 Shakkaho!" A blast of fire erupted from the palms of her hands, nailing the hollow in the back of the head and neck.

Rukia landed on her feet behind the hollow with the look of satisfaction on her face. When the smoke cleared and the hollow appeared completely unharmed, that changed.

He reached out and knocked her to the ground. "I recognize that spell just now…its shinigami magic. Am I right? But yours is weak. I didn't feel a thing."

Kagome reached the hollow and Rukia, stopping between them. She had her bow drawn taunt and ready to fire. "Back off!"

"Ah, and who is this? Another pathetic soul trying to protect that poor boy. Man, I made bank following him, eating every soul that tried to protect him, including every shinigami who tried to put his soul to rest. How delightful!" He chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I suggest you back off and leave Rukia alone or you'll become acquainted with my sacred arrow." Kagome threatened.

The hollow laughed. "Ah, so you're not protecting the boy but this pathetic excuse for a shinigami. Oh well, the more the merrier and your soul is even tastier than hers."

"Yah, I've heard that before."

"Stop talking and shoot it, Kagome!" Rukia yelled from behind her.

Not really thinking about it, Kagome turned around to look at Rukia. "The damsel in distress isn't supposed to argue!" She scolded.

"Look out!"

Kagome turned around to see the hollow's fist colliding with the side of her face. She hit the cement wall and crumpled to the ground. By the time she managed to get to her hands and knees, Rukia was being pinned to the wall by her throat with the hollow talking about how pathetic she was.

Just then, a large dark skinned fist came out of nowhere and punched the hollow. The hollow went flying further than Kagome expected. Chad stood there, inspecting his fist, surprised he came in contact with it. Kagome shook her head, but was thankful for the big guy's rescue.

Both girls looked at each other, thinking the same thing, that Chad could see the hollow. That was quickly scratched out as a possibility since Chad walked off in the other direction, punching the air randomly. The hollow, also confuse stood there watching. That was until Chad turned around and hit him again.

"Yah…I hit him…" Chad said quietly.

When the hollow recovered for the second time, he took flight. He laughed. "You can't attack me this way! Right? What are you gonna do loser Shinigami?"

Kagome reached down for her bow and about cried. Laying in three pieces was her bow. "Man! I seriously have horrible luck!" Kagome shrieked.

"Without that pretty bow of yours you can't touch me!"

"Oh can it Bat Creep!" Kagome shouted up at him.

Rukia looked over at Chad and yelled, "Don't space out! Run away! He's flying!"

Chad looked at Rukia and over at Kagome. "Transfer students you…can see ghosts?"

"That doesn't matter right now! Anyways we can't attack from this distan-"

"Where?" Chad interrupted.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"He's flying, so…which direction?"

"W-what can you do if you know that?"

The girls didn't have to wait long for their answer. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the telephone pole. Their eyes went large and their jaws dropped.

"I can do this."

The hollow, obviously not paying much attention to the situation started mocking them. "Welllll! What shall I do? Swoop down from here and strike like a falcon?" He stopped his talking when he heard the splintering of wood. "What the hell!"

Chad ripped the pole from the ground and looked expectantly at the girls. "So, which direction?"

Kagome pointed and Rukia yelled. "Right there! Just swing it down!"

Chad did just that and clobbered the hollow right over the head with the pole. The hollow crashed into the ground and the three teenagers stood over the hollow. Rukia crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, give up. A guy is coming soon to get rid of you. Stay still until then."

The hollow chuckled under his breath.

Kagome tapped the hollow with her shoe. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…I'm wondering if you didn't think about it. Why is it that up till now, I was able to defeat and devour two shinigami?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Geez because of that thoughtlessness all of you shinigami are beaten by us."

Kagome's senses went off at the same time large frog/leech like creatures landed on the three teenagers, forcing them to the ground. "Hehehehehe, this turns the table doesn't it? Geez…you simple minded shinigami. I fight alone for just a little while and everyone assumes that I'm their only opponent. Did I say even once that I didn't have friends with me? Well then. Which shall I eat first? The unappetizing guy is…"

Kagome was able to see Chad flexing his muscles and struggling with a force he couldn't see. With one last flex he forced the frog things off him and stood up. The hollow started to freak out only stopping when Chad almost hit him again.

Kagome decided she wasn't going to be saved and focused her power through her body, much like she remembered doing the night her father pushed her past the point of anger. It worked, the frogs holding her and Rukia down were purified in an instant. The girls jumped to their feet.

"Not over there! He's flown off again." Rukia instructed Chad who was still punching the air randomly.

"Rukia, where is Ichigo?" Kagome asked.

"He had to take Karin home, she's sick."

"He needs to get here and like yesterday!" Kagome looked up at the flying hollow and glared at him. If only she wasn't so stupid she could have avoided all of this. "I'm going to get him."

"Kagome!" Rukia hollered at Kagome, but it was too late, she was already off and running. She turned to Chad instead. "I have an idea."

Kagome ran for a couple of blocks before she realized she was being followed. She turned and looked behind her. Hopping on the ground and up on the fence line were a group of the frog things she purified earlier.

"Ugh, go away!" she yelled at them before turning and running.

One of them leaped off the fence and landed on her arm. A second later it exploded, sending her sprawling on the ground, holding her arm where the fabric of her uniform had been ripped off.

"So, you guys are like homing missiles. Great."

She stood back up and started running again. The frogs leaped at her one after another, trying to detonate on her body. She jumped and dodged all but the last one. It landed on her ankle. She tried to purify it before it could detonate but she couldn't. It exploded and she collapsed once more.

That was how Ichigo found her, leaning against the fence, holding her injured arm and blood dripping from her foot.

"Kagome!" He came to a skidding halt and knelt beside her.

She opened her eyes. "Ichigo!"

"What happened to you? Why aren't you at school?"

"Saw you and Rukia rush out. I figured something bad was happening. I found Rukia trying to fight the hollow." That reminded her. "You need to hurry, Rukia and Chad are in trouble."

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath. "I can't just leave you here like this."

"I'll be fine!"

"Bullshit. Look at you. Your arm looks broken and your foot is bleeding. I will not leave you out here like this." Instead of doing as she told him, he scooped her up in his arms and started running in the direction of the hollow.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Kagome shrieked.

"Since I won't leave you behind, I'll just take you with me!"

Kagome shook her head and resigned herself to his care. She flinched several times when he jumped over curbs or moved the wrong direction. He apologized every time. As they ran, Kagome found herself resting her head against his chest. Despite the perspiration collecting on his skin, he smelled good. Like the air after a good long rain.

It was in his arms, held tightly against his chest that Kagome felt her eyes begin to close. The pain in her body was excruciating. She was sure Ichigo was right, her arm was broken. She wasn't sure if her ankle was broke or not, but she didn't think so. She could still roll it. She closed her eyes and buried her face into Ichigo's shirt. She didn't have to worry about fighting the hollow so she could rest. He would keep her safe.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome opened her eyes to the feel of warmth flowing through her body. She looked around her to see three people kneeling beside her. The warmth radiated from the palms of Rukia's hands that were glowing pale green. Ichigo knelt beside her and Chad was on her other side.

"Ichigo…" she whispered his name.

"Hey there. You had me worried for a while."

Kagome looked over at her arm, which still hurt. It wasn't as bad as it had been. She could only assume it was because of the healing magic Rukia was using. "The hollow?"

Ichigo gave her a cocky grin and pointed at his chest. "I kicked its ass all the way to Hell."

Kagome took notice of the small bloodstain on Rukia's school uniform. "Rukia…your arm."

"It's nothing. I assume you encountered his exploding leeches too." She dismissed Kagome's concern.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't move fast enough."

Chad turned his head to the side. "Thank you, Transfer Student."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "My name is Kagome. And why are you thanking me?"

"You helped to save Yuurichi."

"Who?"

Rukia answered for him. "That was the name of the spirit inside the parakeet. The hollow trapped his soul in there. He's in Soul Society now, hopefully with his mother."

Kagome smiled. "That's great."

Rukia pulled her hands away from Kagome's chest and the healing powers stopped. Kagome knew she wasn't fully healed, but she could also tell that Rukia was exhausted. Kagome reached up with her good hand and touched Rukia's arm. Immediately she could feel the jewel respond to her touch. Rukia gasped, but otherwise said nothing. Something was wrong with the jewel. It didn't feel right. Kagome sat up she closed her eyes and focused her purification powers on the jewel.

The response was immediate, and not what Kagome expected. This was the first time Kagome openly inspected the well-being of the jewel. It was definitely the Shikon no Tama, but something was off. It no longer held four souls. Sesshomaru destroyed the evil one sealing her powers. With that soul missing, it shifted the power of the jewel.

The jewel's power was being used, but not by Rukia. It had been given a command, a duty to perform and was doing it. And whatever it was doing it seemed to be doing it to Rukia. Not only that, but the jewel seemed to be lacking a majority of its power. The last she saw the jewel, even a single shard was enough to boost a demon's power. With the complete jewel inside Rukia, she shouldn't be this out of breath over such minor healing.

Rukia pulled her arm away from Kagome gently. She was unsettled by the feel of the girl's power. Her power seemed to have some sort of power over her and she didn't like it.

"Sorry." Kagome apologized, realizing how uncomfortable she was making Rukia.

Rukia stood up and dusted off her skirt. "I'm going to head back to class."

Chad followed her lead, waving goodbye to Ichigo and Kagome.

"Well…I suppose we should go back too, huh?" Kagome suggested.

Ichigo shook his head and offered her a hand up. "Nah. You're still injured. Why don't I take you to the clinic so my dad can take a look at you?"

Kagome wanted to argue, but when she made it to her feet, she decided not to. Her ankle still hurt to put weight on it and she accidently used her injured right arm to pull herself up. She stumbled, but Ichigo steadied her by placing his hand on the small of her back.

She leaned against his hand. "That's probably a good idea."

With his help, they managed to get to the clinic without too much difficulty. Ichigo's father was standing in the front area when they walked in. He noticed the blood on Kagome's socks and shoes and the way she cradled her arm. He moved out from behind the counter and rushed over to his son.

Instead of his usual perverted banter, his face was serious. "What happened?"

Ichigo stuttered, trying to come up with an explanation, but Kagome was an old pro at such things. "Some kids were playing with bottle rockets while I was walking by and they went off." It was the first thing that came to mind considering her sleeve and her socks were singed and burned. The skin wasn't burned though, but she was hoping he'd over look that. Rukia's healing took care of that.

He knelt before her and poked at her foot, causing her to wince a few times. He did the same thing with her arm. He shook his head and told Ichigo to take her to one of the rooms and have her lay down. He was going to need to get X-rays.

Once situated on the bed, Ichigo pulled a stool and sat beside her bedside. "Good thing the old man's a doctor."

"I never would have guessed." She smiled.

Ichigo just shrugged. The door opened and Isshin walked in. He did a normal doctor's checkup and wrote things down on a chart. He left again without making a single perverted statement. He poked his head back in a moment later and told Ichigo to help Kagome into the X-ray room.

Kagome followed Ichigo around the small clinic on one foot. Ichigo helped her as best he could without actually carrying her around. He was pretty sure she wouldn't like that. Once the X-rays were done, they went back to the room and waited for the results.

Kagome wasn't too worried about it, but Ichigo seemed to be tense. She reached out and took his hand. "What's the matter?"

"You and Rukia got hurt because I wasn't there to protect you." He admitted.

Kagome shook her head. "No, you had to take care of your sister. She is more important than me and Rukia. Besides, it's my fault. I didn't take the shot when I had a chance. I had him and I let myself get distracted. It's all because of that that I got hurt."

"If I had been there to begin with, none of it would have happened."

"Ichigo, listen. If you were with us, yes you may have been able to keep us from getting hurt. But in doing so, you'd do nothing more than worry about your sister. Worrying about her like that in the middle of the battle would make you just as big of a target as me or Rukia."

He met her eyes and found nothing but truth. He shook his head, still believing he could have kept her safe. He wasn't so much worried about Rukia as he was Kagome. Rukia was trained to do battle, Kagome wasn't. She was an everyday girl who just happened to have the ability to see ghosts and hollows. He still wasn't sure what her ability was, but he could tell it was similar to his own.

He squeezed her hand and offered her a smile. "You know, you attract a lot of trouble."

Kagome chuckled to herself. "Trust me, I know that far better than you. You should have seen me last year. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha, I'd have died a year ago."

Inuyasha. He'd heard that name before. "You've said that name before…wait. Didn't you call me that the day we met in the park?"

Kagome blushed. "Yeah…you have similar eyes."

He pointed to his hair. "Yeah, but how many people do you know with orange hair?"

She chuckled. "None, but I do know two people with silver hair and they aren't old." Well, they were over fifty years, but in demon years, that was like being a teenager. Inuyasha sure acted like one.

"Really? Let me guess, they were made fun of too?"

"The older brother definitely not. He's very intimidating, but the younger brother was isolated because he was a half-breed." Kagome explained. "It wasn't because of his hair color, but his heritage."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. The door opened and both Ichigo and Kagome turned their attention to the elder Kurosaki. He was holding the X-rays in his hand.

"So, how bad is it?" Kagome asked.

He leaned against the foot of the bed. "On the bright side, your ankle isn't broken, just sprained. Ice it and keep off it for a while and it should heal up just fine. Your arm has a hairline fracture. I can cast it if you want, but I don't think that's necessary. Just ice it and avoid participating in any sports or any other strenuous activities."

Kagome took note of the devious twinkle in his eye. His doctor façade was fading away and his perverted side was itching to come out to play. He cast his son a look and winked. Ichigo turned several shades of bright red and almost fell out of his chair.

"You hear that, Ichigo. No strenuous activities, that means she's not allowed upstairs in your…" He was cut off by Ichigo's fist in his face. The X-ray photos went up in the air and scattered on the floor as Isshin fell over.

"You are such a pervert!" Ichigo shouted.

Kagome laughed. "So, am I cleared to go back to school? If we hurry, we can catch the last two classes."

Isshin stood up, rubbing his nose. "Of course…"

Kagome regretted going back to school the moment her and Ichigo walked into class together. Uryuu, who was sitting at the front of class, glared daggers into Ichigo's skull, not that her orange haired friend noticed. He was too busy acting cool and sliding into his chair like nothing happened.

She knew she was going to be cornered the moment class let out. She slid into her chair and went to rest her head on her desk, but she felt a tap on her shoulder. Orihime was looking at her with a worried expression. Kagome wasn't sure why until she realized she was still wearing her dirty uniform with blood and dirt on it. She groaned.

"Are you ok, Kagome-chan?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah…was chasing Ichigo and ran into a bunch of kids skipping school and playing with bottle rockets. A couple misfired. Ichigo found me and took me to his dad's clinic."

Her gray eyes went huge. "Oh my goodness!"

"Pretty much…sprained ankle and a hairline fracture on my upper arm. So, no archery practice for me for a while…"

"Oh! I took notes for you like I promised!" Orihime pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Kagome. There were a lot of them.

"You are a savior, Orihime. I owe you big."

School went on like usual despite the curious whispers, wondering what Kagome and Ichigo were doing together, and why Kagome looked beat up. There was even a rumor going around that Ichigo beat her up. No matter how much Orihime and Kagome tried to correct the rumors, they continued to spread like wildfire.

Kagome hobbled out of the building and made it around the corner when her brother caught up with her. "Kagome. Wait."

She stopped and waited for him. It wasn't as if she could run away.

He took a look at her and shook his head. "What the hell happened to you, and I don't want you to tell me the same rumors I've been hearing since you and Kurosaki came back."

Kagome leaned against the fence. "Rukia and I were attacked by a hollow. I got distracted and my bow was broken. It summoned little exploding leeches and I don't dodge as well as you or Ichigo so I got hit."

"How bad are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not too bad. Rukia tried to heal the damage, but her powers weren't capable of healing all of it. Ichigo took me to see his dad, who's a doctor apparently. Sprained ankle and a hairline fracture on my upper arm. I'm fine, but won't be shooting my bow for a couple of weeks."

He sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kagome shrugged. "You could always convince Dad to send me back to Tokyo, but I think you'd miss having me around."

He hid a smile. "You do make things interesting. So, how about you do me a tiny favor until you're healed?"

She tilted her head to the side. "And what would that be?" She swore to god, if he told her to stay away from Ichigo one more time, she was going to make him a beaded necklace and sit him into oblivion.

"Stay with me or Ichigo. You are a walking hollow magnet. With a broken arm, you're not going to be able to fire your bow. I may not like Kurosaki, but he's proven that he is willing to keep you safe."

Kagome's draw dropped open. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

He turned and started walking away. "Let's go home."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome rested her head on her desk. The girls she usually ate lunch with were arguing over Orihime. It was usually funny, but Kagome just couldn't bring herself to join in on their friendly banter. She was depressed. It had been a week since her run in with the flying hollow and she still couldn't use her bow. Back with Inuyasha it wouldn't have been a huge deal if she couldn't use her bow, Inuyasha was always there with Tessaiga. If he wasn't around, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were there. Here it was a different story. Sure, she had Uryuu and Ichigo, but it was different. She felt the need to prove herself to them.

She'd kept her promise with Uryuu and stayed with somebody that could destroy any hollow that might decide she looked tasty. Thankfully, she hadn't seen hide or hair of a hollow since the attack. It was getting to the point where she was tempted to go out and hang with Orihime after school at her house. The brunette had been asking to hang out since she got hurt, but Kagome always had an excuse why she couldn't. Orihime was beginning to think she was avoiding her on purpose and it was bothering Kagome.

Kagome looked over at her bubbly friend to see Chizuru squeal and attack Orihime with a hug. Tatsuki grabbed the front of Chizuru's shirt and pulled her away from Orihime. She was giving the hentai a good butt chewing. Kagome shook her head and walked over to the hentai redhead.

"You know, Chizuru, you really should find somebody that suits you better. Orihime doesn't have the same tastes you do." Kagome stated.

"Mind your own business." Chizuru stuck her tongue out at her.

Kagome just put her hand on her hip and shook her head. "Orihime is adorable, I understand that. But she bats for the other team. The longer you chase after somebody who isn't going to notice your advances, the greater the chance you'll miss your true one and only."

Chizuru's eyes went large. "You mean…?"

"Yep."

The redhead swirled around and gave Orihime a big hug. "Oh I love you Hime, but I'm off to find my true love!" She released Orihime and did a little spin.

Tatsuki looked at Kagome and laughed, "That was priceless."

"I try."

Orihime stood up from her chair and looked around the room with a semi-serious look on her face. Tatsuki and Kagome noticed immediately and went to check it out.

Tatsuki asked, "What is it Orihime?"

Orihime marched over to the open window and pressed her nose against the wood. "I smell Kurosaki-kun!"

Kagome laughed at the sight. She'd seen Inuyasha in that pose dozens of times and it never ceased to make her laugh. It was strange though, Ichigo hadn't been in the room since Rukia hauled him off earlier. His scent would be too faint for a human to smell it. Kagome scanned the area for Ichigo's reiatsu. He wasn't far away. Maybe that is what Orihime was picking up on.

Tatsuki rushed over to Orihime and tried to pry her away from the window before she hurt herself. "'smelled'? What are you a dog? Plus, this is the third floor, even if you smelled him, he couldn't come through…"

Tatsuki and Orihime shrieked just as Ichigo jumped up on the windowsill from outside.

"This…is class 1-3 isn't it?" He asked in a voice that was most definitely not Ichigo's.

Tatsuki reacted defensively, grabbing Orihime and Kagome and pulled them away from the window. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! How'd you get up here?"

"How? Didn't you see it? I jumped up. You surprised? It's amazing right? You're surprised right?"

Kagome stepped around Tatsuki to get a better look at Ichigo. Same crazy hair, same eyes and the same body. There was a huge difference in personality and energy signature. Kagome could still feel Ichigo with Rukia in his shinigami form. If he was there, who the hell was in Ichigo's body?

All the students in the room began to crowd around the window to gape at Ichigo. They started whispering among each other. The Ichigo imposter seemed to be soaking up the comments, moving his head side to side looking at each person who said something about him.

His eyes stopped on Orihime's chest and his eyes bulged. In a flash of movement, Ichigo jumped form the window and landed directly in front of Orihime, placing his hand around the back of her neck.

"Pleasure to meet you, Pretty Lady. Would you please tell me your name?" Ichigo imposter asked in a sultry voice that made Kagome's face turn bright red. It didn't help that he was standing next to her.

Tatsuki turned bright red too, but it wasn't because she was embarrassed, she was angry. She grabbed Ichigo under each arm and placed her knee in the small of his back. "ICHIGO! Do you know what you're doing? This isn't funny! Get away from Orihime!"

Ichigo imposter tilted his head back so he was nose to nose with Tatsuki, "From up close, you're pretty cute too."

Kagome decided to step in to rescue Ichigo's body from sure destruction. "Who are you and what have you done to Ichigo?" She grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him to look at her. Tatsuki still had a good hold on him so she wasn't too worried.

His eyes traveled from her face down to her breasts. "Jackpot!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and brought his face closer. "If you so much as think about my boobs, I will knock your lights out. I don't care if your in Ichigo's body or not." She hissed.

Kagome caught the twinkle in his eye, but it was too late. He leaned in just enough and kissed her dead on the lips. Her body froze in place her face turned dark red. Besides the one time she kissed Inuyasha to prevent him from transforming, she's never been kissed.

"Why you!" Tatsuki growled as she yanked him away from Kagome.

The Ichigo imposter managed to weasel out of her hold and kissed Tatsuki on the cheek. "Jealous?"

Tatsuki blew a gasket. She grabbed the nearest desk and threw it at him. The desk smashed the window, narrowly missing Ichigo. "DIE!"

The imposter jumped away from the window, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What? All I did was kiss your cheek, calm down. Are you in grade school or something?"

"SHUT UP!" And there went another desk.

The only one not fazed by the ordeal was Orihime. She approached Kagome and tried to shake her out of her frozen state. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome wasn't listening. Instead, her head snapped towards the direction of the door. Rukia slammed it open, glaring at the imposter. "That's enough!" she yelled, gaining the attention of everybody in the classroom, including the quarreling couple.

The imposter, sensing the danger, bolted towards the window. "There he goes, Ichigo!"

Kagome sensed the real Ichigo's presence just as he jumped through the window closest to the blackboard. "Now there's no where to…" Ichigo started to say, just as the imposter bolted out the window, "…run…"

Ichigo watched the imposter fall towards the ground. "Wait a second! Jumping down from here….Whose body do you think that is?"

Hearing the real Ichigo snapped her out of her stupor. She bolted towards him, looking out the window just as the imposter landed on his feet like a cat. Rukia pushed Kagome to the side so she too could watch the imposter. He straightened out his legs and started running faster than a human should be able to run.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome turned red again and placed her fingers to her lips. "N-nothing…um…"

Tatsuki started throwing desks again, this time at the wall since her target disappeared and she couldn't' see the real Ichigo. "That stupid piece of shit Ichigo. I can't believe he kissed us like that!"

Ichigo's jaw about hit the floor. "He did WHAT with my body?"

Kagome stuttered. "You…um…he…kissed…me and Tatsuki…"

It was Ichigo's turn to turn red. Rukia covered her mouth to hide a laugh.

"Where…?" He asked.

"In front of everybody…not five minutes ago." Kagome answered.

He shook his head. "No! That's not what I meant…how did he…where did he k-k-kiss you?"

"You kissed Tatsuki on the cheek….but me on the lips."

"WHAT!" He turned and glared out the window. "I'm going to rip that stupid soul thing out of my body and smash him into tiny, unrecognizable pieces." With that, Ichigo jumped out the window and started chasing after the imposter. Rukia was the only smart one, she ran out the classroom door and down the stairs.

The moment Rukia left, chaos ensued. The boys Ichigo usually ate lunch with came in and started asking questions. The teacher also walked in and started demanding answers. Kagome ignored them all and continued to stare out the window, following Ichigo's spiritual pressure throughout town. If she focused hard enough she could also feel the imposter. She brought her hand over her chest and clenched her fist. _What is going on Ichigo?_

Kagome felt somebody brush her shoulder. Orihime stood beside her, staring out the window. "That wasn't Kurosaki-kun."

"No. It wasn't." Kagome agreed.


	12. Chapter 11

(A/N: Phew…I'm putting these chapters out super fast! 3 again today. This one is a bit of a cliffy, but hey, You'll get the next chapter tomorrow night!)

~Kana~

Chapter 11

Rukia's amazing memory replacer fixed the classroom mayhem. Kagome was sad to see it used on Orihime a second time. Kagome didn't think the girl needed it. She was the only person in the classroom that handled the situation calmly. She even knew the imposter wasn't Ichigo. She had a sneaking suspicion a dormant power inside Orihime was stirring, allowing her to sense things normal people couldn't. On more than one occasion, Orihime would stare out the window while Ichigo was out slaying hollows. The vacant expression on her face wouldn't disappear until Ichigo was back in the classroom.

Time flew by fast and before Kagome knew it; her arm was almost back to normal and another month passed by. It was near the end of June already. Everything was going well. The hollow outbreak seemed to be on a steady decline and Kagome was sure by the end of the week she could go out and buy a new bow.

Currently, Kagome was standing in her brother's room giving him her best puppy eyes. "Please?"

"No! I will not be seen anywhere near that horrible place." Uryuu crossed his arms and turned around in his chair, giving her his back.

"But, Uryuu!"

"No."

She got down on her knees and pouted. "Nii-san! I loves you! You are the bestest twin brother anybody could ever hope for!"

He turned back to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a walking hollow magnet, right? Well you can come and be my bodyguard! I'll pay you! Just please go with me!"

He shook his head. "Isn't Inoue and her friends going?"

"Yeah…"

"Then go with them. I seriously doubt a hollow will attack a group that large."

"Fine! I'll go ask Ichigo!" She stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door. If he wanted to be a jerk face, that was his problem!

_He can't say I didn't ask him! So, if he gets pissy about me asking Ichigo out, then he can suck on an arrow. He gets all preachy when I don't go somewhere without protection and the moment I actually ask him to accompany me, he shoots me down! It's just a TV show set! It's not like I was asking him to go underwear shopping or something._

Kagome walked into her room and slammed her door too for extra effect. She grabbed her cell phone and looked up Ichigo's number.

It rang three times before he answered. "Yo."

She flopped on her bed and laid down. "So…what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Kagome heard him groan. "Don't tell me…you want me to go to the thingy tomorrow, right?"

"I know you said you don't like things like that, but my brother won't go with me and I don't want to go alone!"

"Go with Inoue."

Kagome huffed. "She's going with Tatsuki!"

"So. Join them. It's not like they are going out on a date and don't want you to interrupt,"

"Maybe I'm asking you on a date." Kagome let slip. She slapped her hand over her mouth. Did she just say that out loud…opps.

The other line was silent for a minute and Kagome checked the phone to see if he hung up on her. No, they were still connected. She decided to explain a little.

"Look, I'm a magnet for danger. You said so yourself, right? Me, in a large crowd like that is nothing more than a walking time bomb. Something is bound to happen and who else can I count on to save my butt?"

"Kagome…"

Kagome wasn't listening, she was still babbling. "Besides, my arm is still on the fritz and I haven't bought a new bow…not to mention it's really hard to carry something like that around in a large crowd. What if security arrests me for being a terrorist?"

"Kagome…" Still babbling. "KAGOME!" she stopped. "Fine, you win. I'll go! You'll just have to put up with my family 'cause they are going too."

"Seriously?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah seriously." He repeated.

Kagome heard Rukia in the background asking questions. "Oh! Tell Rukia she lost her bet!"

Ichigo relayed her message. "What bet?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about, Ichigo." Kagome grinned. Rukia didn't think anybody would get Ichigo to the TV set, but Kagome disagreed. Granted, Kagome wasn't expecting him to be going with her. She had planned to have a brother sister night with Uryuu, but he was being a stuck up snob.

"Thank you Ichigo! See you tomorrow!" Kagome hung up and grinned like a fool. She had her first date with Ichigo! She'd been on a date before, but that was with Hojo, and she really didn't even like the boy. He was nice and all, but not her type.

Feeling devious and mean, Kagome walked to her brother's room and stopped outside the door. "You can stop worrying, I won't be going alone."

She heard something hit the door and she giggled. "Oh, and one more thing, it's a DATE!"

She felt a spike in his reiatsu and decided to get the hell out of dodge. She made it to the kitchen when she ran into somebody. She looked up and there was her father.

"What's this about a date?"

Kagome just smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'll tell you all about it on the way!" She dragged him through the kitchen and into the living room when he recovered enough to stop her in her tracks.

"And where are we going?"

"I need a new bow!"

"Um…ok…"

"Great!" She continued towards the door with her father in tow. She paused when they got outside. "You're buying right?"

He pulled his hand out of hers and gave her a once over. He wasn't home very often and when he was, Kagome was usually holed up in her room or out with her friends. She was never this happy or this wound up. He was used to Uryuu, who would rather be alone. He wasn't used to dealing with emotional girls. He was completely out of his element and wasn't sure what to do. So, he agreed. "Sure."

She squealed again and jumped into the car. By the time Ryuken was behind the wheel she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"So, I know this place that sells bows. It's where I got my other one…man I miss that bow. It had a nice grip." Kagome started babbling again. "Oh, I told you I'd explain this date thing. Well, its not really a date date, but I am going somewhere with a boy." She caught the look her dad gave her and waved her hand dismissively. "We won't be alone by a long shot! You know that Ghost Hunt show that's real popular? Well they are coming to town and we and a bunch of kids from school are going!"

Ryuken decided he'd rather deal with his antisocial son. At least then he knew what to expect. Kagome was a whole different can of worms. She continued to talk, describing her friends, including the male one, and Ryuken continued to pretend to listen.

When Kagome paused for a breath, Ryuken decided to ask his only real question. "What boy?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's a shinigami! Not to mention he's saved my butt from the frying pan more times than I can count!"

It was a good thing they were at a stop light, or else Ryuken would have swerved off the road. She was seeing who? He glanced over at her and could feel the happiness radiating in her aura. He didn't like shinigami anymore than his son did, but if he made her this happy, there wasn't much he could do or say.

oOo

The crowd outside the abandoned hospital was huge. Kagome was standing between Ichigo and his little sister Karin. Judging by the look on her face, she didn't want to be here anymore than Ichigo did. Their other sister and their dad on the other hand were living it up.

Standing on the other side of Ichigo was Rukia. She was just as excited as everybody else, joining in on the "Bwuahahahaha" hand motions and all. Kagome found herself doing it too, earning her a strange look from Ichigo.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Come on, live a little!"

He shook his head. "Nope, not doing it."

She shrugged her shoulders. It was his loss, not hers.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and asked, "So, what in the world is this festival all about?

Ichigo and Kagome looked at her funny. Ichigo freaked out. "You came here without even a clue?"

She nodded. It was only recently that Kagome learned that Rukia was a shinigami. She'd given her powers to Ichigo and hadn't gotten them back yet. Since she was a shinigami, she lived in the Soul Society. They didn't have TV or anything modern. 

Ichigo explained the basics of the gathering and she nodded her head. "I see a 'tee vee' show…" She turned around and rubbed her chin. "So, it's a festival of that!"

Kagome laughed and Ichigo hung his head in shame. "But still." Ichigo dismissed Rukia's misunderstanding. "Is there really a spirit in the abandoned hospital?"

"How come?" Rukia asked.

"It's standard for a psychic show, but…"see if that sort of spirit is here, you shinigami would have already taken care of it, right?" Ichigo explained.

The way he phrased shinigami threw Kagome off. Wasn't he a shinigami too? The group of friends wandered away from the family and closer to the front of the crowd.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. In this sort of place, it is usually an earth-bound spirit. Earthbound spirits are naturally assimilated with the land, so Soul Society and our sensor rarely pick up on them." Rukia explained. "The one circumstance where and earth-bound spirit shows itself is…"

A cameraman pushed Kagome into Ichigo, in turn interrupting Rukia. "Coming through!" he yelled afterwards.

Ichigo caught Kagome to keep her from falling to the ground. Rukia paid no mind and finished her train of thought. "Only when a human trespasses on its territory."

His grip tightened on Kagome's arm when a wash of energy poured over the crowd followed by a cry that sounded eerily like a hollow. Kagome cursed her terrible luck.

"What's this voice?" Ichigo asked.

"The cry of an earth-bound spirit. There really does seem to be one here." Rukia commented.

Kagome shook her head. "An earth-bound spirit? It sounds like a hollow's voice to me."

Rukia nodded. "That's correct. He's a 'plus' that is descending into becoming a hollow. A demon hollow's voice. Look." She pointed to the front of the hospital where a male ghost appeared. It wasn't a normal ghost though, it was bound to the hospital by chains. The one chain connected to his heart was half ripped open. "His heart has been captured by this hospital."

Ichigo seemed to understand. "I see. The sensation is that of a hollow nearby, but he's not wearing the hollow's thing that looks like a white mask. Plus, the hole in his chest hasn't completely opened either."

"Right. The open hole in a hollow's chest is evidence that it lost its heart and turned into a heap of instincts." Rukia continued her explanations, but Kagome stopped paying attention.

Kagome about jumped out of her skin when she heard the ghost start yelling. "This hospital is MINE! I won't hand it over to anyone! Hey, you guys can't come in. If you come in you have to pay cash! I'll kill yah!" He continued.

Rukia scratched the side of her cheek. "If you listen to those shouts, you can see why he persists…"

The ghost started ranting and raving about how he should have inherited the hospital from his father and how he was screwed out of lots of money. The hospital apparently was passed on to the younger brother instead of the greedy cash cow.

Ichigo grumbled. "He's carrying one hell of a greedy grudge."

The sound of speakers being turned on caught everybody's attention.  
>"Silence please everyone. And now the broadcast will begin!" The announcer shouted.<p>

Rukia's serious demeanor took a 360. "Oh! Looks like something is going to start!" She was all grins a giggles.


	13. Chapter 12

(A/N: Sorry, I didn't get this chapter up yesterday, but my brain was fried from posting 6 chapters in two days. Things should pick up pace next chapter if everything goes as planned. I probably won't post anything until Saturday, but who knows, I may squeeze in a chapter before then.

Thank you to everybody who has reviews and added this story to their watch list. I squeal whenever my phone buzzes, notifying me I have a new email and it is from one of my readers. It means a lot to me! And the more reviews, that faster I put out chapters. Hell look at this week!)

~Kana~

Chapter 12

Don Kanonjii arrived on set via parachute and the crowd went wild. Ichigo was scowling while Rukia and Kagome huddled together doing the signature 'Bwuahahahaha' line. The spirit didn't like the TV star being so close to his hospital and started ranting and raving again.

Ichigo tapped Rukia's shoulder. "You sure it's ok? Shouldn't we give him a soul burial? Won't he become a hollow?"

Rukia shook her head. "Don't worry. Essentially, it takes months, even years to turn into a hollow. He won't suddenly become one in the space of an hour."

_You need to hang out with me more. Things are always bound to go bad. _Kagome thought to herself.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, Kanonjii twirled his baton and stabbed it into the partially open hole in the spirit's chest. The cry given off by the spirit was enough to send a wash of goose bumps down Kagome's arms and raise the hair on the back of her neck.

"Ridiculous! Even if he does that, it will only expand the spirit's wound! Does he really have abilities?" Rukia said with a concerned expression. "At that rate, it will only speed up the process to make him a hollow."

Kanonjii dug the baton in deeper, increasing the volume and desperation in the spirit's voice. Kagome covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes. _What is he doing to that spirit?_ Kagome thought to herself, wishing the palms of her hands could block out the noise.

"This is bad! At this rate…" Rukia gasped.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed.

Kagome looked up just in time to see him run towards the ropes separating the crowd from the TV crew. He made it partially over the rope before he was tackled but a half dozen men. He was yelling and screaming at the men to let him go. That something bad was going to happen if they didn't stop Kanonjii.

"Ichigo! Come here! I'll change you into a shinigami!" Rukia shouted as she pulled on a red glove with a skull on it. She ran towards the orange haired teen only to be tackled as well.

Both of them struggled to get to each other, but it was of no use. Kagome moved towards them, being very careful not to draw too much attention to herself. She didn't want to be tackled.

Kanonjii took one final jab at the spirit's chest and the noise it made was horrible enough to double her over. Just as she grabbed her ears to try and block the noise once more, she felt a rush of something moving over her head. She looked up to see a light brown cane smack into the back of Ichigo's head. Instead of knocking him over, the blow knocked Ichigo's spirit from his body.

Kagome stepped aside and stood up straight. She followed the cane to a man just shorter than Ichigo wearing a green and white kimono and a green hat. He wore a pair of wooden clogs and had a shit-eating grin on his face. Standing behind him and to the right was a man larger than any other she'd ever seen before.

Rukia stopped struggling with her captors and looked over at the man wearing the hat and clogs. "Urahara!"

"Hello!" He grinned."

Kagome looked at him closely. Something about this man screamed different. She tried reading his energy signature, but he seemed to have it completely suppressed. That only caused her to be suspicious of him.

"Why are you in this sort of place, Urahara? Are you scheming something?" Rukia asked.

The blonde man flipped out a fan and began waving it in front of his face innocently. "No way! I'm not scheming at all." He looked down at the kids that pushed themselves to stand on his left. A dark haired girl with pigtails and a boy with bright red hair. "You see, these kids love this show. And they said they wanted to come here no matter what. So I came here without and choice. And then I heard Kuchiki-san's shrieks from far away!"

Rukia's face turned bright red. "Fool, I don't shriek!"

"When I ran over to see, it surprised…" Urahara continued only to be interrupted by one of the security personnel holding Rukia.

"Hey you?" The blonde turned and looked at the man. "Are you familiar with those two?"

Urahara and Rukia looked at each other.

"Am I right? If that's so, let's have a little talk over here."

"Um…no…well, you see…" Urahara pulled something out of his kimono and it exploded into a cloud of smoke. He took the moment of surprise to turn and run away. The overly large man grabbed Ichigo's soulless body and followed Urahara. Rukia also gave chase, leaving Kagome standing there, completely confused.

Instead of giving chase, Kagome looked out towards the front of the hospital where Ichigo, in soul form, was confronting Kanonjii. It was obvious the man in dreads could see Ichigo because they were having a conversation. Kagome couldn't make out what they were saying, but the spirit shrieked again just before it disappeared.

Ichigo and Kanonjii looked over at the spirit. Kanonjii had a victorious air about him, while Ichigo looked confused. Kagome shook her head. No, the spirit wasn't gone. She could still feel its presence. It was faint and changing from its harmless energy signature to something far more sinister.

The pressure built until Kagome was sure it was going to make another appearance, this time as a hollow. "Ichigo!" She shouted. He looked at her. "It's not gone!"

Sure enough, the hollow appeared before them. Unfortunately, it appeared right in front of Kagome. She shrieked as the hollow, who looked much like a frog, reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"Kagome!" Ichigo yelled her name, drawing the attention of the hollow. The hollow turned towards Ichigo and bellowed. Keeping Kagome in his hands, he charged the shinigami.

Ichigo brought up his sword and blocked the attack. The blade of his sword came close enough to Kagome, she screamed. He pushed the hollow back hard enough it crashed through the glass doors.

"Watch it!" Kagome yelled at her shinigami friend and her and the hollow shook off the glass. Her hair as covered in it. She glared over at the hollow that still had her in his grasp. "Put me down this instant!"

The hollow bellowed at her and squeezed harder. She whimpered in pain. With a push of its powerful legs, the hollow jumped up to the roof of the building. He tossed her to the ground hard enough her head bounced. She tried to pull herself up on her hands and knees, but the hollow coughed up a large ball that looks mysteriously like phlegm and spit it at her. She shrieked as the gunk wrapped around her body and glued her to the ground.

"Oh that is just nasty!" She shrieked. "I'll purify you to hell and back for that! Gah!" She tried to wiggle and squirm out of the sticky substance with no luck.

The hollow jumped off the roof and disappeared from Kagome's sight. She could feel Ichigo in the building along with Don Kanonjii. The hollow found them easily enough and she could hear the sounds of fighting.

She heard one of the windows shatter and the distinct sound of Ichigo shrieking, moments before the hollow reappeared on the roof. The hollow had Ichigo's sword sticking out of his left shoulder. Hanging on to the handle of the sword was Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo pulled the sword out of the hollow and rushed over to her side.  
>"Kagome. Are you hurt?"<p>

"No. Just get this sticky stuff off me!"

"Sure –"

He didn't get a chance to free Kagome because the hollow attacked. He turned just in time to block the assault. He was just about to finish the hollow off when the door to the roof opened and Kanonjii appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Boy!" Kanonjii said as he struck a pose.

"Run away Kanonjii!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmph. It's just too bad that I'm already using all my energy just to keep standing." Kanonjii admitted.

The hollow turned his attention towards the TV star. Why would he try and eat a shinigami who could fight back when there was a tasty human soul unable to fight back right there? He ran towards the human.

"Sorry. It's over!" Ichigo growled, appearing in front of the hollow and slicing his blade through the mask of the hollow. He sheathed his blade and walked over to Kagome. He knelt beside her, inspecting the gunk holding her to the roof.

Kanonjii started cheering and dancing. Ichigo's expression was hardened and serious. Kagome's never seen him so upset, not even when the hollow attacked her and the girls.

"Don't dance around to cheerfully." Ichigo growled, not taking his light brown eyes off Kagome's blue ones.

Kanonjii stopped dancing. "Why, Boy? What are you saying? You defeated the monster! You should be happy about it."

On cue, the hollow on the ground started changing. The mask shattered and the body changed into the shape of the human spirit that was yelling profanities earlier. "What's this? The monsters body is peeling away." When Kanonjii saw the face of the spirit his eyes went wide. "That can't be. I'm sure I sent him to heaven." He looked over to Ichigo. "Boy, what's the meaning of this?"

"Didn't I tell you? That's not a monster. It's a hollow. Normal spirits have a chain attached to their chest. When a hole opens in their chest the spirit is a monster that's lost its mind. It becomes a hollow." Ichigo explained quietly.

Kanonjii dropped to his knees. "No…all this time…I only thought that id I open the hole and cut the chain it would send them to heaven. No way…so, then…what have I been doing up till now?"

"I don't know the reason behind it, but until now, you've never seen a spirit explode and turn into a hollow. Right? This time was different. You didn't know stuff, like what one does to become a hollow. I can't say you shouldn't let it get to you. But regret won't amount to much either."

"Ichigo…" Kagome whispered.

Kanonjii wiped his nose. "But, but I was so stupid."

Kagome, even though she was still glued to the roof could tell the man was starting to cry. Ichigo noticed too because he stood up and faced the grown man.

"Hey…put away those tears, Hero. Everyone is waving." Ichigo explained, talking about the worried crowd down below. They still didn't know what was going on, or if their beloved star was safe.

Kanonjii stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the crowd. Seeing his fans dried his tears and brought his natural charisma. While he was appeasing the audience, Ichigo redrew his sword and stared prying the goop off Kagome.

Finally free to move she sat up and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. His body stiffened, but he made no move to push her away. She pulled away just enough to look into his eyes.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She kissed his cheek and watched him turn bright red.

When she pulled away he rolled his neck and stood up. He offered her a hand up. "You know, you really need to learn how to fight if you're going to attract that much attention."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, that would probably be for the best, but who would teach me?"

He turned away from her as soon as she was standing. He crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his hands inside the sleeve of his kimono. It was similar to how Inuyasha stood when he was flustered.

She walked up beside him, resting her hand on his arm. "Ichigo?"

He looked down at her. "You know, you handled being kidnapped pretty well."

Taken back by the sudden change of subject, Kagome just stared at him blankly.

He waved his hand in front of her face. "Yeah…you can say I'm used to it."

"How does one get used to being kidnapped?"

"Well, when you get kidnapped on a regular basis by people who either want to kill you or make then their mate, you learn not to freak out every time." A small smile graced her lips as she remembered Koga and their first encounter.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, one of these days you are going to have to explain all that stuff to me."

She smiled up at him. "Sure." _It's about time I explain things to him and Rukia…Especially with the jewel living in Rukia's chest. Maybe they'll actually believe me. It'd be great to have friends who know and understand my past. _

"Tomorrow." Ichigo stated.

"Eh?"

"After school tomorrow." He looked down at her. "I'll help you learn to fight."

Her eyes brightened. "You'd really do that for me?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I'm not a professional and honestly, before I got this power I only did street fights. But it's better than not knowing anything right?"

"Yep!" Kagome smiled. "Tomorrow then."


	14. Chapter 13

(A/N: Ok, so I lied. I just couldn't stop typing. That and my boyfriend was trying to download a huge update for his game. Stupid thing took three hours to load! Oh well, it is because of his sexiness that you get to read this chapter so early!)

~Kana~

Chapter 13

Kagome stared at the empty seat in front of her, signifying her brother was once again missing from class. Uryuu has been missing a lot of school since he learned of the events at the TV studio. Her getting kidnapped by a hollow hadn't' sat well with her twin.

Kagome of course got defensive and blamed her brother for everything. She'd originally invited him to go along. If he'd gone, she wouldn't have been left alone and kidnapped in the first place. He didn't take that too well and kicked her out of his room, promising a world of pain to the shinigami that let her get kidnapped in the first place.

She looked over at her neighboring seats to see Rukia and Ichigo missing as well. She sighed and rested her chin on her crossed arms. She could only imagine they were all out chasing hollows. Why Uryuu took a sudden interest in taking care of them were beyond Kagome, but she had a sneaking suspicion it was because of what she said to him the night after the kidnapping.

The bell rang and Kagome grabbed her things headed out to the hallway where the class roster was posted. She wanted to see if she scored in the top fifty. To her surprise Ichigo was standing in front of it.

"Hey." Kagome greeted.

"Hey." He looked down at her then back to the board. "Looks like you did pretty good." He pointed to the number thirty slot.

Kagome's eyes light up and she about did a happy dance. She probably would have if she hadn't seen the name listed as number one. Ishida Uryuu. Of course he would be number one. He never went out and did anything, he had no friends that Kagome could see, and all he did was study. He was so much like their father it was creepy.

"That's great." She put on a fake smile.

Soon, they were joined by a gathering of Ichigo's friends. Keigo was probably Kagome's favorite. He was always happy and joyful. It was almost contagious. She stayed and listened to him chastise Ichigo for making it on the top fifty. He claimed to never be his friend again, but everybody knew he was only joking.

The joyful mood was ruined when Rukia came sprinting into the ground, grabbing Ichigo. She gave Kagome an apologetic smile before dragging him away. Kagome watched them go and cringed when Rukia and Ichigo almost ran smack into Uryuu.

Uryuu brushed off his shoulder as if they'd actually touched him and walked over to the board. He found his name at the top and started to walk away. Kagome wasn't letting him off that easy. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Where were you during class?"

He pulled out of her grasp. "Doing your boyfriends job since he is an incompetent fool." His blue eyes were as cold as ice.

"First of all, he is not my boyfriend and you take that back! He is not incompetent." Kagome growled, placing her hands on her hips.

"He and that shinigami are out chasing a hollow that is already dead. I'd call that incompetent." He walked away, leaving Kagome standing there, staring at him.

Kagome's foul mood continued all through the school day and into her archer practice. Her arm was better and she'd been given the all clear to use it by Ichigo's father. She could have asked her father, but he seemed to be going through a busy period at work.

She was putting her workout clothes in her locker when she felt a shift in the air. She stood up straight and looked around. Something was wrong. She picked her bow up and held it tight in her hands. The distinct cry of a hollow pierced through the air and Kagome bolted into action. She strapped the quiver of arrows over her shoulders and ran out the door.

She heard Orihime and Tatsuki holler after her. She waved at them and told them she had something she had to take care of. Kagome needed to destroy that hollow before it could reach the school. Neither Uryuu nor Ichigo were anywhere near the school, leaving her the only one who could protect her friends.

She spotted the grasshopper like hollow flying through the sky towards her and she notched an arrow. She didn't hesitate, she let the arrow fly. The hollow disappeared in a shower of pink and purple dust. Thinking everything was clear, she started heading back towards the school, but she stopped.

The air felt heavy, like there was a large storm rolling it. The sky was bright blue and the temperature was perfect. There were no storms in the forecast, so the only thing Kagome could think of was danger. It felt like it did before the final battle with Naraku.

The appearance of a hollow behind her was enough to snap her out of her thoughts. She readied an arrow as she spun around to incinerate the hollow. Once the hollow was toast she narrowed her eyes and stretched her senses over the city of Karakura.

Thirteen hollows appeared at once in the surrounding area and Kagome's eyes flew open. _What is going on here?_ She readied her bow and kept an eye for a target. _Hollows don't attack in hordes like this without reason. What is there target? Are they after a certain person or a place? Who would be able to draw that many hollows at once? _

A loud crack in the sky caught her attention. She looked up and her eyes bulged. The sky looked like a windshield that'd been in an accident, spider web like crack spreading out from a center point. The center point spread wider and Kagome saw something move in the blackness. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and a shiver spread from her neck to the tip of her toes. This was worse than she could have imagined. It looked as if two worlds were merging. _I need to find Ichigo…I have to warn him._

Kagome raced towards Ichigo's reiatsu, dispatching hollows the entire way. She hadn't seen so many enemies in once place since Naraku sent hordes of youkai at them. She was a block from Ichigo's house when she spotted Yuzu walking down the sidewalk. Hovering above her head was a bug-like hollow. Kagome drew and fired an arrow faster than she thought was possible. Yuzu thankfully had her nose in a book as she walked and didn't see the sacred arrow that whizzed over her head.

"Yuzu!" Kagome shouted.

The girl looked up from her book and her brown eyes light up when she spotted Kagome waving at her. "Kagome-chan!" She rushed over and hugged the older girl. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just looking for your brother."

"Ah…I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Okay, why don't you head inside, I think it's supposed to rain soon." Kagome lied.

"It's not supposed to rain until next week."

She shrugged. "Just to be safe." She ruffled the girl's hair and watched her race into the house. _ That's one person I don't have to worry about._ She continued to race towards Ichigo.

She came to the river and spotted her brother firing arrows at hollows further away than Kagome felt safe shooting a real arrow. "Uryuu!"

He fired one last arrow and looked over at Kagome.

"What is going on here? The hollow activity is insane!" Kagome bent at the waist and rested her hands on her knees. She was out of breath.

"Just a friendly competition." He stated, firing another arrow.

"Friendly competition?" Kagome straightened and gave her brother narrowed eyes. "What did you do, Ishida Uryuu?"

"Just proving a point."

Kagome grabbed the front of his school uniform and pulled him down to her level. "What did you do?" She demanded, letting anger show in her eyes.

He forced her to let do. "I will prove that shinigami are nothing more than a waste of space. They are not needed."

"Ichigo…" She looked towards the feel of his reiatsu then back at her brother. "I don't know what you did, but if anybody gets hurt because of this stunt, you and I will have more than words."

Uryuu watched her run off, surprised at the sudden influx of her reiatsu. He shook it off and shot another hollow.

"Ichigo!" Kagome shouted when she saw a blur of black run past her with a large sword.

He ran his blade through the mask of a hollow and turned to face her. He was out of breath and covered in sweat. "You're safe."

She nodded. "What did Uryuu do?"

His eyes widened. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my brother." Ichigo started to say something, but Kagome cut him off. "I know he hates you and says all this is a little test to prove shinigami are useless, but he never told me _what he did._"

"He crushed a little white pill. He called it hollow bait."

Her eyes went wide. "Why would he –?" she notched an arrow and fired it over Ichigo's shoulder, destroying a small fry that was trying to sneak up on the soul reaper.

Ichigo turned around only to be showered in purple dust. He coughed and waved the offending molecules away. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Kagome…go home. Stay indoors until I can put this right."

She shook her head. "No. I can help you! You just watched me purify one."

He nodded. "I know, but what can you do without any arrows?"

"Wha-?" She went to grab an arrow only to come up short. He was right. She was out of arrows. "No…I must have used them all on the way here…"

"Go, Kagome."

"Ichigo…"

He met her blue eyes and shook his head. "I understand, but I can't worry about you and fight."

She nodded and ran. What she didn't say was she wasn't going home; she was going back to the school. It was closer and she could replace her arrow supply there.

She arrived at the school the same time there was an explosion of reiatsu. She stopped as a gust of wind threatened to blow her over. She held her hair down and struggled to see through the dust cloud.

Her eyes bulged out of her head when she saw Orihime standing in the center of the explosion. Her blue hair pins were missing and she had a group of fairies flying around her. Frozen in place, she watched the determination of Orihime's face. Lying behind her, unconscious was Tatsuki and Chizuru. Hovering in the air in front of Orihime was a blob-like hollow. Seeing that was enough to spark her out of her daze.

"Aw, another toy to play with." The female sounding hollow said, looking in Kagome's direction.

Kagome stopped and looked at the hollow. She glanced over at Orihime, realizing her brunette friend could see the hollow clear as day. It was as she suspected. Orihime's powers bubbled to the surface. She smiled despite the situation and rushed to the injured girls.

Kagome heard the fairies talking to Orihime, giving her introductions and a description of their powers. Kagome was jealous. She wished her powers would tell her how they worked.

She didn't get to be jealous long because three seed projectiles flew towards her. Kagome brought up her bow in defense, running her sacred powers though it. The bow glowed purpled and put up a small barrier. It stopped two of the projectiles, but the third hit her lower leg, forcing her to take a knee. Kagome could feel a malevolent power flowing from the seed. It had exploded on impact, staining her white sock with a viscous green material. It was the green stuff that was trying to mess with her.

Without consciously thinking about it, her body went to work, destroying the power of the liquid. Kagome could feel the hollow's disbelief when the liquid's power wasn't doing what it was supposed to do.

"Gah! Why won't you be my slave?" The hollow bellowed.

Kagome stood up, ignoring the pain in her leg. "I make a horrible slave. Too opinioned, or so I've been told."

The hollow attacked her again, this time sending more than just three projectiles. There was an entire wave of them. If Kagome didn't block them, they'd knock her out and hurt Orihime in the process.

"Santen Kesshun I reject!" She heard Orihime cry out seconds before an orange triangle-like barrier popped up between Kagome and the attack. Kagome looked closer at the barrier and spotted three of the little fairy people holding the shield together, one at each point.

She was too busy admiring the durability of the shield; she missed a brief interlude between Orihime and her fairies. The words, "Soten Kisshun." And an orange oval barrier formed over Tatsuki.

Kagome stood up and approached the oval barrier. She reached out to touch it, but decided against it. Instead, she focused on the power radiating off the barrier. She thought at first it was a healing technique, but quickly threw that away. It didn't have the same feel as most healing powers she'd seen. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was fixing the damage Tatsuki took. She glanced over at Orihime with a new found awe. Her awe was doubled when she caught sight of a single fairy charging towards the hollow and blow up from the inside out.

The fairies finished their respective duties and flew back to their master. They flew around her, chatting for a moment before Orihime's eyes glazed over and she fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome rushed over to her side and brushed her hair out of her face. The girl was exhausted. Kagome remembered how tired she felt after shooting her first true sacred arrow at Naraku the night he tried to make Sango and Kohaku kill each other. She'd been so upset at his tactics, something inside her snapped.

Footsteps approaching forced Kagome to look up. Standing there was Urahara and the large man. The larger man had Chad slung over his shoulder. He too was unconscious. Kagome also noticed a significant increase in Chad's reiatsu.

Kagome stood up placed herself between them and Orihime. "What do you want?"

Urahara fanned himself with his little fan and gave her a coy smile. "What makes you think I want anything?"

Kaogme pointed to Chad. "Maybe its because you got my classmate slung over his shoulder. I also know you are connected to the shinigami somehow."

"Oh! You knew all that huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me Mister! I saw what you did to Ichigo last week! What do you take me for? And what are you planning on doing with Chad?" Kagome wagged her finger.

Urahara's expression became serious. "After today, these two will not be the same. I am simply opening a doorway for them. Letting them decide how to proceed with the rest of their lives."

"You mean you are going to train them?" She lowered her hand.

"In a manner." He looked over at Orihime. "Let's get her off the ground before she catches something, shall we?"

"Take me with you."

He paused and gave the girl a long once over. "Very well."

Kagome bowed. "By the way, my name is Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you, Urahara-san."


	15. Chapter 14

(A/N: Woot! This chapter was a pain in the butt to write! Took me two days to finish it! I hope you like it!)

~Kana~

Chapter 14

Kagome followed the two men across town to a small, hole in the wall candy shop. Surprisingly, not a single hollow attacked them on the way. The big guy slid the door open and ushered them in. Even after hauling Chad's large form around, he didn't seem winded.

They placed the two unconscious students on the floor of an empty room. Kagome checked each of them to make sure they were still okay. Chad stirred as they started to leave. Kagome was already out of the line of sight, so Chad didn't see her. Urahara only told him that he rescued him from the park before sliding the door shut.

"You should let them get some rest while they can." Urahara said from the doorway.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah…besides. You have some explaining to do."

Urahara just nodded his head and walked down the hall. Kagome followed close behind, wishing deep down she had more arrows. She wasn't sure she could trust this man. She'd seen him help Ichigo in a pinch and it was obvious he knew Rukia, but he bothered her. The biggest warning signs were his subtle lack of spirit energy. It wasn't that he didn't have any, but she could distinguish anything abnormal. In fact, he seemed like an average human.

She followed him to a sitting room where the large man was busy setting out fresh tea. She sat down and sipped at the hot fluid. Urahara sat across from her.

"So, Higurashi-san, what is it you would like to know?" He asked over the brim of his cup.

Kagome set her cup down gently. "What are you?"

He pulled out his fan and tapped it gently on the table. "What do you think I am?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I can't get a feel for you. It's like your suppressing all of your power to seem human, but in doing so you make it obvious you're not." She took a sip of tea. "It's obvious you know about hollows and shinigami. You can't be a Quincy because my father and brother are the last. You are not youkai, that I am certain. You are either a special human like me, or you are like Ichigo and Rukia."

"If you don't mind me asking, Higurashi-san, but what do your abilities consist of?" He looked at her seriously.

She squirmed where she sat, not liking the intensity in his grey eyes. She preferred the aloof, coy Urahara over this serious one. With that stare alone, Kagome knew he was a warrior. She'd seen that look several times over the last year from Sesshomaru when he inquired about important information. If you lied about it, you died. End of story. There is no leading that inu youkai by the tail.

"I am a miko."

"A priestess?" He sipped his tea.

"Yes." She pushed her cup away. "I have the power to purify evil."

He raised a brow. "Shinigami have that ability as well. Are you sure you are not one of them? Like our friend, Kurosaki-san?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm no shinigami. I don't wear the black outfit and I couldn't wield a sword if I tried."

He rubbed his chin, obviously thinking hard about something.

Kagome turned her attention towards the hallway that led towards the room with her friends. They were waking up, she could sense it. "I should go to them. They'll want to know where they are."

Urahara followed her gaze. _She senses more than I originally thought._ He finished off his tea and stood up. After adjusting the hat on his head, he walked towards his new project.

"Oh my, it looks like you finally woke up." He stated as he slid the shoji door open.

Kagome poked her head into the room. Chad and Orihime were sitting beside each other.

"Who is he?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know either." Chad replied. "It's just that…somehow we were saved by him, it seems. Now, Inoue is awake too. Please let us hear more about what you were saying earlier. The reason that a strange power was born from us and the connection it has with Ichigo."

"Kurosaki-kun? What about him?" Orihime asked.

Kagome took that chance to step into the room. Both Chad and Orihime looked at her with wide eyes before looking over at Urahara. She waved and sat down before them. She looked at Orihime first.

"Orihime. Do you remember the night when Tatsuki and I came over for girl's night?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Yeah…I remember seeing Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun." She paused. "And my brother, Soura."

"Then you remember what happened to your brother, why he looked different?" Orihime nodded. Kagome started her explanation of hollows and shinigami. Urahara filled in the gaps where Kagome had difficulty explaining.

The information was too much for them to understand and Orihime seemed confused and in denial of the truth. Urahara lowered his head just enough to cast a dark shadow over his eyes. The effect was foreboding.

"If you wish to deny this conversation then first you must deny the pain and fear you both had earlier. Kurosaki Ichigo. He certainly has uncommon spiritual power for a shinigami. However, his art of handleing that abundant power is too awkward. That poured out spiritual power is so thick that is can consequently affect every single spirit. And that's how it happened with you two as well. Please remember. In each of your pasts, how often was it? You both must have encountered the shinigami form of Kurosaki Ichigo?"

They both looked at Urahara with surprised looks. Kagome stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the mood the older gentleman set up. It was important that these two understand what was going on.

After a brief pause, Urahara continued. "Yes. The power you both were born with, by coming in contact with Kurosaki Ichigo, it was pulled out from the depths of your souls. You're natural powers."

Orihime was the first to recover. "We came in contact with Kurosaki Ichigo and our powers were drawn out?"

"Yes."

"Wa-wait a second. I'm not sure I get it."

"It's all right if you don't understand. Your transformations are not a disease one comes down with. It's simply that you have been given the key to a door that has appeared before you." Urahara tapped his fan in the palm of his hand. "If it's unnecessary to know the cause, then it's unnecessary to lament one's misfortune. With the key in your hands, it's up to both of you whether to open the door in front of you or to keep it closed if it is opened it is also up to you whether you set foot in there or not."

Footsteps approaching quickly cut them off. The shoji door slid open revealing Tessai, panting for breath. "Manager! The Kuumon has begun its convergence."

He turned to look at his friend. "I see…the preparations?"

"Complete."

"Right. Shall we go then?"

Orihime called after him. "Wait a moment! We still…"

He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming along?" Kagome stood up and gave him a confused look. He planned on bringing the two of them with? "I shall let you watch. I want you to see for yourselves the world that you're about to step into and the enemies you must fight."

The three teenagers followed both males to the front area where Kagome spotted the same two children she saw the night of the TV production. The red haired boy had a small bat-like weapon and the girl had a large white wrapped object strapped to her back. It looked as if they were going to war. Kagome gave Urahara an incredulous look.

"You don't possibly mean to bring the children with us, do you?"

He paused and glanced at the kids. "They are more equipped to battle hollows than you are at the moment."

"But they are children!"

"Ha! I'm stronger than you are Lady!" The boy huffed, giving his little bat a swing.

Kagome stopped arguing the moment she felt a major shift in the air. Something evil was approaching and fast. Not only that, but she could feel Ichigo and her brother's energy fading quickly. She acted without thinking and ran out the door, ignoring the calls of Orihime.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. It wasn't hard to find them since they were completely surrounded by hollows. Kagome came to a skidding halt when she realized he hollows were just standing around, watching something. She managed to push her way through to the middle where Ichigo and Uryuu standing back to back.

A single hollow charged and Uryuu blasted it with an arrow. Another attacked and Ichigo sliced its mask. They were working together, much to Kagome's amazement. The air shifted and the evil presence almost dropped Kagome to her knees.

"Wait, Kurosaki." Uryuu said, stopping the moment the behavior in the hollows changed. They were all staring up at the sky.

"What's wrong, Ishida?"

"The hollows are acting strange. They're all looking up at the sky. It's as if they're praying to something." Uryuu pointed up to the sky.

Kagome looked up and her eyes widened in fear. The crack in the sky she spotted earlier had grown significantly. She caught sight of something moving in the darkness behind the blue and her knees started to shake.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked. "Its enormous! That's a hollow too?"

"H-How would I know?" Uryuu looked over at Ichigo and started shouting. It was obvious he was starting to panic. "What do we do? We can't fight that thing while also taking on the hollows surrounding us!"

Ichigo snapped. "SHUT UP! In any case, that's all we can do!" He continued to yell at Uryuu, not taking notice of a hollow that was making a move to sneak attack the boys.

Kagome grabbed her bow and placed herself between the hollow and the boys. She couldn't shoot a sacred arrow, but she could channel her power through her bow and use it as a weapon. The bow emitted a pale purple glow just as she smacked the hollow over the head. It cried in pain and recoiled.

Uryuu and Ichigo stopped arguing and stared at the girl they just noticed was there. Uryuu grabbed Kagome's should and pulled her away from the hollow.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Saving your butt from a hollow because the two of you two can't get along long enough to take care of these hollows." She snapped.

"Kagome! I thought I told you to go home! You can't fight without any arrows." Ichigo scolded, agreeing with Uryuu for once.

The hollow lunged at the teenagers only to be blasted out of the sky by what Kagome could only guess to be a bullet. Her, Ichigo and Uryuu turned around to see Urahara, Tessai, and the kids running though the crowd of hollows, killing them all as they went.

Urahara stopped and waved his open fan in the air with a stupid grin on his face. "Kurosaki-san! We've come to the rescue!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Recognition showed on Ichigo's face. "You're…Rukia's acquaintance, the sandal-hat guy."

The kids and Tessai started demolishing the hollows faster than they could regroup. _I should apologize to them later…they are…amazing!_ Kagome thought to herself.

"We'll take on the surrounding small fry, in order for you, Kurosaki-san, to concentrate on fighting that one." Urahara pointed to the sky where the largest hollow in the world was pulling itself out of the sky. It was taller than any building Kagome's ever seen. Hell, it was bigger than Sesshomaru in his true demon form.

She looked at Uryuu and Ichigo and wondered how in the world they were supposed to take down something so large and powerful? If Inuyasha were here, she could combine her sacred arrow with the power of Tessaiga and bring it down in a single swoop, but that wasn't possible.

"One more thing." Urahara added before they could walk away. "I believe you will need these, Higurashi-san, if you are to be of any help." He tossed a quiver of arrows at her.

She caught them and strapped them to her back without second though. "Thank you, Urahara-san!" She turned and followed Ichigo and Uryuu. She caught up to them and pulled an arrow from the quiver. She readied the bow to fire.

"It's huge…much a ridiculous bulk!" Uryuu said in disbelief.

"Heheh…something that huge just makes you laugh. I'm doubtful about whether it really is a hollow."

The supersized hollow opened its mouth and drew in a large breath. Instead of sucking in air, it took in a half dozen of its companions. They all stared in shock. Why would it do that?

Ichigo just started laughing, causing both Uryuu and Kagome to look at him like he'd grew a second head. Had he lost his mind? It was a manic laugh.

"What's so funny, Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked.

"There's no way we can figure out how to fight that sort of monster…"

"Ichigo…" Kagome whispered.

Ichigo's eyes grew huge and held his sword in the air. "We'll cut and cut and cut and cut with all our might to take him down! There's no other way!" Ichigo threw all caution to the wind and charged the hollow. "Let's go Ishida!"

"Wa-w-w-wait, Kurosaki!" Uryuu called after him before turning to Kagome. "Your boyfriend is a complete nut case!"

"My boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome shouted in defense as she drew the string on her bow taunt.

Ichigo reached the hollow's foot and managed to cut it, but it didn't seem to faze the big brute. The hollow kicked Ichigo hard enough it sent him rolling back towards the twins, almost knocking them over.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki! I told you so!" Uryuu drew back an arrow and let it fly. The spirit arrow grazed its mask, just under the eye, but did less damage than Ichigo did.

"You guys are useless!" Kagome shouted. "Hit the mark!" She released her arrow. The arrow nail him dead center of his forehead, chipping a piece of the mask.

She looked over at the boys who were arguing over Ichigo's battle strategy. He apparently thought if he continually hacked at the hollow's feet he would eventually hack enough off he could whack it on the mask. It was such an Inuyasha strategy Kagome laughed. Uryuu reached down to grab Ichigo's blade. His light blue spirit bow exploded in size.

Kagome stared at the size of Uryuu's bow. It looked like Uryuu's power, but it felt like Ichigo's. Of course, Ichigo was so deep in thought, looking the other way, he didn't notice the change in Uryuu. When he did look his face was priceless.

"What the hell is that?" he shouted. "What happened t your bow? Why is it so big now?"

Uryuu had an idea. "Stop it, just listen to me. This may sound like a weird idea, but I think I know of a way so we can beat him."

"Wha?" Kagome and Ichigo said at the same time.

Of course, neither Ichigo or Kagome was prepared for the idea her brother had. She understood that Uryuu was able to channel Ichigo's reiatsu into an enormous arrow, but why did they have to wrap his sword to his head? Couldn't he just hold it against his skin? Nope, not her brother…

Ichigo agreed that this was a strange idea. "You are an idiot, aren't you?" of course, that simple statement sent the two into another argument.

Kagome wasn't listening to them; she was too busy staring at the large hollow. She could feel it gathering energy to the center of its mouth. It was preparing some form of energy blast, but she wasn't sure what kind. By the feel of it, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Guys, this really isn't the time…We've got bigger problems." Kagome warned when she felt it stop gathering energy.

Uryuu directed Ichigo to put his hands back on the hilt of the blade so he could fire the arrow. Kagome drew an arrow and readied it. She knew for a fact Uryuu's enhanced arrow wouldn't be enough. The energy gathered in his arrow was weaker than the energy gathered on the mouth of the hollow. Ichigo grabbed his sword, but not to give Uryuu the time to shoot, but to rip it off his head and charge the hollow.

Just as Ichigo reached the base of the hollow, it released its blast. Ichigo took the brunt of the attack. His giant sword was the only thing between him and the destructive energy. The blast had him on his knees, struggling to hold the blast off. Ichigo's reiatsu started to fluctuate. Kagome took a step towards him, only to be held back by her brother.

"Let me go, Uryuu!"

"No, that blast will kill you!"

"It will kill him if I don't do something!"

"Stop and feel his energy. It's not weakening, it rising steadily."

Kagome drew back her arrow and aimed it towards the hollow's mask. Uryuu was right. Ichigo's power was rising and she could tell by the feel of it, he was about to release a buildup of energy. Kagome would use the moment he released to fire her arrow. If anything the added reiatsu would help damage the hollow.

Ichigo's energy hit its peak and a flash of blue erupted from the tip of his sword. To Kagome, it felt much like the Kaze no Kisu. With a confident smirk, Kagome fired her arrow, imbuing it with as much power as the wooden shaft could handle. Her purple energy wrapped around the light blue of Ichigo's and traveled through the body of the hollow. It bellowed in pain and pulled back, closing the hole in the sky.

Ichigo turned around to face Uryuu and Kagome. He put his left hand in the air and held up two fingers. "VICTORY!" He shouted in triumph.

"So scary. He scared that monster away." Uryuu commented just loud enough for Kagome to hear. "Too scary."

It would seem he didn't notice Kagome was just as much to thank for dispatching the hollow. Kagome shrugged it off, she didn't do it to seek fame or recognition. She did it to save Ichigo and the rest of Karakura.

Ichigo walked over to the two, barely able to stand on his own two feet. "Hey. What, you are not going to thank me for this?"

"What?" Uryuu asked. "I helped you out there."

Ichigo lowered his head a bit and smirked. "You should thank me." He stumbled then fell to the ground face first.

"Ichigo!" Kagome shouted as she rushed to his side.

"…Hurt…what the hell? I can't move." He mumbled. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword moments before his spirit energy went out of control. His sword warped and started changing shape. Kagome reached out to touch his hand where it held the hilt and cried out. His reiatsu was so out of control it was trying to break down the sword. If she didn't do something, it would kill him.

Uryuu saw the problem and rushed to his sister. The moment his foot brushed against the blade of the sword, his bow exploded in size, this time much bigger than before. He winced as the power sliced at his hands.

"Uryuu!"

Kagome watched as her brother drew back and arrow and released it into the sky. The arrow wasn't his energy, but the out of control energy of Ichigo's sword. Understanding what he was trying to accomplish, Kagome focused on Ichigo's energy. Much to her surprise, a spirit arrow appeared in her bow the moment she touched the string. Uryuu stared at her in wonder before going back to releasing arrows. Kagome winced as the energy burned her hand. She didn't let the pain get to her. She shot the arrow just like her brother. Slowly, she could feel the out of control energy start to stabilize. It was going to take a lot of effort from both her and her brother, but they could save him.

"What…what are you doing?" Ichigo struggled to ask.

"Shut up!" Uryuu snapped.

"I know what you want to do, but don't ever do it! You'll lose your arm!" Ichigo said.

"I said shut up! I told you already, I hate the shinigami. Didn't you say so too? If we don't live, then we won't be able to fight anymore. Want me to thank you? Don't even think about it! You better live so I can beat you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Kagome stopped firing arrows to stare at her brother. It was obvious she missed some deep, moment between the boys for her bother to be saying something halfway sentimental to the shinigami.

"Kagome…Stop this." Ichigo turned his attention to her since Uryuu obviously wasn't listening.

"No, Ichigo! How many times have you save my life? Let me save you."

"But your arm…"

Kagome looked at the blood dripping from her fingers. It wasn't as bad as Uryuu since she was firing from a real bow and not a spirit bow, but she was still taking a lot of damage.

"I'll survive. Besides, this is nothing compared what will happen to you if Uryuu and I don't get your reiatsu stable." Kagome said, looking down into his worried brown eyes.

Eventually, his reiatsu stabilized and Kaogme dropped her bow. She gave Ichigo a final smile before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.


	16. Chapter 15

(A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy reading! The next chapter will be out before you know it!)

~Kana~

Chapter 15

When Kagome woke, she found herself in her own bed. She sat up and flinched at the pain in her arm. She looked down at it. Her hand and arm were wrapped like a mummy up to her elbow.

"I see you're awake."

Kagome turned her head towards the direction of the voice. Much to her surprise, her father was sitting on a chair on the right side of the bed.

"Dad?"

"How does your arm feel?"

She looked at her mummified arm. "It hurts, but nothing I can't handle."

He adjusted his glasses much like his son usually did. "Good. I left a bottle of pain killers on your night stand. Get dressed, you have school today." He stood up and left the room.

"School?" She looked at her clock and shrieked. Class started in twenty minutes. There was no way she was going to be able to get dressed, brusher teeth and hair and make it to school before the tardy bell rang.

_What father in their right mind sends their children to school the day after saving the entire city from a hellish hollow? Gah!_

She scrambled to get ready and bolted out her bedroom door only to collide into her bother. "Oh! Uryuu…your arms." If she thought her mummy hand was bad, Uryuu had both his hands wrapped up to the elbow. It really stood out with the short sleeves of his uniform.

"This is nothing." He commented. He looked at her arm, but didn't comment. "We should hurry to school."

"Right."

As she expected, the two of them received lots of strange looks. Uryuu's excuse to the teacher about falling down the stairs was super lame, and nobody bought it. She asked Kagome the same thing when she walked in five minutes later. Her excuse was much better. "I was attacked by a stray cat." The teacher nodded her head and told her to take her seat.

The day flew by and before long; Kagome found herself sitting under a tree with her lunch. She was content to be alone, but her friends had other ideas. Orihime spotted her and pointed.

"Kagome-chan! Why don't you join us for lunch?"

Kagome couldn't resist her happy grey eyes and decided to join them. She wasn't the only person they'd been hunting down for lunch. Apparently they wanted Rukia to join them as well. Kagome went along with it, asking them if they checked by the track. She could feel the faint traces of her reiatsu coming from there so that's where they went.

"Ah! Found her, she's over there!" Mahana shouted. Rukia seemed surprise by their presence. "Kuchiki! Wanna go eat lunch together?"

"Sure."

She jumped from her tree branch and walked with to the center of the track field. Chizuru unfolded a large blanket and the girls sat down. The girls chatted amongst each other happily, not noticing the gloom that surrounded Rukia. Kagome, not really paying attention to the conversations, moved closer to Rukia.

"What's bugging you?" Kagome asked.

Rukia shook her head and looked up over at Kagome. "Oh…sorry 'bout that. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No…" She paused. "Higurashi? Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it Rukia?"

"Promise to keep an eye on Ichigo?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? Sure, I'll do it of course, but why are you asking me that? Are you going somewhere?" 

Rukia pulled her juice box to her mouth and took a long drink before looking away from her friend. "Yeah, but I don't want Ichigo to follow me…It's not good for him."

"What are you talking about Rukia?" Kagome asked, setting her chopsticks down. She looked over at the other girls and back to Rukia. This wasn't a conversation that they should have in front of them.

"It's a long story, but let's just say if he follows me, he will be in danger." Rukia lowered her head, allowing her short hair to cover her dark blue eyes.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "I promise, Rukia."

Mahana, not noticing the tense air between the two girls scooted closer and blurted, "Do you like Ichigo?" Rukia, who had been sipping on her juice box, spewed said juice all over the front of her uniform. Kagome started choking on a bite of apple. "Well, we were just wondering what exactly is your relationship with Ichigo?"

"Mahana! How can you ask her so bluntly like that?" Michiru asked.

Kagome and Rukia exchanged glances before turning back to the inquiring girl. Neither of them was sure which they were talking about, her or Rukia.

Mahana got defensive. "What are you guys talking about? You guys were curious about it so I asked."

"I-I'm not curious at all!" Michiru said in a pouty voice. It was obvious she did want to know.

"You would say that," commented Chizuru.

Tatsuki added her own two cents. "Michiru, I thought you hated Ichigo?"

Orihime's eye went wide, surprised anybody could hate her orange haired friend. "You do?"

Michiru shook her head, waving her hands in front of her defensively. "N-No! It's not that I _hate_ him, Orihime. It's just that his face is a bit scary looking."

Chizuru moved closer to Orihime and started telling everybody it wasn't their business if Rukia or Kagome liked Ichigo. It only mattered to Orihime and herself. Of course, that didn't make sense so Tatsuki asked to clarify. That started Chizuru off on another one of her lesbian rants.

Mahana ignored the loud mouth and put her hands on her hips. "Well, so, what is your relationship with him? Ever since you two came, you've always been around Ichigo. What exactly are you guys to each other?"

"Ichigo is…" Rukia started, staring at her lap. She gathered her thoughts and made sure her face was happy before looking up. "Just a friend."

The girls nodded their heads and looked at Kagome expectantly.

She knew her face was bright red. What did she tell them? She was his friend, but she did _like _him. She glanced over at Orihime, wondering if she told them the truth, if it would hurt Hime's feelings. She didn't want to do that to her friend since she's known Ichigo far longer than her. Deciding she didn't want to hurt her friend, she plastered a fake smile on her face. "We're just friends."

Of course the girls didn't buy it and started asking twenty million questions that Rukia and she were forced to lie about. If Rukia hadn't dropped a big one on her a few moments ago, this group gathering would have been fun.

School dragged after that. Kagome couldn't get it out of her head that Rukia was hiding something from her. She also didn't like the idea of Rukia leaving with the jewel embedded in her chest. There wasn't anything she could do about it and it irritated her. Kagome shook her head. _No. I'm not its guardian anymore! I've done my time. I protected it and kept this world safe for five hundred years…_She sighed. _What am I thinking? As long as the jewel is still around, I'm still its guardian._

Kagome was sitting at her desk, finishing up her homework when her brother walked past her bedroom door in a hurry. "Uryuu?"

He stopped and backpedalled. "What?"

"Where are you going? It's almost two in the morning."

He clinched the small shopping bag in his bandaged hand and adjusted his glasses. "There's something I need to take care of. I'll be back soon." He took off. Kagome heard him rush out the front door and slam it behind him.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned. She closed her books and slid them into her bag and crawled into bed. She wanted to stay awake to wait for her brother to come home, but her body was too tired. She drifted off to sleep.

She woke up, drenched in sweat and her heart racing. She glanced at her clock. She'd only been asleep maybe fifteen minutes, not long enough to have a nightmare. She clutched her chest and struggled to calm her breathing.

It didn't take long for her to realize what was wrong. She could feel the Shikon no Tama's power pulsating. It wasn't being used, but Kagome could tell it was in distress. That wasn't all. She felt the distinctive feel of Ichigo's reiatsu in the air and it was steadily rising. She scanned the city for her brother's energy signature only to come up short. She couldn't feel it. Her blue eyes widened and she tossed the blankets off the bed. She stripped from her pajamas and put on her school uniform. She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows before bolting out the door, racing as fast as she could towards Ichigo's reiatsu.

_Why didn't I sense the two shinigami before? How could I miss such an enormous reiatsu? I've got to hurry!_

She was no more than a block from where the fight was going on when Ichigo's reiatsu was cut off. It was as if somebody cut his wires or unplugged him. One second he was emitting enough reiatsu to make her hair stand on end and the next he had none. It was like he disappeared…or…Kagome shook her head. _No…He can't be dead._ She felt the beginning of tears building in her eyes.

She popped out of an ally and stopped dead in her tracks. The sight before her was almost too much for her mind to make sense of. Uryuu was lying on the ground, covered in blood. He was still alive and wasn't in serious trouble, but that wasn't the worst of it all. Ichigo was laying face down, blood pooling around him. She couldn't sense any power from him at all. In fact he looked dead. Two shinigami were standing, relatively unharmed. The red haired one had Rukia pinned to a light poll by her neck. She was crying and struggling to get free.

Her words echoed in Kagome's ears and froze her like a deer caught in the headlights. "Since it's my fault he died! Is it so wrong to go to him?"

The man standing to the side, the one with black hair and a baby blue scarf wrapped around his neck spoke. "In other words, even if your punishment worsens, you will still want to be by the side of this boy?"

"Aniki…" Rukia stuttered.

"I see now, Rukia. This boy resembles _him_, a lot." The condescending of his voice made Kagome grip her bow in anger.

"What do you mean, 'already dead'? And resembling somebody…" Ichigo's hand wrapped around the ankle of Rukia's supposed brother. "Don't talk about me without my say in it."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and Rukia's expression mirrored hers.

"Let go, Rookie." The dark-haired man demanded.

Ichigo's signature cocky smirk appeared on his face. "Can't hear you…look at me if you wanna say something.

"Really?" The man looked down at Ichigo with malice. "You won't have that arm for long." His hand move to the hilt of his sword and Kagome knew he meant to inflict the killing blow.

"You won't touch him!" Kagome snapped as she drew and released a sacred arrow.

Both shinigami turned to face her just as her arrow embedded itself into the shoulder of the dark-haired shinigami. She'd been aiming for his heart. Her arrow didn't purify him, but it scorched most the fabric covering his shoulder. His eyes widened momentarily before pulling the arrow from his shoulder. He inspected it before tossing it to the ground.

"Kagome run!" Rukia shouted.

Kagome notched another arrow, aiming it at the same target. "No!"

"You think you can hit me a second time, Girl?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"I don't think, I know!" Kagome fired the arrow.

"Where are you aiming?" He asked, suddenly appearing behind her.

"Kagome!" Uryuu shouted, trying to bring himself to his feet. He was unable to and fell back to the ground.

Kagome turned around, bringing her bow up in defense. "How did you?" That was when the pain hit her. She fell to the ground, face first, feeling blood beginning to pool around her. She could hear the voices of her friends calling her name, but all she could do was lay there and try to catch her breath. Her body felt heavy and cold. She could feel herself dying. Her reiatsu was gone, just like Ichigo's.

She heard the two shinigami talking to Rukia. There was more being said then she could comprehend in her delirious state. She was losing blood and fast. She could no longer wiggle her fingers and toes and eventually, she lost the capability to keep her eyes open. For the second time in as many days, she found herself in the realm of unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 16

(A/N: See, I told you I'd have the next chapter up lickity split! Happy holidays! And just for you guys, I'll have another chapter or two posted tomorrow night! Love you guys and keep the reviews coming my way!)

~Kana~

Chapter 16

_Everything is warm. Is this what it feels like to die? Does this mean I will finally get to see Inuyasha again? Sango, Miroku…Shippo. Ugh…it itches…Why does it itch? Things shouldn't itch if you're dead right? Wait…if I'm dead, did I become a wandering spirit or did I go to Soul Society? Everything is black. I can't see a thing._

"Urahara! I think she's waking up!"

_Don't yell so loud, Ichigo, you'll wake the dead. Wait…Ichigo?_ Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. She found herself staring into a pair of soft brown eyes. "Ichigo…?"

He nodded. He moved away from her face and allowed the light to shining in her eyes. She wished he'd stay closer so she didn't have to squint to see through the brightness of the room. _So, I'm not dead. How is that possible? _She brought her hand to her chest where the enemy's blade pierced her. She wasn't wearing her shirt anymore, but she was covered with enough bandages it didn't matter. That didn't stop Kagome from turning bright red and becoming flustered.

"Ah, I see you're awake, Higurashi-san." Urahara said as he stepped into the large room. He looked down at her with serious grey eyes and over to Ichigo.

Kagome pulled the white sheet she'd been covered with up to her chest. "You saved me?"

"Correct!" He looked over at Ichigo. "I've already explained this to him, so I'll keep it brief. If you wish to save Rukia, you'll need training. As of right now, you have no reiatsu. I plan to change that." He pulled a small medicine bottle from the inside of his kimono. "I want you to take this pill in one hour intervals until dinner time and your wounds should be healed. Wouldn't want you to die during your training now would we?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "What training? Rescuing Rukia?" Kagome bit her lip. "Damnit, I knew she was in some sort of danger…Why didn't she ask for help? Doesn't she trust us?"

"It's not that, Kuchiki-san didn't trust you. She was trying to protect you, to keep you from dying like you almost did. Neither you or Ichigo are at the level required to defeat those shinigami." Urahara explained as he readjusted his hat. "You should be getting to school. Your brother was worried about you."

Her eyes widened. "Uryuu! Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Ichigo stated, instantly putting Kagome's worry at ease. Urahara nodded at the two teenagers and left them alone in the room.

"How am I supposed to go to school without my uniform?" Kagome asked.

Ichigo pointed to a folded stack of clothing, including her book bag and all of her school work. She started to make a move towards the clothing only to realize Ichigo was still watching her.

"Turn around you pervert!" Kagome shouted, pointing her finger at the wall.

His face turned a dark red and he scrambled to plaster himself into a corner. He didn't move an inch until she was completely dressed and gave him the okay. She rolled her shoulders and tested the extent of her injuries. She was surprised how well she felt considering her wounds should have killed her. She understood how Ichigo survived. He was in soul form and could take a lot more damage than she could. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, she followed Ichigo out of the house.

She made it a block before her body started to retaliate. Ichigo caught her before she fell. He tried to carry her, but his injuries were too fresh for that. He settled for keeping his arm around her shoulder and holding her small frame against his as they walked.

By the time they made it to school, Kagome was covered in a thin layer of sweat and felt like curling up in a ball and dying right there. She probably would have if Ichigo hadn't been at her side. With his encouragement, they made it to their classroom. Instead of her usual seat in the back, she sat next to Ichigo, opposite where Rukia usually sat. She pulled one of the pills Urahara gave her and popped one in her mouth. Ichigo did the same thing. Immediately, Kagome could feel its healing properties at work. The pain disappeared and the wound no longer pained her at all unless she moved just right.

School went on as usual with the exception of a couple things. Uryuu never showed up at school and didn't answer his cell phone when Kagome tried calling him between classes. That wasn't the weirdest part. Rukia's name was never called during roll call. It was as if she never existed. She tried to ask Tatsuki if she heard anything about Rukia just to see if she noticed Rukia's absence only to have her dark haired friend look at her like she sprouted a second head.

School let out and Kagome and Ichigo left together since they were both going to the same place. They walked for maybe five blocks when Orihime appeared in their path.

"Orihime?" Kagome blinked, making sure it was really her.

"What's up, Orihime? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

The look on Orihime's face was serious. "Where's Rukia? Why did everybody suddenly forget about Rukia? I thought…somehow you would know."

Ichigo and Kagome ushered Orihime over to the nearby stairs and sat down. Ichigo explained briefly what happened without actually telling her anything. The only thing Orihime actually learned was that Rukia returned to the Soul Society. He didn't want her to know how close Kagome and he came to dying last night.

"I see…She returned to where she came from. And so, you'll be going to rescue her…"

"Hm? Yeah. Yeah." Ichigo rubbed his chin before smiling at Orihime. "You know, I'm really surprised. I had no idea that you could see us at all. If I knew then…"

Orihime cut him off. "So what do you think you're doing? Rukia's originally from that world. Her family and friends aren't they all there too? When you rescue her, what are you going to when it happens again? Are you going to take her away from her family and friends and drag her back here again? Do you think that…it's the right thing to do?"

The seriousness in her voice was enough to startle Kagome and Ichigo. He looked at her with wide eyes, like he never even considered the possibility that she'd want to leave them behind.

Orihime stood up and her seriousness faded and the happy, bubble girl they knew was back. "I already know. Even if I scold you like this, you already have your mind set." She gave her best Ichigo impersonation and Kagome had to admit, it was pretty good. "You'd pucker up your lip, scrunch your chin up, cross your arms, and then with a haughty pose; As long as you're ALIVE, you'll always have a chance of meeting your family. It's when you're DEAD when you can't. The Ichigo I know would answer like this." Orihime tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "So go save her! Fight! I'll be cheering for you. I don't want my friend to die either."

Ichigo no longer had the look of worry and distress. His face was set in determination. She knew that look and gave Orihime a thankful smile. "You're the best, Orihime!" Kagome reached over and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you, Orihime." Ichigo said before grabbing his bag and running up the stairs.

Kagome yelled after him before doing the same thing. They stopped at Ichigo's place to leave a note for his dad telling them he was staying the night at a friend's house. He asked if she needed to tell her parents, but Kagome shook her head. She flipped open her phone and sent her brother a text letting him know she wasn't coming home. Her dad was hardly home and wouldn't notice if she went missing for a couple of days.

Kagome and Ichigo arrived at the shop the same time Urahara and the others were getting home. The blonde turned and smirked at the two of them. "How are your wounds?"

Ichigo responded by ripping open his shirt to reveal four newly healed scars. One on his chest, one above his belly button and one on each shoulder. Kagome had identical ones on her chest and stomach, but she wasn't going to flash them.

"Recovered." Ichigo said seriously.

Urahara snapped his fan closed. "That's good. Did you tell your father?"

"Yeah, I told him I'd be sleeping over at a friend's house." Ichigo replied.

"It really sounds like an excuse to do the hanky panky…" Urahara said, winking over at Kagome.

"DIE!" Ichigo growled while Kagome turned a lovely shade of red.

Ignoring the insult, the shop keeper turned around and started for the door. "So! Shall we?"

The group ended up inside the shop and several hundred feet below ground in a huge underground training area. Kagome could hardly believe her eyes and Urahara, being over dramatic, made a huge scene. It was funny to watch him and Ichigo banter like an old married couple. Ichigo didn't have a love for drama and it showed. Kagome chuckled.

"So, let's hurry and get this started…this so called study session of yours." Ichigo said as he stretched his leg muscles.

"My my. What an admirable spirit. If that's the case, you get your wish." Urahara held out his cane and smacked Ichigo in the forehead, ripping his spirit from his body. Kagome expected to see him in his shinigami form, but he looked just as Orihime did when she had been ripped from her body. "Let's begin shall we?" He turned and smacked Kagome with the cane as well.

The sensation of being ripped from her body was far more disorienting then time travel ever was. She rolled backwards and came to a stop. She struggled to pull herself to her feet. Her chest felt heavy and the effort to breath was extraordinary. She looked down to see the chain of fate connected to her chest, leading to her physical body.

"This is your first time, is it not? To be separated from your body as a form other than that of a shinigami?" Urahara asked. "Isn't it difficult to catch your breath? It's also hard to move in the form of a spirit, don't you think?"

Ichigo looked surprised. He looked over at Kagome who was also sitting there, confused. She wasn't confused by his explanation; she was confused as to why she was in spirit form? How was this going to make her stronger? 

"In your current state, the origin of your spiritual power, Hakushi, and your booster, saketsu, have been destroyed by Kuchiki Byakuya. That is to say, you are merely a ghost of a normal human being without any spiritual powers whatsoever. In order to fight with a shinigami, unless you restore your spiritual powers, you're not going to anywhere. First, let's learn how to move that spiritual body freely, shall we?" Urahara tapped his cane on the ground and started to delve into a deeper explanation of what he was trying to accomplish with lesson one.

To sum it up, he wanted the both of them to be able to move better in their spirit form than they can with their mortal bodies. That was fine and dandy, but that didn't explain why _she_ was here. She'd never been in a spirit body. Her powers were tied to her mortal body, not her soul.

"Are you ready?" She heard Urahara shout out.

The kids, Jinta and Ururu came out wearing protective boxing gear. Ichigo and Kagome exchanged a look.

"Your first study! Try fighting with them. Ichigo, you get Ururu, Kagome, you get Jinta." Urahara stated with a smile. "The rules are simple. Once one or the other can no longer move, the study session ends. So, just be sure to knock them out before they knock you out!"

Ichigo said what Kagome was thinking. "Are you fucking crazy? You're telling me to punch a little kid?"

"Oh, I'd think it should be quiet difficult considering the bodily state you're in now." Urahara grinned.

Ururu tossed two sets of protective gear on the ground and instructed Ichigo and Kagome to put them on to help keep them safe. Kagome wasn't going to ask questions. She grabbed the stuff and put them on. Ichigo, however, didn't get them on fast enough. Ururu launched herself at him, aiming to knock his head off.

"Ichigo!" Kagome shouted.

"Are you sure you want to worry about old Spike Head?" Jinta chided as he attacked Kagome. Kagome shrieked and rolled to the side, barely dodging the boy's fist. He tried to hit her again and Kagome took off running. That boy meant business. If she didn't move, he'd kill her permanently.

A memory flashed through her mind and Kagome stumbled over a rock. Less than a month ago, Ichigo started to teach her the basics of self defense. They didn't get too far into the lessons before things started to hit the fan, but she learned enough to land a decent punch. She gathered her courage and stopped running. She turned around and moved her head to the right two inches, just barely dodging a punch at close range. She balled her hand into a fist and let it fly. Much to her surprise she clipped the top of his head. He blinked and stumbled back. He hadn't been expecting her to actually try and fight back.

"Lesson one cleared!" Urahara shouted. Kagome looked over to see Urahara Ururu's leg and Tessai behind Ichigo, like he'd caught him at high velocity, judging by the crater in the wall. She could only assume the girl landed a good one on Ichigo.

By the time Kagome and Jinta made it over to Ichigo and Urahara, he was just finishing up an explanation. "Do you still have difficulty breathing?" Urahara was asking Ichigo.

"Now that you mention it…" Ichigo said.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. I'm breathing just fine."

"What about moving in that form? No trouble? Since when?" Urahara asked.

"The moment Jinta came at me with his fist. I reacted as I would if I was in my normal body. No hesitation." Kagome said.

"Of course." Urahara grinned and held up a single finger. "This lesson is a one-shot victory. It was to test you if you could dodge the first attack or not. That's it!" Spiritual powers are easiest and highest raised when the soul is in danger of being destroyed. That's why this lesson is a one-shot victory. If you were able to raise your spiritual powers well than you would be able to dodge the punches. Everything turned out perfectly."

Ichigo grumbled. "And if we weren't able to raise it?"

"You'd probably would have gotten hit by the punch and died."

"You Bastard."

"Now now. Everything worked out well, didn't it? In the end you recovered your spiritual powers after all. What do you think? In celebration of your passing the lesson, lets…"

Ichigo interrupted. "We're gonna get food or something?"

Kagome shrieked in surprise when she saw what Tessai was getting ready to do. She tried to bolt back towards her body, but the large man brought the axe down on her chain of fate. Not a second later, he cut Ichigo's.

Urahara smirked. "Let's continue lesson two!"


	18. Chapter 17

(A/N: so, I thought I was done for the night. I guessed wrong. Here is the third chapter of the day! More will be posted tomorrow evening!)

~Kana~

Chapter 17

Kagome laid on the bottom of the tunnel, Urahara referred to as "Shattered Shaft." The hole was filled a gas that sped up the hollow making process. The first encroachment of the chain had come and gone, leaving Kagome and Ichigo gasping for breath at the base of the tunnel. To make matters worse, Tessai was down here with them, using a kido spell to keep their arms bound behind their back.

In order to escape from the shaft, they needed o become shinigami. That was easy for him to say. Kagome didn't have an ounce of shinigami in her system. Ichigo at least had experience being one.

"Urahara! How am I supposed to become a shinigami? I don't have the talent for it!" Kagome shouted up the shaft at the distinctive silhouette of the shop keeper staring down at them.

He fanned himself and crouched down at the edge of the hole. "I wouldn't have done this, Higurashi-san, if you did not have the talent. The power that h Byakuya destroyed was your natural born talents as a Quincy."

Kagome shook her head. "No! I'm not a Quincy, I never was! Uryuu and my father agreed." Kagome felt tears streaming down her face. She was going to die. She was going to become a hollow and die. She knew it.

Ichigo scooted closer to Kagome and brushed her shoulder with his own. "Don't worry, Kagome. You'll do just fine. I believe in you." He smiled at her.

She felt her heart warm and a sliver of her worry disappeared. "You think so?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. How else were you able to purify a hollow instead of destroy them?"

"True…but I've always done it, and not to just hollows, but youkai as well."

"Youkai?"

Kagome nodded. "I never did tell you about all my abductions did I?" He shook his head. "Well…since I probably only have a couple of days to live, I might as well keep my promise."

"Kagome…"

Kagome smiled at him, knowing full well the smile was only to hide the tears still building in the corners of her eyes. "It was my fifteenth birthday when everything changed. My little brother, Souta, lost the cat in the old family shrine well and I went to inspect it. I had my back to the well, holding the cat when the cover to the well blew off and I was grabbed from behind.

"I looked to see a large centipede-woman, licking her lips, telling me to hand _it_ over. She grabbed my around the shoulders and pulled me into the well. Instead of hitting the bottom, we traveled through a dimension rift, or to be exact, a time rift. While in the rift a pink glow erupted from my hand and cut off one of the demon's many arms.

"When I passed through the dimension, I was sitting at the bottom of the same well I fell through, only I wasn't in Tokyo anymore, but on the outskirts of Edo. I learned quickly that I traveled five hundred years into the past, during the Sengoku period. It was there that I meat Inuyasha. He was a hanyou, a half demon. He'd been pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow fifty years earlier because his true love thought he'd betrayed her.

"The centipede demon came after me again and during that attack, a small pink jewel erupted from my side. It was the Shikon no Tama, or the jewel of four souls. Demons coveted the jewel because it could grant an enormous amount of power. The jewel had been said to have disappeared fifty years before I arrived, burned with the corpse of its guardian, Kikyo. It also happened that Kikyo was Inuyasha's love. The same women who pinned him to the tree. I was the one who broke the spell that kept him pinned to the tree." Kagome's tears slipped down her face. She could picture the events as they unfolded. She was reliving her first few days with Inuyasha.

"The centipede demon would have killed me if Inuyasha hadn't saved me. He mistook me for his old girlfriend and attacked me after saving me. The old priestess of the village had a beaded necklace made by her sister, the now dead Kikyo, which was meant for Inuyasha. She placed it on the hanyou and told me to subdue his spirit. Of course I was lost and confused and didn't know what he meant. I took one look at his cute, furry dog ears and knew immediately what word to use. Sit."

Ichigo smiled. "Is that why you told me to sit that one day?"

Kagome nodded. "All I'd have to do is say the word and he'd face plant into the ground and stay there for a few minutes." She continued with her tale. "Well, I was kidnapped by a group of bandit thugs who wanted the jewel. They took it and it eventually fell into the beak of a crow demon. It swallowed it and I shot it with an arrow. The problem with that was…the arrow hit the jewel in its belly and shattered the jewel. When the jewel shattered, it sent the shards to every corner of Japan.

"I had the same powers Kikyo did. I could purify demons and the jewel. I also have the ability to see the jewel shards, or the jewel, inside whoever carries it. So, it made it my job to find the shards and put the jewel back together. I wasn't strong enough to fight the demons, so Inuyasha was recruited to be my guardian."

Urahara tossed an apple core down the shaft, hitting Ichigo in the head. "So, you had the same power as this Kikyo person?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. She was proficient with a bow and arrow, had the ability to shoot sacred arrows and see the jewel. I am her reincarnation."

"And how did this jewel come into existence?"

"A priestess called Midoriko. She was caught in a struggle with a large group of demons. She was unable to defeat them all so she trapped all of them into her soul and thrusting her soul, and the demons out of her body in the shape of the jewel. Well, that's how I think it went. I've only heard the full story once."

"Right…and this Midoriko…what was her weapon of choice?"

Kagome closed her eyes and thought back to the statue of Midoriko and the demons she fought. "A sword."

"Okay, you kiddies have fun down there!" He waved and walked off.

The moment the shop keeper walked away from the hole, the second encroachment started. Kagome hit the fetal position and bit back a cry of pain. She felt Ichigo going through the same thing beside her and moved closer to him for comfort. She felt him at her back and the pain lessened just enough she could breathe.

It was like that for a while. Kagome was sure they were on their second day, and neither made any progress towards making it out of the hole. Ichigo made it a good way up the side trying to run up the side, but all that came of it was a bump on the head when he crash landed. Kagome tried as well, but she never made it more than a few steps. She was giving up hope fast. She was never meant to be a shinigami and she was going to die trying to become one. She would have been better off living her life without her powers at all. Maybe then, her life would return to normal.

Several more hours passed, along with the third encroachment. Kagome tried to sit up, but failed. She needed something to do, anything to keep her mind of the despair that was eating at her thoughts.

And so, Kagome started telling Ichigo about her travels through feudal Japan. She told him of her laughter, her pain, everything there was to tell. She paused long enough for the fourth and the fifth encroachment to come and go before delving back into her tale. She finished her story just as Jinta jumped into the shaft. He placed a plate of food between them.

"I brought you some food. I figured you'd be hungry…" The boy smirked.

Ichigo grumbled. "Ha. What are you talking about? I'm not hungry. The chain of fate is still very long…"

Jinta shook his head. "Anyway, I'll put the food here. You can't tell what time it is in here."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Time?"

"Let me tell you a second thing. It's already been seventy hours since you've come in the hole of despair. If it goes well, someone should be a hollow by now. And one more thing. The strength of the last encroachment is stronger than any from before."

On cue, Ichigo's chain of fate began to corrode. It wasn't like the other encroachment, it was far worse. Ichigo screamed in pain and Kagome tried to worm her way to him. She needed to touch him, offer him some form of comfort. This was it for him. Either he became a shinigami or a hollow.

She was almost to him when pain shot through her chest and webbed through her limbs. She looked down at her chain to see the exact same thing happening to her. She screamed. Her vision exploded into fireworks and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she found herself in a place she thought she'd never see again. The sky was blue with a hint of puffy white clouds. The wind was blowing gently through the trees and the grass surrounding the well was bright green. The only thing missing was her red-clad hanyou friend.

She gripped the wood of the well and scanned the horizon, wondering if this was all a figment of her imagination, or if by some miracle, she was truly in the past.

"Kagome."

Kagome released her grasp on the wood and spun around. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she saw who was standing before her. Garbed in the typical red and white miko outfit was a woman she'd only seen in statues. It was Midoriko in all her glory. She wore a silver chest plate of her white kimono and had a sword strapped to her waist. Her black hair hung loose around her shoulders, falling past her mid back. Her eyes were the same bright blue as Kagome's.

"Mi-Midoriko?" Kagome stuttered. "How is this possible? Am I dead? Did Urahara have to kill me?"

She shook her head. "No, Kagome, you are not dead. You are very much alive."

She looked around. "Then where am I? Where is Ichigo?"

Midoriko looked around. "We are in your inner world, Kagome. This place resides deep in your heart and soul. This is the sanctum of your true power."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean? Inner world, true power? I'm the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel thrust from your very heart. My power is to purify…"

The warrior miko shook her head. "You are the guardian of the jewel, but have you ever wondered why you and Kikyo are the only ones to see the jewel?"

Kagome nodded.

"Kikyo was my reincarnation. You are Kikyo's reincarnation, therefore mine. Being born with the jewel inside your body changed your powers, locked them up, hide them from view. When it was removed they became more active. Eventually you grew into your miko powers because that is what the jewel needed at the time. Now, Higurashi Kagome, the jewel needs something different. A miko cannot enter the Soul Society alive. You must seek the jewel, and to do so, you must become a shinigami." She explained.

"Okay, that much I understand, but how am I supposed to become a shinigami. I don't have the talent."

"Yes you do, Kagome. I am your power. Close your eyes. Focus on me and the power you feel flowing from me. Call out my name and you will pass this exam."

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on Midoriko. She expected the power to feel similar to Kikyo, but it didn't. It felt more like Rukia and Ichigo. It felt like the two men who attacked her. It was shinigami power.

Words came to her, words she wouldn't think to say came from her mouth. "Seiketsu ni suru (Cleanse), Midoriko!" Kagome opened her eyes to find herself back in the bottom of shattered shaft. She stood on her own two feet and was garbed in the shihakusho and had a sword strapped to her waist.

However, Ichigo was still in soul form with a hole in his chest. His face was encased in the same white substance of a hollow. Kagome thought for sure, he was turning into a hollow. She started to go for him, but Tessai moved from his spot on the floor.

"I think it's over, Owner. I'm changing to eliminate mode! Bakudo no tsukumo dainiban! Manjikin! First song Manjikin!" White sheets appeared out of thin air and began wrapping Ichigo like a mummy. "Second song Manjikin." Needles bit into Ichigo's shoulder.

Kagome started yelling. "What are you doing? You'll kill him!"

"That can't be avoided. I must restrain him. Destroy him before he becomes a hollow!" Tessai yelled. "Final song! Manjikinfutoshifu!"

A dark shadow appeared over Kagome and Ichigo, causing Kagome to look up. It appeared to be a large pillar, coming down to crush them both. Without thinking, Kagome wrapped her arms around Ichigo's mummified figure and tried to pull him out of harm's way. The fabric around his face split, revealing a white hollow mask with two red stripes running from the top of his forehead over to his left eye. His body began to emit a golden glow just before he reached out and grabbed her around the waist. She let out an involuntary yelp as they flew through the sky.

They landed on the dry ground and Kagome looked up at Ichigo. He was wearing the same outfit as her and had his large sword strapped to his back, but he was wearing the mask of a hollow. He felt like a shinigami, but she wasn't sure. She tried to move out of his grasp, only to have him tighten his hold.

"Ichigo…"

"Hey! If you're still alive answer me!" Kagome could hear Jinta yelling.

She wanted to answer him, but she couldn't take her eyes off Ichigo. He looked like a bad ass, with the mummy wrappings trying to cling to his clothing and the mask covering his face. She could sense no malice from him and knew that it was her Ichigo, not a hollow.

He reached up with his free hand and grabbed the hilt of his sword. The kids took a fighting pose, thinking he was going to attack. Jinta was the more nervous of the two. "Is it a hollow? Or shinigami? Which one is it?" Ichigo drew his sword, revealing a broken blade. Instead of trying to attack anybody, he smashed the hilt of the sword into his mask, cracking it.

"Congratulations! You have completely changed into a shinigami! Good job! You've passed the second test!" Urahara clapped his hands.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, smashing the hilt of his sword into Urahara's forehead. "Since I came back alive, that means you'll be dead. I've already made a promise! As long as I can leave that hole alive, I will and must KILL YOU!" Ichigo pointed at the shopkeeper with a manic look.

Urahara moved his hands from his face and the look he gave Ichigo and Kagome was unnerving. "That's ok, with your attitude right now we can proceed straight to the third test. Talking about the third test! There's no time limits. If you can use the soul cutter sword to cut down my hat, it will count as a win."

Ichigo didn't wait. He swung his broken blade at the shop keeper, slicing into the fabric of the hat.

"Pretty good! Even a broken sword can have such power…"

"Of course! When I get serious it will be better than this! You don't have to say no time limit! I'll only need five minutes to finish you off!" Ichigo shouted, holding his hand out, signifying the five minutes he needed to knock off the hat.

"Is that so? Then I'll give you five minutes. You can try to finish me off." Urahara said in a voice that sent shivers down Kagome's back. He gripped the cane in both hands, twisting it. He pulled on the curved end, revealing a thin-bladed sword

And with that, Urahara attacked. He gave no warning, just swung at Ichigo. Kagome rolled out of the way of the blade. She made it back to her feet and stood, watching as the two men started their battle. Though, battle wasn't the right word. More like, Urahara chasing Ichigo around like a cat chasing a mouse. He was obviously letting Ichigo dodge the attacks, though Ichigo didn't think he was.

They continued like that until Ichigo seemed to find his courage and turned around. He held out his broken blade offensively. Urahara just laughed, pointing out to Ichigo that his sword was indeed a zanpakutou. Ichigo stared in disbelief.

"You really are too innocent. Wake up Benihime!" the blade in Urahara's hand released a burst of energy just before changing shape. It now looked like a normal katana with a curved hilt and a tassel at the end.

"The Zanpakutou's name?" Ichigo questioned.

Urahara looked over to where Kagome was standing, making sure she was paying attention. "That's right. Every zanpakuto has its own name. And this is her name. Go. Benihime." He swung the sword, emitting a blast of reiatsu.

Kagome drew the sword strapped to her waist. The hilt was a soft purple with a black inlay. The hand guard was circular with a black pinwheel-like design. The sheath was black and the obi around her waist was the same purple color of her hilt.

When Kagome looked up, Urahara had Ichigo backed against a boulder. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she watched as Urahara cut through what was left of Ichigo's blade, leaving him with nothing but the hilt. Ichigo stared at it in disbelief. Not a second later, Ichigo was running for his life. Kagome could feel his fear and anxiety. She wanted to come to his aide, but this was a part of his trial. He needed to knock Urahara's hat from his head.

He ran, ducked and dodged all of Urahara's attacks with desperation. Just when Kagome thought Ichigo was going to quit, he stopped dead in his tracks. His soft brown eyes glazed over and his grip on his hilt tightened. Urahara also stopped. He lowered his blade and observed Ichigo. The wide around Ichigo began to pick up, blowing his hakama around gently.

Ichigo's eyes cleared and they met Kagome's blue ones. She saw renewed determination on his face and smiled. He gave her a nod before shouting, "Zangetsu!" He spun around, unleashing a blue blast of energy towards Urahara. It came close to knocking his hat off, but the shop keeper cheated and held it firmly to his head.

When the dust cleared from his attack, Kagome was able to get a good look at Ichigo. His outfit was slightly different. Instead of the large strap across his chest it was a thin red cord. His blade, no longer and over-grown katana, looked more like Tessaiga but without the hand guard or hilt. It also had long white wrapping hanging from the end of the handle.

Urahara smiled. "Your zanpakutou also appeared! Let's officially start test three!"

"Sorry, Urahara-san." Ichigo said. "You will have to hide well. I think I will not hold back." He raised his blade over his head and Kagome felt a swell of reiatsu. In another blast of blue energy, this one far stronger than the other erupted from his blade, heading directly towards Urahara.

The shop keeper's eyes went wide as the blast barreled towards him. He raised his blade in defense. "Yell Benihime!" A red wall of energy appeared before Urahara just as Ichigo's attack hit. The kickback from the attack was enough to blow Kagome off her feet and to knock the green and white hat from Urahara's head.

Once the dust cleared, Urahara mumbled something under his breath as he bent down to pick up his hat. He looked over to Ichigo, who dropped to his knees after the attack, and said louder, "Kurosaki-san, you're such a scary kid." He turned his attention to Kagome. "You're up next as soon as we get him out of the way."


	19. Chapter 18

(A/N: I know this chapter is short and I probably will only have this one up tonight. I spent my Christmas on the toilet with a trash can between my knees. Not a fun way to spend the holidays, but hey, it happens!)

~Kana~

Chapter 18

"The same rules apply to you. Knock my hat off. You have no time limit." Urahara explained.

Kagome swallowed hard. "Okay."

She unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her. She looked at it and up at Urahara. She'd never used a sword in her life. Well, that's not counting the time she pointed Tessaiga at Sesshomaru. That almost ended with her becoming a pile of acidic goo.

Urahara just stood there and waited for her to make the first move. He allowed the tip of his blade to touch the ground, completely relaxed. "You going to knock this hat off, or stare at me all day? I know I'm good looking, but you'll give me a big ego."

Kagome growled. "Oh get a clue! You're not that attractive. I mean, when was he last time you shaved? Have you seen your stubble? It's unsightly. Not to mention you're old enough to be my dad! That's gross!"

The kids laughed from somewhere behind a boulder and Urahara's shoulders sagged. "So harsh, Higurashi-san. You'll wound a man's pride talking like that."

"Yah, I'll hurt more than that." She grinned as she made the first move. She held the sword like a baseball bat and tried to knock it off that way. It wasn't like he was in any position to defend. He was just standing there as casual as can be. Piece of cake.

Or so she thought. She didn't even see him move. One minute she's charging him and the next he was standing beside her with his foot out. With her momentum, she couldn't stop in time and ended up tripping over his foot. Her sword went flying and she rolled to a stop.

Urahara knelt beside her. "Nice try, but you have horrible aim."

"Can it old man." She grumbled.

She rolled over onto her back and did something Urahara wasn't expecting. She reached up and snatched the hat right off his head. His eyes widened.

"Never let your guard down." Kagome chastised.

"Hey, that's not how it's supposed to work. You're supposed to knock the hat off, not steal it."

Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. "You never specified. As I see it, you're no longer wearing it, therefore I win." He opened his mouth to complain, but Kagome shook her head and wagged her finger. "You never once said I had to knock it off in combat. Besides, during battle aren't you supposed to take opportunities and minimize casualties and injuries? I believe I did just that."

"You take the fun out of it, Higurashi-san." The shopkeeper whined.

She grinned and handed him back the already destroyed hat. Ichigo did a number on it. "Fine, if you don't like my methods, be more specific."

He placed the hat back on his head. "No, that won't be necessary. Lesson three complete."

Kagome jumped and tossed her hand in the air. "Yeah!" After she settled down, she asked. "So, are you going to train me? Because I don't know squat about how to use a sword."

He chuckled. "That was apparent by your baseball swing. But, yes, I will train you and Ichigo for ten days. After that, I open a pathway to the Soul Society. You and Ichigo will go in and rescue Rukia."

oOoOo

Ten days passed and Kagome was lying in her bed, staring at the wall. So much had happened during her training. She learned so much. She wasn't as good as Ichigo, but she never expected to be. After her second day of training, they learned she had an aptitude for kido, so she went off with Tessai to learn. Ichigo couldn't use kido to save his butt, so he stayed with Urahara and worked on his skill and endurance.

She had her window open as instructed and was waiting for the summons. Not knowing what to expect, she about flew out of her bed the moment a white ball flew through the window and exploded on her wall. The red fluid inside dripped down the drywall, leaving a message as it went. She chuckled at the way it was written and jumped out of bed.

She heard her brother moving around in his bedroom, but she didn't stop to say anything. There was a note on her nightstand telling him and her father where she was going. She was surprised Uryuu hadn't said anything about her being a shinigami. You'd think he'd notice a change in her reiatsu, but he didn't seem to. It was for the best because she knew shinigami were looked down upon in this house.

She had her trusty yellow bag packed with all sorts of things. She didn't know what Soul Society was like. But she was prepared for the apocalypse. She had dried food, medical supplies, her toiletry kit, and her sleeping bag. She probably wouldn't need the sleeping bag, but old habits die hard.

She ran all the way to Urahara's shop and met up with Ichigo, Orihime and Chad. Just as they were getting ready to go inside, Uryuu showed up. The outfit he was wearing caused Ichigo to laugh and poke fun at him. Kagome didn't think he looked that bad. His outfit resembled a priest's outfit, only white. He even had a little cape over his shoulder. It was the cape that made Kagome snicker.

"I didn't think you'd come." Kagome said.

He adjusted his glasses. "Like I'd let you go into the enemy's stronghold without me."

Kagome and Ichigo looked at each other then over to Urahara. It obvious he was still out of the loop. She wasn't sure how much Orihime and Chad knew, but she was about to find out.

They made it down to the training facility underground where Orihime was completely baffled. Her reaction was adorable and caused Tessai to almost cry with delight.

"Okay everybody! Please look over here!" He snapped his fingers and a large gateway appeared, though it resembled a box more than a gate. ""We're about to go! Come, this is the door to the Soul Society. Please listen carefully. I will now teach you the way to go through this door without dying." Before he continued, he raised his cane and bopped Kagome and Ichigo on the forehead, separating them from their bodies.

Chad caught Ichigo's body before it collapsed to the ground and Orihime caught Kagome.

"He's been completely separated." Chad commented.

"Oi, then Kagome-chan you can't enter this Kagome over here?" Orihime asked.

"No, I can still enter the body." Kagome corrected.

Ichigo wasn't too happy about people touching his body and said something. "Why are you guys freely touching my body?"

Kagome looked over at Uryuu for his reaction. He just stood there, staring at Kagome in her shihakusho. She started to say something, but another, strange voice started to speak.

"That's right! That body will be temporarily mine! You guys should not just touch it!" Kagome's eyes about bulged from her head when she realized a stuffed bear was talking. "Ah! But Inoue-san can tough it!"

Ichigo grabbed the stuffed bear and gave it a hard squeeze. "Kon…Kon! Why are you here?"

"You're asking me why? Of course I'm going with you! You want to leave me behind? As the man, Kon, I will go through all difficulties to reach the Soul Society!"

Chad approached the stuffed bear and took him from Ichigo. He brought the bear close to his face and just stared at it. Kagome stepped up beside him and inspected the bear. Her eyes narrowed in recognition.

She pointed at Kon. "You! You were the pervert who kissed me!"

The bear gave her a once over and even through the beady eyes of the bear; she could tell he was thinking dirty thoughts. She Slammed the bear into the ground and dug her heal into his back.

"Ah! Tough love!" The bear said in ecstasy.

Urahara interrupted their friendly banter. "Okay, look over here! I'm starting the explanation of this door. Usually this door is made by adding reishihenkankon to the top of the Senkamon and use the Ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together."

"Reishihenkankon?" Uryuu asked, no longer staring at his sister.

"As you know, the Soul Society is the world of the souls. In order to go in there, you have to be a soul. But as all of you know, the only two who can move around as a soul are Kurosaki and Higurashi, who are shinigami." He explained. "For others, even if their souls are separated from their bodies, they're still chained by the Chain of Fate. Not to mention, to go to the Soul Society, it's even hard to _move_.

"That's why there's a need for reishihenkanki. This thing changes the 'kishi', which makes up the things in the living world into 'reishi' which is the main component of souls."

"So it means we don't have to separate souls, we just have to go through this door." Uryuu translated for the others who were looking at the shopkeeper like he was speaking another language."

"Right! You guys go to the Soul Society with your original form!" Urahara said as he pointed his closed fan to the sky.

"Okay! I got it! Then let's go in!" Ichigo bellowed before charging the gate. He didn't get very far because Urahara stabbed him in the side with his cane. "Oh shit!"

Urahara continued his explanation. "Now is the important topic!" His giddy expression turned serious. "The problem is time. The time allowed to go through the Senkamon to the Soul Society is only four minutes." The group of teenagers stood at attention, "Once the time is up, the door will close and you guys will be locked forever inside the Dangai." He continued. "Plus, inside the Dangai, in order to prevent enemies, such as hollows, it's filled with a current called Kouryuu which can stop souls from moving. Just one foot caught by it, the chance of leaving the Dangai in time is almost impossible."

"Then, what should we do?" Orihime asked.

"Just walk forward," another strange voice said. Chad and Orihime looked at the ground and pointed to a black cat.

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime cried out. Kagome just stared at the cat. It talked? She was used to talking animals, though they were usually demons, so this wasn't too much of a surprise for her.

"Didn't I tell you? The heart and the soul are connected. What's important is how your heart thinks. Only those who can do it may follow me." The cat walked between the teens and towards the Senkamon.

"Of course we have to win!" Ichigo said with a cocky grin.

"Well said," Agreed the talking male cat.

Urahara and Tessai moved to the sides of the gate way and dropped to their knees. They placed their hands on the ground and Kagome could feel a swell of energy. "Are you ready? The moment it's opened, you guys will dash in there"

The teenagers all nodded in agreement. "Got it. Ichigo said with a nod. He glanced over at the stuffed bear. "Kon…please take care of my family."

"Let's go!" Urahara said just before the gate opened.


	20. Chapter 19

(A/N: Dark Inu Fan brought it to my attention that I referred to Kon as a bear. He is a lion, I was just trying to type with a fever and all that other wonderful stuff that happens when you have the flu. Thank you for pointing that out!

Also, I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews! They made me super happy and gave me the inspiration to put out chapter 18 even though I was sicker than a dog. I hope you like it!)

~Kana~

Chapter 19

Kagome stood in fear of the silver haired shinigami wearing the white haori. He approached the partially opened gate with a devious smirk on his fox-like face. They'd made it through the Senkamon with little difficulty thanks to Orihime's quick thinking. Kagome didn't care if the talking cat scolded her and told her it was stupid mistake. Putting her shield between them and the tunnel cleaner saved their lives. Of course their good luck streak continued when Ichigo tried to storm the gates without a plan and ran into the largest man Kagome'd ever seen. Jidanbou reminded Kagome of an oni, but his aura was pure shinigami. Ichigo defeated the giant and the giant in return, opened the gate for them to pass.

And with that, brought their current situation. The silver-haired shinigami had enough reiatsu to make Kagome cringe. In an attack so fast nobody could follow, he amputated Jidanbou's arm. The giant dropped to his knees, but managed to hold the enormous gate with his remaining hand.

"Even if the guardian loses, the guardian may still not open the door. If the 'guardian' lost then that would mean he must be executed." The shinigami chided.

Kagome felt a sudden burst of reiatsu and knew the shinigami was going to give Jidanbou the finishing blow. He didn't get the chance thankfully. Ichigo rushed the man, bringing his large blade down upon the man's wakizashi. He pushed Ichigo back.

Ichigo held his zanpakuto towards his opponent and shouted, "What do you think you're doing, Punk! We won against Jidanbou fair and square and you just pop out of nowhere and start attacking!" He paused then spoke once more, this time gently. "Inoue, Kagome, please look after Jindanbou's arm."

"Okay!" The girls said in unison, though Kagome didn't move from her spot.

"I will rip you apart!" Ichigo shouted.

""Ha! You're such an interesting guy. Aren't you afraid of me?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Absolutely no!"

Yoruichi, completely baffled by Ichigo's actions, interrupted, "Stop messing around, Ichigo! Let's retreat fast!"

Ichigo, now distracted, looked back at the black cat. "What for? I just got started!"

"So, you're Kurosaki Ichigo?" his opponent asked. Ichigo looked back over at the shinigami. "So, he does exist" he turned and started to walk away.

"Huh? Oi! Where are you going?" Ichigo yelled.

"If that's the case, then I definitely can't let you pass."

"Then why are you walking away? Are you planning to throw that knife at me?"

He stopped, turned around, and pointed the wakizashi at Ichigo. Kagome made a move towards Ichigo only to have Uryuu grab her shoulder. She cast him a desperate look, but he only shook his head.

"It's not called a knife. This is my zanpakutou." The man grinned as he made a flourish of movements, "Shoot him, Shinsou."

His blade glowed white and extended faster than Kagome could track. Ichigo must have been able to see it coming, because he raised his blade in defense just before the blade would have pierced his heart. The force of the attack was strong enough it knocked Ichigo off his feet and into the already injured Jidanbou. The moment Ichigo hit him, they both were sent flying through the air, landing on the ground several yards outside the gate past the rest of the group.

With Jidanbou no longer there to hold the gate up, it started to drop. The group rushed the gate, but it was too late. The silver-haired shinigami bent at the waist and waved as it closed. "Bye bye!"

Kagome turned and ran towards Ichigo who was lying face down in the dirt. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo sat up and immediately started complaining that something hurt. Kagome shook her head and smacked the back ok Ichigo's head. "Idiot! What were you thinking? You could have been killed charging in like that alone! I could have helped you!"

"I could have taken him! He cheated is all." The others surrounded them and Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, because of me, the door…"

Yoruichi shook his head. "Forget it. Here is no point in feeling bad about it now." The cat looked back at the now closed gate. "Though the door is closed again, that was Ichimaru. Even if you passed through the results would have been the same. Be thankful you're not injured."

Kagome gasped in surprise when she looked up at the buildings, they assumed to be abandoned. A large number of people were gathering. The group heard her and followed her sight. Yoruichi explained to them why they'd hid from them when they first arrived. They were intruders, considered highly dangerous since they came to Soul Society without the aid of a shinigami.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me!" A little boy pushed his way through the crowd with a large smile on his face. "Mister! Long time no see! It's me, the parakeet! Shibata!"

Chad's eyes widened. "Sh-Shibata?" The boy ran up and hugged his leg.

Kagome smile turned to complete shock when she heard another voice, urging people to move out of his way. Her entire body froze and her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"Oi! Kagome!" The voice shouted as he neared the group.

Kagome swallowed hard and turned around to meet the owner of the voice. She gasped. She'd been expecting long silver hair and amber eyes, but she was greeted with black hair and blue eyes. "Inu-Inuyasha…?"

Ichigo heard the name and walked over to Kagome. He looked over at the man she was calling Inuyasha, but he didn't match the description of the hanyou he heard so much about during their three days in the shattered shaft.

"Kagome, is this really him?" Ichigo asked, pointing to Inuyasha.

She nodded. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She'd wished several times since the well closed that she could see him one last time. She never expected it to be in the Soul Society and certainly not in his human form. He still looked so young. She wondered how he died and how long it happened after she left.

Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. "Oi! Wench! Are you even listening to me? Don't tell me you went deaf."

Kagome's tears dried up and she felt the usual twitch of her left eye brow when he hit a nerve. "Inuyasha…" He flinched. Kagome could practically see he silver dog ears flatted on top his head. She couldn't help but smile. Instead of saying the magic word, she threw herself at him. He caught her around the waist, spinning her around in a complete circle to prevent them from falling over.

"What the hell, Woman. I don't see you for over almost five hundred years and this is how you great me?" He smirked as he put her back on her feet.

"Inuyasha…" She reached out and touched his black locks. "What happened to your silver hair…how did you…die?"

He flipped his hair over his shoulders. "I kicked the bucket on a night of a new moon. Who cares about how I died. What about you." He gave her a long look, finally realizing she was in a shihakusho. "And how the hell did you become a shinigami?"

"I'm not dead. And I care about you. What happened?"

"Whoa! Wait a sec." Ichigo interrupted. "Ok, so this is the infamous hanyou friend you traveled through feudal Japan with?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You told people about that? I thought it was a huge secret?"

Kagome shrugged. It was weird talking to Inuyasha again. It was as if he was still alive and they never separated. "Ichigo is special, Inuyasha. We spent three days in the bottom of a hole, trying not to die. We had a lot of time to kill, so I told him about our adventures."

He raised a brow. "Three days alone huh? I'm sure that's all you did…"

He didn't get to finish his statement because Ichigo's fist met the side of his face. Inuyasha sprawled out on the ground, staring up at Ichigo with a wide look. It was also then he noticed the large blade.

"So, I see you still have a thing for guys with big…"

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha froze on instinct, but nothing happened. He no longer wore the enchanted beads. He grinned and jumped in celebration.

Kagome's eye twitched when she realized she no longer had that wonderful, beautiful power over him. But that was okay; she'd learned a few new tricks since he saw her last.

"Bakudo 1 Sai!" Kagome grinned as she used her newly learned kido on Inuyasha.

His arms jerked behind his back and he fell to his knees. His chin hit the dirt, and Inuyasha cursed loudly. Kagome knelt before her friend. "Sorry, Inuyasha, but I win." She held up two fingers and grinned.

"Keh!" He snubbed her and looked the other way.

"Wow, Kagome-chan! That was amazing! When did you learn how to do that?" Orihime asked over her shoulder while she did her best to reattach Jindanbou's arm.

"I spent the last ten days training of course! I'm a natural at Kido!"

"Kido, huh? So you really are a shinigami. Never thought you'd have the guts for it." Inuyasha grumbled.

Ichigo knelt beside Kagome and poked Inuyasha where his dog ears used to be. "Hey, I may not have known Kagome as long as you did, but she's probably the gutsiest woman I know."

"Feh, and the stupidest. She's always getting into trouble, always needing rescued."

"I'll admit to the always getting into trouble bit,"

"Ichigo!" Kagome whined.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing down there with my sister?" Kagome heard Uryuu ask with a hint of brother protectiveness to it. Kagome flinched. She still hadn't had time to explain the whole becoming a shinigami thing to him yet.

Ichigo turned bright red, but countered asked, "Why does everybody assume I'm some sort of pervert?"

Inuyasha happily answered, though he stuck his foot in his mouth at the same time. "A man carrying around a sword that big has gotta be compensating for something."

Kagome saw the ticket and went for it. "Then what does that say about you, Inuyasha? If I'm not mistaken, you carried around a sword that size as well."

He turned red and Kagome laughed hard enough she had to hold her sides to keep them from hurting. Uryuu walked closer and took in the sight. He shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, Uryuu! This is Inuyasha! Inuyasha, meet my twin brother." Kagome introduced.

"Kinda hard to meet him, when you have me face down in the dirt."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that." She released the kido and watched him dust himself off. It was such a familiar gesture; she felt her heart twist in pain. Leaving him again was going to be hard. At least this time, she wasn't leaving alone.

"Sorry my ass." Inuyasha snipped as he looked at her supposed brother. "I thought your only brother was Souta."

Kagome nodded. "So did I, but when I tried to apply for high school, the only one would take me was the one these guys go to." She gave a quick summary of how she ended up in Karakura. Not to mention her run-ins with the hollows.

"Leave it to you to land in this sort of mess. The shinigami don't mess around. They'll either try to take you captive or kill you on the spot for breaking into here. What were you thinking Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome could hear the tenderness in his voice. He still cared about her and it only twisted the knife deeper into her heart. Should she tell him about the Shikon no Tama? Or should she tell him they were just here to rescue Rukia? He helped her put it back together. Maybe he could help again. She pushed those thoughts away. No, he was nothing more than a soul now. He wasn't even a shinigami. He wouldn't be able to help her this time. She glanced at Ichigo. He was her knight now. The man destined to help her through her mission. Would he be taken away from her as soon as the jewel was safe? Or would the fates rip him from her as well?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She noticed three sets of worried eyes. She put on a fake smile. "I'm just here to save a friend."

Inuyasha wasn't fooled. He knew her to well enough not to buy that fake smile. He'd seen it a million times when he left the camp to se Kikyo. She was hiding her pain from the world. He wondered who or what could be causing it. Was it the orange haired brat, or her brother? No, if that was true, she wouldn't bother trying to appease them. No, she was hiding it from them as well.

Kagome decided to change the subject. "So, Inuyasha. Are any of the others running around here?"

"Others?"

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo?"

He nodded. "Sango's come and gone. She's been reincarnated. Miroku became a shinigami. I've seen him once or twice since. Shippo is either still alive or he's somewhere deeper in the Rukongai, because I haven't seen him."

Kagome felt her heart swell. There was a chance Shippo was alive? He was like her son in so many ways; it hurt to think of him as dead. Even knowing now that death was just the beginning of another journey, she didn't like the thought of him leaving her.

She looked at the large, oppressing wall that preventing them from getting closer to Rukia. "So, I guess there is a chance I'll get to see Miroku again."

"Keh, yeah right. Like you're going to be able to breach that wall. The only way you're getting through is with my red Tessaiga, and I don't have it anymore." He stuffed his arms in his red haori.

"Yeah, that would help, but Yoruichi knows another way in." Kagome said.

"Yoruichi? I recognize that name…"

He must have heard his name, because the cat approached. He looked up at Kagome and over at the boys. "Kagome, Uryuu, you mind if I have a word?"

"Sure." The twins said.

Ichigo went to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder. He stopped and met his blue eyes. "You let anything happen to her, and I swear to god, I will kill you."

Ichigo could feel the seriousness of the man before him. He didn't want Kagome to come in the first place. This wasn't the kind of place for a girl like her, or even Orihime to be. This was going to be war and Ichigo knew it. He had no intention of letting anything happen to her if he could help it. "You have my word."

Yoruichi stopped a block away from Ichigo and looked over at the twins. He sat down. "Okay, I know there are a few things Ishida would like to say and its best to get this out of the way now instead of later when things get dangerous."

Uryuu nodded. "How the hell did you become a shinigami and why didn't I notice?"

Kagome shifted her weight around. "Urahara helped. If he hadn't I'd have no power at all. Byakuya destroyed my soul chain and soul sleep. I would be completely powerless."

"Okay, that I understand, but a shinigami? I thought you had to be dead to become one, or have another shinigami give you their power like with Kurosaki."

Kagome shook her head. "It's a long story, Uryuu. We don't have that kind of time right now. Let's just say my power is changing and I'm just following its lead. If it wants me to be a shinigami, then I'll be one. If it wants me to be a Quincy or someone like Orihime and Chad, that's what I'll be." Kagome looked away from her brother's serious look. "I know it doesn't' make sense, but it will eventually, I hope."

"Fine, but how come I didn't notice?"

"I don't know. I figured you did. You're amazing when it comes to sensing things like that. It's something we have in common."

"Yeah, well your powers have always confused me. First of all, your spirit ribbon is pink, not white or red. And you don't radiate much power, but I've seen firsthand that you're not weak. It's so deceiving it's annoying."

Kagome smiled. "And hopefully, that will help me win my battles. People will underestimate me and I'll take advantage of that."

"Kagome…how good are you with that sword?"

"Pretty good actually, though I'm better with the Kido. I can hold my own against Ichigo pretty well, even though he always wins."

Uryuu shook his head. "My own sister, a shinigami." He looked up at the sky and Kagome thought for a second he was going to reject her. "You better be able to keep up in there. It's going to get crazy." He gave her a faint smile.

She nodded her head. "I will."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Night fell and Kagome found herself sitting inside the elder's house. She spent the day talking with Inuyasha. Ichigo found her and told her they were going to have a group meeting inside and Inuyasha wasn't going to be able to come with since they were going to be discussing private information. As she thought, her chest tightened and she felt herself starting to tear up when she was forced to separate from her friend. Ichigo gave her some time to collect herself and walked beside her all the way to the elder's house. He even sat beside her when they gathered together.

Yoruichi explained to everybody that trying to find one of the other gates would be a complete waste of time since it was a ten day travel and they couldn't try going through the same gate they tried earlier since it would be under heavy guard.

Everything was looking grim, but Yoruichi looked the elder in the eye and asked, "Shiba Kuukaku. Do you know where Shiba-san is? In the past, the place used to be somewhere around here, but since Shiba is a drifter, there is a chance that Shiba Kuukaku…"

The elder's eyes widened, "Can it be that, you plan to go into the city through that?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. The building shook and a loud squealing noise could be heard from outside, followed by the distinct sound of hooves. Ichigo must not have recognized the sound because he asked, "What is that sound?"

Kagome probably only recognized it because she spent the last year around horses and other farm animals. She didn't however know the exact reason behind the squealing. It sounded like a pig, but she couldn't be sure.

The building shook once more and the door burst inwards. A large, bulky man rolled in like a bowling ball, colliding with Kagome. Kagome could hear her friends calling her name, but all she could focus on was the spinning of the walls. Thankfully, when they stopped rolling, she landed on top.

Something interesting must have happened because when she was able to see straight, her friends were all starring at the door. She looked that way and spotted a large boar with a red ribbon on her head.

The man she landed on pushed her off somewhat gently and rubbed his head. "Ahh…I got thrown off my pig again." He stood up and gave the room a two finger salute. "Yo! Long time no see old man."

The elder's mouth dropped open. "Ganju, it's you. What are you going here, go back home!"

"It's just I haven't seen you in a while so I came by but you're already kicking me out?" Ganju asked.

"You're scaring the guests. Don't be impolite." The old man scolded.

"That's because of you!" The intruder growled. He stopped and actually took a look around the room. His eyes immediately stopped on Kagome. His gaze traveled up and down her body. Kagome thought he was checking her out, but that wasn't the feeling she was getting. He paused at her sword and his eyes narrowed. "What the hell? What is a punk ass shinigami doing in here?"

He approached Kagome and brought his face inches from hers. His breath stank and Kagome resisted the urge to take a step back. "Yo. Say something. I asked you a question. What is a punk ass shinigami like you…" He reached up and patted Kagome's cheek. "In a place like this?" he reached down and gripped her chin tightly. Kagome could feel the hatred in his aura. He wasn't evil, but angry. Something happened between this man and a shinigami, something he couldn't forgive.

Her left eye twitched angrily. He may not be evil, but she did not like this man touching her. She caught Ichigo moving in to hurt the man, but Kagome didn't need, or want rescuing. She was fully capable of defending herself now. Her new shinigami powers made it possible. She no longer needed somebody to protect her from jerks like this. Sure, she didn't have her bow, but she didn't need it anymore. She pulled a page out of Ichigo's book and drew her hand into a fist. Normally she was against violence. Things could usually be solved through negotiation, but she didn't think this guy was smart enough to listen to reason. Kagome took in a deep breath and clobbered Ganju across the jaw.

Surprised by the blow, Ganju hit the ground. He looked up with surprise written all over his face. "Why the heck did you punch me? Are you trying to pick a fight with me, huh?"

True to Kagome nature, her temper got the better of her. She clenched her fists at her sides and stomped her foot angrily. "Pick a fight with you? Who do you think you are barging in here, knocking me across the room without apologizing and getting in my face?"

Orihime and Uryuu stared in amazement at the Kagome's sudden change of behavior. She was usually calm and trying to stop fights, not picking them. They exchanged looks and went back to watching Kagome rip into the new guy.

Kagome stomped closer, poking her finger into his chest. "We did absolutely nothing to you and you come in here acting like you own the place. You are nothing but a rude, ignorant little man! Learn some respect!"

"Are you picking a fight with me little lady?" Ganju asked, pressing his face closer to Kagome. Kagome poked him one more time and Ganjyu snapped. He took a step back and pointed both his thumbs at his chest. "My name is Ganju! Self-declared 'Nishirukogai's Crimson Bullet'! Self-declared the number one, 'the man most wanted to be called the boss of Nishirukongai for fourteen years! Also! Self Declared 'The one who hates shinigami the most in Nishirukongai!'"

After his rant, He charged at Kagome, with the intent of football tackling her. No longer afraid of a physical fight, Kagome readied herself. Just when he would have hit her, Ichigo pushed her out of the way and took the blow instead. The hit was hard enough, both boys rolled back out through the broken door.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime and Uryuu called out as they pushed past the shocked Kagome. They didn't make it very far before four men stepped in their way.

"Don't interfere while out boss is teaching a lesson. If you want to intervene, then you'll have to go through us first." The one with a shield strapped to his back said.

"So you guys are the underlings of that Ganju guy?" Uryuu, the master of the obvious, stated.

Orihime looked surprised. "That's crazy…all of them…" Kagome wondered why she paused, but she stepped closer and noticed what her big breasted friend was staring at. "All of them are riding on a boar!"

As the group stared at the boar, Ichigo and Ganju began beating on each other. They stopped to yell at each other, but Kagome wasn't paying attention to what was being said, she was used to random fights like this. It was the only reason she was the only one not freaking out in some way. Yoruichi grumbled and told Ichigo to leave it alone and not to waste his energy on a useless fight. Ichigo and Ganju didn't hear him. Ganju reached behind his back and grabbed the handle of what looked like a tanto. Kagome wasn't sure if it was a normal blade, or if it was a zanpakutou. What she did know was that Ichigo's blade was inside.

The elder stepped outside. "Ganju! Stop this at once! He is not a bad shinigami."

"Shut up!" Ganju shouted. "You should know very well, Elder. A shinigami is a shinigami. There are no good or bad ones." He turned his attention back to Ichigo and drew his blade.

"Kurosaki doesn't have his zanpakutou!" Uryuu yelled.

Orihime put the palms of her hands out, "Hold on! I'll make a shield!"

The shield wearing boar rider looked at Orihime. "Ah! Oi! What are you trying to do?"

Kagome ran inside and grabbed Zangetsu. The sword was as heavy as it looked and Kagome had to drag it out to the doorway. _How does he wield this thing with one hand? Jeesh! _Chad took initiative and picked up the zanpakutou and tossed it to Ichigo.

They exchanged blows for awhile until Ganju's reiatsu spiked. He placed his palm on the flat side of Ichigo's blade and traced a circle on the ground with his foot. "Sink down!" He shouted. The ground changed to a quicksand consistency and Ichigo's blade sank into the ground almost all the way to the grip.

Ganju took advantage of Ichigo's state of shock and kicked Ichigo in the face. Ichigo landed on his back and sat up. He studied Ganju for a second, bringing his arms up in time to stop a second kick to his chest. Ichigo closed his fist and hit Ganju square in the jaw.

"How's that punch? Hurt didn't it? In Karate, before middle school, I was stronger than Tatsuki." Ichigo smirked.

Ganju growled and tried to hit him again. Ichigo stopped the attack and grabbed his wrist. He pulled his arm straight and punched Ganju in the face. Ganju hit the ground hard. He rolled away from Ichigo and stood up, wiping a trail of blood from his nose.

Ichigo looked shocked. "That…that punch just now didn't knock him out? This guy is tough."

Just then, a loud alarm went off by Kagome. She looked over at the man wearing a shield only to realize it wasn't a shield, but a giant alarm clock. "Bad news boss! It's already nine o'clock!"

Ganju's eyes grew large. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Oh no! Come over here, Bonnie-chan!"

Kagome and Uryuu managed to move out of the way as the boar with the red ribbon charged outside and jumped over Ichigo's head. She came to a skidding halt beside Ganju. He climbed on her back and they road off, telling Ichigo he wasn't running away and that he'd be back and Ichigo better not run off.

oOoOo

Morning came quickly and Kagome found herself outside stretching with Orihime. They were chatting and having a good time when they heard Uryuu inside arguing with Ichigo. The girls poked their heads inside to see Uryuu holding onto Ichigo's hakama, trying to pull him outside. Ichigo had a death grip on the floor and was refusing to leave.

"Ah! Perfect timing Kagome. Would you please help me convince this idiot to leave?" Uryuu looked over his shoulder and asked in a desperate voice.

Kagome restrained a chuckle. For not like shinigami, he and Ichigo seemed to be getting along pretty good since they arrived here in Soul Society.

"Sure, but you'll probably have to leave." Uryuu released his hold on the orange haired shinigami and stormed out of the hut mumbling incoherencies. Kagome sat cross-legged in front of Ichigo who was still lying on the ground. She poked his nose. "Let me guess. You want to stay here and finish your fight with Ganju, the boar riding fool?"

"Well yeah! If I leave he'll think I'm scared of him!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are just like Inuyasha. Who cares what he thinks, or have you forgotten why we are here?"

Ichigo couldn't hide his shock.

"Yeah, I thought so. If we stay here and wait for Ganju, the less time we have to gather intelligence and get past the gate to save Rukia."

Ichigo pulled himself to a sitting position. "You're right."

Kagome stood up. "Good. Now, let's go."

She held her hand out for him to take. He took it and pulled himself up. He tripped over his foot and ended up falling forward, taking Kagome with him. They landed with Ichigo between Kagome's legs and their lips smashed together. Kagome froze. She knew the fall was an accident and that they weren't really kissing, but her body said otherwise.

"Kurosaki! You better not be giving Kagome a hard…" Uryuu's words cut off the moment he poked his head back in the building to see the provocative position they were in.

Ichigo snapped out of his stupor and jumped to his feet. He shook his head, trying to make the blood rushing to his face go away. He couldn't believe he just kissed Kagome. He should be embarrassed, ashamed, something, but he wasn't. He actually enjoyed it. Uryuu's voice cut through his thoughts once again.

"Kurosaki you are a dead man!"

Kagome scrambled to her feet and stepped between her fuming brother and the man who just kissed her. She placed her hands on Uryuu's chest. "It was an accident. I helped him up and we fell."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what he was thinking when he…he…" Uryuu was struggling for words.

"Yah, he kissed me…but it was an accident!" Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Boys could be so imature.

"What is going on in here?" Yoruichi asked, walking into the room.

Kagome plastered a big smile on her face. "Good morning, Yoruichi! We are all ready to go! Lead the way!"

The cat bobbed his head in appreciation. "Good. If we leave now, we will be there before noon." He walked out of the hut with a happy twitch in his tail.

Uryuu shot Ichigo a dirty look. "This isn't over, Kurosaki."

After the Quincy turned around, Kagome and Ichigo looked at each other and turned beet red. They both scrambled out of the hut, happy to be able to put a little distance between them. Ichigo walked with Chad and Kagome walked with Orihime while Uryuu walked up front with Yoruichi holding the map.

_Everything is working out wonderfully. _Yoruichi mentally grinned.

(A/N: Ok, this one isn't the longest chapter either, but if I continued with it, it would be longer than I prefer. I'm glad everybody so far enjoyed my little Inuyasha cameo! As far as Miroku goes, I'm not a hundred percent sure what squad to put him in. So, with that being said, I am up for suggestions! If you have an idea for his squad or even his shikai, let me know in a review or a PM.)

~Kana~


	22. Chapter 21

(A/N: Ok, so I skipped ahead a little bit in the story line, but I didn't think them training how to make a cannon ball would be worth making into a chapter. I'm sorry if anybody was looking forward to it.)

Chapter 21

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun, you're a little strong." Orihime complained.

"Ah okay, okay." Ichigo quickly tried to lower the amount of reiatsu he was putting in the ball.

Sweat gathered over Uryuu's brow, "Kurosaki, lower!"

"I know! I'm lowering!" Ichigo snapped.

Even Chad was having difficulties keeping up with Ichigo. "Ichigo…"

"I KNOW!"

Kagome grunted. "Ichigo…more."

"I know, I'm trying. Hold on!"

_Whoever thought breaking into the Seireitei by means of a cannon ball was a good idea needs to be shot_. Or so Kagome was thinking as they flew through the sky, surrounded in a bubble of the groups combined spiritual pressure. The past day and a half has been nothing but nonstop walking and training. Kagome was tired and ready for a long hot bath, but she didn't think she'd be seeing one anytime soon.

Instead of voicing her opinion, Kagome kept her concentration on the little glass ball in the center. Ichigo managed to lower his reiatsu enough so everybody else could keep everything in balance, but Kagome knew Ichigo was having difficulties. He was the only one in the group that struggled to form his own personal cannon ball.

Ganju and Ichigo began yelling at each other because Ganju messed up his incantation that was helping to guide them to their destination, causing the reiatsu flowing into the orb to be disrupted. Kagome shoved more in, hoping to compensate for Ichigo's short attention span.

"Look outside." Uryuu interrupted the pointless argument.

Everybody turned and looked. They were approaching the barrier surrounding the Seireitei. Yoruichi started barking orders. "We're going to crash. It's unavoidable. Everybody emit as much energy as you can. Make the cannon ball as hard as possible."

Force of the collision caused Kagome's teeth to rattle. She closed her eyes as the cannon ball around them flashed. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer touching the glass ball, but floating in the air. Yoruichi was yelling at them to stick together.

"The shield was melted by the high concentration of reishi. This is just holding us temporarily. Soon, a tornado will begin. If we separate we will be sent flying in different directions."

On cue, the anti-gravity disappeared and a whirlwind kicked up around them. Chad grabbed Orihime, Ganju gripped tightly to Ichigo's hakama while Kagome sling to Uryuu's arm. Yoruichi perched himself on Ichigo's shoulder.

Kagome and Uryuu yelped when a suction of air began pulling them away from the group. The pull hit Kagome the hardest, ripping her from her brother's arm. Chad tossed Orihime towards Ichigo and went to grab both of them. He grabbed Uryuu by the hand and pulled him pulled him hard enough, Uryuu ended up colliding with Orihime. Chad however, like Kagome was no longer inside the safety of the tornado. They were sent flying to the ground in separate directions, just as Yoruichi said they would.

Kagome, screaming bloody murder, was rapidly approaching the ground. She knew if she landed without some sort of cushioning, she'd take serious damage and risk capture. She ran through the list of kido Tessai taught her, trying to find one that might help her in such a situation. Finding what she was looking for, she said a quick incantation, "Bakudo 37 Tsuriboshi." A light blue net like substance appeared beneath her. She landed on it with a soft 'hmph' and rolled off and onto the ground.

She rubbed her tailbone when she hit concrete. Besides a sore rump, she didn't seem to have any injuries. Her yellow bag, however didn't seem to have faired the same fate. It fell from her shoulders during her fall and hit the ground without the cushioning of her net. Her belongings were scattered everywhere, mostly too damaged to salvage. Worst of all, her bag had a large hole in the bottom.

"My bag…" Kagome said in shock. "My bag…" She knew it was just a yellow bag, but she could feel tears forming in her eyes. There was no way she'd be able to salvage the bag this time. Before, the rips and tears were easy to patch up, but this. This was beyond her ability to fix. She wiped away several tears and silently mourned the loss of her trusty bag.

"Hey you!"

Kagome's hand went to the hilt of her sword as she turned around, ready to confront whatever enemy was behind her.

The shinigami standing there held his hands up defensively. "Whoa there! You haven't seen any Ryoka running around here have you?"

Ryoka? He was talking about her, wasn't he? She blinked several times. _Wait a second. He doesn't realize I'm one of the intruders. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. My clothes are filthy, my hair's a mess and my lower back hurts from the fall. Maybe by playing it off like I'm one of them, I can get a bath and a change of clothes. These stink!_

Kagome rubbed her back in pain, completely overplaying the damage. "He ran off that way after attacking me."

"Damn!" The shinigami looked in the direction Kagome pointed. "You ok?"

"He got me pretty good."

"I'll walk you back to the barracks." He paused. "What squad are you with? I don't recognize you."

Kagome thought about it for a split second. According to Yoruichi there were thirteen squads. So, all she had to do was pick a number between one and thirteen. Now what number to pick?

"Squad Ten. I just started this last term, so I'm still really new." Kagome batted her baby blues innocently. She never understood it, but men always seem to have a weird fascination with her, and not just of the human variety. Take Koga for example. She could only hope the same was true with shinigami, or she was in deep trouble.

Ah, what a coincidence! I'm in squad ten too. It's strange though, I'm usually good at remembering faces, and yours isn't ringing a bell." He eyed her closely.

Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile and laughed. "Don't worry about it! Everybody forgets about me, I just don't have a memorable appearance."

He shook his head and his cheeks turned a light pink. "I wouldn't say that…I don't seem to remember your name either."

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Pleasure. Nakamura Takashi."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Takashi!"

Takashi, forgetting his original suspicion the moment she smiled, turned and escorted Kagome to the barracks. They could hear a fuss coming from the left and could feel Ichigo's reiatsu. She stopped mid step and looked in that direction. He was fighting somebody. She looked over at her escort and wondered if she should ditch him and try to help Ichigo. She wasn't sure how long her little charade would last. Somebody was bound to notice she wasn't an actual squad member. And when they did, she was going to be in a world of hurt.

"Higurashi? Everything ok?" Takashi stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just thought I saw somebody run in that direction, but I was mistaken." She laughed hesitantly.

They started walking again Kagome couldn't help but wonder. Could her companion not sense the spiritual pressure of her friends? If they could, they'd know where to look. It was possible that their power blended in with the crowd since there are so many shinigami in the area. Maybe Kagome's spiritual awareness was just on another level. She wasn't sure, but how could anybody miss the reiatsu gave off when he fought. He radiated enough to have her hair standing on end, even from this far away.

They walked for almost an hour, dodging large groups of shinigami on the lookout for the Ryoka. The entire time Kagome tracked the fight between Ichigo and his opponent. He was strong, whoever he was, but Ichigo's power was a hair better. He wasn't the only who was fighting. Ganju was fighting as well, only he didn't seem to be fairing nearly as well. When all was said and done though, Ichigo and Ganju came out on top of their fight.

Kagome and Takashi walked into a large building with the number ten and a picture of a flower posted over the door. They walked inside and Takashi turned to face Kagome.

"Here we are. I trust you can find your way from here?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course." She bowed. "Thank you very much!"

He waved and rushed back outside to join the mad hunt for her friends. In the meantime, she looked around the entry way of the building, not sure where to go. She started down the first hallway, following the sound of two voices. She made it just outside the room the voices were in when the door burst outwards, knocking Kagome to the ground. Flattened by the door and whoever was thrown out, Kagome stared shouting almost profanities. She never was one to swear, unless really mad.

"Huh?" A very familiar male voice questioned when he realized somebody was underneath him and the door.

"Look what you did! You squashed them flat! What if you hurt them? Hitsugaya Taichou will make me do the paper work and I hate paperwork!" A woman whined.

"Get off me!" Kagome grunted as she pushed the door and her sitter to the side.

"Eh? Who are you?" The woman asked.

Kagome stood up, dusted herself off and looked into the room to see the largest breasted woman ever. She had long, pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her sword set on the small of her back and she wore a pink scarf over her shoulders. She also wore a strange insignia attached to her obi. Of course, the most obvious thing about her was her bosom. She wore her kimono open wide enough they practically spilled out of her uniform.

The talk of doing paperwork made Kagome think she was higher up in the pecking order, so she bowed at the waist. "Higurashi Kagome, Ma'am."

"Ka-Kagome?" the male stuttered from beside her.

Kagome turned to get a look at the familiar voiced male only to be greeted by Miroku. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She knew he was a shinigami, but she never thought in her wildest dreams she'd be seeing him this soon. He looked a little older than she remembered and wore the typical shihakusho. He too had a zanpakuto strapped to his waist.

"Miroku?"

His eyes mirrored hers, showing her just how surprised he was to see his long lost friend. He never thought he'd see her again.

"Miroku, you know this girl?" The woman asked.

Not wanting to be caught this early on, by a friend no less, Kagome smiled and met the woman's pale blue eyes. "You must not remember me, but I just joined squad ten. I was just here to rest up. I had a run in with one of the Ryoka when they passed through the barrier."

The woman looked at Miroku. "I don't remember anybody by that name being in the squad, do you?"

Miroku studied Kagome's face. Kagome sent him pleading eyes, hoping he'd be the same, loveable guy he had been five hundred years ago. She crossed her fingers.

"Yes a matter of fact I do! She only transferred in last week from my squad."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "If you'll excuse me…" She turned and walked back the way she came. She needed to get away from the woman asking so many questions.

She made it to the entryway when she heard footsteps behind her. Miroku approached her from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a friendly squeeze before turning her around and looking down into her dark blue eyes. She looked the same as she had the day she disappeared. The same age, the same hair, the same pure aura. No matter how much time passed, he still remembered everything about the little miko that saved everybody from Naraku.

"Kagome…what's going on?"

She shook her head. There were too many people in the area that could walk in on her conversation with Miroku. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

He nodded and took her hand. He led her outside and down the street and into a small garden. He sat her down on a bench before taking a seat beside her. He started to ask a question, but Kagome silenced him with a hug. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her as she cried. When she finished, she pulled away and rubbed the dampness from her eyes.

"So, Kagome you actually remember me?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

He shook his head, "Most spirits when they enter Soul Society forget their memories of their human lives and start fresh. It is rare for one to retain their memories."

Kagome laughed. "I'm not dead, Miroku."

"You're a shinigami, a spirit being. I believe that classifies as dead. And explain to me why I just had to lie to the lieutenant of squad ten?"

She held up her finger. "A shinigami yes. A spirit being yes. Dead no. My body is back in the world of the living. I'm one of the Ryoka."

His eyes widened considerably. "You're with the Ryoka? How? Why?"

"We are here to save Kuchiki Rukia from her death sentence."

"What she did was a grave crime, Kagome. She gave her powers to a human." He countered.

"So what! She did it because she was too wounded to fight. She did it so Ichigo could save his little sisters. How does that warrant an execution?"

"I'm not saying I agree with the sentence, but those are the rules. How did you gain shinigami powers if you are alive? Did a shinigami give you their powers as well?" Miroku asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No. They were coaxed out after Kuchiki Byakuya destroyed my soul sleep and soul chain, sealing my miko powers."

"He did what? Why would he do that?" He seemed honestly surprised.

"Because I tried to purify him. He was going to kill Ichigo. I couldn't let him do that. He's my friend…"

"Okay, I'm confused. Start at the beginning. How long has it been for you since the well closed?"

"It's only been a couple of months or so." With that, Kagome began telling her tale. She left out no detail. She even told Miroku about Rukia having the Shikon no Tama in her chest.

"To believe so much happened to you in such a short time. It's amazing you are still alive." He commented.

"Yeah, you can thank Ichigo for that."

Miroku lifted a brow and studied his old friend. He grinned. "So, this Kurosaki Ichigo…you like him?"

"Yeah I like him."

"Do you _like _him?" He repeated, adding more emphasis on like. Kagome turned bright red and Miroku laughed. "It seems my little Kagome has finally found herself a man."

"Miroku!"

"What? It's true! The look on your face when you talk about him. It's written right there for the whole world to see."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

They continued arguing like that until a question popped into Kagome's head. "So…what squad are you in? The one I supposedly transferred from?"

"Ah, yeah I guess that would be good to know." He chuckled. "I'm from squad thirteen."

"That's the same squad as Rukia. Do you know her?"

He nodded. "Of course I know her." His eyes glazed over as he delved into a memory. It didn't take much for Kagome to know what he was thinking because his hands twitched like he was grabbing something. Since Sango wasn't there to his him over the head with Hiraikotsu, Kagome hit him over the head.

"Tell me, Miroku. Will you help me rescue her?"

He sighed and looked out at the budding flowers. He remained silent, obviously trying to sort out his thoughts. _Do I help her? She is a friend and a good person. It's not like she's going to run around and hurt people. The Kagome I remember tried her best to avoid confrontation. And judging by her actions in the barracks that hasn't changed a bit. If what she says about the Shikon jewel is true, I have an obligation to help her retrieve it. It was my duty as a human monk to help keep her safe, that's not going to change now that I am a shinigami._

"You know, if I help you I will be considered a traitor, right?" he meat her eyes.

She swallowed hard. _Is he going to turn me in? It has been a long time since we've seen each other; maybe he no longer has any feelings of kinship anymore. _"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'll leave before I get you into trouble…if I haven't already."

She started to rise, but Miroku reached out and took her hand. "Kagome, do you really think I can let you take on the entire thirteen court guard squads alone?"

She just stared at him.

"I do believe I have a squad member to save." He winked.

(A/N: Ok, so I've introduced Miroku earlier than I planned. After some careful consideration, I took the advice of Domyouji. Thank you for your wonderful insight! It helped clear up several things I was struggling to piece together. I originally thought squad 8, then I thought squad 10 just because he has a thing for women and Matsumoto would be the perfect target. I even changing the story just a little bit and making Miroku lieutenant of squad 13, but I realized he's just not motivated enough to hold that high of a seat. Thank you very very much!)

~Kana~


	23. Chapter 22

(A/N: Ok, just so you know, I am aware that Yoruichi is a female, but Kagome and the others still think she's a boy. Until that changes, Yoruichi will be referred to as a male. And my muse decided to take this story somewhere I wasn't planning…I hope you guys enjoy the strange change in direction.)

Chapter 22

Miroku and Kagome walked towards the repentance cell as calmly as possible. They knew if they tried to make a mad dash in that direction, they'd be caught red handed.

_Should I find the others and tell them where Rukia is being held? _Kagome asked herself. _No, if Miroku and I are seen talking to them, my cover will be blown. I'm the only one right now that knows Rukia's location. If my cover works, I should be able to get to Rukia, break her out and have her away from all this before anybody knows what hit them. The less I have to fight the better. I came here to rescue Rukia and the jewel, not to cause needless bloodshed._

The two friends were walking by a large white building when a black and pink butterfly landed on Miroku's finger. He looked at it and nodded his head. The butterfly flew off and Miroku looked at Kagome.

"They've called for a lieutenant meeting. It's mandatory."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "You mean, you're a lieutenant?"

He smiled with pride, pointing to the emblem wrapped around his upper arm. Kagome hadn't noticed it until now. "Recently promoted as of last week."

"That's great!" Kagome grinned.

_He's a lieutenant, an important and strong shinigami. Is it right for me to drag him along like this?_

"Why don't you attend your meeting? I'll run around for a while, try and scout out the locations of my friends."

Miroku nodded his head. "Thanks, Kagome." He turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

Kagome sat down, resting her back against the wall of the building. What was she going to do? She was regretting bringing him into the situation. She should have just told him the same thing she told that Takashi guy. She was new and didn't know anybody. It would make things that much easier. Kagome looked up at the sky, watching as the sun started it's decent. It would be dark in an hour or so. She needed to find a place to sleep.

She left her spot by the wall and wandered towards the feel of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He was a good distance away and walking towards a strong pressure. She stopped mid-step, recognizing the power as belonging to one of the shinigami that took Rukia. _What was his name again…Ichigo told me it. It's not Byakuya but…Aba…Abarai Renji. Yeah, that's his name._

She started walking again, moving faster than before, but not fast enough to run. They were fighting. With the current power levels, she wasn't sure Ichigo could win. Ganju was still with him, along with somebody else, but neither of them was going to be much help. She wasn't even sure she was strong enough to lend a hand.

The clashing spiritual pressure told Kagome the battle escalated into something more than a simple battle. Kagome could hear the crying of their blades as they clashed. The zanpakutou's wanted to do battle. Their fight before was interrupted. This one wouldn't. They wanted to know which was more powerful.

Kagome picked up speed, bringing herself up to a run. It didn't matter anymore. With the amount of Reiatsu being thrown around somebody was bound to feel it and come investigate. Kagome wanted to get there first. She was positive Ichigo would need healing afterwards. She wasn't the best with the healing kido, but it would be enough to keep him from bleeding out.

A sudden explosion of energy forced Kagome to bring her arms up to shield her eyes. When the dust cleared, she turned the corner to see Ichigo and Renji staggering to stay on their feet, both covered in blood. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Ichigo's wounds were serious. From here they looked life threatening. Renji didn't look any better and his hair was laying loose across his back instead of the ponytail he had last time she saw him. Renji stumbled forward and grabbed the front of Ichigo's kimono. He said something that caused Ichigo's eyes to widen in surprise. The red-head's grip loosened and he collapsed to the ground, splashing blood everywhere. Ichigo hit the ground shortly after.

Ganju and the new add-on, a shinigami that looked like a young boy rushed Ichigo. They looked around, spotted something in the distance, grabbed Ichigo and ran. Kagome forced her legs to move forward, but her voice was still caught in her throat. They moved to fast for her to catch up. She looked over at the unconscious red head. She should leave him.

She shook her head. "No, I can't…curse it." She mumbled under her breath. She dropped to her knees and rolled Renji on to his back. His wounds were almost as bad as Ichigo's. She knew if she left him like this he may very well die. _I can't just leave him like this…_

Kagome placed her hands over his chest and concentrated on emitting healing energy into his body. Several footsteps approaching forced Kaogme to look up. Four men approached quickly, all shouting Renji's name.

The blond skidded to a halt. "No way…Even Abarai-kun was defeated." He seemed to just notice Kagome's presence. "You, what is your name and squad?"

Kagome knew she should stand up and bow, but she didn't want to stop healing Renji. The blond wore the same type of emblem as the woman, Matsumoto and Miroku. That meant he too was a lieutenant.

"Higurashi Kagome, squad ten."

"Why didn't you follow the Ryoka?" He inquired.

_Because they moved too fast for me to catch up. _Out loud she said. "Because I believed tending to Abarai's wounds to be more important."

One of the other men with the blonde asked, "Should we follow them?"

"No." The blonde looked down at Renji with soft blue eyes. "Right now, saving Abarai-kun's life is more important."

Between Kagome and the four men, they managed to get Renji on a stretcher. It was during this process that Kagome noticed the emblem on the blonde's arm. _So, he's a lieutenant too…_ She was about to ask his name, when one of the men called him by name. _Kira huh? I wonder if that is his last name or first name. Judging by their relationship, it's his last. But what is his first?_

Between the five of them, they walked to a large building and set Renji on the ground. His wounds were still bleeding, but the little bit of healing she did slowed it a great deal. After placing Renji on the ground, they met face to face with another lieutenant. This one a small girl who looked younger than Kagome.

It was obvious she was friends with Renji because she gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "How can this be?"

"When I found him, he was already like this. If I had found him sooner, then I could have joined the battle." Kira said in frustration.

"It's ok. This…" The girl stuttered. "Anyways. Hurry and contact fourth division and ask for a higher official's assistance."

"There is no need." A new voice sounded from behind the three of them. Kagome spun around and tried very hard not to gasp in surprise. It was Kuchiki Byakuya. He looked at her closely, but dismissed her, looking at Kira and the girl. "Throw him in jail."

"Kuchiki Taichou!" The girl gasped. "N-No. Abarai-kun faced the intruder alone and now you…?"

"I don't want excuses. Since he was fighting alone, there's no reason he should have lost." Kuchiki said without any emotion. Kagome couldn't even make out the faintest trace of concern for the man bleeding on the floor. "I don't want an idiot that can't even understand this. He's just getting in the way. Hurry and move him elsewhere."

"Please wait!" The girl started to object, but Kira grabbed her arm and shook his head. She refrained from saying anything else, but Kagome could tell she had a lot more she wanted to say to the heartless captain.

Kagome balled her hands into fists. According to the emblem on Kuchiki's white haori, he was captain of squad six. Renji too was from six, from what she gathered from listening to the men and Kira talk on the way here. If that is the case, shouldn't Kuchiki be more concerned about possibly losing his lieutenant? She didn't know Renji very well, but he deserved better.

Kagome took a step closer to the captain, meeting his steel blue eyes with her own dark blue ones. "How dare you treat your lieutenant like this? He was wounded trying to stop the intruders from causing more damage than they've already caused and you want to throw him in jail? Why would you do something like that? Is it because he lost? That's no reason to toss a man in jail! You should be more worried about his health." This man reminded her so much of Sesshomaru it wasn't funny. He was more like the great dog demon than her father. At least he was capable of showing affection. This man's heart was coated with a thick layer of ice. "If this is how you treat your men, Kuchiki Taichou, I am glad I don't work under you."

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think you'll join Abarai in the jail cell. He could use some company." He turned and walked out of the room.

Kagome glared at his backside, wanting nothing more than to say a few more things, but refrained. She was already in enough trouble. Kira moved to take her hand, but another voice spoke.

"Oh….So scary."

The three of them turned to see the silver haired shinigami Kagome saw shortly after they arrived to Soul Society. "Ichimaru Taichou!"

"He actually said those words. The sixth division captain is scary as always." He held up his hand. "Don't worry. I can help you contact the fourth division. Come with me Kira."

Not three seconds after Kira and Ichimaru left the building another stranger appeared out of nowhere. "Wow. How bad did Abarai get beaten so bad?"

Kagome and the girl shrieked in surprise. The girl whirled around and started making a big fuss even though the person who appeared looked to be a captain. Despite his very young appearance, Kagome could tell he was powerful, far stronger than her or Ichigo. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed the symbol on the back of his haori. Ten. She cursed her rapidly diminishing luck.

"Hi Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oi! Hinomari, address me as captain, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Be quiet! That's enough! How come all the captains don't make any sound when they walk around? By the way, Hitsugaya-kun, why are you here? And you didn't bring your lieutenant."

The white haired captain crossed his arms. "I'm here to give you advise. "You have to watch out for the third division."

That caught Kagome's attention. The two who left were third division.

"Huh? Third division? You mean Kira?" Hinomari asked.

"I'm talking about Ichimaru, but beware of Kira as well. Anyway, it's not going to hurt you to keep an eye on them." He stopped when a black butterfly fluttered in and landed on his finger. Just like with Miroku, the butterfly seemed to relay a message. "Sorry, emergency captain meeting." He flickered his eyes over to Kagome and down at Renji. "You should probably do as Kuchiki said."

Twenty minutes later found Kagome and Renji in jail. Kagome didn't fight Hinomari. She was just doing her job and Kagome didn't think it was smart to make things harder on her. The thing that surprised Kagome the most was the fact that they allowed to keep her zanpakutou.

The cell door slammed shut, locking Kagome in the same cell as Renji. She wasn't sure why they didn't separate them, but Kagome thought it was better this way. Since nobody had shown up to heal Renji's injuries, she would be able to continue what she started. Sure, she could exhaust her energy blowing a nice hole in the jail cell, but saving Renji was more important.

Just as Kagome finished healing the wound on Renji's shoulder, the jail cell opened and a man stepped in. He gave Kagome a curious look before asking her to move out of his way. She hesitated at first, but he wasn't armed. She stood up and wobbled over to the wall where she slid to the floor. She hadn't realized just how much energy and concentration it took to heal the one wound.

The man inspected the wounds and looked over at Kagome. He studied her closely, wondering if she was somebody from his squad. A majority of his wounds were already healed. There were only a handful of people in his squad who could better than him, and he didn't recognize her. He kept his mouth shut, but he wanted very much to ask her why she wasn't in squad four. He did a few finishing touches on the lieutenant and walked to the cell door.

"Medical treatment on the lieutenant is complete. Please open the door." The jailor looked at him curiously, but opened the door anyway. He figured it would take a couple of hours to heal those wounds.

Finally alone in the jail cell, other than Renji, Kagome curled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. She never thought she'd expend that much reishi just trying to patch up his wounds. When she was learning how to use her power to heal, she wasn't very good and yet she was able to completely heal a major wound to the shoulder. Were her powers growing that fast? She smiled at the thought. That meant she wouldn't have to rely on Ichigo or Uryuu to come rescue her. She would be able to save herself. As soon as her strength returned, she planned on breaking out of the jail cell. That is if Renji didn't try to stop her.

It was a miracle Byakuya didn't recognize her, but she didn't think she'd get lucky twice and being in the same jail cell with a man who knew her true identity didn't sit well with her. His sword was lying in pieces on the slab of concrete that was supposed to be her bed. That meant he'd be at a disadvantage if it came to a fight, but he was larger and by far stronger than she was. That and his hands had been bound before being placed in here. The jailors must have thought Kagome wasn't going to cause any trouble because they left her completely unbound.

She fell asleep despite her rampant thoughts. She only slept a couple of hours before she was woken by the sound of movement. She lifted her head to see Renji adjusting himself on the stone slab. He remained lying down, but she knew he was finally conscious. She was sitting behind his head so he couldn't see her.

Kagome must have made a noise because Renji stopped wiggling. "Who's there?"

How did she respond? Did she introduce herself? Did she lie? She let out a small sigh. _He's going to learn who I am anyway, might as well get it out in the open now._

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome? Do I know you? What are you doing in here?" He asked.

Kagome rolled her neck to ease the tension and stood up. Her body was no longer tired and she was able to stand without issue. She stepped around him so he could look at her. He narrowed his brown eyes, trying to remember where he saw her.

"I'm in here because I told your captain that he was an inconsiderate jerk because he wanted you thrown in here without medical treatment."

He chuckled. "Sounds like him…" He looked her over once more before recognition registered in his eyes. "I've seen you before."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, only once and only for a brief amount of time. I believe you know my friend though, Kurosaki Ichigo."

His eyes widened. "You are that girl. The one Kuchiki killed."

Kagome shook her head. "He didn't kill me."

"How did you survive? And how are you a shinigami?"

Kagome was surprised by his reaction. He should be trying to restrain her or calling the guards. He should be trying to out her for being one of the Ryoka.

"My shinigami powers surfaced after your captain destroyed my soul chain and soul sleep." She decided to take a chance and sit on the edge of the stone surface, placing her very close to Renji.

"Are you here to rescue Rukia too?"

Kagome met his eyes and nodded. "Yes. She's my friend and I don't agree with what your superiors' orders. Why should she be put to death for helping Ichigo? She continued to slay hollows as they appeared in town. She even saved me a couple of times. It's the least I can do for her."

Renji turned his head. "Kind of hard to rescue her if you're in here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it was this or try to fight my way through more captains and lieutenants than I can handle. At least in here I have a chance to escape."

"True. They didn't seal your reiatsu or take your zanpakutou. Why is that?"

"Probably because they think I'm a part of squad ten. That and when Kira found me, I was healing you."

"You healed me instead of going with Ichigo? Why?"

"Uh…yeah. They moved to fast for me to catch up. I could have chased them down, but I couldn't just leave you there to bleed to death." Kaogme stuttered.

He looked shocked. "You saw the end of our fight and yet you chose to heal me instead of going with him? You are a strange girl."

Kagome shook her head. "I couldn't just leave you there…"

"I am your enemy."

"I don't think you're my enemy. I think we are just people doing what we think is correct. You are not evil Renji. I knew that the first time I laid my eyes on you back in Karakura."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he left it alone. "Well, Kagome, get comfortable, we are going to be here for a while."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"You should have seen her when we were younger. She was always full of energy and doing her best to put a smile on everybody's faces." Renji smiled.

"She hasn't changed too much from what I can tell, except she seems more serious."

"Yeah, a lot of her spunk disappeared after she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. They are a noble family. They allowed her to graduate from the academy without taking the graduating exam."

Kagome didn't miss the pain of regret pass through his eyes. "What happened between you two?"

He looked away, "When she was adopted into the Kuchiki family, we went our own ways. A member of a noble family didn't hang out with a dog from the Rukon district."

"Rukia doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would put you on the back burner because of an adoption. You two grew up together, that means something. You two are like siblings." Kagome explained.

"She isn't. I was the one who pushed away from her." He bit his lower lip. "I shouldn't have let her go. If I would have rejected to the adoption, she wouldn't have agreed to it. But I couldn't do something that selfish. She had a chance to become somebody great. Who was I to stand in her way?"

"I probably would have done the same thing as you did." Kagome looked out the small barred window.

It was the next morning and Kagome couldn't bring herself to break out of the jail cell. It wasn't that she couldn't do it, but she found herself enjoying her time with Renji. He was smart, funny and not afraid to voice his opinion. _He's a lot like Ichigo in a way. He's older and less naïve, but the base personality is the same._

There was a swirl of energy behind Kagome. She turned around and noticed Renji's sword glowing red. She stood up and approached it. The blade was no longer in pieces, but whole. She reached out to touch the blade only to a have a large white baboon with a snake tail appear in front of her. She shrieked and scrambled away. She tripped over her hakama and landed on her behind.

The baboon walked over to Renji and stood behind his head. It looked down at him and Renji looked up at it. "Zabimaru…"

The baboon spoke. "How much longer do you plan on laying there?" The snake tail moved forward and growled. "Scum bag."

Renji just sighed. "Nice choice for the first words out of your mouth in a while, aren't they?" He glanced over to make sure Kagome was alright before resuming his conversation with the baboon. "What do you want?"

"I'm completely recovered. I can fight now." In a more serious voice, he said, "I'm just waiting for you."

The snake added, "Stop lying there and heal up already. Then let me fight Zangetsu again. This time I'll…"

"Did you fall asleep back there? He's not my enemy anymore."

The spirit looked shocked. "He's not? Then who is your enemy now? Who will you fight next?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." He said with a smirk. The baboon looked at him for a second, evaluating whether or not he was serious. Happy with what he saw, the baboon turned to mist and seeped back into Renji's sword.

"Are you serious?" Kagome stood up and took her seat beside him once more. "You want to fight him? You don't stand a chance."

"Feh. I don't right now, but once I master bankai I will. I'm almost there. The moment I'm at top condition, I'm breaking out of this place."

"Bankai? What's that?" Kagome asked.

"You serious?" Kagome nodded. "Bankai is the second release of your zanpakuto. It takes serious training and a lot of time to achieve it. It can make a shinigami five to ten times stronger. All of the captains, except Kenpachi have it."

"Five to ten times stronger?"

"Yep. And the first step is to have the power to make your zanpakuto manifest its spirit in this world."

"What do you mean?'

Renji tried to sit up, but grunted. He decided it was best to stay laying down for the time being. His injuries were closed, but his body was still in a lot of pain. "Let me ask you a question, Kagome. Do you know the name of your zanpakutou?"

She nodded. "Yes. Her name is Midoriko."

"Good, so I'm assuming you can release your sword to its shikai state."

"Yes."

"Well, at least you're not as dense as that Ichigo. When I first fought him, he didn't even know his sword had a name."

Feeling the need to defend her friend, Kagome piped up. "Give him a break. He was new at the whole shinigami thing. It's not like he had the time to actually learn the job. He went to school full time and slayed hollows in his free time. It didn't leave a lot of time for training."

"Whatever. But the bankai release is similar. It changes the size and shape of the blade. Even the name of the zanpakutou changes slightly."

"I wonder if Ichigo knows about this…What am I kidding. Of course he doesn't." Kagome commented. She stood up and approached the window. "I'm worried about him. He fought somebody real strong earlier. His spiritual pressure was all but extinguished."

"He was fighting Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of squad eleven."

Her eyes widened. "He fought a captain?" She gripped the bars on the windows. _Ichigo…you better be ok._ She scanned for his reiatsu once again and found it far away, but still alive. He was with Yoruichi from the feel of it, but his energy was slightly different.

"Chad's been injured badly too…"

"Your friends will be fine." Renji reassured.

"I hope so…I'm so stupid. I should be out there with them, helping. Instead I'm in here wasting time." She slammed her fist into the bar.

"You have your zanpakutou, bust out the bars and escape."

She turned and gave him wide eyes. "You are encouraging me to break out of jail? You're a ranking officer."

"That may be so, but as soon as I can move, I'm busting out of here myself. Give me until tomorrow morning and I'll be as good as new."

Kagome moved to sit beside Renji again. "Then I'm going with you. I don't know my way around this place. If I stick with you I should be alright."

"Sounds like we got ourselves a plan." He grinned.

They spent the rest of the day talking about anything and everything. Renji's strength was slowly returning, but he wanted to make sure he was in top shape before heading out. Kagome offered to try and speed up the healing process, but he refused her administrations. He wanted her at top condition as well. He noticed how tired she was after healing his the last time. The last thing he needed was her slowing him down.

Finally night fell and Kagome curled up on the floor beside Renji's bed and drew her knees to her chest. She could have moved over to the other cement slab and slept there, but she had nothing to cover herself with and no pillow. Here, she had the comfort of having somebody close and could use her knees as a pillow. She'd wake up with a crank in her neck, but it beat sleeping on concrete.

An explosion of reiatsu jolted Kagome out of a dead sleep. Her eyes flew open and she was on her feet, moving to the window faster than she thought possible. The energy in the air didn't belong to Ichigo, but her brother, Uryuu. He was fighting. She gripped the bars of the window and tried to see if she could see signs of the fight. They were too far away.

"Damnit!" She cursed uncharacteristically.

Renji woke up and arched his neck back so he could see his cellmate. "Kagome?"

Kagome didn't hear him. She was too busy trying to follow the patterns of spiritual pressure. Uryuu was fighting somebody powerful, almost as powerful as Ichigo's opponent that morning. She gripped the bars tighter. Uryuu's spiritual pressure wasn't strong enough to defeat this opponent. Where was Orihime? She was with him last she checked. She scanned the area for her, thinking the worst. She found Orihime with another shinigami. Her spiritual pressure was stable which meant she was safe for the moment.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Renji asked a little louder.

"Can't you feel that?" She asked quietly, thinking if she spoke any louder, she'd break her concentration.

"Yeah. It feels like the captain of squad twelve."

She shook her head. "No, not him, the one he's fighting. That's my brother…Uryuu…"

Renji took in the seriousness of the situation Kagome was in. She wanted to leave, to help her brother. Renji knew she wouldn't stand a chance against the demented captain, but he understood her need to go.

"He'll be fine, Kagome. Have faith in him."

Kagome shook her head. "No…he's not strong enough. I can tell…" Her words were cut off the moment she felt a sudden surge of power from Uryuu. It was far more powerful than anything she'd ever felt before. Her eyes widened. What was he doing? When did he become that powerful?

_He's super exceeded the human's ability to absorb reishi._ A familiar female voice sounded in Kagome's mind.

_What does that mean? _Kagome asked Midoriko.

Her zanpakutou was silent for a moment. _It means, after this battle, your brother will no longer be a quincy. He will lose all of his powers._

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Midoriko standing behind her. She expected it to be Renji, not her. "Midoriko…"

"Though he will never be a quincy again, he will temporarily gain powers far greater than that captain can handle. Uryuu will win. I promise." She smiled at Kagome.

Hearing another voice, Renji forced himself to sit up. He looked to where Kagome stood. Standing behind her was a woman with the same black hair and an outfit much like the shihakusho only white and red. The woman turned and looked at Renji. His eyes widened. The resemblance between the woman and Kagome was uncanny. This could be her in a few years. This human girl, only a shinigami for a month or so was able to bring her zanpakuto spirit out of the sword. It took him years to do so.

Sure enough, only minutes later, Kagome felt the sudden drop of the captain's reiatsu. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that her brother was still alive. She could feel his powers waning, but he was safe for now. She stepped away from the window and met the eyes of her zanpakutou.

"Thank you, Midoriko."

"Anytime, Kagome." Her figure shimmered and faded away.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked.

She nodded.

"If you want, we can leave now instead of in the morning."

"No, get some rest. My brother is fine. We leave at daybreak."

(A/N: It's short, but I did just post a chapter less than two hours ago!)

~Kana~


	25. Chapter 24

(A/N: And I bring you another chapter! Do not fear, there will be another one posted almost as soon as I post this one! I'm in a writing mood today. What a way to bring in the new year ^_^ The action is about to begin to hold on to your horses!)

~Kana~

Chapter 24

Morning came and Kagome woke to the sound of metal shattering and a man grunting in pain. She sat and looked at the bars. Renji was on his feet, his hand no longer bound, holding his sword over his shoulder. Laying on the ground bleeding was the jailor.

"Let's go, Kagome." He looked back to see her finally awake.

She grabbed her zanpakutou off the second slab and followed him out of the now broken bars. Immediately, they were greeted by a small group of shinigami. They looked at the broken jail cell and at the two of them.

"Lieutenant…you're not supposed to leave." One of them stated.

Renji rested the blade of his sword on his shoulder and raised a brow. "Are you going to stop me from leaving?"

The five men reached for the hilt of their swords. "We were ordered to keep you in your cell, Abarai-san. Please, don't make us do this."

"Sorry, but I have things to do." Renji apologized before attacking. Kagome didn't know what to do, so she stood there and watched. Renji attacked only to debilitate, not injure. Soon, all five of them were lying unconscious on the floor without a single scratch on them.

Renji looked back to make Kagome was safe. "Keep your guard up. That little stunt will have the rest of my squad here in a manner of minutes. They won't let us leave without a fight."

Kagome nodded. She drew her sword and followed close behind Renji. Sure enough, a swarm of shinigami poured around the entrance to the barracks. The shinigami told them to turn themselves in and return to their cell. Renji just smirked before attacking. Kagome was content to let him do all the work, but things didn't turn out that way. Three shinigami appeared before Kagome with their zanpakutou's drawn.

Kagome looked to Renji, but he was busy with a handful of people. No, she wasn't the same girl as before. She could defend herself. She didn't need Renji, or anybody else to save her. She brought her sword up defensively. The men took it as a sign of aggression and attacked.

She blocked the first sword, sidestepped the second and ducked under the third. This was her first fight since her training with Urahara. He didn't so much as train her as he did push her into a corner and force her to fight back or die. He trained Ichigo the same way. These men moved like molasses on comparison to Urahara so Kagome knew she would be fine.

She made quick work of the three she was fighting and moved on to her next opponent. Before long, Kagome and Renji were the only two standing amongst a swarm of unconscious shinigami. Kagome felt bad, but none of them had any life threatening injuries and would all survive.

"You didn't do half bad." Renji complimented.

Kagome blushed. "Compared to my teacher, those guys were nothing."

He raised a brow. "Who is your teacher?"

"Urahara Kisuke. He only trained me for ten days, but it felt like months." Kagome explained as they walked casually from the battlefield.

"He did a damn fine job considering you just took out the fourth and fifth seat of my squad."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Wow…if I was able to do that, just how strong is Ichigo?"

Renji shook his head. "I don't know, but he's improving fast." Renji stopped in his tracks and scanned that area. Kagome did the same, checking for more attackers.

Renji's hand went to his sword hilt, but Kagome stayed relaxed. The reiatsu approaching wasn't hostile. Kagome went to run forward to greet Miroku as he rounded the corner, but Renji reached out and blocked her with his hand. The look on his face was dead serious.

"Stay back, Kagome." He warned.

Miroku came to a skidding halt and took in the sight before him. Renji stood protectively in front of Kagome with a slew of unconscious shinigami behind them. He couldn't help but shake his head and smile. Kagome had always been resourceful and could find help in the strangest places. He just got word that she'd been imprisoned for mouthing of to the squad six captain. He'd come to negotiate her release, but she obviously had things taken care of.

Miroku held his hands up in the universal sign for being unarmed. "Calm down, Abarai."

Renji didn't relax. Instead, he pulled Kagome so she stood behind him. He didn't know why he felt so protective of the little shinigami. "I am not going back, Miroku."

"No, of course not." Miroku smiled. "And I don't suspect, Kagome would want to go back either."

Renji couldn't keep surprise off his face. He knew Kagome? She did say she had been parading around as a squad ten member, but she didn't mention actually knowing anybody. He tightened his grip on his sword, only to have Kagome reach up and touch his arm. He looked back at her.

"It's ok Renji. Miroku won't hurt us."

"And how do you know that? He's a lieutenant and we just broke out of jail. He's obligated to force us back in and seal off our reiatsu." Renji explained.

Kagome couldn't argue with his logic. "That would be true if he were just any lieutenant." Kagome flashed him a smile and stepped around him so she could give Miroku a hug. "I'm so sorry for running off earlier!"

Miroku laughed. "Kagome, you were always getting into trouble. I figured since Inuyasha wasn't here to bail you out this time, that I'd be the knight in shining armor." Miroku hugged her back.

Kagome squeezed him extra tight to show her appreciation just as she felt a familiar hand on her butt. Miroku, being the pervert as always gave her butt a healthy squeeze before finding a fist in his face.

Kagome stood there, shell-shocked. Renji stood over Miroku as he laid on the ground, holding his nose. Renji's face was bright red and he was lecturing Miroku.

"You lecherous imbecile! Keep your paws off my Kagome!"

Miroku and Kagome blinked in surprise at Renji's choice of words. Renji didn't seem to notice how he worded things and kept going. Apparently even in death, Miroku still had wandering hands.

The yelling stopped when the three of them felt oncoming powerful reiatsu. Renji looked over at Kagome. "We need to go."

Miroku stood up. "You tow go, I'll take care of things here. Kagome, please save Rukia. I'll talk to my captain and see if there is anything we can do to help. I know he doesn't like what's going on to begin with. Besides, I'm sure you didn't get the message, but the date of the execution's been changed again. It's tomorrow at noon. You are running out of time."

"Tomorrow?" Kagome's jaw dropped open. She looked up at Renji. "We have to tell Ichigo!"

Renji nodded in agreement.

"Just so you know, Kagome. Your friends, Chad, Ishida, and Ganju have been taken into custody. They are unharmed, but after you save Rukia, I suggest you find them." Miroku said just before Renji grabbed Kagome's hand and took off in the opposite direction of the approaching captains.

When they were far enough out of range, Renji stopped to catch his breath. Kagome bent at the waist and rested her hands on her knees.

_Noon tomorrow…is that enough time?_

"Can you track Ichigo's reiatsu?" Renji asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's not too far from here." She pointed to the east and they started in that direction at a much slower pace.

Almost an hour later, Renji busted through an opening in the earth. He grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped through the hole. They landed in a cloud of dust and Kagome recognized the terrain immediately. It looked just like Urahara's training facility under the shop. The biggest difference was the sheer amount of swords sticking out of the ground.

She spotted Ichigo fighting with an older man wearing a black trench coat and glasses. By the feel of him, it was Zangetsu. Also there was a dark skinned woman with purple hair and cat yellow eyes. Kagome stared in shock. The reiatsu emitting form the woman was the same as Yoruichi. Yoruichi was a male though…Kagome shook her head and checked again. No, that was definitely Yoruichi. Strange…

Renji smirked when he noticed what was going on. "I was wondering what you could be doing in this place. IS that the true from of your zanpakutou? So, you're hiding here and training for bankai? That sounds interesting. Count me in." Renji unsheathed his sword, released it and balanced it on his shoulder.

Ichigo turned and looked at Kagome and Renji. Relief passed through his eyes when he saw her, but he was shocked to see her with Renji. "Renji…"

"'What are you doing here?' is probably what you want to say. Heh, the reason is simple. We don't have much time left. So I was looking for a place to train in."

"No time? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Rukia's execution date has been changed again. The execution will take place at noon tomorrow." Renji explained.

Yoruichi, Zangetsu and Ichigo stared at Renji and Kagome in shock and fear.

Renji continued to speak. "I don't really want to admit it, but the fact is that I can't save Rukia at my current level. So I came here to train. Don't worry. I won't get in your way. I have reached the stage of materialization of my zanpakutou's form. I'm pretty close to getting bankai myself." On cue, Zabimaru made himself visible behind Renji. "Right here, like this. I'll start my training. Ok?" He gave Kagome a smile before walking off in the opposite direction of where Ichigo was at.

Yoruichi was stammering. She was in shock and didn't think Ichigo would be ready in time. "Noon tomorrow…that's not good."

"You're the one who suggested this training method. So you shouldn't give up before everyone else." Ichigo said, turning away from her, holding a sword out at arm's reach.

"But Ichigo what if you still can't get bankai by tomorrow?"

"I said it before. We can't waste time worrying about the 'what ifs'. The deadline has been changed to noon tomorrow. So what? All we have to do is finish before noon tomorrow." Ichigo brought the blade parallel to his chest and smashed it with the palm of his hand.

Kagome felt a swell of pride in her chest. Ichigo's determination to win and succeed was contagious. It made her want to train as well. She looked between Ichigo and Renji, not sure how to go about doing that. They were both bankai training. She wasn't powerful enough for something that extensive.

_That's not true, Kagome._ Midoriko spoke in her mind.

Kagome gave a glum smile. _Both boys are so much stronger than me, I'll never achieve bankai before them or by noon tomorrow. I'm not strong enough. Renji said it himself. I'm only around fourth seat strength._

Kagome could feel Midoriko shaking her head in disagreement. _No, what he said was you took out his fourth and fifth seat officer with no problem. That, in my opinion places you at the same level as Renji, a lieutenant. _

Kagome nodded. _If that is the case, Midoriko, will you help me achieve this state? Not for me, but for Rukia's sake? _

Kagome's zanpakuto started to glow a light pink just before Midoriko materialized beside her. Midoriko looked between the other two zanpakutou and nodded in greeting.

Yoruichi noticed the materialization of Kagome's zanpakutou and her eyes widened in surprise. Urahara told her about Ichigo's rapidly growing powers, but he didn't mention anything about Kagome's power. Yoruichi knew Kagome's power was special, but she never thought the girl would be possible of materializing her zanpakutou so quickly. It took shinigami years to achieve such a state and Kagome and Ichigo both were doing it after a month.

"Kagome, shall we go train?" Midoriko asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah." She walked away from Ichigo so he could resume whatever training Zangetsu was putting him through. She could feel both men's eyes on her and it made her nervous. She continued to walk until she could no longer feel Ichigo. She turned and looked at Midoriko. "What do I need to do?"

Midoriko drew her sword and pointed it at Kagome. "Your powers are great, Kagome, but you don't use them to the best of their ability. You hesitate and doubt yourself. You have an underlying fear that you aren't strong enough, that you will mess up. The truth is Kagome, the only reason you struggle is because of that self doubt. You are on the same level of power as Ichigo.

"The times where you show extraordinary power is when you disregard your doubt and have a goal in sight. Usually this is when you are protecting something. Think back Kagome. The first sacred arrow you fired was to protect your friend Sango and her little brother. It was to save Miroku, Inuyasha and Kirara. If you hadn't fired that arrow the miasma would have kill everybody you cared about. Deep inside you knew and did what needed done. You weren't thinking 'what if I fail?' you were thinking 'I have to save them'.

"Deep down, Kagome, you already know how to use bankai. This training will help you understand that. Everything you need to know is buried deep in your heart and soul. Discard your fear, your self-doubt, and you will learn the bankai release."

Kagome just nodded her head, knowing everything she was saying was correct. She unsheathed her blade and held it defensively. She had until noon tomorrow to learn bankai. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_No fear. No doubt. Only determination and success. Nothing else. I can do this. I have to do this. Rukia's life depends on it. _Steeling herself for a long day of training, Kagome opened her eyes. "I'm ready."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kagome sheathed her sword and tied her hair back at the base of her neck. It was a few hours before noon and she needed to be heading out. She caught sight of Renji doing the same thing. He was tightening the band in his hair. It seemed he too was finished training. She walked over to him.

"Did you do it?" Kagome asked.

Renji flashed her a brilliant, cocky smile that told her he had. "Of course."

"That's awesome! Let's get Ichigo and let's go. We don't have much time left." Kagome ran towards Ichigo and Yoruichi. Her heart sank when she still saw several swords sticking out of the ground and Ichigo battling with Zangetsu. He wasn't finished yet.

"It's fine." Renji placed his hand on her Kagome's shoulder, sensing her unease. "He'll be fine. He's almost there."

"But we're running out of time."

"I know." They walked closer to the entrance. Ichigo spotted Kagome and Renji and stopped what he was doing. Renji turned to face Ichigo. "So then…I'm off."

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

Renji spotted Yoruichi leaning against a boulder near the ladder leading outside. Kagome followed him over to her. "Yoruichi-san. Will he really be able to make it?"

"I'm not worried about him." She replied.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not asking if he will die or anything, but he's trained to that point already. Can he rally achieve bankai?" Renji reworded his question.

"Who knows?" Was her reply. Renji's mouth dropped open, surprised by her seemingly lack of emotion. Kagome placed her hand on his arm.

"Yoruichi, Renji and I are going to go on ahead." Kagome said.

"I understand. And Kagome. You've come along ways. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed.

Once outside of the training facility, Kagome and Renji moved at top speed towards the repentance cell. The closer they got, the more shinigami started to appear. All of them had swords drawn, ready to stop Renji and Kagome at all costs. No longer afraid, Kagome helped Renji mow them down. They didn't have much time left. They had to get there before they removed her from the cell to the execution grounds.

They had the white tower in sight when an enormous spiritual pressure slammed into them both. Kagome and Renji stopped in their tacks. They looked at each other, both knowing the owner of the immense power. Kagome clutched her zanpakutou tightly. She really did not want to have to fight against such a power enemy so soon.

Kagome and Renji looked up to the top of the building where the spiritual pressure originated from. Standing there in a white haori and long black hair was Kuchiki Byakuya. Kagome swallowed hard and Renji muttered his name.

Byakuya stared down at them like they were nothing more than annoying insects. "Where are you going, Renji?"

Despite the subtle fear Kagome could feel emanating from Renji, he spoke up, "I'm going to save Rukia."

"No, you are not." He replied coolly.

"I am going!" Byakuya kept glaring down at them. "Won't you let us pass here peacefully?"

"I won't say the same thing twice." Byakuya's reiatsu doubled in strength and Kagome and Renji knew it was going to come down to a fight.

Kagome blinked and when she looked again, the captain was no longer standing on top of the building. She spun around on her heel to see him appear behind her and Renji. Renji spun around just as Byakuya raised his sword in offence. Renji's blade met Byakuya's.

The two warriors parted and Renji started to explain indirectly what Byakuya was trying to accomplish to Kagome. "Senka. A special type of shunpo where you move to your opponent's back. Directly attacking and sealing one's hakusui in one strike. It's your favorite technique. I've seen in countless times. I have long been able to follow your movements with my eyes. And now my body is fast enough to catch up too. Captain Kuchiki, your sword can no longer kill me."

Still, with no show of emotion other than apparent boredom, Kuchiki said. "look at you, talking like you have won. What are you so confident about? With that level of strength did you really think you can break my blade?" Byakuya held his blade in front of him, holding it parallel with his nose. "Scatter Senbonzakura."

Kagome knew he was about to release his sword, but Renji was faster, releasing his sword without calling his name. His whip-like blade stretched out and slammed into Kuchiki's zanpakutou, cancelling the transformation. Kuchiki's eyes went wide in shock.

"I said, your sword can no longer kill me. That's not because I'm the lieutenant. For a long time now, before I joined Gotei 13, the only person that I have always wanted to surpass is you, Captain Kuchiki."

Still in shock, Byakuya pointed out, "you released your zanpakutou without calling its name. Did you?"

"Now, I will surpass you, Captain Kuchiki." Renji brought his blade close to this chest and shouted, "Bankai!"

The explosion of energy would have blown Kagome into the nearest building had Renji not reached out and held her close to him. Being this close to him while he transformed into his bankai state was like sticking her finger in a light socket. It had the same effect. Every muscle in her body tensed and her hair stuck up on end. She was happy when the surge ended and the dust cleared. She looked up at Renji and her mouth dropped open. Instead of his plain shihakusho, he had a light pink fur covering over his shoulders, held together under his throat by a string of what looked to be teeth. In his right hand was no longer a sword, but a pale brown handle that connected to a large snake like creature. The segmented pale snake coiled around her and Renji protectively, it's large bone like head hissed angrily at the captain. _That_ _large snake is his Bankai?_ She couldn't be more surprised if she wanted to.

"Hihio Zabimaru." Renji said the new name of his zanpakuto.

She wasn't the only one surprised. "You…since when have you been able to use bankai?" Byakuya asked.

"You'll never know, since you never did give a damn about your subordinates." Renji snapped. "I'll say it again. I will save Rukia."

"…I won't say the same thing twice." Byakuya repeated. 

"If you don't let me pass peacefully, I will just defeat you and then go!"

"That's not possible. With your ability, you can't even make my knees touch the ground." The captain taunted.

Kagome knew he was just saying it to throw Renji into a blind rage. Kagome wanted to say something to her new red-headed friend, but it was too late. The large snake lunged at Kuchiki. Kuchiki dodged the overgrown snake over and over again, forcing Renji to attack harder. The large snake smashed into large pillars and buildings causing a tremendous amount of damage. The battle was becoming so fierce, Kagome was force to retreat from Renji's side or be caught in the middle of everything.

Eventually, Renji caught the captain in mid air. The head of the snake hit Kuchiki, forcing his quickly to the ground. Byakuya had different plans thought. "Very well. This power is truly at the level of bankai. However, it is time for this to end. Scatter Senbonzakura."

Kuchiki's blade turned into hundred of tiny looking sakura petals. The petals traveled down Zabimaru, separating the large snake at the segments. Kuchiki landed on the ground effortlessly white the segments of Zabimaru slammed into the ground around him.

The smug look on Byakuya's face disappeared when the segments flew into the air and reconnected. The large snake reconstructed itself once more and circled around Renji. Once again, Renji started explaining things for Kagome's sake. "Senbonzakura. One thousand blades that are so small that they cannot be seen. When those blades take flight, the reflections of the light cause them to look like scattered flower petals. I know it all too well. Too bad for you, segments of Hihio Zabimaru are connected with my spiritual power. You can't cut them apart with knives. Just now, I connected the segments of purpose in order to dodge those thousand blades of yours." The captain's eyes went huge. "Why do you look so surprised? Didn't I tell you already? I know your sword inside and out."

Several segments that Renji didn't reattach to Zabimaru launched from the ground at the captain, forcing his to jump back in defense. When he landed, he hit one knee on the ground.

Renji narrowed his eyes at his captain. It touched the ground. Your knee that is. I will defeat you. It is the time to end this, Kuchiki Byakuya. IT's time to put an end to the struggle between us."

Kuchiki stood up. "Out an end to it you said. Very well. The curtain that falls down at the end shall be pulled down by the blade of my sword."

Zabimaru lunged at the captain again. Kuchiki stared at the large snake and pointed his fingers. "Hado 33 Soukatsui!" A large blast of light blue energy shot from the captain's hand, hitting Zabimaru dead on. The blast was large enough Kagome had to brace herself against the nearest building.

"Did you think that with such a simple trick!" Renji shouted as he brought his zanpakuto around to attack again. Kagome tried to warn him, Zabimaru was tangled. He wasn't going to be able to control his zanpakuto like that. She moved forward to warn him, but it was too late. He lost control of Zabimaru.

"It is you who are the fool. I didn't use the kido to blind you. I used it to disrupt the rhythm of your bankai. The biggest flaw of bankai lies in the overwhelming power it releases. Its power and form are often beyond that of a normal weapon, thus in order to become capable of controlling it completely, one needs to train at least ten years with bankai. As for you, Renji, it's too early for you to use bankai in battle." Byakuya lectured.

Renji didn't seem to care, but Kagome did. She didn't know it took that long to train with ones bankai to use it proficiently. She wondered how she'd o with her own.

"So what?" Renji asked. "I knew that already, but luckily my zanpakutou is not only bulky but enduring. Even if it loses one or two segments, it can still fight." Renji moved in for another attack.

"Bakudo sixty one Rikujyoukourou." Kagome knew that kido spell and gasped. Six yellow pillars of light slammed into Renji around the middle, binding him in place. "Put away your sword and you will live. Unless you're still dreaming about defeating me. Did you forget, or did it never occur to you, that I also have bankai." Byakuya held his sword in front of his chest, blade down.

"Bankai."

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew he was powerful, but she never dreamed he was this strong. The moment the word left his mouth, Kagome winced with the sudden increase of spiritual power. She watched as he released his sword and it disappeared into the ground. Behind him, forming two lines were supersized blades, point up. Kagome couldn't even count how many blades there were. All she knew was Renji was going to need her help. She's stayed out of the way because it was a personal fight. Renji wanted to defeat him by himself, but it was apparent to Kagome he was not strong enough yet.

"Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Every giant blade behind Byakuya scattered into millions of tiny little blades. There were so many it looked like a cloud of sakura petals, raining down upon them.

"Renji!" She screamed his name as she watched the blades barrel towards him. She pushed off the wall and ran towards him. She didn't make it in time and Renji's body erupted in blood and cuts. Kagome knew immediately it would be fatal if nothing was done about it. She rushed to his side and dropped to her knees beside him.

Byakuya, not paying any attention to Kagome, walked away. "Let me tell you about the difference between you and me. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. However close he thinks he is to the moon, it is still just the reflection of the moon in the middle of the lake. No matter how he struggles to capture the moon, he inevitably sinks to the bottom of the lake at the end. To no avail. Your fangs will never be able to reach me. Ever."

The captain stopped and continued to speak. He was describing the beauty of his zanpakuto, comparing it to the wind. You know it's there but cannot see it. He glanced back over his shoulder at his lieutenant. "Be proud. As someone who after struck by this power, is still able to retain the form of his body."

Renji tried to move, causing the handle of his shattered zanpakuto to scarpe across the concrete. "Oh…? You are still alive?" Byakuya questioned.

"Renji…no…"Kagome tried to shush him and make him lay still. He was bleeding from just about every part of his body. She needed to treat his wounds soon.

"Don't move. It will only shorten your life." Byakuya warned, still not looking at Renji.

Renji struggled to push himself to his knees. The shattered segments of his bankai turned to steam and reformed back into the unreleased form of his zanpakutou. "Not yet…" Renji grunted. Her glared up at his captain. "I can still fight!"

Hearing those words caused Kagome to gasp and to make Byakuya to turn around. "Didn't you hear me. I told you not to move!" With a wave of his hand, light purple/pink swords slammed into the ground around Renji, None of them pierced him, but it was a near miss. "I congratulate you for being alive, after being struck by my bankai. However, if you don't stop now neither will I. With my sword I shall…"

Byakuya didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Kagome drew her blade and stepped between him and his lieutenant. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and her reiatsu skyrocketed.

"You will not touch him." She snapped.

Byakuya raised a brow. "Oh? And you think you are in any position to stop me, girl?"

"Ka-Ka-Kagome…run." She heard Renji say behind her.

"No, Renji. I will not run away. I'm tired of running from fights. For once, I want to be the one who protects somebody. The one who saves somebody. I'm tired of being the person waiting on the sidelines wondering if my friends are going to survive." She snapped.

"You think you can beat me, Girl?"

Kagome shook her head. "Honestly, I probably don't stand a chance in hell against you, but that will not stop me from trying to save my friends."

"Very well."

He lifted his sword and slashed it at Kagome. She brought her blade up and blocked it. "Cleanse Midoriko!" Kagome called out the name of her sword, drawing her out to her shikai from. Byakuya jumped away from Kagome. Her sword hilt remained the same light purple with the pinwheel hand guard, but the blade was completely transformed. Instead of a metal blade, it was made up of pure pink energy.

"You may not remember me, Kuchiki Byakuya. But I'm the girl from the world of the living who you tried to kill. My name is Higurashi Kagome. Next time you try to kill somebody, make sure they are dead. You never know when they will come back and bite you in the butt." Kagome said with determination in her eyes.


	27. Chapter 26

(A/N: Ok, so I wasn't' expecting to have three chapters today, but guess what! Happy New Year! This chapter took a lot to write so I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions just ask in PM or in your review, I promise to respond! Oh, and one last thing. With the way my fingers have taken this story, I can see a possible love triangle going on with poor Kagome. Originally this story was supposed to be a Renji/Kagome story, but I changed it over to Ichigo. With the way its going it could go either way. So, with that being said, I would like your thoughts and opinions on the matter. )

~Kana~

Chapter 26

Kagome parried and blocked every swing of Kuchiki's blade. She made no attempt to go on the offensive and it was confusing Byakuya. With all her talk, she didn't seem to have any bite. Was she just trying to impress Renji? Or did she have an ulterior motive.

_What is this girl? _Byakuya asked himself and he swung aimlessly at the girl in front of him. _If she is indeed the girl I killed in the world of the living, how is she standing before me today as a shinigami? Her power is strange. During my fight with Renji, she stood on the sidelines watching. Her spiritual pressure was nothing but a joke. Now she is different. There is fierceness in her eyes. The same fierceness he saw the night he brought Rukia back. She is looking at me the same as she did just before she fired her arrow. _

With her current power level, he'd place her at lieutenant seat, almost equal to Renji. It was unheard of for a human. He pushed the thoughts away. She wasn't powerful enough to hurt him, much less cause a scratch. He was just humoring her for now. _Let her think she's got a chance then knock her down a peg._

Kagome blocked two more attacks. _Almost…just one more hit._ She spun around and blocked an attack aimed at her back. Her sword hummed with energy, signifying it was time. Byakuya felt the hum of energy and jumped away from Kagome. She smirked and let the energy form at the tip of her blade. She spun around and launched the pink ball of energy at Renji.

Byakuya's eyes went wide as did Renji's. He was barely conscious, but he was able to see the energy ball barreling towards him. He should have been afraid, but he wasn't. She stayed behind to heal him when she could have taken off with her friends. She could have escaped from the jail cell. Instead she stayed with him to monitor his healing process. _No, she won't hurt me._

Sure enough, the moment the ball hit Renji; it flattened out and coated his body. Renji recognized the feel of it immediately. It was healing energy. He could feel the worst of his injuries healing just enough o slow the bleeding. The pain lessened just enough he was able to think more clearly. He still couldn't move his body, but he felt a little better.

_So, her zanpakutou has healing properties. She'd be perfect in squad four. They don't have many members skilled in both combat and healing. _His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome whimpered n pain. His eyes widened. Byakuya landed a shallow blow on her upper left arm. _Kagome…get out of here. Go, save Rukia. Leave me._ He wanted to shout the words aloud, but his lungs didn't have the power.

Kagome flipped backwards away from the captain. She ignored the wound on her shoulder and panted for breath. _He's toying with me. It shouldn't have taken that many blows from a captain to gather enough energy to heal that small amount. It only took two maybe three hits from Urahara and I was able to fully heal Ichigo. He thinks this is nothing more than a game._

_Let us show him this isn't a game. We are not here to be his entertainment. We are here to protect Renji and save Rukia._ Midoriko spoke in her mind.

_I understand._ Kagome gripped her sword and held it in front of her. She stared into the cold blue eyes of the captain before her. "Why are you toying with me?"

Byakuya raised a brow. _So, she noticed did she? Well, I guess it's time to get a little serious._ He held his now unreleased zanpakuto and held it in front of his nose. "The fact that you were able to see through that during a battle is impressive. But, let's put an end to this little charade. Scatter."

His blade disappeared. Kagome knew it didn't truly disappear, but turned into a thousand tiny invisible blades. She knew she couldn't dodge all the blades at once. Instead she brought up both her hands and concentrated on her kido. She wouldn't have time for the full incantation, so she discarded it entirely. It wouldn't be as powerful, but she didn't need power, she needed opportunity.

"Hado 58 Tenran!" She shouted.

A whirling wind erupted from her hands, heading towards Byakuya. His eyes widened in shock, completely caught by surprise. He never expected a lowly newcomer shinigami to know such a high liver kido spell. The tornado blast of wind hit the thousands of tiny blades and blew them away from Byakuya.

She used shunpo to follow the blast of wind. She brought her blade down on Byakuya, slicing through the sleeve of his haori. He moved just in time to avoid contact with her blade, but he was surprised nevertheless. His blade reformed and he used it to swing at her. Kagome brought her blade up to block, absorbing impact. She couldn't help but smile. _That time, he didn't hold back. One more of those and he'll get a hell of a surprise._ Kagome thought to herself and he pushed her away.

She skidded to a stop beside Renji. She was short of breath. Using the kido without the incantation took more out of her then she thought. She shook it off and prepared to attack once again.

Byakuya had other ideas though. "So, you know Kido. That surprises me. What surprises me more is that you were able to use such a high level kido without the incantation. Who taught you?"

"His name is not your concern." Kagome shouted as she charged at him again. He used shunpo to disappear and reappear behind her. This was the same thing Renji had been talking about earlier. This was how he sealed her powers last time. Only then, she couldn't see his movements. That wasn't the case anymore. She spun just in time to block his zanpakuto from piercing her soul chain.

Once again, Kagome's sword hummed with energy. This time, she wasn't going to use it on Renji. She narrowed her glaze at Byakuya. "You should never underestimate your opponent." With that, she forced the energy from her weapon. The energy smashed into Byakuya's chest, knocking him backwards.

When the smoke cleared, Kagome was happy to see a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. She was not happy however to see that his face became dead serious. Kagome knew things were about to take a turn for the worst.

"I see that." He aimed his sword towards the ground. "Bankai."

Kagome's eyes went wide. Renji struggled to stand up, but Kagome yelled at him. "Stay there!" He stopped moving. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on calming herself. Being afraid wasn't going to get her anywhere. She needed to focus on the goal. She had a couple of them. Save Rukia, protect Renji and stay alive. In order to do that, she'd have to respond to Byakuya with equal force.

"This is the end of the line for you, Girl."

Kagome's left eye twitched. "My name isn't Girl. It's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. She stabbed the tip of her sword into the ground. "Bankai!"

Byakuya couldn't hide the look on shock that pass across his face. Knowing her shikai form was amazing enough, but bankai? That was preposterous. How dare she think to mock the name of shinigami? It took powerful shinigami years to learn it. He didn't believe her words until her reiatsu exploded around her in a burst of pink and purple.

When everything cleared Kagome stood beside Renji with a large purple dome around the two of them. She grinned at Byakuya. "Tsuneni Henka Shi Midoriko."

"Ever changing is it?" He commented, trying very hard to hide his emotions.

"Yes. Midoriko changes to whatever I need at any given time. Against a million invisible knives, I need defense. Against a long ranged opponent I need a bow. I think you can get the picture."

The two rows of large blades formed behind Byakuya scattered. Furry wasn't a powerful enough word to describe the emotion Kuchiki was feeling. She comes in here after only being a shinigami for a month and shows off her so called bankai. He was going to shatter the little girl's illusion. Let her understand only the most powerful shinigami could posses such a weapon. He motioned with his hand the direction he wished his blades to go. They moved on command, pelting the large purple dome.

Kagome's knees buckled under the pressure of all the blades hitting her barrier. None of them were getting through, but the pressure was enough to cause Kagome a migraine. She couldn't hold them much longer. She was too tired from her training and her pre battle with Byakuya. Her body was at its limit.

The blades stopped their assault momentarily. "Well, it seems you are correct. That unsightly barrier is of bankai strength, but it is not enough to defend against my countless blades."

Kagome, holding herself up with her shaky arms laughed. "No…Byakuya, it's not, but it was enough to do this." She closed her eyes and focused on all the power absorbed by her barrier. With every hit from his invisible blades, she gathered energy. Each blade only provided a small amount of energy, but over a million blades can add up quickly. "Kuchiki Byakuya…you may want to dodge this."

The purple dome started glow, emitting a high pitched howl. Renji struggled to bring his hands up to cover his ears and Kagome kept her eyes closed. If she wasn't careful, the energy blast could end up being a double edged sword and hurting her and Renji as well. As the dome reached its peak, Kagome let it go. She dissolved the barrier and focused all that power into a single blast, aimed directly at Byakuya's chest. She didn't get to see if it landed because her body gave out and everything went black


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kagome woke to the feel of somebody touching her forehead. She scrunched her eyes then opened them slowly. Hovering over her was a young man with shoulder length black hair. His hands had a green glow to them and he was emitting healing energy into her body. Kagome recognized him as being the boy traveling with Ichigo and Ganju. She pushed him away and sat up. She looked around and found Renji sitting up with bandages wrapped around his torso. His hair was still hanging loosely around his shoulders and he was looking at her with concern.

"Kagome-san, you should lay down. You've used up a lot of energy." The young boy suggested.

Kagome shook her head. No, lying down was the last thing she needed to do. How much time had passed? Where was Ichigo? She looked up at the mountain top and knew time was running out. She could feel the reiatsu of several captains. Byakuya was up there too, which meant he dodged Kagome's final attack.

Another young boy moved so he was standing in front of Kagome. He was a little older than the one healing her. His hair was short and black. He had colorful tassels hanging in front of his left ear. He also had a similar tribal tattoo over his left eye. She raised a brow. _Somebody must idolize Renji._ She smiled. At least the boy picked a good role model.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked.

Kagome looked from Hanatarou over to Renji and nodded her head. She rose up to her hands and knees and crawled her way over so she was sitting closer to Renji. She needed to look at his wounds. She could tell the healer had done a good job, but she wanted to check him herself. She placed her hand gently on his upper arm and allowed her healing kido to seep into his skin. His eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything.

Satisfied with the job, Kagome let her hands fall. "I failed to stop him."

"We failed to stop him." Renji corrected.

"You guys both survived a direct assault from Byakuya's bankai. It's amazing both of you survived." The boy with tassels said.

"Rikichi, the only reason we survived is because of Kagome's quick thinking." Renji said, casting Kagome a smile.

"Quick thinking?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, when Kuchiki dodged your attack, you directed it into a healing burst instead. It's the only reason I'm able to move right now. By all rights, I should be dead." He explained.

Kagome didn't remember anything other than releasing the attack and passing out. She felt her sword warm up ever so slightly and knew Midoriko was responsible for the redirection of energy. She sent her a silent thank you.

Rikichi held out a new uniform for both Kagome and Renji. Renji's uniform had a white bandana and a hair band sitting on top. Renji smirked and took the outfit. Kagome took hers and stood up. Surprisingly her body had more energy than she thought she should have. After changing, both Renji and Kagome looked at the two young men.

Hanatarou bowed at the waist. "Please, save Rukia!"

"Yeah." Renji smirked.

Kagome placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, motioning for him to rise. "We will do our best."

Renji and Kagome turned and began running towards the Sokyoku. They made it halfway up the large stair case that zigzagged up the side of the mountain when they felt the release of the Sokyoku. They both stopped mid step to stand in awe of its power. It was much stronger than anything Kagome's ever felt. The power of it almost sent Kagome to her knees. The only thing keeping her on her feet was Renji's hand on her arm.

"We have to hurry!" Renji shouted as he practically dragged Kagome the rest of the way up the stairs.

They made it to the top just as the oppressive reiatsu of the Sokyoku vanished. They ran closer through a small patch of trees and out to an opening. Nobody noticed their presence which surprised Kagome. It wasn't as if they were hiding their reiatsu. It wasn't until they got closer that they realized why nobody noticed. Ichigo was standing on top of the large wooden archway holding Rukia under his arm like a sack of potatoes.

It wasn't until they were on top of the gathered captains and lieutenants that they noticed them. Kagome and Renji both went on the offensive, knocking the guards covered head to toe to the ground as they tried to stop them. Ichigo noticed them and hollered down at them.

Rukia's eyes went wide and even from so high up, Kagome could tell she was relieved to see Renji alive. "What a surprise! You are alive!"

Ichigo smiled. "Good. Renji!" He hoisted Rukia over his head and Kagome had a sneaking suspicion what he had in mind.

"Wha-?" Renji said holding his mouth open in shock. He too seemed to notice what Ichigo had in mind.

Rukia started shrieking. "Wai-Wait Ichigo! What are you trying to do?"

"Wait you fool! Don't say you're going to…" Renji shouted, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Catch her!" Ichigo shouted before chucking Rukia like a football.

"Idiot!" Renji yelled as he tried to prepare himself to catch Rukia. He didn't have much time because she slammed into his chest with enough velocity to knock him to the ground and skid back several yards. Renji sat up with Rukia in his lap. "What were you going to do if she fell? Bastard!"

Ichigo slung his large blade over his shoulder. "Take her away." When Renji hesitated, he continued. "Don't just sit there, take her away. That is your job! Protect her with your life!"

"Ichigo!" Kagome yelled up to him.

"Kagome, you go too. Help Renji. I'm counting on you."

Kagome swallowed hard. She didn't want to leave him here alone here with all the vice captains and captains. She spotted Miroku among the group and knew he'd have at least one friend. Miroku caught her looking at him and nodded his head. She clenched her fists and nodded. "Fine." She turned and gave chase after Renji who'd gone on ahead.

One of the two female captains shouted at the lieutenants. "Why are you just looking? You fools! Catch them! All of you lieutenants."

Kagome felt all but two of the lieutenants running towards them. Her hand went to her zanpakutou, but she felt Ichigo flash step between her and her pursuers. She caught up with Renji and they made it quickly down the stairway. They rounded the corner and took a left when Rukia started yelling at Renji to let her go.

"Release me Renji! Release me! We have to help Ichigo!"

Renji looked down at the small woman in his arms. "Ah shut the hell up! We're running, what if the others hear us?" A group of people on the other side of the building heard Renji and started to head their way to investigate. He glared down at Rukia. "Shit! You see that? We better hurry."

Rukia grumbled under her breath and Kagome chuckled. As they ran, Renji started to explain to Rukia why Ichigo was going so far for her. "He said he wants to return to you what he owes you." He explained that she saved him and changed his fate. She made it possible for him to protect everybody.

Rukia looked away from Renji. Kagome recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same one she got when she blamed herself for something gone wrong. Renji noticed it as well.

"Rukia, you just blame yourself for too much. Nobody thought you were bad. You don't have to blame yourself. If you want to take care of everything by yourself, you won't be able to do that. Keep this in mind, me or Ichigo, you can depend on us. And that is why we became so much stronger. He believes in you, Rukia."

Rukia gripped the front of Renji's shihakusho and started to cry. "Thank you, Renji."

"You don't have to thank me, stupid." He smiled down at her.

Kagome decided to hang back and give the two of them a moment alone. She felt Ichigo's reiatsu spike and Kagome stopped and looked up at the mountain. Ichigo's bright blue reiatsu flashed visibly to the eye. He was fighting with Byakuya.

They continued to run, doing their best to ignore the fighting going on around them. Byakuya and Ichigo weren't the only ones fighting. Yoruichi was in battle and so were several of the captains.

_What is going on here? Why are the shinigami fighting amongst themselves? _Kagome asked herself. She wanted to ask Renji, but he probably didn't know anymore than she did considering they've been together for almost four days now.

They turned another corner and came to a skidding halt. Standing in the middle of the road was a tall black man with dark glasses over his eyes. The hairs on Kagome's arms stuck up and her eyes widened. Something was wrong.

Renji knew the shinigami standing in front of them. "Ca-Captain Tousen? Why are you here?"

The captain remained silent. He unraveled a white cloth from around his arm and spun it around his head. Kagome moved closer to Rukia and Renji as the white cloth expanded and began twirling around all four of them.

"What the hell?" Renji shouted.

Kagome felt the pressure in the air building. She gripped Renji's arm tightly. _This sensation...it's familiar. Almost like when I jump into the well. A change in time and space…_

Everything went white and Kagome and Renji dropped to their knees. The white cloth disappeared and they were no longer at the base of the mountain. They were back at the Sokyoku.

Renji was coughing. "What the hell was that?" Kagome would be disoriented as well if she wasn't used to traveling like that. Renji looked around at their surroundings. "What the? This is…the hill of Sokyoku."

Kagome felt a burst of reiatsu behind them and knew two more people joined the group. She recognized one of them as the captain of squad three, but she didn't know the other one. Goosebumps traveled up her arms and she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine. She knew this feeling. It was the same feeling she got whenever Naraku was nearby.

"Welcome Abarai-kun." The stranger spoke. Renji turned his head to see who spoke. Kagome followed suit. "Put down Kuchiki Rukia and step aside."

Kagome wasn't fooled by the humble man look he was trying to portray. His brown eyes tried to look innocent and captain like, but he wasn't. He emitted enough evil Kagome had to keep herself from going for her zanpakutou.

"Captain Aizen? Why are you still alive? No…wait…what did you just say?" Renji asked with Rukia still in his lap.

"That's a strange question. You should have heard what I said. You've always been the troublesome one. Don't make me repeat myself again." Captain Aizen said softly. "I told you to put down Kuchiki Rukia and step aside, Abarai–kun."

Kagome stood up and placed herself between Renji and the two captains. Something was wrong. Renji told her while in jail that Aizen had been found murdered. And yet here he stood alive as can be. Then there was the evil intent radiating off him. It wasn't aimed at Renji or Kagome, but Rukia. _What does he want with Rukia?_ Her eyes widened. _The Shikon no Tama! _

She was about to say something, but she felt a slight pop in her head and knew immediately somebody was trying to contact her in her mind.

"Captains, lieutenants and temporary lieutenants of Gotei 13 and the Ryoka, this is lieutenant Kotetsu Isane of the 4th division speaking. Please listen carefully. Can everybody hear me? An emergency situation has occurred. This emergency transmission is under the authority of Captain Unohana Retsu of the fourth division and myself, Kotetsu Isane. Please listen carefully everything I'm about to say is all true."

As the lieutenant ran through the details of the emergency, Kagome felt her eyes narrowing in on Aizen and Ichimaru. So, it was true. Isane never mentioned a jewel, but he did want to take Rukia's life. He would have to go through her and Renji. _He's already taken the life of his lieutenant, and possibly the squad ten captain. He will not have Renji!_

Renji glared at the two captains, ignoring the fact that Kagome was standing between them. "I said I refuse, Captain Aizen."

Aizen smiled. "Very well then." Captain Ichimaru reached for his sword, but Aizen put his hand out. "It's okay, Gin. You are so stubborn, Abarai-kun. It can't be helped that you refused. When I told you to leave Kuchiki Rukia with me. I understand how you must feel right now. So, it's fine if you want to hold on to Kuchiki Rukia. Leave your arms here and step aside!"

Aizen drew his zanpakutou and Renji rose to his feet, still holding Rukia. Kagome felt a shift in the evil aura, but Aizen hadn't moved. She drew her blade and spun to greet the evil, but she was too slow. Renji jumped to the side, narrowly missing the surprise attack from Aizen. Kagome couldn't help but balk at what she was seeing. Aizen was still standing by Ichimaru, yet he was here, slicing Renji's arm. How was that possible?

"Renji?" Rukia stuttered. Renji was unable to hold her in both arms anymore and had his left arm around her shoulders.

"Impressive." Aizen complimented. "So you have become strong enough to dodge successfully, Abarai-kun. You've grown so much! I'm happy for you. However, if it is possible I wish that you wouldn't be so stubborn. It is quiet difficult to control one's strength while stepping on an ant without killing it. Being your former commanding officer, I can't bear to see you die."

"Renji…" Rukia muttered his name again.

"Be quiet, Rukia. You said, 'being your former commanding officer, I can't bear to see you die.' Then why did you kill Hinomari?" Renji yelled.

"Ah, so that powerful tremor of spiritual pressure earlier was from Tenteikuura. It was Isane-kun, wasn't it? As for Hinamori I had no choice. She couldn't live without me. That was how I brainwashed her to be. Don't you think that it was charitable of me to kill her? Though, I honestly didn't want her to die by my hands. That was why I went through the trouble of getting Kira-kun and Hitsugaya-kun to fight her. However, that plan didn't go so well. Thus, I had no choice but to do it myself."

Kagome wanted to vomit. _This man was nothing more than a Naraku incarnate. Forcing friends to fight friends in order to keep his hands clean. _

"I see. So Kira and Hinamori…were just puppets that you manipulated at will?" Renji asked.

"As are you, Abarai-kun."

"I get it now. You're not the same Captain Aizen that I knew anymore. I don't know what your intentions are, but I won't give Rukia to you even if I die." Renji barked.

"I'm not the Captain Aizen that you knew? Sadly, that is just your delusion, Abarai-kun. The Aizen Sousuke you knew never existed to begin with."

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji swung his zanpakutou Aizen.

"Ah, the initial release. To do the initial release with that severely wounded body, must have taken a lot of effort. But you know as well as I do that…that alone won't even delay the inevitable the slightest bit." Aizen lectured as he raised his sword above his head to block the extended Zabimaru.

"I don't care!" Renji swung again.

"What a troublesome child." Aizen extended his bare hand and caught the blade of Zabimaru. "Among the three, you were always the most difficult one to handle, Abarai-kun." With a flick of his wrist, Renji's zanpakuto shattered.

Kagome missed something important because Renji's right shoulder exploded in a shower of blood.

"Renji!" Kagome shouted, running to him. The damage to his shoulder was severe. She needed to heal him, but now was not the time.

"From the first time I met the three of you, I was very certain that I could use you. Thus, as soon as you entered Gotei 13 I got all three of you into the fifth division. Then I left the most useful ones be Gin's and my direct subordinates. It looks like my instincts were correct. I will say one last time. Put down Kuchiki Rukia and move aside."

Rukia shouted, "Pl-Please wait! Captain Aizen! I…"

"I refuse!" Renji interrupted.

"Renji…" 

"I told you to be quiet, Rukia. I won't do it." He glared up at Aizen. "I'll never let her go you, you bastard!"

Aizen disappeared from view. Kagome released her blade silently and jumped in front of Renji just before the blade would have connected for a killing blow. Aizen's blade connected with hers and Kagome shook her head.

"You'll have to get through me if you want to touch Rukia or Renji." Kagome sneered.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Aizen asked.

"Higurashi Kagome." She replied. The energy built up in her sword wasn't at max, but it would be enough to do a little bit of damage and possibly push the captain away from them. She released the ball of pink energy and watched as it exploded in Aizen's face.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." Aizen chided as he suddenly appeared beside Kagome.

Her eyes widened. Sticking out of her side was his zanpakuto. She hadn't seen or sensed him move. And it wasn't until she looked that the pain registered in her mind. The captain pulled his sword out and flicked the blood off the blade. Her zanpakutou slipped from her fingers and her knees fell out from under her. She hit the ground and fell backwards. Her head landed in Renji's lap.

"Kagome!" Renji and Rukia cried out her name.

Kagome reached up and touched Rukia's arm. She wasn't sure if she could still purify the jewel, but she wanted to make it as pure as possible. She could feel the jewel residing in her chest. To her surprise, even through everything Rukia had been through, the jewel remained pure.

"Rukia…don't let him touch you." Kagome warned. "He's after the jewel in your chest…"

Both Renji and Rukia looked at her, worry written over both their faces. Renji gripped the hilt of his broken sword tightly, wishing he could do something, anything. He needed to protect Rukia. He needed to protect Kagome.

Aizen swung down at Kagome's wounded body in an attempt to kill her. Renji tried to move, but with both girls, he was unable to move fast enough. Just as he thought Aizen's blade was going to pierce through Kagome's chest, a thin black blade blocked it. With a single push, their savior pushed Aizen back.

Kagome recognized the reiatsu and bright orange hair. She smiled. _I knew he would come…_

"Sorry, you had to come and save…" Renji started to say.

Ichigo turned and looked at both Kagome and Renji and started giving them shit about not being able to complete a simple task of running away. Renji, who was just as hot-headed as Ichigo started arguing back. It would have been comical had they not been on the battlefield.

Rukia stopped their argument and brought them back to the present situation. Kagome forced herself to a sitting position so Renji could stand up. Renji handed Rukia off to Kagome and told her to keep her safe.

What happened next was nothing more than a blur to Kagome. Renji used a technique using the broken pieces of his zanpakuto to cause an opening while Ichigo went in for a frontal assault. Renji's attack seemed to miss all together and Aizen caught Ichigo's blade with his bare hand. With two swipes of his sword, both Ichigo and Renji were rendered unable to fight.

Kagome and Rukia sat, frozen in fear. Both Renji and Ichigo were face down on the ground and Aizen was stalking towards them. Kagome knew the look in his eye. It was of that of a predator that had its prey in sight. He didn't have eyes for Kagome. He only had eyes for Rukia.

Aizen stretched his hand out towards Rukia. "Now get up, Kuchiki Rukia."

When Rukia didn't move, he reached down in an attempt to grab the red collar around her neck. Kagome held her hand up and without any incantation or calling the name of the kido, sent a Shakkaho at him. Aizen didn't see the attack coming and took the full force of the blast. Since Kagome discarded the chant and name, it wasn't as powerful as it could have been, but it was enough to force him away Rukia.

"No preparation at all for a mid level kido. I'm most impressed." Aizen said as he dusted off his white haori. "What are you? You are no simple shinigami. Your reiatsu speaks differently."

Kagome struggled to her feet and gripped her zanpakutou in both hands. "I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama residing in Kuchiki Rukia's chest."

He raised a brow. "Oh really now?"

"I won't let you have it! Bankai!" Kagome's blade disappeared in a flash of pink. When the light died, Kagome stood wearing her red and white miko garb with a long bow posed and ready to fire. "Hit the mark!" Kagome shouted as she released the pink energy arrow.

Instead of dodging the arrow, Aizen raised his sword in defense. His eyes widened when the arrow pushed against his blade, forcing him back several inches. Instead of disappearing or falling to the ground like a normal arrow, the arrow pushed against his blade, fighting for dominance. He brought his other hand up to brace the tip of his blade. With both hands, he knocked the arrow off target, sending it flying over his shoulder, scraping the side of his face.

He glared down at Kagome. "That jewel you speak of must be important if you're willing to go so far for it. What is so important about this jewel?"

"All you need to know, Aizen, is that I'm it's guardian you are not going to lay your hands on it." Kagome replied before firing another arrow.

"I wouldn't say that." He grinned, pointing his finger at her. "Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku." A golden chain shot from his finger and wrapped around Kagome, binding her arms together. She fell to her knees, unable to do anything but watch.

Aizen grabbed the front of Rukia's red collar and hoisted her to her feet. Kagome screamed at him to let her go, but words did nothing. She struggled against the golden chains, trying to break out. She wasn't strong enough.

A large shadow appeared behind Aizen and Rukia. Kagome's eyes about bulged from her head. The only thing Kagome could think of was an enormous fox demon. He wore the captain's haori and had a zanpakutou in his hand. He swung down at Aizen and Kagome was forced to shield her eyes from the explosion of reiatsu emitted from the blow.

_Is he a youkai? _Kagome asked herself. _I didn't think Youkai still exist…_


	29. Chapter 28

(A/N: Here are the current polls for the love interest. Not many people posted their opinions, but here we go: Renji 5 Ichigo 2 and surprisingly Byakuya 2. So, unless the votes take a drastic turn in the next 24 hours, I will once again shift this story towards Renji! Your vote does count!)

~Kana~

Chapter 28

"So this is Hougyoku" Aizen said in awe as he held the barrier encased jewel between his finger and thumb. Instead of the pure pink it had been while inside Rukia, it was black as night.

Kagome struggled against her chains harder than before. The fox captain was beaten in a blink of an eye and there was nobody else around that could stop him from leaving with the jewel.

Rukia slid to the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness. Aizen looked at her with amazement. "Oh, the recipient is unharmed? What an incredible technique this is. Unfortunately, you are no longer of any use to me." He held his fist under her throat. "Kill her, Gin."

Kagome turned her head and looked at the silver haired captain. She couldn't sense any evil from him. In fact he seemed almost reluctant to follow his leader's commands. He drew his blade.

"It can't be helped." He muttered. "Shoot her Shinsou."

The blade of his zanpakutou extended at an alarming rate, aimed right for Rukia's throat. Kagome struggled to move. Ichigo was doing the same, trying to force his body to move past the injuries.

Kagome felt a flash of reiatsu just as Byakuya appeared. He grabbed Rukia and took the blow to his shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia stuttered.

Byakuya was covered in blood, more than he should have been for just receiving the single blow from Ichimaru's blade. Kagome looked between Ichigo and Byakuya, realizing the damage done to the squad six captain was from Ichigo.

Byakuya dropped to his knees. Rukia gripped his shoulder, trying to keep him from collapsing. "Nii-sama! Why? Why did you save me? Why…Nii-sama?" When Byakuya didn't respond, Rukia started to go into hysterics. "Nii-sama!"

Byakuya's body went limp. Rukia caught him and held him against her chest. She looked from her brother to Aizen and the look in her eye made Kagome proud. She was no longer afraid. She was angry.

Aizen went to redrawn his blade and approach Rukia, but two more people showed up on the scene. Yoruichi and the captain of squad two, Soi Fon. They boxed him in, telling him not to move. Aizen just smirked like he had this all planned out. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Of course, more people showed up, these guys however, were not good guys. They looked at Soi Fon and Yoruichi with amusement. The girls looked worried for a second only to have even _more_ people show up. Kagome recognized them. It was Shiba Kuukaku and Jidanbou.

A battle started between all the newcomers and Kagome wanted nothing more than to help out. Ichimaru went for his sword to join in on the festivities, but the lieutenant from squad ten appeared behind him, holding her zanpakutou against his throat.

"Don't move, please!" Matsumoto urged.

Gin just shrugged his shoulders and stopped all aggression. "Sorry, Captain Aizen, she got me."

Kagome watched Gin carefully. She could tell just by looking at the two. If Gin wanted to break free of her he could without breaking a sweat.

"This is the end." Matsumoto announced.

Aizen looked back at her. "What did you say?"

Yoruichi smirked, "Don't you sense it, Aizen? You have been completely surrounded."

Sure enough, every captain and their lieutenants plus a few extras arrived on the scene.

"Its over." Yoruichi stated. Aizen just laughed. "What? What's so funny, Aizen?"

"Yeah…sorry, but, it's time." He stated.

Yoruichi looked up into the sky and her eyes widened. "Soi Fon, get away!"

Every shinigami touching, or anywhere near the three treacherous captains jumped back just as a large pillar of light shot from the sky. Kagome felt the presence of several large and powerful hollows. She looked up at the sky to see three Menos Grande staring down at them. The presence grew stronger and the large black hole in the sky widened. Kagome could make out at least a dozen Menos.

Gin looked back at Matsumoto. "It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer. Farewell, Rangiku. Sorry."

The three captains floated into the sky in their pillars. Several of the lieutenants tried to attack them, but the head captain arrived and stopped them. "That beam of light is called Negation. The menos use it to rescue their comrades. One that light is cast, the area inside the light becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside. Everyone who had fought menos before knows this. From the moment that beam of light came down, Aizen has gone out of our reach."

Several of the shinigami started shouting. All of them for different reasons. The tension in the air was thick enough Kagome was having a hard time not crying. She was upset for multiple reasons. The jewel was in the hands of evil once again. Renji and Ichigo were hurt again. And she once again was powerless to stop any of it from happening.

Just before Aizen and his followers were out of sight, he looked back down at Ichigo and Kagome. "Young Ryoka, for a human, you are really interesting." The black hole in the sky swallowed him up and the sky once again turned blue.

The golden chains binding Kagome disappeared. She rushed over to Ichigo and Renji and immediately began to check their wounds. Renji was in the worst condition. Many of his wounds from his fight with Byakuya reopened. Thankful she was still in bankai; she placed a hand on each of the boys' chest and began working on healing their wounds.

"Oh my goodness! Kurosaki-kun!"

Kagome stopped healing long enough to look over her shoulder. Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu were rushing towards them. Orihime dropped to her knees beside Ichigo and her healing fairies encircled him in a healing dome.

With Ichigo being taken care of, Kagome turned and focused on healing Renji. With both hands, she'd be able to heal faster and more proficiently. She didn't get to heal long before somebody touched her shoulder.

"You're bleeding."

"Uryuu!"

Uryuu looked around the chaotic scene, looking for somebody that could heal his sister. The relief squad just arrived on scene and were spreading out, providing emergency healing to anybody who needed it.

"Leave him be, you need to worry about yourself." Uryuu said.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm fine; it's nothing but a scratch. I need to heal Renji."

"A scratch my ass, Kagome. You're sitting in a pool of blood."

"That's his blood not mine." Kagome ignored her brother and continued healing Renji. What Kagome didn't know was half the blood she was sitting in was hers. She continued to mend his wounds until her vision went fuzzy and she struggled to stay on her knees. She refused to quit, not until he opened his eyes.

She smiled when his eyes finally opened. He sat up and looked at Kagome. She had a thin layer of sweat covering her face and her white kimono was drenched in blood. Her eyes seemed to be having a hard time focusing and he knew she was on the brink of passing out. Her reiatsu flickered in and out just before her shihakusho flashed brightly before returning to the normal black and white. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell forward.

"Kagome!" Uryuu and Renji called her name.

Renji caught her and laid her on her back with her head in his lap. He noticed the relief squad plundering about and yelled for one of them. A young female shinigami approached and knelt beside Kagome.

"Is she alright?" Uryuu asked.

The girl furrowed her brow in concentration. "She's just lost a lot of blood."

"Stupid Kagome. You should have dealt with your own wounds before tending to mine…" Renji scolded the sleeping girl before placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Uryuu about chocked on his spit. "Keep your lips off my sister!"

"Sister?" Renji remembered her talking about her brother while they were in jail. "Ah, yes. You're the Quincy she was talking about. You gave her quiet the scare when you fought Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Why isn't she waking up?" Uryuu asked the healer. Her wound looked mostly healed.

The girl looked at Uryuu and started to say something, but Renji interrupted. "Her reiatsu is real weak. She's fought two captains and healed me in less than a couple of hours. "

"All because of you no doubt."

Renji looked away from the upset brother and down at the girl in his lap. "I guess you could say that."

Captain Unohana approached the quarreling males. "Abarai, may I suggest you take the girl to the relief station? It's hard to rest with such a loud commotion."

Renji swallowed hard and nodded his head in agreement. The captain of squad four was terrifying to say the least. He ignored the complaints of Kagome's brother and lifted the girl into his arms.

"Where are you taking her?" Uryuu asked.

"The relief station, are you deaf?"

"Fine. I'm coming too." He snapped. He adjusted his glasses and glared at the back of Renji's head. _I don't get it. This man was one of the men who took Rukia away. The man who defeated me and yet she was so worried about his injuries she ignored her own? What has she been doing since we got separated? It is painfully obvious Renji has developed feelings for her, but does she return them? Not one shinigami likes my sister, but two? Ugh…_

Kagome found herself sitting on the edge of the well. Midoriko stood before her, facing the trees and the grassy plain. She pushed herself off the ledge of the well and approached her zanpakutou.

"Midoriko."

"Kagome."

Kagome walked around to the front of Midoriko so she could see her face. "What happens now? I failed to protect the jewel."

"What do you want to do?" Midoriko asked.

"I don't know. I don't know where Aizen went."

"Yes you do. Think about what the head captain said. He is with the menos grande. That means they are in Hueco Mundo."

"Okay, but how do I get there?"

"That, Kagome, is up to you. You have an important decision to make. Rukia is safe. That means Ichigo and the others will be returning home. Will you go with them, or stay here and find a way to retrieve the jewel?"

"Can I do that at home? Maybe Father can help me…Urahara maybe?"

"Your father will not help you, Kagome. You are shinigami. You are everything he despises. And Urahara, don't forget what Aizen said. He was the one who placed the jewel inside Rukia. He knew about its existence. Does that make him friend or foe?"

"He's not my enemy! He put the jewel in Rukia to attempt to hide it! He knew how dangerous it was and tried to keep others from using it. Just because he didn't tell us about the jewel beforehand doesn't mean he is an enemy. I sense no evil in that man. He may be strange and perverted, but he's not evil. If you use the logic of him not telling us about the jewel, what does that say about me? I knew Rukia had the jewel and I said nothing to anybody. Does that make me evil?"

Midoriko shook her head. "No, Kagome, you are not evil and you never will be. You are too pure of heart to be anything but good." She smiled and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "And I do believe you've already come to your decision."

She nodded. "I have."


	30. Chapter 29

(A/N: Alrighty, there are a couple things I need to tell you. First and foremost. Renji one the poll by 2 votes. It was a close one! Second, I think I need to explain Kagome's zanpakutou abilities a bit.

Her Shikai: release command is Cleanse. It turns her sword into something similar to a lightsaber, but with a normal sword hilt. Whenever her blade clashes with another, it absordbs the Reiatsu surrounding the blade and absorbs it. Kagome can do one of two things with that built up energy. 1) she can release it in a healing burst. 2) She can release a damaging burst of energy similar to what Hinomari's zanpakuto does.

Kagome's bankai: Her bankai is very complex. As Midoriko told her when she first gained her shinigami powers, Kaogme's powers will shift to whatever is needed at the time. If she needs a bow and arrow she will have a bow. If she needs a shield it will be a shield. Her sword is a lot like a shapeshifter. The reason I explain this here is because of what I do at the end of the next chapter. I hope this clears up any confusion.)

Chapter 29

By the next morning, Kagome was awake and feeling better. When she woke up she was surprised to see both Renji and Uryuu sitting at her bedside. There was a subtle tension in the air, but neither male said a word to each other. Instead, they both seemed enthused that Kagome was awake. Renji left the room to retrieve Unohana.

The captain deemed her healthy enough to leave the relief station. She also kicked Uryuu and Renji out of the room.

"Higurashi-san, I have a favor to ask of you." She asked as she sat down on the stool Uryuu previously occupied.

Kagome moved to a more comfortable sitting position. "What is it?"

"After recent events, there have been a lot of injuries; especially in squads six and eleven. My squad is being stretched thin between first aide treatments and providing help with the clean-up. Will you be willing to lend a hand? I saw firsthand how well you treated Abarai and was impressed."

Kagome blinked in surprise. A captain was asking her for assistance? "Of course I'll help. After all, I am part of the reason squad six is out of commission."

"Thank you very much, Higurashi-san."

"Please, call me Kagome."

"As you please." Unohana stood up and gave her a polite bow before leaving the room.

That was how Kagome found herself moving room to room checking on patients. She was glad for the temporary distraction from the decision she'd made. She still had to tell Ichigo and the others what she was planning on doing. The worst part of it was telling Uryuu. He wasn't going to react well to what she was going to tell him, but it was something she had to do.

Kagome entered the next room without looking at the chart hanging on the door. She was surprised to see Captain Kuchiki sitting in bed with the window open, allowing a nice breeze to flow in. She swallowed hard. This was the first time they've had a chance to talk after their battle and she was nervous.

He looked at her, but said nothing. Kagome put on the best professional face she could muster, though she knew he could sense her unease. She stood at the side of his bed and without saying a word; she placed her hands on his chest and began emitting her healing kido. She healed just enough to help ease his pain and close his wounds just a bit more. She could have healed him all in one shot, but she was told to only do a little at a time to conserve her strength and so she could see more patients. If she healed Byakuya completely, she'd be spent. Ichigo and Aizen did a real number on him.

Kagome turned and started to leave the room when Byakuya spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

Kagome stopped. "Doing what?"

"Helping those who attempted to kill you?"

Kagome turned around and met his eyes. "Because, Captain Kuchiki, I do not hold a grudge. You and everybody else in the Seireitei thought I was the enemy and I cannot fault you for that. I would have done the same thing had you invaded my home. We never were enemies, Captain. It was only a difference of opinion."

"I see. Why do you stay?"

"I will not speak for my friends, but I am here because I have a duty to fulfill. If it is at all possible, I would like to stay until I can complete my task." Kagome explained.

"What is your duty?"

"To protect the Shikon no Tama, or as Aizen called it, the Hougyoku." She replied before leaving.

Kagome finished her rounds quickly and decided to take a stroll outside. It was nice to wander around without worrying about people trying to capture or kill her. The sky was bright blue without a cloud in the sky and the temperature couldn't have been more perfect. The light breeze blew through her lightly bound hair and made Kagome close her eyes.

_Everything seems so peaceful. Like the calm before the storm. I wonder if this journey will be anything like my last. I'm not sure if I want it to be. Sure, I made fantastic friends, fell in love and had a good time, but I was separated from them without a moment's notice. I don't think I can handle another separation like that. My heart couldn't bear the sorrow. _

Kagome continued to walk through the Seireitei alone. She spotted Ichigo and a bald shinigami fighting with wooden swords. She stopped and leaned against a nearby tree to watch them. They taunted and teased each other like old friends and Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was tempted to see if she could join them, but Kagome caught sight of Orihime standing in the shadows. She too was watching Ichigo.

Kagome felt her heart clinch. The hopeful, yet sad look in Orihime's eyes was all too familiar. It was the look she had when she watched Inuyasha train one night.

She spied on the hanyou from behind the safety of a tree, secretly watching him train. She enjoyed watching him work hard. Kagome almost had enough courage built up to approach him when she felt a familiar tug in her chest. She looked up to see Kikyo step through the bushes in her white and red miko garb. Her long bow was strapped to her back and she had a stern look on her face. Immediately, Kagome's courage slipped through her fingers and she shrank back. Pain blossomed in her chest at the sight of Inuyasha's excited expression upon seeing Kikyo.

She knew she had no right to be upset. He loved her and she knew deep down, Kikyo still loved Inuyasha even though she was technically dead. If they loved each other, she had no right as the reincarnation to get in the way.

Kagome shook the memory away and smiled at her grey eyed friend. Orihime loved Ichigo. Ichigo, to Kagome's knowledge didn't have any feelings of that nature for her. Instead of joining Ichigo and his new friend, Kagome turned and walked away. She would not, no matter how much she cared for Ichigo get between Orihime and him. If there was a slim chance Ichigo did like Orihime, she didn't want to be the one to get in the way.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her hands inside the sleeves of her kimono and walked the other direction. She didn't get very far before she spotted her brother lounging around on top of a low standing wall. He seemed to be staring off into space, but Kagome knew that look all too well. He was brooding about something. She sighed and walked over to the wall. She leaned her back against it and stared up at a couple of birds that flew by.

"What's on your mind?" Kagome asked.

Uryuu looked down at the top of Kagome's head. "What makes you think anything is on my mind?"

"Because you're brooding."

"I don't brood."

"Yes you do, and I want to know why." Kagome asked.

Uryuu sighed in defeat. "I'm sure you already noticed already, but all my reiatsu is gone. I'm no longer a Quincy."

"Yeah, I know. I knew the moment you released such a powerful energy what would happen. I'm sure you had a very good reason to do it. You're not a reckless person, Uryuu. If anything you are the more level headed of our little posse."

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "I never did tell you did I? Why I hate shinigami so much."

"No."

"Sensei, our grandfather was under shinigami surveillance. One day, he was attacked by four large hollows. The shinigami knew it was happening, but they were conveniently too late to save him."

Kagome gasped. "Why would they do that?"

"Because the captain of squad twelve wanted him for a research subject, though, I didn't know that until a couple of days ago…"

"Uryuu…"

"I did what I did to get revenge for our grandfather. I didn't kill the captain, but…I think its better that way."

Kagome nodded. "I don't think he'd want you to seek revenge for his death, Uryuu. He'd be happy knowing you are alive and well. Not to mention that you are working with two shinigami right now. That proves that you are past your hatred for them."

"Heh. I wouldn't say that. Ichigo is just a substitute and you are my sister."

Kagome chuckled under her breath. "I understand." _It's just like Sesshomaru saying he hates humans when he had little Rin following him around everywhere. That old dog protected her with his life. So much for hating humans. _

"So, what's on your mind, Kagome?"

Uryuu's sudden question caught her off guard. She pushed off the wall and looked up at her twin. "What do you mean?"

"You look like somebody kicked your puppy."

Kagome's face went sullen and she looked at the ground. "There's just so much going on right now. I don't know how to process it all."

Uryuu immediately knew what she was talking about. Ever since Aizen pulled that black gem from Rukia's chest, Kagome's been in the dumps. He had a bad feeling about it. He jumped off the wall and stood beside Kagome. "It's about Aizen, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. That thing he called the Hougyoku isn't what he thinks it is. It's the Shikon no Tama. I knew the jewel was in Rukia's chest from the moment I met her." Uryuu's eyes went wide and Kagome continued before he could interrupt her. "I didn't say anything to you because it wasn't important. It was still pure and Rukia wasn't using it. She didn't even know it was there."

Uryuu heard part of what Aizen said and knew that much. What he didn't understand was why she'd hide something like that from him. He knew all about her adventure in the past and the havoc the jewel caused back then. "But why hide it from me?"

Kagome couldn't meet his eyes. She could see the hurt in them and she hated it. "Because, Uryuu, the less people who knew about the jewel the better. It is an object people covet. It can turn a normal person into a power hungry beast. I've seen it."

"I understand that, Kagome, but we are family. You can't hide stuff like that from me. I'm not like Souta or Mom. I know there are nasty things that go bump in the night and until recently I was capable of helping you protect it." He lectured.

Kagome clenched her fists at her side. "I know. That's why I'm going to fix my mistake. I'm getting the jewel back and be its proper guardian."

"What do you mean you're getting the jewel back? Aizen has it, in Hueco Mundo with two other captains at his beck and call. I know you've gotten stronger, Kagome, but not even you, the guardian of the jewel can fight against something like that alone."

"Retrieving the jewel won't happen overnight. I plan on staying here in Soul Society, if they'll let me, so I can train."

"No amount of training is going to prepare you to fight three captains plus all the hollows that live in Hueco Mundo. Kagome, you can't do this alone."

Kagome turned around, giving her brother her back. "This is my duty as the guardian. If there are people who want to help, I am more than willing to accept that, but I will not, under any circumstance ask anybody to put themselves in that much danger." Before her brother could object, she walked away.

Kagome didn't get very far when two figures appeared before her. She squealed in surprise and jumped back. She clutched the fabric over her chest when she realized it was only Renji and Miroku.

"Announce yourself before scaring a girl like that! What if I had a heart attack and died?" Kagome shouted.

Miroku laughed and Renji just shook his head.

"If the two of us are capable of scaring you to death, you'll need more training than we thought." Renji said.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "You guys heard all that?"

Miroku dropped his hand on the top of her head. "Kagome, you forget that I know you better than anybody here. The moment Aizen took the jewel I knew you were planning on going after him."

"I have to, you know that Miroku. It's my job."

"I never disagreed with you, but I will agree with Ishida on one thing. You are not ready to take on that many captains."

"I know that. That's why I need to train!" Kagome was becoming annoyed.

"Calm down, Kagome." Renji sighed. "We are here to offer you our services for as long as you need them."

Kagome didn't miss the glint of mischief in Miroku's eye. "Do you think I'll be allowed to stay here? I know Ichigo and the others are leaving at the end of the week."

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. That's why we are going to escort you to see the head captain. He's the one you need to get permission from since Central 46 is gone."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kagome smiled.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kagome, Renji and Miroku walked out of the squad one barracks with smiles on their faces. It took a bit of coaxing and explaining, but they managed to convince the head captain that Kagome should be allowed to stay in Soul Society for an extended amount of time. He didn't believe that she was the guardian of the jewel until she delved into her tale of feudal Japan. Miroku added things every now and again when Kagome had trouble.

Captain Yamamoto's only stipulation was that she temporarily join one of the squads. Kagome agreed. Now all she had to do was wait for further instruction. Head captain was going to hold a captains meeting in the next day or two to discuss the Aizen matter further. It would be during that meeting that she would be assigned a squad.

Now came the hard part. She had to tell Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime and Chad that she wasn't going back with them. Uryuu already knew she didn't plan to, but it hadn't been set in stone when she told him only three hours ago. Orihime and Chad didn't know about her time with Inuyasha, and she really didn't want to explain it again. Uryuu and Ichigo both knew, so they would be able to explain things to them.

It wasn't hard to find her friends. Uryuu hadn't moved far. He'd taken to watching Orihime watch Ichigo. Kagome couldn't help but shake her head. Uryuu and Orihime spent a lot of time alone together over the past few days and she was beginning to wonder if maybe her brother had developed feelings for Orihime. She really hoped not because Orihime only had eyes for Ichigo.

Once everybody was gathered, Kagome gathered her courage and stood before them. "I have something I need to tell you." She avoided meeting Uryuu's eyes, but she glanced at everybody else, lingering longer on Ichigo. "I won't be going back home with you."

"But why not? We saved Kuchiki-san." Orihime asked.

"I know we did, but that jewel Aizen took from Rukia…it's important and I have to get it back."

"I don't understand. Why do you have to be the one to get it back? Isn't that shinigami business?"

Kagome stepped forward and took Orihime's hand. "Orihime, I was supposed to protect that jewel. It was one of the reasons I came here to save Rukia. I didn't tell anybody because it's dangerous and I didn't want to get anybody hurt." She looked up at Ichigo. "Ichigo, will you tell her the story I told you? It will help her understand everything. I'm going to go with Renji and Miroku to train."

"I'll do it, Kagome." Uryuu piped up. When Kagome and Ichigo looked at him funny, he continued. "He'll just mess it up and make things confusing."

"Hey!" Ichigo growled.

"Kurosaki, you couldn't talk your way out of a wet paper bag." Uryuu smirked.

"You take that back, Four Eyes."

"And you continue to prove my point."

Kagome stepped between the warring boys, placing a hand on each of their chests. "I don't care who tells the story as long as both Chad and Orihime understand the severity of the situation." She took turns giving each male her best angry look. She wasn't really mad, but it would do them good to know she could mean business.

They both swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am!"

"That's better. Well, I'm off!" She turned and gave them a flick of her hand.

"Kagome." Ichigo called after her. "Do you need help training?"

She stopped and shook her head. "I think I got my hands full with Renji and Miroku. Thanks anyway!"

She took off at a run. She wasn't sure where she was going, but needed to get away. It was strange. In her heart she felt as if she was saying goodbye to Ichigo, even though that wasn't true. Maybe it was because she realized her and Ichigo could never be together. As long as Orihime had feelings for him, Kagome would keep her distance.

It wasn't until she realized Miroku and Renji were chasing her that she slowed to a walk. Renji stepped up to her left while Miroku stood on her right. Both males looked down at her then at each other. It was obvious to them they missed something.

_I recognize that look._ Miroku thought to himself. It may have been almost five hundred years since he'd seen Kagome, but he remembered everything about her. She had the same look she wore whenever Inuyasha and Kikyo were together. Kagome was always the better person, stepping down when Kikyo came into the picture. She always let the older woman have the hanyou even though Kagome wanted him for herself. He wondered if maybe she was doing something similar with her friend Ichigo. He caught how she looked at him. He even saw her watching him train with Ikkaku. She used to watch Inuyasha like that as well.

oOoOo

Renji took Miroku and Kagome to the training area where they learned bankai. Apparently he'd asked Yoruichi if he could use it as long as he didn't make it public knowledge. She agreed.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Kagome asked.

"There is only one way to learn what you're capable of and that is in battle." Renji explained.

Kagome nodded. "Urahara told me the same thing. So, I take it you plan on attacking me and forcing me to stay alive?"

He smirked. "Damn straight. Try not to die, I might actually miss you." With that, he released his sword and sent it her direction.

Kagome managed to pull her sword out of her sheath and blocked the blade just before it reached her throat. _He actually tried to kill me!_ She pushed his blade back and glared at the red head.

"Warn a girl before you start trying to kill her! It's rude!" She yelled.

He laughed. "You think an enemy is going to warn you before they attack?"

"No, but you're not my enemy!"

"Keep thinking like that and you'll end up dead, Kagome." Renji launched a second attack.

Instead of yelling at him, Kagome released her sword and blocked the attack. She felt her blade absorb the reiatsu around his sword and smiled. He was strong. One more hit like that and she could strike back. His whip sword came back for a third strike and Kagome blocked in once again. She could have dodged the attack, but she wanted to see how much damage she could cause with a blast.

_You know, if you use the command word, that attack will grow exponentially. _ Midoriko spoke in her head.

Kagome hesitated for a second, not expecting to hear Midoriko speak in the middle of battle. That moment's hesitation was all Renji needed to move in and land a solid punch to her stomach. She hit the ground and coughed to catch her breath.

_Thanks a lot…_ Kagome growled at her sword.

_You're welcome. Now, say it! _Midoriko ordered as she implanted the command word in Kagome's mind.

Kagome jumped to her feet and smiled when she felt the familiar hum of her sword. Using a flash step, Kagome moved behind Renji and brought her sword over her head.

"Kai!" She shouted as a large pink burst of energy exploded from the tip of her blade.

Renji turned just in time to block the blast. "Nice flash step, but you'll have to move faster than that." He disappeared from sight.

Kagome brought her sword behind her left shoulder just in time to block an unexpected attack from Miroku. She pushed him back and spun around to face him. "Miroku?"

"Nobody ever said this was a one on one training session." He grinned.

"You guys are infuriating!" Kagome complained.

"Never let your guard down!" Renji yelled as he hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword.

Kagome jumped out from between the boys and glared at them. If they wanted to play unfair, then Kagome was going to try something new. Her sword became what she needed; well she was going to test that theory. "Fine, if you want to play like that then take this! Bankai!"

Miroku's eyes widened in shock and amazement when he took in the shape of her bankai. He expected a bow or something more along the lines of her miko powers, not a demonic blade. "Tessaiga?"

Kagome grinned ear to ear. "You better believe it! I taught Inuyasha how to use that sword so it only makes sense that I can use it too."

"You don't mean?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes I do."

"What the hell are you two going on about? And what is with that sword? It looks a lot like Ichigo's." Renji asked.

"I think we created a monster. You never want to piss Kagome off." Miroku said.

"Eh?"

"Miroku…if this works, make sure I don't kill Renji. I think I might miss him." She grinned. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Uncharacteristically, Miroku swore. He grabbed Renji by the collar of his kimono and pulled him out of the way as a very familiar blast of yellow reiatsu exploded from Kagome's sword. When the blast cleared, there were three familiar scars in the ground.

Kagome stood there, holding the fang in both hands, panting. She had to give it to Inuyasha. He could fire those all day and not get winded. After only one, she felt like she'd been hit by a steamroller.

"What the hell was that?" Renji asked.

"That my friend was the Wind Scar. The attack belonged to a friend of ours when we were alive. Well, I guess it belonged to his sword, but still." Miroku explained.

"Your friend had that much power as a human?"

"No, he was half demon. He actually had more power than Kagome has now, though it took him awhile to get that strong." Miroku said.

Kagome's eye twitched. "What about not letting your guard down? Hello! I'm still standing right here!"

Miroku looked at Kagome. "So, you think you can pull off a Backlash Wave?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Let's give it a try shall we?"

"Wait a second! Don't I get a chance to prepare?"

"Will your enemy let you prepare an attack? No, so chop chop my little miko." Miroku laughed. He held his sword in front of him. "Mezameru, Kazaana." (awaken)

Kagome wasn't surprised when his sword transformed into his golden staff. She wondered, judging by its name, if it was a wind based zanpakutou.

"Why am I not surprised, Miroku. Can you actually slay hollows with a blunt staff?" Kagome taunted. 

He studied his staff. "Unless your memory is faulty, Kagome, I killed demons with this thing."

"Oh, I'm aware of that, my dear sweet perverted monk, but can you take down a shinigami with it?" Kagome grinned.

"See for yourself." He held his staff over his head and swung it at a downward angle. "Tatsumaki!" A large swirling tornado appeared out of nowhere and barreled towards Kagome.

"Holy buckets!" Kagome squealed. She thought about ducking behind a large boulder to escape the tornado, but that's not what a real shinigami would do. No, they would stand in front of it and take it like a man. She shook her head. _Damn, I use Inuyasha's blade and now I'm thinking like him…Jeesh._ _Here goes nothing…_ She studied the power level of the attack coming for her and focused on her blade. She needed to hit it with a more powerful blast or it wouldn't work. She remembered Inuyasha saying that after he learned to use it. _Focus Kagome. You've seen him use it a hundred times. This is no different. Remember the feel of his reiatsu and the way he held the blade._ She coached herself.

Just as she brought herself into focus, it was time to act. She tightened her grip on her sword and let loose. "Backlash Wave!" the swirling energy of her blast slammed into the tornado, wrapping itself around it, changing the trajectory of the attack. She didn't get a chance to see if the attack hit because she face planted.

Kagome hadn't realized she blacked out until she received a bucket of water over her entire body. She jumped to her feet, spitting water and cursing the existence of whoever dared interrupted her nap.

"Nobody said you could take a nap." Renji stood there holding the empty bucket. Miroku was smart and stayed out of the angry girl's line of sight.

"Renji…you better run." Miroku warned from behind the safety of a boulder.

"Why?" He asked, looking in the lieutenant's general direction.

"Never mind run…Duck." He warned just as Kagome's fist met the side of Renji's face. _Is it just me, or has she become more violent? She really needs to get laid._


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kagome knelt in front of the head captain, awaiting his decision. Ichigo and the others left the day before and Kagome was nervous. There was nobody in the room with her for support. She was ordered to appear alone.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Hai!"

"You do realize this is the first time anything like this has been done. In order to join the Gotei 13 you must pass the graduation exams. It is by the result of these exams that we place members into the squads and determine their seated rank." He explained.

"Yes, I was told about that."

"Then you know that by placing you directly into a squad shows how much we value your talent as a shinigami."

"I know, thank you."

"As of now, you are an honorary member of squad 4. You will take orders from myself and Captain Unohana."

"I understand."

"You are to report to Captain Unohana immediately."

Kagome rose to her feet, bowed one last time and walked out of the room without another word. She was met by a small group of people. Rukia, Renji and Miroku stood around trying to act inconspicuous, but failed miserably. She just shook her head and approached them.

Rukia bounced over to her. "So? What squad did they put you in?"

"Squad four." All of them looked sad. They all wanted her in their respective squads. Kagome just smiled. "I fit better in that squad. I can heal with the best of them according to Captain Unohana."

"That is true, but you have a lot more fighting prowess than anybody in that squad. You're better off in a combat squad." Renji countered.

Miroku held up his hand to stop Renji from continuing his rant. "In all honesty, I believe the captain made the right decision. While our Kagome is powerful, she is a healer at heart."

Renji pretended to throw up and Rukia laughed. Kagome just blinked. "Are you saying I'm not good enough, Miroku?" She teased.

Miroku grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a hug. She knew what was coming next, but didn't fight it. It was always better to let him get it out of his system. Just as she expected, his hand traveled to her butt. He gave her one good squeeze before he was forced to let go. Renji and Rukia nailed him in the gut.

"How many times do I have to tell you, hands off my Kagome!"

"Pervert!" Rukia yelled. She did give Renji a funny look though. She had not expected those words to come out of his mouth. _I do believe I missed something…_ "Kagome! Come with me!" Rukia grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her away from the two boys.

When Rukia thought they were far enough away, she released Kagome. "Ok, what the hell was that?"

"Eh?"

"Back there with Renji and Miroku. What was that?"

"You mean Miroku? He used to do that all the time. He's improved since then though. I have yet to see him ask a woman to bear his children."

Rukia shook her head. "No. No. No. I know all about Miroku's perverted streak. I've known him long enough. I'm talking about Renji."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, obviously confused.

"Are you serious? He called you _his_ Kagome."

"And…that's a problem why?"

Rukia slapped her forehead. "You really are dense aren't you?" When Kagome still looked confused, she decided to explain. "OK, first of all Renji doesn't look at girls like that. He's all about becoming stronger, just like Ichigo. To have him take notice of you is impressive."

"Because I'm strong?"

Rukia grabbed Kagome's shoulder and shook her violently. "No stupid! Can't you tell when somebody _likes _you? And I'm not talking friendship like either."

Kagome finally understood what Rukia was saying and slapped her hand over her mouth. "You mean? Renji?"

Rukia nodded.

"Oh. My. God. How? Why? When?" She asked. "You really think so?"

"Positive."

Kagome sat down. "Wow…"

Rukia sat down beside her. "Why do you look so shocked? It's not like your hideous or anything. You even have curves."

Kagome looked over at Rukia. "I guess I'm just foreign to the concept."

"Really? From what I read during my time at your school girls your age explore all different paths with boys... kissing…"

"Whoa! What kind of books were you reading?" Kagome interrupted before she could go any further. She also remembered she was supposed to be meeting with Unohana. "Sorry Rukia, but I got to go!" She jumped to her feet and raced off towards the squad four barracks.

oOoOo

Kagome was happy with her first assignment. She was to help Rukia regain her strength. There was no real healing to the job, just working with her daily to help her regain her endurance. Not only was it good for Rukia, it was good for Kagome. When she was done working with Rukia, she trained with Renji and Miroku.

Kagome learned quickly that she wasn't very proficient with the Wind Scar or the Backlash Wave. She could do them, but they were far weaker than Inuyasha's and they took more out of her than anything else she tried. It was decided by Miroku that she not use them in real combat because it would leave her wide open for a counter attack. Instead, Renji helped her work on the basics of sword play while Miroku taught her higher level kido.

Rukia and Kagome were lounging outside in front of the squad thirteen barracks when Matsumoto approached them. She sat down beside the girls and grinned like a cat.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" Kagome and Rukia asked.

"There is a party tonight at my barracks and you are invited!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Does Captain Hitsugaya know about this party?"

Her face turned bright red. "Of course not! If he knew he'd kick all our butts and I'll be forced to do paperwork for a week!"

"Then why have the party at your barracks?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's more fun when you're not supposed to do it!" Matsumoto giggled.

"Count me out." Rukia shook her head.

"Awww Rukia! Don't' be a stick in the mud! This party is for you anyway! We are celebrating Kagome's joining of the squads!"

Rukia sighed. "Fine. But if your captain shows up, I was never there."

"Deal!" Matsumoto grinned and held out her hand to shake. She turned to face Kagome. "I'll see you there!"

"Wait! You want me at a party?"

"Duh! It's your party!"

Kagome shook her head. "No way."

"You're going." The blonde argued.

"No."

Rukia grinned mischievously. "Renji will be there."

"Rukia!" Kagome shouted.

Matsumoto's ears twitched like a cat. "What's this I hear? A juicy secret? Spill."

Kagome shot Rukia a warning glare, but Rukia was off and running. "So, Renji has a thing for Kagome and I do believe she might like him. It's such a scandal! They were even locked up in a cell _alone_ for a day or two."

Kagome's eyes bulged and her face turned beet red. Matsumoto honed in on Kagome and rubbed her hands together. "Well now, that is a juicy secret. Here's the question. Does our favorite red-headed lieutenant know Kagome likes him back?"

"Not a clue!" Rukia smiled.

"Somebody should tell him." Matsumoto suggested.

"No!" Kagome rejected immediately.

"Oh? Then I suppose you might want to make an appearance at your party." Rukia blackmailed.

"You're so dead."

oOoOo

Kagome was thankful for one thing. She was still able to wear her shihakusho and not anything fancy. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was too young for the kind of party Matsumoto was throwing. She was only sixteen. You had to be twenty-one in order to drink alcohol. She hoped they had nonalcoholic beverages there.

Matsumoto turned the squad ten training area into a giant party room. The room was light with colorful candles and there were streamers of every color strewn across the walls and hanging from the ceiling. It was just after dark and the room was already filled with people. Kagome only recognized a few and knew even less. She swallowed a large lump in her throat as she walked in through the door with Rukia.

As if everything was coordinated, the partygoers turned and blew on whistles and gadgets, making all sorts of noise followed by a shout of 'congratulations' in unison. Kagome felt her face grow hot and knew she was the color of a stop sign. She didn't know why they were throwing a party for her. It wasn't as if she did anything to deserve it. She wasn't even a permanent member of squad four.

Two people approached her already completely plastered. Kagome had seen them around, but she didn't know their names. The dark haired male clapped Kagome on the back and grinned. The blonde female matched his grin. At the same time they said, "Welcome to the party!"

"Kiyone, Sentaro, let her breathe." Rukia pushed her way between the two and Kagome. Rukia glanced back at Kagome. "Ignore them. They share seat three of my squad, but they are always drunk. They mean well, but they are a bit spontaneous."

"Okay."

"Kagome!" Renji ran over to her and grinned. "So, what do you think?"

"It's a bit over the top."

"Trust me, this is mild compared to what Matsumoto wanted to do. This is what Miroku talked her down to. It's a good thing that man is a smooth talker." Renji took Kagome's hand and pulled her further into the room.

Kagome didn't want to go, but she didn't want to ruin Renji's good mood. He didn't know she wasn't much into parties. _Oh well, as long as everybody is smiling and having a good time. That's all that matters. After everything this place has been through they need time to wind down and forget their worries if only for a night. If that required me to be uncomfortable, then so be it._

Renji didn't stop until he was at the refreshment table. He grabbed a cup and handed it to Kagome. "Here. I want you to meet a few people."

Kagome took the cup and sniffed it suspiciously. Sure enough, she caught the faint smell of alcohol. She ignored the cup and looked at the people that were now surrounding her and Renji.

"This is Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and Kira." Renji introduced.

Kagome smiled at Kira. "I believe Kira and I have already met."

The bald one, Ikkaku, spoke up. "So, is it true you held your own against Captain Kuchiki?"

Yumichika's eyes widened. "You mean this girl did that? Impossible."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Yumichika, but she did. I saw it with my own two eyes." Renji replied.

"I'd like to spar with you." Ikkaku offered to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. He wanted to what?

Renji didn't seem surprised at all. "Actually, about that. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Miroku and I have been working on her training, but her Bankai requires her to be able to use a variety of weapons. You think we can take her training over to your barracks and give her a run down on different weapons." Renji asked.

"Sure." Ikkaku agreed. He looked over to his friend, Yumichika, "You going to help?"

He flipped his hair over his shoulder with a flick of his wrist. "I don't see why not."

Hisagi held his hand out to Kagome. "Hisagi Shuuhei."

Kagome took his hand and shook it. "Higurashi Kagome."

The group turned their heads towards a high-pitched squeal. Matsumoto was bee lining in their direction with a grin on her face. Kagome knew she was up to something that would probably embarrass her. She used the distraction Matsumoto provided to make a quick escape.

Kagome found herself a nice darkened corner. She let her shoulder sag. She was thankful for being able to escape because somebody started the music. Kagome didn't dance. It wasn't that she couldn't, she just had a bad habit of stepping on people toes and making a scene. She did not want anything like that to happen with so many people here to watch.

"What are you doing back here?"

Kagome yelped and turned around. Standing in front of her was a short, pink haired girl with reddish brown eyes. What was a child doing in a place like this? And why was she wearing a shihakusho? Did that mean she was was shinigami?

"My name is Kusajishi Yachiru! Good to meet you, Koko-chan." The little girl held her hand up for Kagome to shake.

Kagome could only stare in shock at the girl. _Did she just call me Koko-chan? Aww!_ Her shock and awe wore off and she restrained to urge to pick the girl up and snuggle her. "Nice to meet you too, Yachiru-chan!"

"Why is everybody throwing you a party?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I think maybe its because they wanted a reason to have fun."

"You need a reason to have fun? I always have fun! Me and Ken-chan!"

"Eh?" A deep male voice questioned from behind Kagome.

Kagome squealed in surprise and turned around. She was really getting tired of being startled. She was forced to look up at the man standing behind her. He was huge!

Yachiru jumped on the man's shoulder and sat there like a monkey. "Ken-chan, this is Koko-chan! She's Ichi's friend."

"Ichigo huh?" Kenpachi bent forward to inspect the girl closer. He'd heard of a woman holding her own against Byakuya._ So, this is the girl. She doesn't look very strong. Byakuya must be losing his touch._

"Hey captain, I didn't know you'd be here." Kagome recognized Ikkaku's voice.

Kenpachi turned around to face his two squad members. "Where else am I supposed to be?"

"I don't know. You usually stay away from things like this."

Yachiru pointed to Kagome who was standing behind Kenpachi. "We came to see Koko-chan! She's Ichi's friend!"

"Her name is Kagome." Ikkaku corrected.

"Shut up Cue ball!" Yachiru shouted.

"I told you before, don't call me that!"

Yachiru launched herself off Kenny's head and on to Ikkaku's. She grabbed the sides of his face and bite down on his head. Ikkaku started yelling and trying to pry the girl from his head to no avail. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

The sound of Matsumoto's voice over a microphone caught the attention of the entire room. "Okay, so as you all know this party is for Kagome. How come not a single one of you men has gone to ask her to dance? None!" She would have continued had Hisagi not grabbed the microphone from her.

All the men in the room turned and looked at Kagome. Her face turned bright red and she thought she might faint. She probably would have if Miroku not shown up at her side. He placed a friendly hand on her lower back to steady her.

"Easy there." He said quietly. A little louder, he asked, "Care to dance?"

Kagome wanted to say now, but with so many people staring at her, she didn't have much of a choice. She turned her back to the crowd and wrapped her hands around Miroku's neck. The person in charge of the music put on something nice and slow. To Kagome's surprise, Miroku kept his hands to himself the entire song.

"May I cut in?" Renji asked as soon as the song ended.

"Sure." Miroku stepped aside and Renji took his place, resting his hands on her waist.

Kagome turned bright red. If Rukia hadn't pointed out that he liked her, this wouldn't have been so awkward. Renji noticed her discomfort. "Is something wrong?"

She stared at his chest. "I can't dance…I'll probably step on your toes."

Renji laughed. "That's if I don't step on yours first."

Kagome chuckled.

"Besides the fact that we both suck at dancing, what's bothering you?"

"I'm just a little out of my element in such a big crowd. All the alcohol, music and dancing isn't something I normally do."

"You get used to it, especially with Matsumoto around. That girl can drink about everybody here under the table."

Kagome remained silent, content to spin slow circles with Renji. She could honestly say she was enjoying herself. Sure, she was embarrassed to be so close to Renji, but she was able to put that aside. The song ended too quickly and somebody else requested to dance with Kagome. She didn't want to since she had no idea who the man was, but she didn't want to be rude.

Renji gave her a quick hug before letting her go off with the other man. _Damn, when did I become so soft?_ He asked himself. _I never dance. _ He watched her put her arms around the man's neck and he could feel a trickle of jealously make itself known. He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling. _What is wrong with me?_

Matsumoto and Rukia stood in the shadows watching the lieutenant. Both noticed his change of expression when he let Kagome go to dance with somebody else. They glanced at each other and high-fived. Everything was working according to plan.


	33. Chapter 32

(A/N: I want to apologize if the way this story is progressing is confusing. When I originally started this, it was a Renji/Kags story, then as I started writing; my muse told me it needed to be Ichi/Kags. As you can see my muse is all over the place and can't seem to make up its mind which direction it wants to go. I know this can be irritating, and I appreciate all of you for sticking with me this long. My muse is a fickle thing and has a mind of its own. It goes where it wants when it wants it and I am at its mercy. I have none of this story planned out; I just go with the flow. I can't even guarantee there won't be another love interest shift in the future, though I will try damned hard not to do it. I know it annoys you guys and it annoys me as well.

Lilpurrfection- I'm sorry I didn't answer your question in the last chapter but yes, Kagome will be able to change the shape of her bankai without having to release it. As far as the swords being sentient, I haven't decided that yet. :D :D :D

One last piece of information before I let you read the next chapter, I probably won't update again until either Friday night or maybe even Saturday night. I was just approved for a new apartment so I'm using the next two days to move all my stuff! I'm so used to updating every day; it'll be weird taking a day or two off. Who knows, maybe it will help refresh my brain.

Chapter 32

The party was over much earlier than Kagome thought. She was even more surprised at how many people were passed out drunk on the floor. The only ones still conscious and not completely plastered were her, Miroku, Renji, and Rukia. Kagome wasn't sure what she should do. Should she start working on the clean up, or go back to her barracks so she could get some much needed sleep.

"You want me to walk you back to the barracks?"

Kagome looked up from the trashed floor to see Miroku standing beside her. "I guess."

"Hey, Miroku? You trying to proposition Kagome again?" Renji shouted as he stomped over to the two of them.

Rukia just shook her head and decided to join them. "Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you, stay away from the taken ones? It's just rude."

Renji lifted a brow at his best friend. "Taken?" He glanced at Kagome who was turning several wonderful shades of red. "Since when?"

"Since now." Rukia grinned.

"Rukia!" Kagome shouted, wanting nothing more than to clamp her hand over her friend's mouth to keep her from talking. She was going to blurt out that she was actually interested in Renji. Things would be easier if he didn't know.

Miroku, playing along with Rukia's game looked at Kagome. "So, who's the lucky guy, Kagome?"

"Miroku!" Kagome balled her hands into fists and stomped her foot angrily. "Stop picking on me!"

Renji, no less confused than before looked between his friends. _Kagome had a boyfriend?_ _Who could it be? _He asked himself. His first thought was Miroku, but when he spoke up it scratched that thought. Who else was she close to? His eyes widened slightly. _Ichigo._

"We aren't picking on you, Kagome, just helping to move things along." Rukia grinned.

"Ugh!" Kagome resisted the urge to pull her hair. "I tell you I like Renji, and you go out of your way to…" She stopped talking the moment she said the last bit out loud. Her anger got the better of her long enough to forget that Renji was standing right there.

Renji took a step back in shock. _Wait a second? What does her liking me have anything to do with her having a boyfriend?_ Realization hit him a moment later and his jaw dropped open in surprise. _Rukia…she was talking about me!_

Kagome let out an exasperated growl before turning and stomping out of the squad ten barracks. Her face was still dark red and her heart was slamming into her ribcage. _I can't believe I just said that out loud! How stupid can I be?_ She clenched her fist tight enough she could feel her fingernails digging into the palm of her hands.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Kagome found herself in a large grassy field surrounded by trees. The scenery was so close to that of the well in feudal Japan, Kagome stopped and stared in wonder. If it wasn't for the missing well, she'd swear she was either back in time or in her inner world where Midoriko resided. She walked to the center of the grassy field and sat down. She stared up at the sky and let out a deep, relaxing breath. She missed being able to find a nice piece of undisturbed wilderness to sit and think things through.

In Tokyo and Karakura the only real pieces of nature you could visit were the parks. Kagome tried going there to find a semblance of piece only to be disturbed by the sound of cars driving by and the smell of exhaust and other smells associated with living in a city. She loved the clean, crisp air of nature. She missed that almost as much as she missed Inuyasha.

It was there that Renji found Kagome. He remained hidden in the tree line, watching her stare up at the still blue sky. He could feel peace radiating from her aura and he contemplated leaving her to her peace. He knew she was upset and embarrassed after Rukia and Miroku pushed her into admitting she liked him. He was shocked to say the least and it took several minutes of staring at the door in which she ran before he was able to bring himself to move.

He knew she was embarrassed, but he sensed there was another reason for her escape. It was that reason that he went in search of her. If something was bothering her, he wanted to know about it. He made it his duty to train her and make sure she was safe here in the Seireitei. She was no longer considered a Ryoka, but he knew there were shinigami that resented Kagome. She was able to joining the squads without going to the academy or taking any of the entrance exams. It was his worry that somebody would try something tonight that he refused to drink until he was unable to think or walk.

He turned to leave her alone when he heard her soft voice. "You don't have to hide from me, Renji."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was certain he had his reiatsu completely hidden. She shouldn't have been able to feel him approach and her back was to him. Instead of responding with words, he walked into the field and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said, never taking her eyes off the sky.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Kagome."

She remained quiet for a minute before talking again. "You know, this place reminds me of my time in the feudal era."

"It's peaceful." He turned to look at her. He couldn't help but be drawn to the way the light made her skin glow. Her blue eyes appeared silver and her hair seemed to have a blue sheen. He could see pain in her eyes 

"All it's missing is the well. It would right where we are sitting." She looked over at Renji, meeting his brown eyes. "You know, you remind me of Inuyasha."

"How so?"

She gave him a shadow of a smile. "You are impulsive, strong willed, and…" She stopped, not wanting to continue. Instead, she finished with, "the only thing you're missing is the dog ears." Kagome shook her head. She stood up and brushed herself off. "You know, we should probably head back."

Renji could tell she was leaving something out, but he has a sneaking suspicion what it was. She may not have said it when she explained her journey to the head captain, but he could tell Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. _If she was comparing me to him, does that mean she…? _He stood up with Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't let her leave here like this. She looked confused and sad. He felt the need to make everything better. He wasn't sure how to do that, but he had to try.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Renji asked.

"Sure."

They started to walk in silence when Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Kagome?"

"Something's wrong." She said quietly. She could feel her chest tighten. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something bad was happening. She stretched out her senses as far as they would go. She couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. There were no fighting or anything that Kagome would classify as bad.

Renji shivered slightly when Kagome's power brushed over his skin. Despite being a shinigami, Kagome's power didn't feel like everybody else. It was more pure, innocent. She claimed to be a miko before his captain destroyed her powers. Perhaps he didn't completely destroy them. Maybe that was why everything about her seemed different.

Kagome pulled her senses back and tightened her fists. "Is there a way I can go back to the world of the living?"

"Why?"

"Because if nothing is happening here, then I have to check there. My instincts are never wrong Renji. Something is seriously wrong." She gave Renji a desperate look.

He nodded his head. "I can open a gate for you."

"Thank you Renji."

Five minutes later, Kagome found herself running through the streets of Karakura. With her first step in the real world, she knew immediately where the problem was. Two enormous reiatsu's were at the park. If that wasn't bad enough, Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo were here and they were getting their butts kicked. At first she thought the two intruders were hollows, but they felt different, more ominous. She needed to hurry. She could feel Ichigo struggling.

Kagome burst into the park and her eyes widened with shock. Lying on the ground were over a dozen bodies, all missing their souls. Further ahead, she could see Chad lying on the ground unconscious. His right arm was bleeding profusely. Orihime was also lying on the ground, holding her arm, but she was still awake. Kagome spotted Tatsuki there as well, but she looked to be sleeping.

She felt a major flux of reiatsu coming from Ichigo. She looked at him. His aura was flickering and Kagome could sense evil coming from him. She wasn't sure what was going on with Ichigo, but she had to do something because the enemy was closing in on him. Standing on the sidelines was a smaller man with black hair and bright green eyes. The one Ichigo was fighting was a large man with a partial hollow mask and his fist drawn back to smash Ichigo into a grease spot. Both screamed hollow and radiated enough evil it made her skin crawl.

In a blink of an eye, Kagome unsheathed her sword, released it and placed herself between the large hollow like creature and Ichigo. The force of the punch as far more than she was expecting. With just that single blow, Midoriko was able to release a maximum power blast. Instead of drawing away from the sword, the man continued to press down on Kagome, causing the ground beneath her to buckle.

"Kagome…" Ichigo muttered her name.

Her arms began to shake with the pressure, and Kagome knew she needed to make her move or be smashed. "Kai!" She called, releasing a blast of energy into her attacker. The explosion forced him back and gave Kagome enough time to regain her footing.

"Ulquiorra! What about this one?" The big guy asked his partner.

The depressing looking man stared at Kagome, studying her reiatsu. "Trash." He decided.

"Good!"

He came at Kagome with another punch. Kagome managed to keep the attack form hitting her by blocking it with her blade, but the force of it sent her flying backwards. She got back on her feet and charged at the man with full intent of purifying him. He took another swing at her as soon as she was within his range, but she used shunpo to accelerate her speed so she was positioned behind him. She brought her blade down on his back, only to have him turn around. His fist connected with her stomach, driving her into a nearby bench, shattering the wood.

"Kagome!"

Kagome pulled herself to her feet. _He moves fast for a big guy. Why is he using his fist? He has a sword? Is it only for decoration? Either way, I have to end this. Chad is in serious condition. I need to heal him!_

"Bankai!"

Her blade flashed pink before turning into a longbow. Her outfit changed from black to red and white and her hair was pulled back with a thin piece of fabric. Kagome knew without looking at her reflection, she was almost a mirror image of Kikyo. She drew back on the string and a pink arrow made of her reiatsu appeared. She gathered as much energy as she could and released it. The burst of power was enough to blow the fabric of her shihakushou and her hair. The large man's eyes widened, surprised by the arrow. It would have connected, had the smaller man not interfered. He knocked the arrow off its trajectory with only the back of his hand.

"No way…"

"Do you want this one, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra gave no response, just held his pointer finger in the air, pointing it at Kagome. She could feel energy building and knew immediately he was about to shoot something. She didn't know what to expect, so she focused on her bow. It glowed once more and disappeared from her hand. Just as the man released a flash of green energy, her bankai took the form of a circular dome around her.

The blast slammed into the shield, driving Kagome to her knees. It was more powerful than having all of Byakuya's tiny blades attacking her barrier. The energy her bankai was trying to gather from the attack was too much and Kagome knew she was in trouble. She felt her barrier crack just before it shattered around her. Even though most of the attack was absorbed by her shield, Kagome screamed in pain as the remainder of it slammed into her body.

When the blast resided, Kagome laid on the ground. Her entire body felt on fire. She tried to get up, but her body refused. She managed to turn her head to see her zanpakutou lying on the ground in its normal form. _Who are these guys? Why are they so powerful? Why…What do they want?_

Kagome could hear people fighting around her. She tried to move enough to see what was going on, but she couldn't. Her senses were fried from the blast and she couldn't tell who was fighting or if they were winning.

It wasn't until Kagome looked up to see a familiar face looking down at her did she know everything was going to fine. Urahara knelt beside her and looked over her injuries. "You took a hell of a beating, Higurashi-san."

"Ichigo…is he alright?"

"He's fine. The others will be too as soon as we get them patched up."

"We? Who's with you?"

"Yoruichi. Can you stand or are you going to make me carry you back to the shop?" He grinned.

She tried to move again and shook her head. "Sorry, Urahara, but I think it'll take a week before I can walk."

"Nonsense. We'll have you walking in no time." He scooped Kagome in his arms.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kagome was thankful her injuries weren't as bad as she originally thought. She was able to leave Urahara's shop the day after the attack without as much as a scratch. Orihime wasn't as lucky. Her arm was broken and her head had a nasty cut. Kagome tried to heal her, but she refused treatment. She wasn't sure why Orihime refused treatment until she overheard Orihime talking with Ichigo in one of the spare bedrooms.

"It's fine." Orihime said. "I was the one who ran off on my own. It was my fault that I got hurt. It doesn't hurt one bit. So, don't apologize to me, nor give me that look."

Ichigo remained silent, but Kagome could tell even through the door what expression was on his face. His eyes were downcast with his orange bangs shadowing them. His hands would be bunched at his sides and his shoulders would be hunched. Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was obvious now that Ichigo cared deeply for Orihime. He may not realize it yet, but it was there.

After Kagome was free to leave Urahara's place, she walked home. Much to her surprise, nobody was there. There were no signs of Uryuu or her father anywhere. It was as if they'd been gone for a couple of days. Curious as to where her brother was, she tried to scan the area for his reiatsu. She knew it was a long shot since he no longer had his quincy powers, but it was worth a shot.

She found him with their father at the hospital. Her father's reiatsu was different than usual. It was as if he was actually using his quincy powers instead of suppressing them. _I wonder what they are doing at the hospital…Wait…the training room under the hospital. Maybe Dad's found a way to help Uryuu._

Kagome went to her room and sat on the bed. She noticed her folded school uniform sitting on the foot of her bed. She sighed. _I've already missed a couple of days of school already…I should probably go back tomorrow._

She moved the uniform so it sat on her desk and laid down. She was tired and she was having a hard time readjusting to being back in her body. After being in spirit form so long, she forgot what it felt to be restricted by physics. She pulled her soul candy dispenser from her pocket and looked at it. _So, I pop one of these in my mouth and a temporary soul enters my body so I can become a shinigami. Interesting._ She thought about using it just to test it, but decided not to. Instead, she pulled the blankets over her head and decided to take a nap.

It felt weird going to school again. It was like she was back in Tokyo, returning to school after an extended stay in the feudal era. Thankfully, she only missed a couple of days and wasn't too far behind. She found herself surrounded by Chizuru and Mahana the moment they noticed she was back.

"Kagome! Where have you been? You feeling ok?" Mahana asked.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine! I just got back from my family vacation. Our plan was delayed because of a nasty storm." Kagome wasn't sure if there had been any big storms lately, but she was certain the girls wouldn't know the difference. Kagome spotted Orihime walking down the hallway. "Morning Orihime."

Orihime was still bandaged around her forehead and her arm still bound to her chest. She saw Kagome and smiled. "Good morning Kagome-chan."

"Oh my goodness, Hime! What happened to you?" Chizuru squealed.

"I fell down the stairs." Orihime lied.

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile and left her to talk with her friends. She needed to get to class early anyway. She needed to find out what assignments she had to catch up on. The teacher wasn't in the classroom, so she took her seat and waited.

A few minutes later, Ichigo walked in and took a seat beside her. He looked her over, trying to find signs of injuries.

"Ichigo, you need to stop beating yourself up over it. It's not your fault Orihime or Chad got hurt. It wasn't your fault I got hurt." Kagome sighed.

"How isn't it my fault? Had I been strong enough…"

"How do you think I feel? I felt their arrival all the way in Soul Society, yet I couldn't do anything to stop them. Ichigo, those guys were in a whole other dimension of power. They wiped the floor with both of us."

"How did you…?" Ichigo didn't get to finish because a group of familiar, noisy individuals were approaching the classroom door. The door slid open and five people walked in.

"How's it going, Ichigo?" Renji asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

Kagome's eyes widened. _What are they all doing here? _"Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya….What?"

Ichigo pretty much said the same thing, only he called the captain by his first name. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" The young captain corrected.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Kagome jumped out of her chair and joined the group of shinigami. She never expected Renji and the others would come here. To say she was happy was an understatement.

Renji explained the situation. "It's an order. They said to prepare for a direct confrontation with the arrancar. We were to go to the human world and meet up with the acting shinigami group."

"What's an arrancar?" Ichigo and Kagome asked in unison.

"What? You don't even know who they were and you started fighting?" Renji asked. He met Kagome's eyes and his face went serious.

"They're the ones that kicked your asses a few days ago." A new voice added from the windows behind them. Kagome and Ichigo turned around to see Rukia standing in the open window.

"Rukia…" Ichigo stuttered.

"Long time no see, Ichigo. She grinned before jumping off the window and charging Ichigo. She jumped up and kicked him across the face, knocking him back into Renji. Renji stabilized Ichigo by holding his arms under Ichigo's arm pits.

"What's the big idea?" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia reached up and slapped him repeatedly. Kagome started to step in to stop the onslaught, but Ikkaku grabbed her arm.

"What's up with that wimpy look on your face?" Rukia yelled when she stopped attacking. She pulled out a red glove with a skull on it. She put it on, grabbed Ichigo's face, and pulled his soul from his body. "Come with me!"

Ichigo went with her without much choice, screaming and shouting the entire time. Meanwhile the rest of the class crowded in the back, staring at Kagome and the others like they were delinquents. It probably looked that way considering Rukia did beat up Ichigo and Ikkaku had a wooden sword strapped to his waist. They were pointing and trying to guess whether or not Ichigo was dead or not. Everything was fine until one of them started talking about Renji's bright red hair and Ikkaku's baldness.

Renji and Ikkaku were holding themselves back from approaching the kids and scaring them to death when Hitsugaya told them to shut up. Kagome chuckled and mentioned they should probably do something other than hang on to Ichigo's body.

Hitsugaya agreed and told her and Renji to take Ichigo's body elsewhere while Ichigo and Rukia were busy. They ended up on the roof. Renji laid Ichigo's body out flat before facing Kagome.

"How are your injuries?" He asked.

"They weren't serious. I'm fine now."

"Why didn't you tell me you were running off to fight arrancars? If you knew it was that dangerous, you should have told me."

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't know they were that strong. I ran in blind."

Renji shook his head. "Then you shouldn't have gone at all."

"Hey, you're the one who opened the gate for me. Besides, if you knew something bad was happening to your friends, you'd go to them."

"That's beside the point, you should have…"

"No, Renji. Don't make this my fault. I did what I thought was right. I know I did nothing but get hurt and become a burden, but I couldn't let them kill Ichigo. That's what would have happened if I'd been any later. Orihime and Chad were already badly hurt…Tatsuki was almost dead…I'd rather take that cero blast without any damage reduction then live with myself if something happened to them. Not if I could…"

Renji knew why she did what she did, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. His heart almost stopped when he heard the damage report afterwards. He knew there had been no casualties, but he also knew nobody left the battle field without sustaining heavy injuries. Never again would he let her get herself into that kind of trouble. _She'd been through enough because of me. Next time, I'll protect her_.

His body moved without him thinking about it. Kagome was still ranting, but he'd stopped listening awhile ago. He cupped the sides of her face and kissed her.

She stopped talking immediately and froze. Every muscle in her body ceased to function. _Renji…he's…kissing me._ Her body was confused. She'd never actually been kissed before. Sure, she's been accidently kissed and there was the one time she kissed Inuyasha to bring him back from a transformation, but those were all different. _Move. Do something. Don't just stand there like a bump on a log, Kagome. _Kagome could feel him start to pull away. It wasn't until then that she was able to make her body respond. She pressed herself against him and kissed him back with equal force.

Renji felt Ichigo and Rukia approaching their location so he pulled away from Kagome gently. He couldn't help but smirk at the blush forming under Kagome's cheeks. He turned around just as Ichigo landed on the roof beside them.

"Kagome! Ichigo has something he wants to tell you." Rukia said as she jumped off Ichigo's back.

Ichigo bowed slightly, tilting his head up so he could still see her eyes. Kagome noticed immediately that his depression was gone and replaced with his usual. "I'll be stronger next time. Next time, I will protect you."

Kagome would have been completely flattered by his comment, had Renji not spoke up. "I'm glad you have your determination back and all, but there are others that need your protection a lot more than Kagome."

Ichigo stood up straight and looked between both Renji and Kagome. He noticed how close they stood and the way Renji's hand was placed on Kagome's shoulder protectively. He nodded his head. "Thank you, Renji."

Ichigo merged with his body and him and Rukia left the roof, once again, leaving Renji and Kagome alone. Kagome clasped her hands behind her back and was drawing circles on the ground with her foot.

"So…how long are you and the others staying?"

He shrugged. "As long as the arrancar problem remains."

"Where are you guys staying?"

"Haven't figured that out yet, but we'll find something. We are meeting at Ichigo's place after school."

"Do I need to be at the meeting?"

"You're a shinigami are you not?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then I'd be there if I were you." He winked at her.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kagome was sitting on Ichigo's bed with her back against the side of the window watching the friendly banter between Rukia, Ichigo and Renji. Their method of entry was even more entertaining, but it did end up with Ichigo demanding the group of shinigami to fix his light fixture. The only shinigami not accounted for was the captain of squad ten.

Renji finished explaining what an arrancar was. Kagome's chest clenched. The Shikon no Tama was being used to accelerate the growth of hollows. Arrancar were hollows who abandoned their hollow masks and gained shinigami powers. They were very rare, and even the ones that were encountered weren't completed.

"So, you guys were chosen?" Ichigo asked from his computer desk.

Renji continued with the explanations. "By Captain Yamamoto himself. They're busy filling the replacements for the 46 chambers, so the decision was passed onto the captains. So, since Rukia knew you better than anyone else…"

"That's not how it was! I was chosen for my supreme abilities!" Rukia interjected.

Renji didn't pay her any mind. "Rukia was chosen initially since she is quite helpful in battles due to her speed. I was chosen next since excluding the captains, I'm the most reliable shinigami they've got. When I was picked, I offered another spot to my bud, Ikkaku. After that, Yumichika also decided he wanted to come. Then Rangiku thought it would be fun so she decided to come too…and since Rangiku wanted to come so badly, Captain Hitsugaya felt like he had to accompany her as well. Well, that's how it went."

Kagome and Ichigo just stared at Renji.

"What do you guys think this is a picnic?" Ichigo finally said.

"Moving on." Captain Hitsugaya interrupted. Kagome jumped in surprise. "Aizen has you in his sights, Kurosaki Ichigo." He looked at Kagome. "You too, Higurashi Kagome."

Renji and Matsumoto started in on the young captain, giving him grief for not entering through Ichigo's light fixture and for sitting in the sill of a second story window.

Hitsugaya didn't let it faze him and continued his explanation. "It is true that arrancars are hollows who have removed their masks. The problem is, even if hollows take off their mask, there isn't much they can initially do. Especially if they truly wish to fight soul society. In order to achieve their aim, arrancar must somehow become stronger than any menos."

"Stronger than a menos? What are you talking about? There is no hollow stronger than a menos, is there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Well, the truth is. Menos are separated by three categories. The first kind is a Gillian. These are the weakest type of menos. Comparing them to a human hierarchy they would be considered soldiers. There are many of them and they all look and act the same. In the textbooks we have on menos grande in soul society, these are always the ones they depicted. The menos you fought with shortly before entering the soul society was a Gillian."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That guy was just a soldier?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "They are gigantic, but they're also slow and stupid. A captain won't even break a sweat against one of them. The problem, however, lies ahead. The second class, Ajucas. They are smaller and more uncommon than Gillian. A Gillian's battle prowess and intelligence pale in comparison to one of these. The only thing the Gillian's outweigh them in is sheer population. Lastly, we have the third class, Vasto Lorde. They are the most powerful of any menos and their size resembles a human more than any hollow. Their numbers are unbelievably small, and they are known only to exist deep within Hueco Mundo, but let me say this. The strength of a single Vasto Lorde, is above that of any captain.

"In addition to that, we don't even know how many arrancar there are in total. And we are missing three captains. I have told you all I know about the menos. Let me just give you my personal prediction. As of right now, including Aizen, if there exists over 10 Vasto Lorde, Soul Society is doomed."

On that sour note, the meeting was adjourned. Everybody headed outside so they could go their separate ways. Matsumoto was the first to part, saying she was heading to Orihime's house. Hitsugaya said he wasn't following, but Kagome knew he'd shadow her, if only to keep her out of trouble. Ikkaku and Yumichika left next, telling Ichigo that a real man finds his own bed. Renji started to walk away, but Kagome stopped him.

"Where are you staying?"

He shrugged. "I have to make a stop at Urahara's shop. He's the one that made it so you and Ichigo could fight on par with us. Besides, I have a few questions to ask him."

Kagome nodded. "OK. I'll walk with you. See you later, Ichigo! Rukia!"

Rukia winked. "Don't have too much fun."

Kagome blushed. "So, Rukia, do you need a place to stay? I have room at my place."

"Nope. I already have a place to sleep here." Rukia grinned.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. "Oh no you don't. You are not sleeping in my closet!"

"Who said anything about your closet?" Rukia countered.

On that note, Kagome and Renji headed towards the shop. A block from the shop Kagome stopped. "I live this way."

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Of course. And if you need a place to stay, we have a spare bedroom." Kagome offered.

"I'll keep it in mind."

Kagome waved goodbye and ran towards the house. Despite the bad news Captain Hitsugaya dumped on them, she was in a good mood. She was so happy, she skipped all the way home.

Her stomach growled when she entered the house and grumbled. _I wonder what the boys are doing for food? Matsumoto is staying with Orihime, so she'll be fine as long as she likes strange food. Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't have a place to stay, so maybe I should make them something. I guess I'll fix something up for Renji and Toshiro too. Can't have them going hungry._

Kagome raided the refrigerator and began making a large enough meal for everybody. After an hour of slaving over the stove, she separated everything into boxed lunches and clapped happily. _They are going to love this!_

_I wonder what Renji is doing at Urahara's shop? _Kagome asked herself as she walked through downtown Karakura. _How did all this happen? Am I ready for something like this? Less than six months ago, I was in feudal Japan madly in love with Inuyasha. And now, I'm kissing another guy? _Kagome shook her head. _No, it's fine. Inuyasha is in Soul Society now. He'd understand right? _She laughed under her breath. _Of course he'd understand. He was madly in love with Kikyo. He loved me too, in his own way, but it wasn't the same kind of love. Do I love Renji? I like him, sure, but do I love him?_

"You'll walk into a wall thinking like that."

Kagome shrieked in surprise, almost stumbling backwards over the curb and hitting the ground. The only things stopping her was a hand in her arm. Standing in front of her was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Captain…you can read my thoughts?" Kagome asked, horrified at the idea.

The white haired captain shook his head. "No, but it's pretty obvious you were doing some heavy thinking. You almost walked into the light post half a block down and then you freak out when I say something. It's not as if I'm hiding my presence."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and she placed her hand over her heart. "Thank goodness."

His turquoise eyes flickered to the bag in Kagome's hand. "What are you carrying?"

"Oh!" She opened the bag and pulled out one of the lunches. "I made you guys' dinner! I figured since only Matsumoto really has a place to stay, I should make sure you guys have something to eat. Gotta keep your strength!"

His eyes brightened a little, otherwise his expression remained serious. "That was unnecessary."

"Yes it is. Have you tried Orihime's cooking? She eats the strangest things and I seriously doubt you'd like it. Besides, how are Ikkaku and Yumichika going to eat? They are just wondering the streets."

"I suppose you have a point." He took the offered lunch and gave a rare smile. "Just so you know, Higurashi, I tried to have you placed in my squad."

Kagome raised a brow. "Why?"

"You said you were a part of my squad when you infiltrated the Seireitei, I didn't see a point in changing that. Though, I didn't stand much of a chance against Unohana and Kuchiki."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean Captain Kuchiki wanted me?"

"You impressed him during your battle. You had no logical reason for stepping between him and his lieutenant, but you did with no regard for your own life. He respects that."

"Wow, I never would have guessed." Kagome bowed to the little captain. "Sorry, Captain, but I have more food to deliver!" She waved and ran off towards Ikkaku and Yumichika's location.

She found the two of them on one of the business rooftops munching on rice balls. Her heart sank, thinking they would be to full to enjoy her food. They noticed her approached and motioned for her take a seat between them.

"What brings you up here, Kagome?" Yumichika asked.

She motioned to the bag sitting in her lap. "I thought you guys might be hungry, so I brought you food, but it looks like I was late."

"You brought food?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah. I knew you guys didn't have a place to crash tonight, so I thought I'd make you something to eat. It's the least I can do for you." Kagome pulled out the two boxes and handed them to the guys. "If you guys need a place to crash, I'm sure I can help you guys find something."

"We appreciate the food, Kagome, but we'll be fine without a place to crash. Worse comes to worse, we crash up here." Ikkaku opened the lid to his lunch hand his eyes lit up. Even Yumichika looked happy with the contents.

Kagome stood up and bowed to both men. "Have a good night."

Yumichika broke his chopsticks apart and poked at a piece of omelet. "Kagome. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"What is going on between you and Renji?"

Ikkaku almost spit out a mouthful of food and Kagome turned bright red. "Her and Renji?"

He nodded. "Yes. I've noticed a big change in our favorite Lieutenant. He's not one to fly off the handle over something as small as a few wounded. It's a part of our job. But when he learned what happened here a few days ago, he almost lost it."

Ikkaku rubbed his chin. "You know, I thought Renji had been acting strange." He looked over at the still red Kagome. "So, you and him huh? Never would have thought. I always figured he'd end up with Rukia."

Yumichika disagreed. "Nah, those two don't have the right chemistry. It's the same with Rukia and Ichigo. They are friends, they fight and bicker, but they will never be anything more than best friends. Besides, our little Kagome-chan is much better prettier."

Kagome turned an even darker shade of red. "Um…Sorry…but I have one more lunch to deliver." She turned and scurried away from the two inquiring shinigami.

Yumichika couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's reaction to his question. It was obvious she was still new to the concept of love. He'd have to keep an eye on the two of them. It could turn into quite the scandal.

Kagome clutched the remaining lunch tightly. _Is it that obvious? Jeesh. Can't a women have some privacy around here? Before I know it, everybody will know and I'll never catch a break. _Her eyes widened. _What will Uryuu think?_

She didn't get a chance to ponder the 'what ifs' because she was almost driven to her knees by an immense reiatsu in the sky above Karakura. The mass of energy split up and scattered over town. With a quick scan of the area, Kagome knew whatever was giving off the reiatsu, was heading towards people with high energy signals. Sure enough, one was heading straight towards her.

(A/N: I know both chapters today are short, but my attention span has been that of a three year old. It took everything I had to put out these two. Since they are short, I will try my hardest to put out three chapters tomorrow, all longer than today's! Don't forget, Reviews make me happy and a happy author tends to write more!)

~Kana~


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The short arrancar standing in front of her looked familiar. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she could swear she'd met him once before. He was shorter than Kagome with a partial mask that resembled a white cloth covering his face from the nose down. His head was also covered so Kagome couldn't tell what color his hair was. It was his stature and something in his reiatsu that seemed familiar.

Kagome pulled out her soul candy dispenser and swallowed one of the green pills. She looked back at her body, "Find somewhere safe to hide."

The temporary soul nodded her head and took off in the opposite direction. Once her body was out of sight, she turned back to the arrancar in front of her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

The short man chuckled. "My name is Mukotsu, arrancar number fifteen."

Kagome's eyes widened. _His name. His voice. I do know this man. He was a member of the Band of Seven the one Sesshomaru saved me from. He was bad during his human years, how did he manage to end up in Hueco Mundo and not Hell? _

"And who are you, Shinigami?" Mukotsu asked.

Kagome drew her sword. "Higurashi Kagome, ex-miko and the one you tried to kill before you met your end."

The arrancar's eyes widened. "You? Who are you again?" Tilted his head and studied her for a second. "Ah ha! I do know you! You're that little bitch who tried to remove my jewel shard!"

Kagome didn't need any more reason to fight. She charged him. Mukotsu drew his blade in time to block hers. He pushed her back and smirked. "I'm going to love watching that pretty face of yours twist with pain and agony as I rip you to pieces."

"Oh, shut up. You couldn't kill me before, you're not going to do it now."

"I would have, if that stupid, arrogant dog demon hadn't interfered."

"Yeah, well….just die!" She charged again.

Their blades met several more times before Kagome grew tired of her opponent. He wasn't as strong as the two arrancar she met before. She stood a chance of winning, she knew that. She jumped away from her opponent and held her blade in front of her.

"Cleanse, Midoriko."

"Oh, what an interesting zanpakuto name. I wonder though, is the spirit of your sword the same as the ancient priestess? The creator of the Shikon no Tama?" He inquired.

"The spirit of my zanpakuto is none of your business, Mukotsu."

"So, I hit a nerve did I? I guess I should show you the power of my sword as well. It would only be fair." He impaled the sword into his abdomen. "Excrete, Veneno Maestro."

There was an explosion of reiatsu followed by a large purple cloud of what looked like miasma. Kagome distanced herself from the arrancar to avoid standing in the miasma cloud. Before losing her miko powers, she'd been all but immune to miasma, but she was susceptible to Mukotsu's poison before.

When the cloud dispersed, Mukotsu stood taller than before, standing almost a foot taller than Kagome. He no longer wielded a weapon, but long, serrated fingernails that looked more like claws. "What's the matter, Shinigami? Petrified of my power?"

Kagome had to admit, his reiatsu was intimidating now that his sword was released. She wasn't sure if she could beat him without the use of her bankai.

"Arrogance will get you nowhere, Mukotsu. Remember, I've seen you die once. You are not all powerful. And as a friendly reminder of that, I too, shall release my blade. Bankai!"

Kagome's zanpakuto took the shape of a katana slightly longer than her normal one. The hand guard was red and the hilt silver and white. Kagome recognized the blade immediately, wondering why Midoriko took this particular shape.

Mukotsu laughed. "That is your bankai? How pathetic. It looks like a normal blade! I thought bankai was supposed to be the most powerful weapon of a shinigami. I think you got the short end of the stick."

Kagome laughed. "You have no idea what this blade is do you?"

"How could I?"

"Let me start by telling you its name. Tenseiga. This sword belonged to the same demon that killed you five hundred years ago."

Mukotsu bellowed in rage before attacking. Kagome jumped out of the way of the attack noting the poison excreting from the tips of his claws. _Can't be hit by that…Alright Tenseiga, show me what you've got!_ She swung at the arrancar and grinned when the blade bit into flesh. She wasn't sure if the sword could actually cut him considering he was sort of alive. Apparently overgrown hollows count as dead people. It made sense considering hollows were only human spirits that couldn't cross over to the soul society.

They continued for several minutes. Attacking. Dodging and repeat. Kagome's stamina was beginning to plummet and she knew she needed to end the fight quickly. She brought the sword above her head and concentrated on remembering Sesshomaru's reiatsu right before he unleashed his attack. She took too long and Mukotsu's claws sliced into her stomach. The wound wasn't deep, but Kagome could feel the poison seeping into her system.

_Shit…I have to end this now! _Desperate, Kagome drew upon all her reiatsu and focused it on her sword. "Dragon Strike!" She brought the blade down in front of her in a half arc, releasing a large fury of blue electricity from the tip of the blade. The electricity wrapped around Mukotsu, tearing into his body. He screamed in pain. Kagome dropped to her knees, deprived off all her energy.

Mukotsu, stumbled forward. The attack severely wounded him, but he was still able to move. His poison was already at work in the girl's body. By this point she should barely be able to lift a finger in her own defense. He stopped when he reached her and looked down at her face. It was such a shame that he had to desecrate such a beautiful specimen.

"Kagome, can't I leave you alone for five minutes without you getting yourself into trouble?"

Kagome managed to turn her head to see Renji approaching. He looked beat up and exhausted, but pissed as hell.

"Who the hell are you?" Mukotsu asked, poising his claws over Kagome's throat.

Renji disappeared and reappeared behind the arrancar, holding his blade against his neck. He whispered something into his ear before drawing his sword across his throat. Renji tossed the body to the side and knelt beside Kagome.

"You look like shit." He commented.

"Thanks…"

He rolled her over to see the claw marks across her belly and grimaced. He could tell by looking at them, she'd been poisoned. The wound itself wasn't deep enough to cause any real damage. "We need to get you to Orihime."

She would have nodded, but her body was no longer taking orders from her. It was just like the last time he poisoned her. It was a paralysis drug. Renji scooped her up into his arms and ran in the direction of Orihime's reiatsu.

He found her on the rooftop of a building healing Captain Hitsugaya. Renji couldn't believe the amount of damage the captain took. He rushed to them and laid Kagome out on the concrete.

"Kagome-chan!" Orihime exclaimed. "What happened to her?"

"She had her own fight with one of the arrancars."

Matsumoto knelt beside Renji and inspected Kagome's wounds. "She doesn't seem to have taken a lot of damage. But…this looks like poison."

"Yah. That's what I thought. It seems to be a paralyzing agent. She hasn't been able to move or speak since I picked her up."

"Inoue, I'm fine, take care of Higurashi." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Are you sure? Your injuries are still pretty bad."

He nodded. "You can take care of them later. We don't know what that poison will do to her if left in her system."

Orihime moved over to Kagome and wrapped her inside her healing dome. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the warmth of Orihime's reiatsu to flow through her body. It didn't feel like healing kido, but it was soothing all the same. In a matter of minutes Kagome felt the poison leave her system and she was able to move her body again.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Orihime. "Thank you."

"Oh! It's no problem really." Orihime smiled down at her.

Kagome sat up and the orange dome disappeared. She looked around at the gathered shinigami. Matsumoto looked relatively injury free, Hitsugaya was still pretty beat up, but he was fine as well. Renji just looked tired, and sometime during the healing process, Ichigo showed up carrying Rukia.

"Rukia!" Kagome rushed over to her.

Rukia had a fist sized hole punched through her stomach. Kagome grabbed her zanpakuto, which still was in the shape of Tenseiga. She held the blade in both hands and posed it over Rukia's body. Tenseiga was a healing blade that could either revive a newly dead body, or heal wounds. The sword pulsated and Kagome swiped the air just above Rukia's body.

Everybody gasped in amazement when Rukia's eyes opened and she shot into a sitting position. Kagome allowed her sword to change back and she dropped to her knees. It took more out of her to heal Rukia's wounds than it did to release the Dragon Strike.

"Kagome, that was amazing. How did you do that?" Orihime asked.

Kagome held out her Zanpakutou. "My bankai allows me to change my sword into anything I require at the time. When I released it during my fight it took the shape of Tenseiga, a healing sword. It's unable to hurt the living, but it is able to harm hollows and their evolved forms. It's most famous ability is to be able to revive or heal a hundred people in a single strike."

Hitsugaya nodded his head. "I've read about that blade. It belonged to a dog demon."

"His name was Sesshomaru."

"You never cease to amaze me, Higurashi." Hitsugaya complimented.

Kagome moved so she could lean against the wall. Her body was at its limit. She watched the group tend to each other's wounds, bandaging what Orihime couldn't heal. The girl was just as tired as she was after all the healing. Everybody seemed to be in an overall decent mood except Ichigo. He had the haunted look in his eyes he had this morning. She glanced to Rukia. She noticed the same thing.

Kagome knew Rukia was reeling in for a long lecture and Kagome didn't really want to be there when she blew. She turned to Renji.

"I'm going to find my body…"

"You mean you lost it?" His eyes widened.

She shook her head. "No. Yes. I don't know. I told her to find a safe place to hide while I fought. I have no clue where she ran off too."

"I saw her run towards Urahara's shop just before we were attacked." Rukia piped up.

"Thank you Rukia." Kagome stood up and wobbled on her feet.

Renji steadied her. "How about I walk with you just in case."

"Sure."

Renji had to keep his hand around her waist the entire walk to the shop. Whenever he let go, she'd wobble and almost fall over. He really needed to work with her on her stamina. He understood battling with the arrancar took a lot out of everybody, but she was lacking stamina to begin with. With her raw power, she could be stronger than most captains if only she had the endurance to balance out her strength.

They made it to the shop and stepped inside. Nobody was in the front area, but Renji and Kagome could feel their presence in one of the back rooms. They walked that way and Kagome pulled away from Renji the moment they stepped in.

Lying on a futon was Ururu with a sword wound through her lower chest. Tessai and Urahara were at her bedside and Tessai was healing her wounds. Kagome dropped to her knees beside Urahara and took the girl's hand.

"What happened to her?"

Renji answered. "She attacked the arrancar I was fighting."

"What was she thinking?"

"She wasn't. When she's faced with a dangerous reiatsu, she turns into a killing machine. Ururu had no control over her actions." Urahara explained.

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll pull through. Her wound isn't as serious as it looks." Tessai looked up from the wound. Kagome met his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Kagome-chan!" A high pitched girl's voice yelped from the doorway.

Everybody turned and looked at the newcomer. It was Kagome's body. "Ah there you are!"

"Oh Kagome-chan! I was so worried about you!" Her body launched herself at Kagome. Kagome yelped but managed to catch her without falling over. Her body hugged her tightly. "I even did my best to protect Abarai-kun's lunch!"

"My lunch?" Renji inquired.

Kagome sighed. "Long story…"


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kagome found herself in Urahara's underground training room with Renji and Chad. Chad came to the shop asking Urahara to train him, but the shop owner didn't think he was the best person to train him. So, he pushed the responsibility on Renji. Kagome wasn't sure Renji was going to be able to help train both of them at the same time, but it was worth a try.

Renji released bankai and was using that to pummel Chad into the ground. At first, Kagome wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish, slowly, she began to see the method to his madness. By pushing Chad into a corner, it allowed him to reach into the depths of his soul and bring forth his power.

Kagome watched from the sidelines. She should join the fight, but Chad needed the training more than she did. She looked to her left as Urahara approached.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the winter battle as well?"

"Winter battle?

"Oh, I forgot you were resting when I explained things to Abarai-san. The Hougyoku is in a dormant state right now and doesn't have the full power Aizen is looking for. It will be at least four months until he will be able to wage his war."

Kagome shook her head. "The Hougyoku, or Shikon no tama isn't dormant."

He raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how much you've been told, Urahara, but I am that jewel's guardian. You may think you are the one who created it, but in truth Midoriko, a priestess of long ago did. You know about my adventures in the past. That gem is the same jewel I shattered five hundred years ago and wished out of existence. I don't know how it came back, only that it did. The jewel is slightly different than before however. It used to have four souls inside, but now it's down to three. It's because of that, that the jewel feels like it's not at full power. It's because it isn't."

"If the jewel isn't dormant like you say, what is keeping Aizen from proceeding with his plans?"

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks it's dormant and not fully mature. If I can get my hands on that jewel, I can keep him from using it."

"How so?"

Kagome looked down at her hands. "I've retained some of my purification powers. The jewel is black right now because Aizen is evil at heart. The jewel reflects the holder. The thing is if the jewel is pure enough, it has a nasty habit of purifying demons and other creatures that are evil."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I tried doing it to Naraku and it almost worked. I'm stronger now than I was then so I can guarantee it will work. The only problem is Aizen has to have the jewel inside his body. Purify the jewel while it resides in Aizen and it will reduce him to a pile of ash."

"That's very risky, Higurashi-san."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I know."

"Then might I suggest training? I'm sure Renji and Chad could use another target." He pointed his fan at the two trying to kick the crap out of each other.

Kagome smiled. "Well, I suppose it's time to give Renji a little payback for a previous training session." Kagome unsheathed her sword and released it at the same time. She jumped into the fight and let loose with a Shakkaho.

The blast hit Renji square in the back, sending him flying into a large boulder. He picked himself up and shot a murderous look in the direction of the kido blast. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome standing there with a devious grin on her face.

"Wasn't it you who taught me never to let your guard down. You never know when you'll have more than one opponent." She grinned.

He flashed her a cocky grin. "If that's how you want to play, bring it on!"

He sent Zabimaru her direction. Kagome put her sword out to block the snake's giant teeth. Her katana absorbed the damage and stored it inside the blade. She pushed it away and readied another kido attack. Renji saw it coming and countered her blast with a burst of energy from the mouth of his snake. The energy blast collided midair. Renji's blast was stronger and barreled towards Kagome. She just shook her head.

"Bankai." Her sword disappeared and changed into a dome like barrier. The barrier absorbed the attack and started to glow. She saw Renji's eyes widen. "Kai!" Kagome released the burst of energy from her shield.

Renji managed to dodge the burst of energy and noticed Chad coming up behind Kagome for a sneak attack. He was surprised when the big guy's armored fist slammed into the barrier and bounced backwards several feet. He knew her barrier could take kido based attacks with ease, but he was sure it would be weaker to physical attacks. It reminded him Orihime's ability to reject.

Kagome's barrier started to hum again and both guys ran behind boulders as it released its stored up energy. The burst smashed the boulders to smithereens and shredded their clothing. Chad faired the best. His shirt was ripped to shreds, but his pants remained unscathed. Renji however wasn't as lucky. His kimono was almost completely missing and his hakama looked like they'd been through the shredder. Luckily his important bits were covered, but that was about it.

Urahara whistled from the sidelines. "Higurashi-san, if you wanted to see that much skin, all you had to do was ask."

Kagome felt herself turn the color of a stop sign. She tried to look away from Renji, but her body was betraying her, forcing her to stare at him. _It's not a bad sight, but…but…_ her thoughts turned off the moment her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

Renji, thinking Kagome fainted because she over exerted herself, walked over to her and picked her up.

"You know, Abarai-san, You should probably wait until she wakes up before you try any funny business." Urahara shouted.

Renji's eye twitched. "Shut up, Pervert! She over exerted herself again. I'm just putting her in bed so she can get some rest."

"I'm sure she'll recover more quickly if you join her."

"If I wasn't holding her, I'd come over there and kick your ass!"

Kagome started to come to. She opened her eyes, wondering if the last thing she remembered was all a very strange dream. She looked up to see Renji holding her. _That's not a bad thing. Wait, where is his shirt? _She scanned the area to see Chad without his shirt as well. Her eyes widened. _Oh my goodness…They'll think I'm some sort of pervert!_

She scrambled to get out of Renji's arms, catching him off guard. Renji started to lose his balance. He tried to stop Kagome from squirming, but she wasn't listening. Eventually he was forced to let her go. She hit the ground and her foot managed to get hooked around his and he fell over on top of her.

Urahara cat whistled.

"Renji…get off me…"

He pushed himself to his elbows and looked down at her. He couldn't tell if she was upset, embarrassed or just plain confused. He rolled over so he was no longer lying on top of her. "What the hell was that for?"

Kagome sat up and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "What was that for? You were holding me that close and you're missing almost all your clothes! Do you know how that feels?"

"And whose fault is it that my clothing is ruined?" He countered.

Kagome tried very hard not to scream her favorite command word. It wouldn't do her any good against Renji anyway instead she tried to shift the blame. "Whose fault is it that you couldn't dodge the attack? You too slow or something?"

"Too slow? I'll show you too slow!" he jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword.

Kagome followed suit.

Urahara shook his head and chuckled under his breath. This was more entertaining then he thought possible. "I'll leave you love birds to your training. Do try not to leave any stains!" He snapped his fan shut and walked towards the ladder.

Renji and Kagome turned to the shop keeper at the same time. "Shut up Urahara!"

He raised his hand and waved. "Oh, and please not in front of Chad, that's just rude."

oOoOo

A few hours later, Renji, Chad and Kagome were panting heavily and covered in sweat. They'd been training nonstop and Kagome and Chad could hardly move. Urahara made his way back downstairs to watch the progress of the training.

The hatch opened and Orihime and Yoruichi made an appearance. They approached the shopkeeper. Urahara opened his fan and waved it at his face. "Good to see you Inoue-san! Long time no see!"

Urahara walked over to a small table and sat down, motioning for both Yoruichi and Orihime to join him. They heard the shattering of a large boulder and turned to see Chad lying amongst the rubble. Renji stood over him with his bankai released.

Renji looked over at Urahara. "Urahara-san, he can't go on any longer. I'm going to call it a day."

He nodded and hollered for Tessai and Ururu. "Hit Sado-san until he wakes up please!"

Kagome objected. "Wait a sec…"

Surprising everybody, Chad managed to rise to his knees. "I can still fight."

Renji shook his head. "There's a limit for trying to be tough."

Sado took him at his word for the time being Kagome too needed to call it a day. She was tired to the bone. She walked over to Orihime.

"Urahara-san…what did you want to talk to me about?" Orihime asked.

"Just now, Matsumoto of the tenth squadron was here."

Kagome was confused. She hadn't felt Matsumoto's arrival, yet she had been busy getting the snot kicked out of her.

Orihime, however seemed to know what was going on. "You're well aware of it aren't you? The story of Ouken."

"The word should have spread to Madarame-san and them by now. It's a sudden situation and it was totally unexpected but, in any case, because of this Soul Society and we have both decided to prepare for the upcoming war set for this winter. It's an all out war. More blood will probably be spilt than ever before." Urahara explained.

"I see…I also want to get stronger." Orihime said.

"I thought so. Then I will tell you, Inoue-san. As for you, I will have you removed from the war front."

"Huh?" Orihime and Kagome both stuttered.

"Tsubaki. Ever since he was injured from the battle with the arrancar, he hasn't been able to recover, right?" He pointed out.

Orihime brought her hand to her chest and looked at the ground. Kagome walked to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, he was torn up so much…trying to heal him is like trying to find a splinter. I don't even know where to begin."

"Tsubaki is your only means of fighting. With him lost, I cannot allow you to participate in battle. That's obvious."

Chad finally made it to his feet and looked over at Urahara. "Wait a sec. Inoue is our comrade. She fought with her heart in Soul Society. Even Inoue herself is saying that she wanted to get stronger. I can't just let you say things so simply."

"Sado-kun…" Orihime stuttered.

"Isn't this just an emotional based argument? Do you want Inoue-san to die?"

"It's not that." Chad argued. "Inoue had the power of shielding and restoration. That is very important during the war!"

Urahara's expression darkened. Kagome noticed a shift in his posture. His shoulder were set stiff and he wasn't making eye contact, though it looked like he was. _What is going on? Why Is Urahara saying these things? It's obvious he's lying…_

"We already know the protective power of Santenkesshun. But I presume that it won't be useful for this battle. As for her restoration, we have the fourth squadron for that. This time the abilities of Captain Unohana and lieutenant Kotetsu's teams will be on the front line. For the gap that Inoue-san's absence will leave, they have the power many times over."

"But!" Chad interrupted.

Urahara raised his voice. "Leave it! I'm saying that a soldier who has lost his powers will only be a burden."

"Urahara!"Kagome shouted.

"It's ok…thank you, Sado-kun, Kagome-chan. Thank you for everything, Urahara-san. I'm glad you could tell me directly." Orihime's voice was trembling and she held her arms across her chest tightly to keep herself from crying. She even managed to plaster on a fake smile. "Please excuse me!" She turned and ran.

Kagome let her go. She wanted to follow, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Orihime had her heart ripped out of her chest and bared to the world. She would need some time alone to let her tears fall. Chad however wanted to chase after her.

Renji clamped his hand over his shoulder. "Urahara-san is right. Although the fourth squad is specialized in healing, they are also trained for battle. They are a part of the Gotei 13. On the other hand, although Inoue has an ability, she is after all human. In addition, she has a nature that is not meant for battle."

_Orihime…_Kagome sighed. Urahara and Renji had a point. Orihime wasn't meant for battle. But that could change. _I was the same as Orihime when I first met Inuyasha. Look at me now. I have the power to protect those I love. Orihime can have that too. She just needs to have self confidence. With everybody telling her she's unable to fight, she's going to believe it. _

Kagome opened her eyes with her mind made up. If Urahara wouldn't help her, she would. She chased after Orihime. _I'll help train her. I'll help make her strong enough to hold her own._

She skidded to a halt when she spotted Orihime talking to Rukia. Tears were rolling down her face and she was trying very hard not to blubber.

"Orihime…"

She turned around to see Kagome standing there. She wiped away her tears. "Kagome-chan…"

Kagome looked over Orihime's shoulder and met Rukia's eyes. "Let's go somewhere more private."


	38. Chapter 37

(A/N: I promised longer chapters and I failed, but you get three of them! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I loved them all and made me super happy!)

~Kana~

Chapter 37

The girls found themselves on the rooftop of the school, staring out at the moon. Orihime explained to Rukia everything Urahara said.

"What'd you say? That bastard, Urahara. It's unforgiveable for him to say such a thing…" Rukia growled.

"It's ok…" Orihime tried to smile. She drew her knees to her chest. "It's fine I feel better now that I've talked to you. It's ok that it ended like this. It's gotta be because the truth is I don't have the power to…"

Rukia cut her off by grabbing the front of her sweater and bringing Orihime's face inches from her own. "It's not ok!"

"Haven't you been fighting from the beginning? Didn't you throw yourself into the Soul Society to figth too? You don't regret throwing all of that away so easily!"

"No…I don't regret it…"

"Don't lie to me!" Rukia snapped

"It's…It's not a lie! I don't feel anything like regret! It's just that…it's just that not being able to fight with everyone….makes me feel lonely…but what would make me feel worse than being lonely is getting in everyone's way. That would make me feel worse! It if means I would get in the way of Kurosaki-kun and everyone, than I would rather be very lonely."

Kagome understood that feeling all too well.

Rukia stood up and looked down at Orihime. "In battles the ones that will get in the way are not the ones that have no power. They are the ones that have no resolve for battle. Of all the battles in Soul Society, no one was a burden to anyone else. Not Ichigo, nor Sado, nor Ishida, nor Kagome. And neither were you. If any of you are less than who you are, I wouldn't be where I am today. For such a decisive battle as this, there must something that you can do. Let's find that something together, Inoue."

"Kuchiki-san…"

Out of nowhere a short girl with blonde pigtails landed between the three of them. Neither Rukia nor Kagome knew who she was, but Orihime did.

"Hiyori-chan?"

The blonde girl grabbed the front of Orihime's shirt. "You're coming with me! Hachi said he had some business with you!"

"Huh?" Rukia and Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Hachi-san's the one…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because the girl launched herself into the air with Orihime slung over her shoulder.

"Oh, Shinigami! You're supposed to come too!"

Rukia and Kagome looked at each other. "Which one?" Kagome asked.

The girl pulled off her sandal, flew down to Kagome and smacked her across the back of the head with it. "The one in the shihakusho!"

Hiyori slipped her sandal back on and took off. Kagome cursed under her breath. "Sorry, Rukia." She kicked off the rooftop and gave chase.

They ended up in a warehouse district. Kagome knew immediately where they were going. Surrounding one of the warehouses was a large spherical barrier. Hiyori flew through the barrier so Kagome could only assume it would allow her to pass as well. Sure enough, it did. They went down a flight of stairs that led to a familiar looking training ground.

Hiyori tossed Orihime to the ground in front of a large man. The man looked down at Orihime and smiled gently. "Hachi in full, my name is Ushouda Hachigen, nice to meet you."

Kagome landed behind Orihime and inspected the large man. His reiatsu was similar to Ichigo's. Speaking of Ichigo, he was running around the training area as well. She could feel him.

"Nice to meet you too…"Orihime stuttered.

Hachi bent down and grabbed Orihime's head and began turning it side to side, inspecting her. "Its gonna come off! It's gonna come off! My head's gonna come off!" Orihime started shrieking.

"Hmmm…as expected. This hair pin is the real source of your power. So, in a way, it's like a zanpakutou. How extremely rare. However, it's not complete. From the moment you came in it had my attention." Hachi explained his findings.

"Yes…I can't heal it…He's in pieces."

"Could I heal it for you?" he cranked her head to the side to get a better look at the hair pin.

"Of course." She squeaked.

"Hey, let go of her head." Kagome snipped. The big guy released her head. "I'm going to find Ichigo." Kagome turned and let the two talk.

She found him leaning against a rock with his eyes closed. He looked like he'd been through the wringer a few times. She could only guess he was going through some sort of training down here with these new people. He had to have been, because his reiatsu was different. Stronger, more solid than it's felt since the day they spent in the shattered shaft.

"Ichigo?"

He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. That Hiyori girl showed up, kidnapped Orihime and told me to follow her."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she probably means well, she's just incapable of doing anything right."

"I heard that you jackass!" Hiyori appeared out of nowhere and slapped him across the face with her sandal.

"You stupid little brat! I swear to god, the next time you hit me with that damned shoe, I'm going to pummel you into the ground!" Ichigo threatened when he managed to pull himself to his feet.

He didn't stay upright for long. The sandal met his face once again. "You say that like you could actually beat me! You can't even keep your mask on for more than a few seconds!"

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. "Uh…What's going on?"

Hiyori turned her attention to Kagome. "Shinji wanted to talk to you. He's over that way. Look for the ugly blonde hair and annoying voice."

Ichigo sat up again. "Ugly blonde hair and annoying voice? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"Die!" Hiyori bellowed before attacking Ichigo again with the shoe.

Kagome shook her head. _It feels like I'm on a episode of the Twilight Zone._ She watched Ichigo and the girl beat each other up for a few seconds before going in search of Shinji.

She found a group of people sitting around reading magazines and talking. She saw two people with blonde hair and wasn't sure which one was Shinji. _Ugly blonde hair…the one has really long hair and the other one looks like he put a bowl on his head and cut around it. _She approached the short haired one and tapped his shoulder.

"Are you Shinji?"

"Why yes I am. I take it you must be Kagome-chan."

She nodded. _So, her description of him was fairly accurate. His voice isn't annoying, but that's ok. _"I heard From Hiyori that you wanted to talk to me."

He clapped his hands together. "Let's walk." He turned and headed off in the opposite direction from everybody else. Once they were well out of hearing range, he looked at Kagome. "I'm under the impression that you and Ichigo undertook the same training process to gain your shinigami powers."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Then how is it, Ichigo wound up having an inner hollow and you didn't?"

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean, inner hollow?"

"You mean you never noticed?"

Kagome thought back on all her time with Ichigo. The image of his face after they left shattered shaft popped into her mind. "After we escaped the tunnel, Ichigo was wearing a white and red hollow mask."

He nodded. "Other than that, you've never noticed anything different about Ichigo's reiatsu?"

"It felt off the day the arrancar first attacked. I didn't get a chance to really study it because I was fighting."

"Exactly. The strangeness you felt was his inner hollow trying to take over his body. That is why he is here with us. We too have hollow powers. We are known as the Vizards."

He brought his hand up to his face and pulled down. As his fingers trailed down his face a white mask appeared. His Reiatsu changed to that of an arrancar than a shinigami and Kagome couldn't help but jump away from him.

"What the…?"

"Do not be afraid, Kagome-chan. I will not harm you." Shinji said with a voice not his own. It was deeper, hoarser. His eyes changed as well. Instead of being brown, they were bright amber surrounded in black.

"Shinji…that mask…what's going on?"

He gripped the bottom of his mask and pulled it up so it rested on the side of his head. His eyes remained black and gold, but his face was no longer covered. "As I told you, each and every one of us here, with exception of you and Orihime-chan, has an inner hollow. Ichigo is here to learn to control his. The question still remains. How did you manage not to acquire one?"

She shook her head. "I don't know…this is the first time hearing about all of this."

"There is one thing I have noticed about you, Kagome-chan. Your spirit ribbon is not red like a shinigami or white like a human. Ours, despite having inner hollows have red ribbons. Yours is pink."

"It is probably because I am neither truly human or shinigami. I am a time traveling miko."

"Time traveling miko?"

"Yeah. I'm the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, or as you probably know it the Hougyoku. It's a long story and I'd rather not tell it, but to sum it up, my powers change with what the jewel requires of me."

"They change? Like a chameleon?"

"I guess that's one way to put it, yes. Since I am a miko and I have the power to purify things with a touch, I doubt a hollow would be able to live inside my soul. Being in contact with my soul that intimately would purify it in an instant."

Shinji pulled his mask off completely. "That is a very valid point. It would make sense. If you have a pure soul, completely free of taint, it would be very difficult for a hollow to take root. You, Kagome-chan, are a very unique girl."

"Kagome-chan! Are you ready to go?"

Kagome turned around to see Orihime running towards her with a large grin on her face. Kagome also noticed her hair pins were complete once again. "Orihime, your hair pins!"

"Hachi fixed it for me! Tsubaki's back to full strength."

Kagome hugged her friend. "That's great! That means we can get to training and show Urahara that you are not better off on the sidelines!"

"Right!"

The two girls left Ichigo and his friends to their training. They passed through the barrier to be confronted by Rukia. Rukia too noticed her hair pins. "You ready to go, Inoue?"

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

Rukia grinned. "We are going to Soul Society. If they don't want to help Inoue get stronger, then we'll do it ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome agreed.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san, Kagome-chan."


	39. Chapter 38

(A/N: Things start to take a turn towards excitement! This chapter was not at all how I originally planned it. Despite that, I think this chapter is one of my best! And, it only took like an hour to write! I'm so proud of myself!

Also I would like to tell all of my reviewers thank you! I look forward to reading them after every post.

Marvey4- To answer your question, no Sango will not be making an appearance. She's already been reincarnated and even if Kagome ran into her, Sango's reincarnation wouldn't know who she is. Sorry :(

Chapter 38

"Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Kagome shouted as she released a large fire blast at Orihime's shield. After a month's training Orihime's strength increased tenfold. When they first started training a single Shakkaho would shatter her shield. Now Kagome was lucky if it pushed her back an inch.

Orihime wasn't the only that improved a great deal. Rukia was lighter on her feet and her reaction times increased and Kagome's stamina was more than double what it was. It was to be expected when training every waking hour of the day. At first they started out working only with Orihime, but branched off to help improve all three of them.

As the days passed they developed a small audience of shinigami. They should be training themselves, but they couldn't help but watch in awe of the three female warriors training more vigorously than anything they'd seen before.

Captain Unohana showed up every three days to check in on Kagome's progress. Kagome was technically a member of her squad and she felt it was important that she keep tabs on how well she was improving. The more she watched Kagome, the more she thought the young shinigami needed to be placed in a different squad. Her squad never really saw true combat, preferring to stay on the sidelines to heal the wounded. Kagome was cut from a different fold. While she was an amazing healer, she also had an extraordinary aptitude for combat kido and her sword play was fast becoming second nature.

_Maybe I will have a meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto to see what can be done. She is far more than a simple substitute soul reaper like Kurosaki Ichigo. He received his powers from Kuchiki Rukia while Kagome's powers came natural to her. It was as if she was born to be a shinigami despite her mortal body._

Captain Kuchiki made an appearance on a couple of occasions to check of Rukia's progress. He had to admit to himself it wasn't just to inquire about Rukia, but to also see how Higurashi was doing. Even he was impressed to see how much she had improved.

Captain Ukitake and Miroku were the only people that watched them on a daily basis. The captain never criticized their training or offered any pointers, but Miroku on occasion joined in, making things more interesting. He was even a perfect gentleman, never once trying to cop a feel. Kagome was surprised by this since Orihime usually drew that sort of attention where ever she went. Kagome also picked up on subtle hint from her old friend. He acted differently around Rukia. It was similar to how he acted around Sango after he started developing feelings towards her. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought. She would be good for him if anything ever became of it. Rukia had a lot of the same qualities Sango had and would be able to keep the perverted monk in line.

Today, they had another high ranking visitor. Kagome spotted Lieutenant Hisagi talking to Ukitake up on the hill beside the training grounds. Kagome liked the lieutenant and felt bad for him. His captain, Tosen, was one of the three captains to betray Soul Society. Hisagi looked up to him and was shell shocked to learn of his betrayal. Despite his shock, he took the betrayal better than the other two lieutenants. Hinomari was borderline hysterical about it. Kagome thought the girl was in dire need of a shrink or even a padded cell for a while. Kira slipped into a depression that sent him drinking almost every night. He was improving though, thanks to Hisagi and the rest of Kira's squad.

A few minutes after the lieutenant left, a hell butterfly approached the white haired captain. The look of surprise in the captain's eyes was enough for Kagome to stop her kido mid incantation. Ukitake looked down at the three girls. The words that left his mouth left all three of them open mouthed. The arrancar weren't supposed to make their move until winter, they still two-three months until then.

Ukitake ordered Rukia to run ahead through the Senkamon. Kagome and Orihime objected immediately. They wanted to go with her. The captain explained the reason. Orihime was unable to pass through the regular gate and had to wait until the Kido Corp prepared a barrier to stabilize the passageway. Kagome started to argue that she should be able to go, but she stopped when she saw the look in Orihime's eyes.

Kagome bowed. "I understand, I'll wait here and escort Orihime through the passageway."

"I'll see you on the other side." Rukia nodded before running off towards the gate.

The next fifteen minutes were the longest of Orihime and Kagome's life. They knew their friends were in life or death battle and they were stuck in Soul Society hoping they could get there on time.

When the girls were given the okay to proceed, they ran as fast as their legs would carry them, Kagome running slightly faster than Orihime. They would have been able to move faster if they hadn't spent all morning training. In all rights, they weren't even in fit condition to fight properly. That didn't stop them from trying. This is what they have been training for. They needed to prove to the guys that Orihime was just as important on the battle field as Ichigo or Renji.

Kagome felt a disturbance in the reiatsu behind them. She started to turn around to see who joined them in the tunnel, but something hit the back of her neck, pressing the pressure point. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she hit the ground.

When Kagome came to, she was in a bed in a plain room styled in the typical Sengoku style. She knew immediately she was in Soul Society, but how had she gotten here? She sat up and winced at the pain shooting from a point on her neck to her forehead. She palmed her face and closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened.

The last thing she remembered was running through the passage way on her way to join the fight with the arrancar. There was a subtle disturbance in the reishi around her, signifying somebody entered behind them. She tried to turn around to see who it was only to black out.

_Somebody attacked me?_ Her eyes widened. _Orihime!_

The shoji door slid open and Captain Ukitake stepped inside. She had his hands hidden in his sleeves and the look on his face was grave. He stopped at the foot of Kagome's bed and met her blue eyes.

"What happened?"

Kagome explained to him what she remembered.

He bit his lip nervously. "We found you unconscious in the Dangai. There were traces of Orihime's reiatsu on your shihakusho, signifying she healed what injuries you acquired. Beside hers, we found traces of an arrancar."

"Orihime! Is she okay?" Kagome tried to jump out of bed only to have the world spin.

"Take it easy, Kagome. You took a heavy blow to the head." He cautioned. "We have reason to believe Orihime is fine. Other than the reishi signature left behind from her healing, there was no sign of a struggle."

"What do you mean? Where is Orihime?" The yelling only caused to make Kagome's head ache worsen, but she needed to hear that her friend was safe.

"We do not know, but I have reason to believe she left with the arrancar."

"What? Why would she do that?"

Ukitake shook his head. "I do not know. I have set up a conference for the shinigami in Karakura. If you are feeling up to it, I would like you to join me."

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

She struggled to get out of bed, staggering when her feet were forced to support all her weight. _How hard did he hit me?_ She asked herself and she tried to use the wall for support. Ukitake noticed her struggle and moved to help her. He took her arm and placed a hand on the small of her back to keep her upright.

After the long, arduous walk to the communications room, Kagome was allowed to sit down. She welcomed the chair and asked if it was possible for her to take some form of pain killer. Ukitake said he would take her to Captain Unohana after the meeting. They needed her un-medicated for it.

The large monitor went from static to an image from Orihime's apartment. Kagome saw every soul reaper currently stationed in the world of the living. Captain Hitsugaya turquoise eyes went wide when he saw Ukitake instead of the head captain.

"I asked to switch places with him."

"For what reason?" Hitsugaya asked, his shock wearing off quickly replaced by seriousness.

"Because I was the last one who saw Inoue Orihime off when she entered the Senkamon on her trip to the living world." Ukitake said. "Judging by your reaction, I take it Inoue Orihime never arrived back in the living world."

It was apparent the shinigami couldn't see Kagome because nobody paid her any mind. She was just right of the monitor and probably off the screen.

"What is going on Ukitake-san?" Ichigo asked. "Where did Inoue disappear to? Don't you know all things about what happened?"

Ukitake lowered his head. "I'll tell you our version of the story. Higurashi, who was traveling with Orihime, was found unconscious and wounded. According to her story, it is believed that Inoue Orihime was captured or possibly already been killed by the arrancar."

The look of horror and shock appeared on Rukia and Ichigo's face. Rukia was the first to speak. "Captain Ukitake!"

"I know…I didn't want to say it either. I'm merely saying that there's the possibility of that. According to the traces of reishi found at the scene, the arrancar disappeared along with Inoue."

Ichigo finally snapped. "Stop the bullshit! You don't have any proof but you're still saying she's dead? Stop talking out your ass!" Ichigo held out his arm. "Look at this! My arm was seriously injured from my battle yesterday! A wound that no one else here could heal! When I woke up this morning there wasn't even a scar on my arm. There's still a bit of Inoue's reiatsu left in my arm. Know that can you still say Inoue's dead?"

"I see…" An old, gruff voice said from Behind Ukitake and Kagome. They turned to see Head Captain Yamamoto walking in. "That is a shame."

"A shame? What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"If what you are saying is true, then it would mean that Inoue Orihime is alive. However, at the same time it would also mean that she has betrayed us. Were she kidnapped; she would not have the ability to see you before she disappeared. In essence, the fact that she healed your wounds and then disappeared means that she went with the arrancar to Hueco Mundo of her own free will." The head captain explained.

"That's crazy!" Ichigo started to yell, but Renji grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop. Continuing to talk would worsen your position." Renji explained. He turned from Ichigo and looked at the screen. Kagome could see fire in his eyes. He was just as upset as Ichigo about the whole ordeal. "We understand that you're saying, Commander Yamamoto. Then I, Abarai Renji, lieutenant of squad six and a member of Captain Hitsugaya's forces…as a response to this treason will head to Hueco Mundo to bring Inoue Orihime to her senses!"

"Unacceptable." The head captain slammed his walking stick on the ground to emphasize his authority. "Having determined that the arrancar forced are already prepared to battle, I will have Hitsugaya's forces return and focus on the protection of Soul Society."

"Does that mean you're telling us to forget about Inoue?" Rukia asked.

"Naturally it means that you cannot weigh the life of one person against the fate of the world."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot obey that order."

"As I suspected. Then it is good that I made preparations for such an occurrence."

A gate opened in the back of Inoue's room, revealing Byakuya and Kenpachi.

Kenny spoke first. "Go back now, all of you."

Byakuya followed with, "Do not resist. We are under orders to use force if need be."

Ichigo's shoulders slumped. "I understand. I'm not asking for soul society's help…but at least…just tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo. Inoue's our friend. I will save her by myself."

Kagome started to stand up, but the words out of the head captain's mouth stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Unacceptable. Your strength will be important in the upcoming war. I will not allow you to act on your own or die like a dog. You will wait until you receive orders."

Kagome forget all about her injuries and her pain. She rose to her feet and moved so she could be seen on the screen. She knew what she was about to say could get her in trouble, but she didn't care.

"Ichigo!" Her orange haired friend looked up, surprised to see Kagome. "Please…Ichigo…save Orihime! She didn't betray us! If she was going to betray us, why did we spend the last month training ourselves half to death? Why would she be so determined to get stronger in order to keep protect everybody?"

The pain started to creep back up on her, forcing her to wobble on her feet. She pushed it away and proceeded. Tears streaked down her face. "Ichigo…please! It's my fault! If only I'd sensed his presence sooner…If only I was faster…stronger…I could have protected Orihime."

"Higurashi, that is enough!" Head Captain Yamamoto ordered.

Kagome shot him an angry look. Her reiatsu flashed around her causing her body to emit an angry pink glow. "Do not tell me that is enough! You are abandoning a comrade to die. If you will not send anybody to save her, then Ichigo and I will go instead!"

"As a member of the Gotei 13 you are to obey orders from your superiors."

"If you are willing to abandon Orihime, then I do not acknowledge you as my superior!" She shouted just as the pain became too much for her body to bear. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward.

Ukitake caught her before she could hit the floor. He stared down at the small girl in his arms in wonder. The power she just emitted was far above that of a captain. Even he, as one of the strongest shinigami in the Seireitei felt minuscule before her. _Just who is this girl and how far will she develop?_


	40. Chapter 39

(A/N: I'm doing good today! Two more chapters! I think this puts me at seven chapters in three days! Reviews let me know I'm not the only one that gets some amassments out the derangement that is my mind.)

Chapter 39

When Kagome came too, she was once again lying on a bed somewhere in the Seireitei. She sat up and palmed her face. _Was it all a dream? _She asked herself. _My head no longer hurts and the world isn't spinning. Orihime! _Kagome flung the blankets off and jumped to her feet only to be pushed back down on the bed.

"Let me go!" She shouted, not even looking to see who it was that was keeping her from leaving. The only thing she could think of was finding Orihime. She had to make sure it was only a dream. Orihime couldn't be with the arrancars. She just couldn't.

"Kagome!"

The voice stopped her struggle. She snapped her head so she could look at her guard. Her eyes widened when she saw spiky red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Renji."

"It about time you wake up. You've been unconscious for almost a day. How are you feeling?"

Every muscle in her body tensed. _A day? A whole day has passed? If Renji's here that must mean…no…Orihime…_ "Renji, you have to let me go! I have to save Orihime."

Renji grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shook her roughly. "Would you just shut up for five minutes?"

"Re-Renji…?"

The door to her room opened and Rukia stepped inside. She had a beige cloak around her shoulders and had two extras folded over her arm. "I see she's finally awake. That's good. We don't have much time."

"Time? Time for what?"

Renji released his hold on Kagome's arm and took the smaller of the two cloaks. He tossed it at Kagome. "Put this one, you'll need it if you plan on joining us in Hueco Mundo."

Kagome's eyes widened considerably. "What do you mean? I thought we were forbidden to go. What about Captain Byakuya and Kenpachi? Weren't they to make sure you didn't go after Orihime?"

Rukia shook her head. "They were sent to make sure we made it back to Soul Society. They weren't given orders to keep us here. Byakuya Nii-sama told us that. It's because of him that we are able to leave here in the first place. Hurry up and put your cloak on so we can go."

Kagome's eyes started to water. She pulled the cloak over her head and stood up, happy to find she was able to move without any pain.

"Who healed me?" Kagome asked.

"I did. With your injuries, even though Orihime healed some of them were still pretty bad. From what I could tell while healing, your neck had been broken. While it was in one piece when you woke up the first time, it was still very tender. You're lucky to be alive." Rukia explained.

"Thank you."

"Enough of the mushy stuff, we have a friend to save." Renji grinned. He pulled his zanpakuto from his sheath and stabbed it into the air, burying the sword up the hilt. He turned it and the sound of a hatch opening hissed through the room. A gate opened and the three shinigami stepped inside.

The stepped into Urahara's large underground training facility. Not to their surprise, the shop owner was standing beside a large boulder with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a lazy grin on his face.

"So, I see you guys decided to come after all."

Kagome stepped forward. "Urahara-san. We need to get into Hueco Mundo. Can you help us?"

"I figured you three would show up eventually." He walked past the three shinigami. "Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san and Sado-san are already there. I sent them last night."

"Ishida? I thought he lost his quincy powers in Soul Society." Rukia commented.

"He did, but his father decided to nice and restore them He's had them back for a month now. While you were training, so was he. In fact, I'd say Ishida-san's powers are far greater than they used to be."

"That's fantastic." Kagome smiled.

Urahara knelt on the ground and began a long, complicated kido incantation. With a burst of reiatsu, a large eye-like opening appeared in front of them.

"That is your portal in. I wish you luck."

With that, the three shinigami ran through the portal, desperate to catch up with their friends. Who knew what sort of trouble they would encounter in the dimension of hollows.

They came out of the passageway into a long white tunnel that seemed to stretch on for miles. Kagome immediately felt a mass of reiatsu to the north along with that of their friends. Kagome actually stumbled when she felt three arrancars traveling with them. They weren't very powerful and to Kagome's surprise didn't feel hostile at all.

"What is it Kagome?" Renji asked, noticing the strange look on her face. He knew her ability to sense reiatsu was better even than the Quincy.

"Ichigo and them are keeping strange company."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it feels like they have three lower ranked arrancar with them." When their eyes went serious Kagome quickly added, "They aren't hostile. I sense no hostility in any of their Reiatsu's."

"That is strange." Renji commented.

Kagome shrugged. "Nobody ever said Ichigo was normal. Anyway, we should hurry after them."

The raced through the different tunnels, dodging booby traps that Kagome thought only existed in old Indiana Jones movies. Her favorite was the large boulder chasing them down the hall. She wouldn't admit it to Renji or Rukia, but she was having fun out maneuvering the traps. It helped that she had an idea what to expect. She did after all watch a lot of movies before her time in the past. They managed to find their way in a large room with debris scattered everywhere. It was obvious there had been a fight here.

"I think the exit is this way." Kagome pointed towards a large pile of rubble. She could feel the faintest breeze through the crumbled boulders and pieces of ceiling.

"How do we get through all that? It's got to weigh a ton." Renji asked.

Kagome smiled as she placed her palms outwards, towards the debris. Deciding to use the full incantation for more fire power, Kagome chanted. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado 33 Sokatsui!"

Blue reiatsu burst from her palms, blasting the debris away from the stairway. What didn't move was incinerated on contact. Renji stared at her with amazement. "When did you get so good with Kido?"

She grinned up at him. "I haven't spent the last month shining my zanpakutou!"

Rukia puffed her chest out. "Yep, she's awesome because of me."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know about that. I knew a good bit of kido from Tessai before I started training with you."

"Are you saying that I had no hand in your amazing improvement?"

"Whoa ladies, sheath the claws!" Renji held his hand out to try and sooth the bickering females.

Kagome just smiled. "Actually, you and Orihime really helped!"

"Yeah…Poor Orihime…"

Renji slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead. "Are you guys done yet?"

They just looked at him and nodded their heads. When they reached to top of the stairs they found themselves in a wide open vast desert. Everything was black and white, like the old movies. Kagome looked over at Renji, half surprised to see his hair still crimson red. She expected it to be black or a dark shade of grey.

"Why is everything so dreary?" Kagome asked.

"This is the land of the hollows. Until they evolve into arrancars, they are nothing more than a being of instinct. They have no need or desire for color or cheerfulness." Renji explained.

Kagome ran her hands up her arms. Despite being in a desert, the air was chilly. Rukia must have known about that beforehand since it was her idea to wear the cloaks. She pulled her tighter over her shoulders and looked out towards the direction she could feel Ichigo and the others. She felt a disturbance in her brother's reiatsu and knew something was happening.

"We need to hurry. They are fighting!" Kagome shouted before racing off in their direction. Renji and Rukia gave chase. Nobody said a word, just ran as hard and as fast as they could manage.

They came to a skidding halt when they saw what they were fighting. It was a large sand hollow. Ichigo was holding onto a small arrancar child who was screaming and crying. She heard the child say the monsters weakness was water. Kagome didn't have any water based attacks and neither did Renji, but Rukia…

Rukia understood without being told anything. She released her blade and gathered her reiatsu to the tip of her blade. "Some no Mai. Hakuren!" A blast of snow erupted from her blade, colliding with the large hollow. It froze solid, allowing Ichigo and the others to move away safely.

Ichigo looked up. "Kagome, Renji, Rukia." He placed the small green-clad girl down and jumped over to greet the newcomers.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?" The little girl asked. She looked up to see the three oncoming shinigami. "Ahh! M-More shinigami? Bad guyth!"

Uryuu looked over at the Child and shook his head. "You're really slow aren't you…"

Ichigo landed in front of them. "You guys…"

Rukia upper-cutted him, Renji punched him in the stomach and Kagome poked him harshly in the chest.

"Are you alright Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked as he walked up.

Kagome started yelling. "You idiot! Why did you come here alone? Why didn't you at least wait for us to come?"

"But how was I supposed to know if you were even gonna come back?" He asked.

Kagome stomped her foot. "Of course we would have! Did you not hear me when I said you and I would save her alone if we had to? It doesn't matter that some old man told me no!"

Rukia added in. "Don't forget us! We would have come no matter what we had to do! We intended to help from the very beginning!" her voice dropped several decibels. "Why did you just wait? Aren't we your friends, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I guess you are." Ichigo smiled. "So, why are you guys wearing those mantles?"

"These were given to us as protection from the dangerous sandy winds in Hueco Mundo."

"From who?"

"My brother."

Everybody dropped their jaws open in amazement. Ichigo was the most surprised. "You…You mean to tell me that Byakuya willingly let you come here?"

Renji explained things. "Urahara-san was the one who opened the Garganta, but it was because of the captain that we made it to the material world."

"Brother said, 'sending you off like this is only something I was ordered to do and nothing more. Whatever happens to you afterwards is none of my concern. Do as you like.'"

Ichigo interrupted with a cocky grin on his face. "I get it, that Byakuya's really something…"

"After that he said 'Hueco Mundo is no place for filthy scamps to be playing around.'" Rukia looked over at the three arrancar that were standing off to the side. The three were a strange sight. First, there was the little girl that looked no older than four. Second was a large hollow with an enormous head covered in obnoxious polka dots. The last one reminded Kagome of an ant walking on two legs minus the antennae. "Speaking of which, what exactly are these guys?"

The little girl's eyes grew huge. "What are we? How rude!" All three sucked in a large breath and tried to same three different things at the same time. Kagome made out some of it, but it seemed to be like a group name. The arrancars looked at each other and started bickering about what their group name actually was.

Ichigo chuckled and pointed. "At any rate, they're all hollows."

"I can see that." Rukia pointed out.

"Kagome, can I speak to you?" Uryuu asked.

"Sure." Kagome walked just out of ear shot from the others. "What do you need Uryuu?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks to Rukia and Orihime. I'd be dead without them."

"I haven't told our father about your shinigami powers. I'm not sure how he'd react considering the agreement he forced me to make in order to regain my powers." He clenched his fists.

"Agreement?"

"Yeah. In order to gain my powers back I had to agree to never meddle in shinigami problems or associate with them in any way."

Kagome wasn't sure what to say to that. She met her bothers blue eyes and gave him a faint smile. "Well, it's obvious you're not sticking to that rule since you came here with Ichigo."

He pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed. "Actually, there was a loop hole I found. Since Ichigo is acting out side of the Soul Society's rule and he's only an acting shinigami, I deemed it within my agreement. We aren't working together as quincy and shinigami but as two men saving a friend."

"I sense a but coming."

"I can't seem to find a loop hole where you are concerned. You are an active member of the Gotei 13 now."

Kagome felt her eyes started to water. "Uryuu…does that mean…?"

He shook his head and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "No it doesn't. I'm just warning you in case father reacts badly when we return. He's already upset with you as it is. You've been gone since summer vacation. He knows about our trip to Soul Society, but he still thinks you went as a miko, not a shinigami."

She nodded before wrapping her arms around Uryuu. She hugged him tight, happy to see him after so long. "I'm glad your powers are back, Uryuu. Even if it means you can't associate with me after this, you'll always be my brother."

He hugged her back. "Kagome…"

Renji approached the twins, clearing his throat to let them know he was approaching. "If you two are ready, we are going to head out."

Kagome and Uryuu exchanged looks and nodded. They were as ready as they could be.

oOo

_Deep within Las Noches…_

Sitting on the pedestal before him was the black beauty of a gem, the Hougyoku. Everything was going as planned. Kurosaki and his human friends entered the soul society in order to mount a rescue for their friend Inoue. It wouldn't be long before the others arrived. The more that showed up to rescue the girl the less that stood between him and victory, not that a few extra peons would hinder somebody as great and powerful as he was.

Right on time, a second Garganta appeared outside in the vast desert of Hueco Mundo, bring three new beings, all shinigami. Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, and the strange shinigami, Higurashi Kagome.

The Hougyoku pulsated upon their entry, turning Aizen's attention towards it. His two loyal subjects, Gin and Tosen also turned their attention towards the gem. Not once since its removal from Kuchiki's chest had it reacted. Even when he used its power to speed up the evolution time on his espada did it react like this.

Aizen rose from his throne and approached the gem. His eyes widened slightly before settling into his godly countenance. In the center of the black gem was a tiny speck of pink. Aizen could feel the approaching reiatsu of the rescue group. The closer they moved towards Las Noches, the larger the pink speck grew.

_What is this? _He asked himself. He thought about it for a moment only to come to the simplest conclusion. The girl, Higurashi, she claimed to be the guardian of the jewel. _What did she call it again…ah that's right. The Shikon no Tama. Could it be reacting to her approaching reiatsu? _

He looked over at his most trusted follower. "Gin. I have a job for you."

(A/N: Hahahaha I'm evil! Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but I Just couldn't help it! Don't worry though, I have already started working on chapter 40! Ta ta for now!)


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"They're six paths…" Chad pointed out.

"We've got no choice but to start on one end and make our way through." Uryuu pointed out.

"Not quite. The six of us will each have to pick a path." Rukia stated.

Ichigo shook his head. "Are you crazy? We're going against the Espada here! The smarted choice is obviously to stick together. You really think they'll come for us one on one if we all just go off alone."

Renji stepped between Rukia and Ichigo, "Worrying about a warriors life on the battlefield is only an insult." He meant what he said, but he couldn't help but worry about Kagome. He glanced over at her standing silently beside her brother. _Rukia is right in her observation, but can Kagome really handle this? Of course she can. She held her own against Captain Kuchiki. She'll be fine._

Rukia closed her eyes. "Moving together, huh? No doubt this is because you're worried about me…that really isn't like you, Ichigo. Just as I said before, don't waste your care on me. I didn't come here just to be protected by you."

"I get it. The six of us will split up." Ichigo agreed.

"Alright. But before we head off, let's do something for good luck." Renji said.

Kagome blinked. "For good luck?"

"Yeah. Before heading off into a serious battle, there's a ritual like chant we do in the Gotei 13. No one really ever uses it anymore, but…for some reason I thought it might be a good idea. Alright, put out your hands."

Everybody stood in a circle, placing their right hands in the center. "We are about to head into the battlefield. Believe our blades will not shatter. Believe our souls will not be cut! Even if our steps separate, our iron will remains strong. Promise even if the ground may split, we will come back alive to this place!" Renji finished his chant and everybody looked around the circle, memorizing every detail about each other's faces. They pulled their hands back in unison and turned towards their respective doorways. Without looking back, they separated, knowing there was a change they'd never see each other again.

Kagome let her senses spread as wide as she could without overloading herself. She picked up on several things at once. Orihime was safe and sound, there were far more espada in Las Noches that she thought they could handle and the Shikon no Tama was calling to her.

She wasn't surprised to feel the jewel. The taint surrounding it was thick and malicious. It was far greater a taint than even Naraku managed to emit. That thought didn't sit well Kagome. She hastened her pace. Everybody was here to rescue Orihime. She was too, but she also needed to get her hands on that jewel. If she could do that, she could put an end to this war, saving far more lives than just Orihime's.

She continued to run until she came upon a split in the path. She skidded to a halt and looked down both hallways. Both paths were dark and smelt of stale, musty air. She scanned both hallways, checking for signs of life down either one. It was more difficult than she thought. There were signs of life in both directions, but the hallways seemed to zigzag in all different directions, making it next to impossible to know if she was going to encounter an enemy.

_This is a good time to have Miroku. He'd just drop his staff on the ground and which direction it fell was the way he went. A coin would suffice too….You'd think I'd have something like that, but nope. I guess I got a fifty-fifty chance. Left it is._

She lit her hand up with a Shakkaho and used it as a lantern so she could see. She wanted nothing more than to take off at a dead sprint, but the hall was too narrow and changed directions to often for her to run safely. She started mumbling under her breath about bad luck when she felt a surge of reiatsu from Ichigo.

She stopped in her tracks and looked back. He was fighting somebody strong because his reiatsu flared again, this time taking the feel of a hollow. It must be the hollow training Shinji told her about. She was honestly impressed with how dangerous his reiatsu felt.

She felt Uryuu's reitsu spike as well and she bit her lower lip. Fights were breaking out everywhere. She wanted to help them, but she knew she couldn't. She needed to get to either Orihime or the jewel. They trusted her to be able to take care of herself. At least she could do the same for them was the least she could do. She hugged her arms close to her chest. "Be careful guys…"

With her resolve set in place, she took off once again, steadily moving closer to the jewel. The building was larger than she could have imagined, twisting and turning as if the hallways were carved behind a snake on drugs. She wasn't sure if she was going up left, right, north or south. Several times during her trip through the hall she found herself moving further away from the jewel.

Thankfully, the hallway wasn't never-ending. She could help but sigh in relief and let slip a ghost of a smile when she found herself in an open room. The walls, like everything else here, was white. The floor was carpeted in a deep red with gold borders. Hanging from the ceiling was a low hanging chandelier lit by hundreds of tiny candles. This one room held more color than anything else she'd seen since entering Hueco Mundo. It seemed out of place.

That wasn't the only thing she found out of place. Standing in the center of the room was the silver-haired captain that betrayed Soul Society.

_Just my luck…_

Immediately she drew her zanpakutou and held it defensively in front of her. "Where is Orihime?"

Gin took a step closer to Kagome, keeping his hands tucked into the sleeves of his haori. "Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he asked playfully.

"Old friend? Not a chance, Traitor!"

"Such harsh words from such a tiny thing. You'll hurt my feelings if you continue." He took another step towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" She demanded, letting her reiatsu flare. "Answer a question for me, Ichimaru Gin. Why are you helping Aizen?"

He tilted his head to the left, contemplating the answer to her question. "What kind of question is that? I've always served Captain Aizen."

Kagome focused on his fox-like face, searching for the tiniest sliver of evil. The last time she saw him, she thought it was odd that he would follow such an evil, twisted soul, when he himself was not. Did he follow Aizen blindly, or did he have a purpose to his actions?

"You didn't answer my question. I asked why, not how long."

He shrugged. "As much as I have enjoyed this little talk, I am under orders to bring you to Captain Aizen."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. _Do I go with him willingly? If I do, it would put me that much closer to the jewel. If I fight there is a chance I will lose to him and be brought in front of the traitor wounded and unable to defend myself. Of course, there is always the possibility that I will defeat him in battle and be able to continue my search for the jewel. What do I do?_

"What's the matter, Higurashi-san? You look confused." Gin dropped his hands to his side. "You should feel privileged that Captain Aizen wants to see you. He even went so far as to order me to bring you as quietly as possible. I'd rather not fight you, Higurashi-san."

Kagome took in a deep breath and sheathed her sword. Her decision was made. "Fine. Take me to Aizen. It will save me the time of tracking him down."

Gin gave her an impish smile, "After you, Higurashi-san." He crossed his left arm over his stomach and pointed to the door opposite Kagome with his right.

Kagome searched his aura for any signs of hostility towards her. She honestly wasn't too surprised when she felt nothing. He truthfully didn't want to fight. She was thankful because she wasn't sure how she felt about fighting somebody who wasn't evil in somewhat or another. She walked past Gin and headed into the darkened hallway.

This hallway wasn't as dark as to need a light to see by, but dark enough to have to squint. It was wider than the previous tunnel, allowing enough room for her and the former captain of squad three to walk side by side. She thought maybe he would have some form of teleportation to bring them to Aizen immediately. Nope, they were going to walk the entire way.

Instead of letting silence hang between them, Kagome decided to try and talk to Gin. She wasn't sure where to start, so she just started rambling. "This place is really depressing. You should really talk to Aizen about getting a decorator in here to add some color. Maybe shades of blue or yellow. Something soft and gentle. Maybe it will help keep the hollows' tempers to a minimum. It's been proven that peoples' surrounding have an effect on moods."

Gin remained silent, content with watching the strange girl beside him. He didn't know what to make of her sudden change of demeanor. She started off hostile with intent to cut him down if he provoked her to talking about decorating Las Noches.

"Maybe you could add a few ferns or something to help with the musty air. Some flowers or plant life would help with that. I'm sure hollows don't smell that great. I mean, do you guys even have showers here?"

"My, aren't we the chatter box." Gin commented.

Kagome turned a light shade of red. She hadn't meant to ramble as much as she had, and to insinuate they did have showers was an insult. Sure, she was in enemy territory, and Gin was taking her to see the most evil person on the face of the earth, but that wasn't a reason to be rude.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause any offense. Of course you have showers. I mean how else would you get clean? Besides, after a couple of months without showering would leave anybody smelling pretty ripe, and you don't smell bad." She leaned closer to him so she could take a whiff. "Nope, you actually smell like a pine tree. I like the smell of pine trees."

"Are you always like this?"

Kagome clamped her hand over her mouth. There she went again. She was always like this when she was nervous. Her mouth always ran away with her and it usually got her into the worst situations.

"Sort of…" She replied simply.

"You are the strangest girl I think I've ever met."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, placed her hands on her hips and glared at her escort. "Strange? You think I'm strange? Is that any way to treat your guest? I mean jeesh! If I'm strange, what does that make you?"

He tilted his head to the side, not really sure what she was insinuating.

Her mouth once again took reign and started yammering. Kagome knew she should stop, but she couldn't, not until she got everything off her chest. "I'm here to rescue my friend. Why are you here? It's not like you're here because you are all buddy-buddy with Aizen. I know better than that. I've always been good at reading people and you hit my radar from the moment I saw you with him. You're not evil, Ichimaru."

"You are insinuating a great deal there, Higurashi-san." He stuffed his hands in the sleeve of his haori again and started walking. "Besides, how would you know if I was evil or not?"

"I'm not blind or stupid. I'm a miko, able to purify evil. I've always been able to sense the corruption of evil, even in its smallest forms. Greed, gluttony, jealousy just to name a few. I sense nothing about you that screams evil. Sure, there is darkness in everybody's heart, but that is normal. It's our decision to act on that darkness is what makes a person evil. It doesn't matter is one is a human, spirit or demon. No one person in born evil, it's the choices we make that take us down that road."

"I'm not evil you say?" Gin raised a brow in curiosity.

Kagome shook her head. "Now, tell me why you chose to be with Aizen."

"Higurashi-san, I'd be careful of what you say in these walls. You never know who might be listening in."

Kagome started to say something, but she was able to pick up on the subtle hint in his voice. _Don't continue this line of questioning._ _I'll tell you in a safer place._ That was what she picked up from the tone of his voice and the gentle coaxing of his aura. She closed her mouth and followed beside Gin silently.

_So, I was right. He isn't a bad guy. He's doing some undercover work. Maybe he can help me get my hands on the jewel. If I can do that…Orihime…Just wait for me a little longer._


	42. Chapter 41

(A/N: OMG! Thank everybody for their wonderful reviews! I usually only average 5-7 reviews per update and I got thirteen! It may not seem like that big of an improvement, but it made my day, so thank you so much!

Marvey4- Thank you so much for pointing out that mistake! My fingers were moving so fast yesterday I must have missed that! I guess it's what I get for posting my chapters before my friend/editor reads it. I went back and fixed that horrible mistake!

And to answer several questions, the reason I manage to pump chapters out so fast is because my friend/editor is a slave driver! (Don't worry, I still love you!) You have her to thank for all these really fast updates!

As for this chapter, I'm not sure I like it, especially the beginning. I was having a hard time channeling my inner evil personality and I think it shows. I apologize if it sucks!

Chapter 41

Standing in front of Aizen, Kagome realized, this may not have been her best decision. His reiatsu was enough to rip the breath from her lungs and make her knees shake. Not only was it oppressive, it was full of malice and discontent, all towards her. Gin stood behind Aizen just off to his left with Tosen on his right. The three shinigami weren't the only ones in the large throne room. Standing in the back corner was the depressed, green-eyed arrancar she first met.

Aizen walked slowly and with purpose down the small set of stairs that separated him from Kagome. Sitting in the palm of his hand was the Hougyoku. Kagome's eyes widened. The jewel was so close, yet so far out of her grasp. She could feel the confliction raging inside the gem. Darkness and light swirled inside, battling for dominance. Being pressed so close to Aizen's palm, darkness rose up and threatened to devour the gem.

Kagome was unable to stop herself from rubbing her hand up her arms despite the long sleeves of her kimono and her cloak. She'd forgotten what it felt like to be this close to evil.

"Welcome to my domain, Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome swallowed hard, doing her best not to take a step back. She couldn't understand why she was so afraid of him. She clenched her fist tightly to her sides. "Where is Orihime?"

"Inoue-san? She is in her quarters."

"Why did you take her?"

"I have interest in her unique abilities." He reached out with his free hand and brushed his thumb across Kagome's cheek. "Yours have peeked my interest as well."

Not wanting to be touched, Kagome found her resolve. She slapped his hand away and glared up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Keep your filthy hand away from me."

Tosen took a step towards them, his hand on the orange hilt of his zanpakutou. Aizen felt his movement and held his hand up. Tosen stopped. "That is unnecessary, Kaname."

"Do you not understand the position you are in, Higurashi?" Aizen asked.

She decided not to grace him with an answer.

Aizen held the jewel out towards Kagome. "You said back on Sokyoku hill that you were the guardian of this object. Than perhaps you can tell me why the color is swirling between black and purple."

Kagome reach out to take the jewel. Her hand stopped short as a the cold metal of a blade graced her throat. Aizen's eyes glistened with excitement before drawing his hand away from Kagome.

"Ulquiorra, release her." He commanded.

The sword left Kagome's throat. She reached up and clutched her throat with the palm of her hand. She hadn't even sensed his movement.

"Judging by your reaction, you understand what is happening."

She nodded. "The color of the jewel reflects the holder's heart. While in your possession it is black as night, reflecting the darkness in your heart."

"Then how do you explain the purple and pink?"

She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him it's because her reiatsu was trying to purify it? _No, if he knows what would happen to him if he tried to use a pure jewel, he'd kill me in a heartbeat. No, I need to lie._

"It senses my presence. If I were to hold it, the jewel would change from black to pink, matching the color of my reiatsu."

_That's the best I can do. It's not even a complete lie. It is my aura that is changing the color._

Aizen studied her face, looking for signs that she was lying. She met his gaze steadily, without the slightest flicker of hesitation. "Now, Higurashi, explain to me how you became the guardian."

"That is not important." She lied.

Aizen noticed the slightest flicker in her eyes and the tightening of her fists. He had always been a good judge of character and he knew without a shadow of a doubt, the girl was hiding something very important. "You shouldn't lie to me, Higurashi."

"I'm not." She lied again.

Aizen just shook his head and allowed his reiatsu to flow freely. He knew it was bothering her before, when he had it under constraint. As expected, Kagome dropped to her knees, grasping at her throat, trying to catch her breath. Sweat erupted from her brow and she rolled her eyes up to glare at Aizen.

Gin stepped forward, moving to stand beside Aizen. "Captain Aizen, perhaps easing up would be better. It is difficult to speak when one cannot breathe properly."

Aizen looked over at his follower and sighed. "I suppose you are right." He reigned in his power, allowing the girl at his feet to function again. "Gin, show her to her room. I will speak with you once she's recovered."

"Which room would you like her to be placed in?"

Aizen pondered it for a moment. "Place her with Inoue. Maybe letting her see her friend unharmed will loosen her tongue."

"Understood." Gin knelt beside Kagome and took her upper arm gently. "Up we go." He pulled her to her feet, allowing her to lean against him. Being subjected to such a harsh reiatsu took a lot out of the girl. He didn't blame her though; Aizen focused all of his reiatsu on her.

Gin walked her down several long hallways until he decided it would be faster to just carry her. He stopped and tried to scoop her up bridal style only to be pushed away.

"I can walk on my own two feet." She snapped.

He took a step back, placing his hands in front of him, signifying he didn't mean any trouble. "My, aren't we feisty. Maybe you're ready to speak with Captain Aizen now?"

She ignored him and staggered down the hallway. Her body was recovering quickly, but she didn't want him to know. She continued to walk until she came to a four way intersection. She looked down each hallway, wondering where to go. She tried searching for Orihime's reiatsu, but Aizen fried her senses with his little stunt.

Gin walked up beside her and pointed to the left. She looked up at him, nodded and headed in that direction. Gin told her it was the fourth room on the left.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked, standing in front of a large hole in the wall. She was at the fourth room, but there was no sign of Orihime anywhere.

"This is an interesting development." Gin commented.

Kagome looked at her companion. "Interesting development? Where is Orihime?"

He walked past her and into the destroyed room. Sitting on the floor in the back corner were two female arrancars. Their eyes widened in fear when they noticed his approach. Gin knelt before then, asked a few questions low enough, Kagome couldn't hear and stood back up.

"It appears Grimmjow made off with her."

"Grimmjow? Who's that?"

"Espada number six." He commented as he brushed past her.

"Gin!" Kagome grabbed his shoulder. "Is she in danger?"

He shrugged. "She is under Captain Aizen's protection, but the espada aren't known for keeping their tempers."

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked. Kagome usually kept the foul language to a minimum, but she care at the moment.

"It means, I have no idea."

Kagome's senses came rushing back to her. Her knees buckled under her with the flood of clashing reiatsu. She searched all of Las Noches for her friends. She found Uryuu and Renji together and Chad not too far from them. She felt Orihime moving at an incredible speed, being carried by an arrancar. She was safe for the time being. Rukia's energy single was very weak and she couldn't seem to pin point Ichigo. She clutched the fabric of her kimono.

"Everyone…" She whispered.

Gin watched the girl closely. "Is something troubling you?"

She leaned against the wall for support. "Rukia…Ichigo…they are in trouble."

His eyes widened slightly, allowing Kagome to actually see the color of his irises. She was surprised to see that they were red.

"You can tell that from here?"

She nodded. "I've always had the ability to sense things. Since I've become a shinigami it's only improved."

"impressive. Not even I can sense things that far away. I know fights are breaking out all over the place, but not who's fighting."

"Count yourself lucky." She pushed herself off the wall and stepped out through the large hole. "If you don't mind, I'm going to find Orihime."

Gin reached out and grabbed her hand. "I cannot let you do that."

"Gin, let me go, or this is going to get ugly. I'm not in the mood right now." Kagome warned.

"You were placed under my care. I cannot let you go wondering around Las Noches, causing trouble."

Kagome's reiatsu flared around her, wrapping her in a bright pink cocoon of power. Gin was forced to release her arm or risk his hand being burned. "You can either come with me, or step aside."

Gin sighed. "I suppose you leave me with no choice." He reached inside his haori and drew his zanpakuto. He held the wakizashi in front of him in one hand, offensively.

Kagome sighed. She had hoped to avoid this. She too drew her zanpakutou. "Cleanse, Midoriko." Her sword transformed into a humming blade of pink energy. She didn't wait for him to make the first move. She used shunpo to push herself behind him. She brought her blade, thinking she had him.

"Shoot her, Shinsou." Gin commanded just before his small blade extended, piercing a hole in his haori. The blade would have punctured Kagome's stomach had her reflexes been any slower. Midoriko absorbed the energy emitted from Shinsou, storing it to be used later.

Kagome pushed his extended blade back and placed the palm of her hand out. Forgoing the incantation, she shouted, "Hado 33 Sokatsui."

The strength behind the kido surprised Gin enough that he was barely able to jump out of the way of the blast. The walls and ceiling trembled, raining pieces of rock down on him. If her kido was this good, he wondered how good her footwork was. He used shunpo to close the gap between then, striking out with his wakizashi.

Kagome saw him coming and was able to defend against this flurry of attacks. Her blade hummed with energy, signifying it was ready to fire. She blocked three more attacks before flipping backwards. She brought her blade down at a downward angle. "Kai!"

A pink burst of energy burst from the weapon, shattering the walls on both sides. Gin brought his sword in front of him and managed to hold off the attack. He was unable to push it back or slice through it. The purity of the energy before him astonishing. Despite her obvious anger, her reiatsu still remained pure.

_Maybe this is what I've been waiting for all these years. _Gin thought to himself.

The energy started to radiate enough heat, the hairs on his arm started to smoke. He bent at the knees and managed to push himself back low enough to the ground that the blast flew over him. He stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his brow.

_My, my, that was a close call. She really means business._

He sheathed his blade and walked calmly towards Kagome. He noted the look of suspicion on her face. He didn't blame her. His actions until this point probably made little sense to her. She took a hesitant step away from him when she deemed him too close.

"What are you playing at Gin?"

He remained silent. How did he go about doing this? He knew Aizen and Tosen kept a close watch on everybody's movements within Las Noches. He took a moment to observe the damage done to the surrounding area. None of the walls survived and the ceiling was threatening to collapse on top of them. The cameras that Tosen had placed through the hallways were nowhere to be seen, probably destroyed in the young shinigami's attacks.

It wouldn't be long before somebody came to inspect the damage. With his luck it would be Ulquiorra. He disliked that man. He was depressing to say the least and was annoyingly obedient. _No, Ulquiorra will be more interested in bringing the human back. She was left under his care after all. _

Kagome lowered her blade slightly, confused by the captains actions. First he attacks her then he sheaths his sword in the middle of battle. What was he trying to accomplish? He took a step closer, keeping his hands at his sides, away from the hilt of his zanpakutou.

To be safe, Gin remained silent. Who knew if the cameras were still functioning? It would be next to impossible to see anything through them if they were buried in rubble, but there was a chance the audio still worked. He brought his finger to his lips, signifying Kagome to be silent.

She cocked her head to the side. _Is he telling me to be quiet? He doesn't seem hostile anymore. What is going on?_ She nodded her head towards the captain, signifying she understood his request.

Gin stopped directly in front of her, making sure to keep his posture nonthreatening. "You see what happens when you try to run away?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but he pressed a finger against her lips. He removed his finger and continued to speak. "If you would please come _quietly_, I will see what I can do about bringing your friend back."

Gin met Kagome's blue eyes. She nodded her head, understanding now what he was trying to do. He turned on his heel and started walking the same direction they'd come. As silently as she could, she followed behind.

_Why did he do that? Are we being watched?_ An idea hit Kagome and it made Gin's strange behavior make sense. _Cameras! I must have destroyed them during the fight, that's why he stopped aggression. There was no longer a reason to fight. But why did he say those things? Unless he thinks the camera audio could still be functioning. _

Kagome stared at the back of Gin's white Haori, amazed how well he was able to think on his feet. _Maybe now I'll get some answers._


	43. Chapter 42

(A/N: Good evening my dear readers! I'm sorry for the three day delay on this chapter, but my brain was taking a break from writing. Hopefully it has done some good and you all enjoy this chapter!

On another note, it's been a long time since I've watched the later episodes of Bleach or read the manga chapters and I didn't have access to either when I wrote this. I changed a little bit of the actual story and I'm not sure I got Gin's back story correct from the mango or anime, so I guessed. It doesn't have to be perfect, right?

I am in the process of going back through all of my chapters and fixing a lot of grammatical mistakes and adding and changing a little bit here and there, especially in regards to the slight romantic aspect of the story. This story is obviously not a romance based story, leaning more towards action and I apologize to anybody who is disappointed in that. I am currently trying to finagle a story plot for an actual love interest Kagome/Bleach crossover.

And without further delay, I give you chapter 42!)

~Kana~

Chapter 42

Kagome followed behind the puzzling captain. They'd been walking through several hallways that didn't seem to be main walkways. At the four-way intersection, probably a mile back, he took a left and an immediate right into a narrow, darkened pathway. Kagome plugged her nose to fend off the dust particles that polluted the air and threatened to tickle the inside of her nasal passages.

Ichimaru Gin offered her no words of comfort or any words at all. Kagome was growing nervous and antsy, not being one to like eerie silences. She was always the one to try to alleviate a tense situation with mindless chattering. It took everything in her power to keep her mouth shut. It was even harder when she felt Ichigo's reiatsu turn on like a light switch. It was powerful enough it about knocked her feet from under her. Orihime and the man Gin called Grimmjow were with him. It didn't take a genius to know Ichigo and the Espada were going to fight.

Kagome was so deep in thought and concentration; she didn't notice Gin stop in front of a small, rickety, old door. She bumped into him and let out a quiet, girly yelp. He just shook his silver head and opened the door, motioning Kagome to head inside. She offered him an apologetic smile and did as requested.

There wasn't much in the room. The walls, like everywhere else, were white. The ceiling and floor were also white, but of different shades. On the far wall was a circular window with a metal cross set in the center of the glass. The furniture was sparse, but surprisingly colorful. A light blue three-seater couch sat parallel with a light brown coffee table with a soft pink recliner on the other side. The recliner was what drew Kagome's attention first.

_Why would a grown man have a pink recliner?_

Gin closed the door and sat on the recliner, motioning for Kagome to sit on the couch. "It's safe to speak freely in here."

Kagome sat down on the couch and nodded her head. "Ok, first question. What's up with the color of the furniture?"

Gin actually raised a brow in surprise of her question. "Of all the questions I know you have you ask that first?" He chuckled. "Fine. The colors remind me of somebody."

"Somebody? Would it be too personal to ask who that somebody might be?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. Rangiku and I grew up together." He pointed to the blue couch. "That couch reminds me of her eyes. And the chair is the same color as the pink scarf she wears with her uniform."

"Rangiku? You mean, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" He nodded. Her mind flashed to the memory of Matsumoto holding her blade to Gin's throat on Sokyoku Hill. She knew something about that scene was off. Gin was by far stronger than she was and could have over powered her in a blink of an eye, yet he remained passive.

He leaned back in the recliner and kicked is feet on the coffee table. His hands remained folded in his lap and he looked up at the ceiling. Kagome recognized the look of reminiscence on his face.

"I found Rangiku lying half starved to death on the outskirts of the Rukongai. I was headed to the Seireitei to try to get into the academy. I thought about stepping over her and continuing on my way, but she opened her pale blue eyes and looked up at me. We were only kids at the time, no older than a human twelve-year-old. Even that young, I couldn't leave her there to starve to death. I knew she was like me. Gifted with high reiatsu. I helped her up and the two of us went to the Seireitei together to become shinigami.

"At first, traveling together was nothing less than a convenience at the time. Two people are better than one, especially at that age." His usual smile faltered, replaced by a look Kagome could only place as bleak. "Before we arrived to our destination, Rangiku came under attack by some hollows under Aizen's control. If I hadn't come back to our little camp sight when I did, she would have died. I didn't even realize until that day that I cared about her as much as I did." He straightened in his chair and met Kagome's eyes, ice blue meeting sapphire blue. "It was that day I swore revenge on Aizen."

"Revenge?" Kagome asked, wringing her hinds together. "You joined Aizen for revenge?"

He nodded. "I know it doesn't make sense to you, but joining Aizen in his plot to make the Kings Key among other things is necessary. He his devious and cunning. He never lets his guard down, and trusts nobody. It is only Tosen and myself that he places his trust in besides his Espada. I'm looking for the perfect opportunity to strike, to find Aizen off guard. Until then, I am his puppet, his tool in this war."

Kagome shook her head. "But, Gin, there had to have been a better way to do this. Surely you could have gotten your revenge without going through with all this." She unclasped her hands and placed one over her heart. "I know this has been hard on you, but did you ever stop to think of how your actions affected Matsumoto?"

It was barely discernible, but Kagome noticed a slight stiffening of his shoulders. "She is a strong woman."

"That's not what I meant, Gin. Matsumoto and Kira both took your 'betrayal' hard. They both spent almost a week straight drunk just to try and forget." She moved her hand from her chest and placed it back in her lap. She took in a deep breath to keep her temper in check. "Gin. Let me help you. If I can get my hands on the jewel, it should provide you with an opportunity."

"Tell me, Kagome, what is your connection with the jewel? I promise I will not relay any of what you say to Aizen, but I need to know. We are under the understanding that the Hogyokuu was a gem created by Urahara Kisuke and only had the ability to diminish the boundaries between shinigami and hollow."

Kagome was hesitant to tell him about her connection to the jewel, but he was right. He needed to know. "Better get comfortable, because this story can get a bit lengthy." He chuckled under his breath and Kagome was happy to see his usual sardonic grin back in place. "I guess it starts sixteen years ago. I was born with the Shikon no Tama inside my body."

Gin shook his head. "How is that possible? The Hogyokuu was around about a hundred years ago."

"I know, and my story will clear that up, or so I hope. The well at my family shrine is an ancient, magic well that used to be the burial ground for youkai. One day, while helping my little brother look for our family cat, a demon appeared in the well and pulled me in. Instead of hitting rock bottom, I was transported five hundred years in the past."

Kagome finished her story and Gin rubbed his chin. "That is definitely not what we thought the gem was, in fact, it's a hell of a lot scarier. I can see why you were so determined to protect Kuchiki Rukia from Aizen. It also explains why the jewel reacted so strongly when you entered Hueco Mundo. Not once while it has been in his possession has it done anything remotely active. We all thought it was dormant, requiring more time to come back to power. It was obvious to me that wasn't the case when it sent a shockwave of power through the room the moment you entered this world. It sensed its master's presence and reacted with excitement."

"It would also explain why Aizen was so determined to have me kneeling before him." Kagome commented under her breath.

"I thought you handled yourself very well, given the fact."

"Thanks." She grinned.

"Now, I believe we should be on the move soon. Aizen will be inquiring about my absence."

"What about my friends?"

He sighed. "I take it you want to be with them and not in Aizen's company? I don't blame you, he does get boring when his god complex starts acting up." He grinned. "I guess it couldn't hurt to drop you off with Inoue. Aizen did want you to see her. To loosen your tongue of course."

Kagome beamed at him. "You mean you'll take me to her?"

He nodded once. "Only because Captain Aizen ordered it."

"Oh thank you!"

He shook his head. "Don't thank me yet, Higurashi. I will warn you. The next time you see me, it will be under Aizen's command and I will be the Ichimaru Gin that betrayed Soul Society, not the one you see here."

"I understand."

Gin stood up and approached the circular window. He placed his hand to it and muttered a few words under her breath. A small burst of reiatsu encased his hand and the window disappeared. Kagome was surprised to say the least. She didn't know any kido that could do that. Maybe when everything was done and this war ended, Kagome would ask him how to do that.

"This way, Higurashi."

"It's Kagome." She corrected as she walked up beside him.

"As you wish, Kagome. If you jump out this window, you should be able to find your friends easily enough. That is if your reiatsu detection is as good as you say it is."

"It is, thank you, Gin." She jumped through the window, and with a burst of reiatsu, flew through the air, racing towards Orihime's spiritual pressure. She was safe, but Kagome could detect a glimmer of fear in her aura. She scanned the nearby vicinity to try to determine the reason why. Her eyes widened in fear and Kagome cranked up the speed. Ichigo was being tossed around like a rag doll, his reiatsu dangerously low.

Below her, in the vast desert, Kagome spotted several beings in the sand. She was surprised at how bright Hueco Mundo became. _Perhaps, this is what it looks like during the day? _She didn't have time to think on it. A large arrancar had his fist clenched and posed over the prone form of Ichigo. He wasn't moving and Kagome knew he was severely injured. She spotted Orihime in the arms of a tall, dark hairs Espada with a large, crescent shaped axe-type weapon. She wasn't sure what it was called, only that it was huge.

Kagome drew her blade, releasing it as it cleared the scabbard. "Bankai!" She shouted. The sword disappeared from her grasp and encircled her in a bright pink dome. She managed to place herself over Ichigo's body just before the fist collided with the top of her barrier. She cringed with the force of the blow, but otherwise, kept it steady.

The arrancar raised his fist and came in for another blow, but his fist was stopped by a long, beat up blade. Kagome's eyes could hardly believe who was now standing over her and Ichigo.

"Kenpachi?" She stuttered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry asses." He retorted, pushing the oversized fist away with a simple push.

Yachiru, the pink haired shinigami popped up over Kenpachi's shoulder and giggled. "Oh my, Ichi, you got your butt kicked!" She looked over at Kagome and waved. "Hello Koko-chan! Did you come here to save Ichi too?"

"Yachiru?" Kagome blinked in shock.

"Yachiru, go stand over there, you'll only be in my way." Kenpachi looked at his chibi sized lieutenant. "Onna, you are a part of squad four, correct?"

Kagome straightened. "Yes sir."

"Get him out of the way. I'm going to have some fun." He ordered.

Kagome nodded her head, letting her barrier dissolve around her. Her zanpakuto reformed into a long bow in her hand, her robes changing color in the process to white and red. She slung the bow over her shoulder and dragged Ichigo away from Kenpachi and the large arrancar.

Once Ichigo was out of the way, she turned to face the black haired Espada holding Orihime hostage. "Let Orihime go, or you'll regret it."

The tall, lanky man smirked, revealing a set of Cheshire cat like teeth. "Oh, you think you are strong enough to take me?"

Kagome pulled the bow off her shoulder and drew the string back, forming an arrow made of reiatsu. "Do you really want to try me?"

"Ha! You think I will fall for that? You won't shoot me with your friend standing between us."

Kagome raised a brow. "Oh really? Who says my arrow will even hurt Orihime?"

"I don't believe you."

"That's your problem, not mine." Kagome released the arrow. The pink arrow disappeared before hitting Orihime and appeared through the man's chest. His eyes went wide and released Orihime. Kagome knew the arrow wouldn't keep him stunned forever, so she took the change to use shunpo to grab Orihime and move her beside Ichigo. "Heal him, I'll take care of this guy."

"Kagome-chan…" The sadness and disbelief in her voice forced Kagome to turn and face her auburn haired friend.

"Orihime…" She couldn't believe the look in her friend's eyes. She was always happy and bubbly and here she was so melancholy and pensive.

"You let your guard down!" The black haired Espada bellowed as he thrust his large weapon forward.

Kagome's bow dissolved and became a barrier once more. She turned and glared at the man before her. Her reiatsu coated her in a pink wave of protectiveness. "What have you guys done to Orihime?"

His weapon bounced off the barrier and he jumped back. "I've done nothing to her as of yet."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Kagome-chan…"

Kagome turned to look at Orihime.

"You came for me…" Tears began to fill Orihime's grey eyes.

Kagome couldn't retain her anger. Instead, she turned her back on her opponent and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Normally she wouldn't turn her back, but Kenpachi was standing behind the man with a maniacal look on his face that told Kagome he wanted more of a challenge than slicing the large arrancar to bits.

"Of course I came for you, Orihime. It's my fault they took you…I wasn't strong enough…I wasn't…"

"Kagome-chan…you…" The girls' shoulders started to shake with the force of holding back her tears. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She released Orihime and turned to Kenpachi. "Kenny, he's all yours."

"Of course he is! It's not like somebody from squad four could take on an Espada." He smirked before launching an attack at the man. Kagome just shook her head and released her barrier in a wash of healing energy. She gave Ichigo most of it, but gave some to Orihime just in case. Ichigo managed to sit up, but he was still very shaky and Kagome knew he would need a lot more healing than she could provide him with on the spot. "Orihime, can you heal Ichigo?"

She nodded her head and rushed over to Ichigo. Shunou and Ayame shot from her hairpins and enveloped Ichigo.

Kagome walked over to where Yachiru stood on a piece of debris. "You think Kenny can win?"

"Of course he can, Koko-chan. Nobody is stronger than Ken-chan, except maybe Ichi."


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Watching Kenpachi fight Nnoitra reminded Kagome of two pit bulls fighting over a piece of meat. The two were so similar it was scary. Both of them craved a fight to the death, an opponent worthy to test their skills.

Kagome looked down at Yachiru and couldn't believe such a tiny, cute child could be so attached to a power hungry man. He treated her like his daughter, but still. It was strange; the relationship between Kenpachi and Yachiru reminded her strangely of Sesshomaru and Rin. Granted, Sesshomaru was a better role model. At least he tried to keep Rin from watching his fights. Kenpachi seemed to want Yachiru to watch and learn. Kagome understood that Yachiru is a shinigami and lieutenant of squad eleven, but she was still a child.

The sound of a blade ripping through flesh snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. Kenpachi was lying in the sand with a large gash running down his right shoulder blade almost all the way to his groin. If that wasn't bad enough, he had several other lacerations over his chest and arms. If he were an ordinary shinigami he'd be dead. Kagome knew he was still alive because she could still see the rise and fall of his chest and feel his oppressive reiatsu.

Nnoitra smirked and turned towards Yachiru and Kagome. He tightened his grip on all six of his crescent shaped weapons. "I think it's time to take out the trash."

Kagome drew her zanpakuto and moved so she stood between the espada and Yachiru. "Then why don't you show yourself out?"

His eye twitched. "You little bitch!"

Kagome launched herself from her spot on the rubble, towards Nnoitra. He blocked her sword with two of his and pushed her back.

"You think a little girl can beat me?" He laughed. "You don't stand a chance."

It was Kagome's turn to twitch an eye. She hated being called names and she hated being underestimated more than anything. "I'll show you little girl. Cleanse Midoriko!" Once her zanpakutou took the form of an energy blade she charged again. He expected her attack and launched a counter attack using all six of his weapons. Kagome expected as much and parried four of them and managed to dodge the last two. Her blade hummed and Kagome knew it was time.

"Kai!" She launched the blast of energy at point blank range, landing a direct hit on the espada. She didn't wait to see if the attack did any damage. Instead she followed through with a full incantation. "Hado 33 Sokatsui!"

When the dust and sand settled, Kagome was surprised to see Nnoitra still standing. His clothing was in tatters and he was bleeding from several abrasions on his face and arms, but otherwise, unscathed.

"You think something as pathetic as kido will stop me? You really are nothing more than a little girl." He taunted.

"Would you stop calling me that!" She growled. "I'll show you little girl, you stupid skinny Cheshire cat wanna be! Bankai!" Her sword glowed pink and reformed in her hands. She smirked when she saw Tessaiga. Before her training with Rukia and Orihime she didn't have the stamina to use the Tessaiga properly in battle. This time, however, was different.

"What is up with your bankai?" Nnoitra asked, confused as to why the girl's weapon kept changing shape.

"Midoriko is special. She has the ability to become whatever I need at any given moment." She turned the fang in her hands. "This, is Tessaiga, one of the strongest demon blades in all of history, wielded by my best friend, Inuyasha."

"Tessaiga is it. Well, it looks like an overgrown fang to me. Not much it can do to me."

"You are right about that. It was forged from a fang, and a powerful one at that." Kagome shifted her feet so she was in a better position to release an Adamant Barrage. "You Espada are always gloating about tough skin that is hard to penetrate right? Let's see how well it stand up to this. Adamant Barrage!"

Nnoitra planned on taking the attack head on, not thinking it could actually pierce his thick hide. That was until one of the small diamond shards scraped across his arm, slicing clean through. He cursed under his breath and brought his weapons up in defense.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. Instead of watching the fruits of her attack, she looked up to see a very disgruntled Kenpachi.

"Woman, what do you think you're doing?" He asked. 

"Protecting Yachiru."

"That was completely unnecessary. I was merely lying there contemplating my next course of action. I did not need you to interfere because you thought I was dead. I will not be indebted to a girl from squad four." He growled.

Kagome let out a hesitant chuckle as she scratched the back of her head. "Heh…I guess he's all yours…" She took several large steps back, not wanting to anger the captain further. She looked over at Nnoitra, surprised to see him still alive. He was however in rough shape, having taken several direct blows from the diamonds shards.

"Koko-chan! You should probably come over and stand with me. Ken-chan don't like it when people get in his way." Yachiru instructed. When Kagome was standing at her side, the young girl continued. "Ken-chan isn't mad at you. He actually stood on the sidelines and watched you. He looked really happy."

"Happy?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, he is always happy when he finds somebody that can play with him without him squishing them in a single blow."

Kagome sighed. "And this is why Sesshomaru is a better parent…"

"What was that? Who's Sesshy?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the nickname Yachiru gave him. If only he heard that…he'd threaten to gut her on the spot for such an insult. "He's my best friend's older brother. Kenny would like him a whole lot. He had a girl your size that traveled with him everywhere. You'd like her too. Her name was Rin."

The two stopped talking when Kenny's reiatsu exploded. They looked over to see both of Kenny's hands on his weapon. He swung the blade at a downward angle, releasing all that reiatsu into the attack. Nnoitra didn't even see it coming. The energy sliced through him. There was no way he was getting up after that.

Nnoitra's reiatsu signature disappeared, signifying he was dead. Kenpachi ripped off the remains of his kimono and captain's haori and tossed them to the ground. He approached Ichigo who was under the safety of Orihime's healing barrier. With a single kick he shattered the dome and grabbed the front of Ichigo's kimono.

"Now what, you friggin psychopath?" Ichigo shouted, obviously not happy about Kenpachi grabbing him. Kenny responded by tossing Ichigo through the air like a rag doll. Ichigo hit the sand on his feet, "What was that for?"

"Grab your damn sword." Kenpachi ordered. "Get the girl and hall ass. Your shift is over. Let us handle the over-time."

Ichigo started to argue, but Kenny was having none of that. "Substitute shinigami, your hometown should be your top priority now. Am I wrong? The broad's outta harms way. You're done here. If you follow what I'm saying, hurry up and scram. Besides, I ain't gonna let you hog anymore battles. You greedy prick."

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked.

"Woman!" Both Kagome and Orihime stood at attention. "I need you to patch me up real nice!"

Not sure which woman he was referring to, both Orihime and Kagome ran towards the injured captain. Kagome felt two people approaching fast and stopped. One espada one shinigami. They were moving fast enough Kagome didn't have time to react.

The espada appeared in front of Orihime and the shinigami appeared behind Kagome.

Ichigo and Kenny turned to face Orihime at the same time, both caught off guard by their sudden presence. As if thinking the same thing, both shinigami charged the espada, not noticing the presence of the shinigami standing behind Kagome. Kagome wasn't paying much attention to him either because her mind was only thinking about Orihime's safety.

She started to move towards Orihime but an arm reached out and wrapped around her neck, pulling her against their chest. She looked up to see Gin towering over her with his stereo typical grin on his face. She tried to struggle from his hold, but he was stronger than her. He tightened his grip, threatening to cut off her air supply and she stopped.

Kagome knew he was the good guy, but he had warned her before that the next time she saw him, he would be her enemy. He wouldn't purposefully cause her harm unless she forced him to in order to keep his cover. She knew this, yet she couldn't stop her reaction. She reached for the hilt of her sword only to have Gin's hand clasp around it instead.

"Let me go!" She ordered, restraining the urge to struggle.

"I can't do that, Higurashi-san. Captain Aizen would like a word with you." He said loud enough it caused Ichigo and Kenpachi to falter. It was that slight falter that allowed the espada holding Orihime to escape.

Kagome cursed under her breath. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't want to give him away in front of the others yet either. She wasn't sure how Ichigo or Kenpachi would react and until she knew Gin would be safe from her allies she couldn't reveal him. She didn't want to be in Aizen's presence again so soon either.

"Bakudo 1-" Kagome started to kido, in hopes to bind Gin long enough to escape, but Gin tightened his hold around her neck, cutting her off.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Higurashi-san."

"Let her go, Gin!" Ichigo demanded.

"Oh, Kurosaki! It's good to see you, it's too bad I can't stay and chat. Bye bye!" he grinned before using a kido to teleport out of the desert.

The teleportation was disorienting and when they materialized Kagome sagged in Gin's arms. He seemed to understand her need for support and kept his arm around her shoulders instead of her throat.

"Ah, welcome back, Kagome."

That man's voice was enough to snap Kagome out of her wave of dizziness. She stood straight, pulling herself away from Gin's body. She glared up at Aizen and Tosen who were standing at the top of a large set of stairs. Gin stepped around Kagome and walked up to join Aizen without saying another word. He took his place beside him and looked down at Kagome with indifference. Kagome had to admit, he was a fantastic actor.

Kagome felt a hand brush hers and she looked to see Orihime standing beside her, reaching for her hand for support. The girl's shoulders were trembling and Kagome could see fear written all over her face.

Aizen saw it too. "What is it? Why such a sour face?" Using shunpo, Aizen disappeared and reappeared in front of Orihime. Kagome tried to pull her away from him, but she was frozen in place. Aizen reached out and cupped the side of Orihime's cheek and leaned closer as if to kiss her. "A girl like you should smile more often. Overcast skies blot out the sun and that always brings people's spirits down. So, why not let the sun shine for the time being. Anyways, you needn't worry we'll return shortly. As soon as we lay waste to Karakura town." He disappeared once again, reappeared beside his two followers.

Kagome's eyes widened. How could she have missed it? The gem, as black as night laid embedded in his chest. She shook the shock from her face. "Destroy Karakura town?"

He smiled down at her. "That's right. We shall destroy Karakura town and create the King's Key." He turned to Tosen. "Kaname. The Tenteikuura."

Tosen started the incantation. "Bakudo 77 Tenteikuura."

Kagome felt something open in the back of her mind. It was familiar to her. She'd experienced it in Soul Society when Isane used the same kido to inform everybody of Aizen's betrayal. This time the connection was different. While Isane was gentle, Tosen's wasn't.

She expected Tosen to do the talking, but it was Aizen. "Can you hear me? My dear invaders. For your continued success against my espada, allow me to express my dearest respect. As of now we are commencing our invasion of the human world. Inoue Orihime and Higurashi Kagome, I am leaving in the fifth tower. If you wish to retrieve your friends, you may come and make your attempt. I no longer have any use for them. Inoue's ability is truly a wonderful one. Phenomenon rejection…an ability far exceeding the capacities permitted to humans. The upper echelons of Soul Society understood the significance of her ability and that is why I kidnapped her in order to unsettle Soul Society and lead them to turn their attention to reinforcing Soul Society's own defenses rather than those of the human world.

"After proving that my arrancar's preparations for battle were complete, Hitsugaya's advanced force were all recalled to Soul Society. Furthermore, she had another use. Soul Society had recently gained a new military asset, the 'Ryoka' including two acting shinigami. She was the perfect bait to lure these forces to Hueco Mundo. Furthermore, four of Soul Society's captains were sent to Hueco Mundo as reinforcements as such, I have succeeded in imprisoning them as well. As far as my interest in Kagome, it was just a curiosity that has been sated. She's not nearly as interesting as I thought, even though she has provided adequate entertainment. We shall now proceed to erase Karakura town and finally defeat Soul Society. As for you, once this is all over, we will deal with you at our leisure."

Once he finished his lengthy taunt, he took a final look at Kagome and Orihime. Kagome wasn't going to let him leave. She unsheathed her sword and attacked. She used Shunpo to close the gap between her and Aizen. "Aizen!" She shouted his name as she brought her sword down.

He looked at her and held up a single finger. "Hado 4 Byakurai." A bolt of blue electricity shot from his finger, piercing Kagome through her left shoulder. The force of the blow sent her down the flight of stairs. "You are no match for me, Kagome. Why don't you wait here patiently for your pathetic little friends." He turned and walked through the now open portal to Karakura town.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Kagome-chan!" Orihime snapped out of her trance when she spotted a pool of blood forming underneath Kagome as she lay on the ground at her feet. She dropped to her knees, summoning Shunou and Ayame. The damage looked worse than it was. Orihime was afraid the kido blast may have done damage to her heart, but it missed.

Kagome rolled her head to the side to stare at the spot where the three shinigami stood only moments ago. "Damnit…" She tried to sit up, but found the orange barrier rejected her touch, forcing her to stay lying down.

"Don't move. Let me heal you." Orihime tried to smile.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're losing a lot of blood."

"It's fine. I have to go after him. He has the jewel in his chest. The other captains can't beat him if he has that jewel…I have to purify it. I have to…"

Her words stopped dead in her tracks when Ulquiorra made an appearance. Orihime felt his presence as well and turned to look at him. Kagome expected to see fear in Orihime's eyes, but saw determination instead. She could also feel it in the strength of the barrier surrounding her.

The espada approached at a leisurely pace with his hands resting at his side. It was obvious to Kagome that he didn't feel the slightest bit intimidated by either women. Orihime stood up and placed herself between Kagome and Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have regained some semblance of self-confidence."

"Why are you doing this?" Orihime asked.

The espada came to a stop a few feet away. "Why am I doing this? Because it is as Aizen-sama wishes."

"Aizen can shove it up his backside." Kagome spat.

"Oh, you seem to have a lot of energy given your condition." He looked past Orihime and down at Kagome.

"I'll show you energy. Orihime, let me out of this thing."

"No!" She turned to look at Kagome. "I won't heal you just so you can get hurt again!"

"But, Orihime…"

"Why not do as the girl wishes?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"Because you'll only hurt her again…"

"I can hurt her whether or not you heal her." He pointed out.

Orihime took a hesitant step backwards as the espada made a move towards her. She glanced over at Kagome. She could see determination in her dark blue eyes and knew Kagome wanted to fight. She didn't want to let her go. She was tired of everybody protecting her. She appreciated that everybody came to save her, but she didn't like the idea of people getting hurt because of her. She balled her hands into tight fists at her side.

_I am nothing more than a burden to Kurosaki-kun and Kagome-chan. I can't fight. I'm not strong enough._

Kagome felt the barrier waver. The wound on her shoulder was still bleeding, but not nearly as bad as it had been. She glared over at Ulquiorra. Kagome pressed her hand against the barrier around her and pushed some of her reiatsu into it, shattering it. She made sure not to hurt either of Orihime's little fairies. Kagome knew that Orihime's power was determined on her resolve. Right now, she was fighting with herself, weakening her power.

"Kagome-chan…"

"Orihime, step back." Kagome drew her sword.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra regarded her curiously. Did she really think she could hurt an espada of his caliber? Instead of drawing his sword in response to her hostility, he stood passively.

Knowing she couldn't fight an espada of his caliber without bankai, she released her sword to bankai. Her bow would be of no use to her here since the last time he knocked her arrow away like it was nothing more than a fly. She'd grown stronger since then, but she didn't want to chance it. Instead she chose to rely on Tessaiga.

"Do you think that overgrown blade can actually reach me?"

"Shut up!" Kagome swung the blade, releasing a Kaze no Kizu. Ulquiorra held a single hand up and blocked the attack without so much as taking a sliver of damage.

"Interesting. That technique is similar to that of Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho."

"Yeah, well this technique is older and better."

"I beg to differ. At least his technique has some bite to it."

Kagome growled under her breath. She hated this man. He was so arrogant and cocky, thinking he was better than her. He was the one who kidnapped Orihime and tried to kill her. This was pay back. Nobody hurt her or her friends and got away with it. "Adamant Barrage!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He had not expected her to have a technique of that caliber. He was forced to draw his blade to block and parry the barrage of diamond shards. He blocked all but a small handful that sliced through his sword arm. He didn't pay it any mind. Before the girl would have a chance to launch another attack, his wounds would heal.

"So, the kitten does have claws. Too bad they are too miniscule to harm me."

Kagome's grip tightened on the hilt of her sword. He was taunting her, trying to force her into a blind rage. As much as she hated to admit it, it was working. A year of listening to Naraku taunt her and tell her she was insignificant in comparison to Kikyo. Back then, that might have been true, but not anymore. She was stronger, faster and more experienced than the dead miko.

Orihime too saw what the espada was trying to do. "Kagome-chan…"

Kagome pushed her reiatsu into the blade of her zanpakuto and focused on Inuyasha's final technique, the one he learned from his elder brother. The one that was able to rip through the flesh of Naraku in his final form. She'd never tried to use the technique for fear of hurting her friends and the surroundings, but here she didn't have that problem. Orihime was standing safely behind her, out of the path of the attack.

The blade of her zanpakutou turned black. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" She swung the sword at a downward angle, sending out dozens of black crescent moon shaped portals to hell. Whatever the attack touched, it sucked it into the depths of hell.

"What?" Ulquiorra's eyes widened again. He knew if that attack connected it would be trouble. He could feel the pull of the underworld pulsating from each blade. To say he was surprised was an understatement. A shinigami was a balancer, not somebody with the power to send somebody to hell.

_No wonder Aizen-sama was interested in her…but what is she? _He asked himself as he used his version of shunpo to dodge the attack and appear behind Kagome. With a single thrust of his blade, he pierced through the left side of her spine, just below the heart and the wound given to her by Aizen. He would not deliver the killing blow. That was not his job, but Aizen's. If Aizen wanted her dead, he would have left him with instructions to kill the girl. His only orders were to keep an eye on Hueco Mundo.

Kagome's zanpakutou slipped from her hand as she fell forward. She would have cried out in pain had her left lung not started filling with blood. Ulquiorra flicked the blood from his blade and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm not done yet…" Kagome gurgled.

"Be silent and thankful. I purposefully missed your heart."

Kagome didn't get a chance to try and retort because there was an explosion behind her and Orihime, sending debris all over the place. Surprised her mind was still able to think quickly, her sword transformed into a barrier large enough to cover her and Orihime.

When the dust cleared, Kagome and Orihime were surprised to see Ulquiorra with his sword above his head, holding off Ichigo's zanpakutou. The espada flipped backwards and Ichigo followed him, swinging his blade. Ulquiorra jumped into the sky to avoid the blade only to have Ichigo unleash a black and red Getsuga Tensho. He dodged the projectile attack and disappeared from view.

Kagome tried to follow their movements, but her body was making her pay attention to it. She whimpered in pain and rolled over to her back. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering if the wound would kill her.

"Kagome-chan!" Orihime rushed to her side, sending her healing fairies to her friend's aid. "Hang in there."

"Kagome!" Ichigo finally took notice of Kagome's condition and tried to rush to her only to be blocked by Ulquiorra. The espada forced him to pay attention to him and not the girls. If he took his eyes off the espada for even a second, he lost sight of him. He had to kill Ulquiorra in order for Inoue to be safe.

Kagome and Orihime watched the fight from the sidelines. Kagome wanted to help, but her body was still unable to move. Her wounds were healing slowly thanks to Orihime, but it was taking longer than it normally would have. Her worry for Ichigo was affecting her powers. Kagome struggled to a sitting position . Orihime didn't have the barrier as close to her body this time and gave her enough room to sit. Her body revolted at the motion of sitting, but she forced herself to do it.

The battle between Ulquiorra was still raging. Kagome was having a hard time following their movements, but she knew the espada was slowly gaining the higher ground. She wasn't the only one who noticed. Ulquiorra appeared behind Ichigo and tried to attack him from behind, much like he'd done to her. His sword would have connected had Orihime not put up her three point shield between the two.

Ulquiorra turned to face Orihime. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Orihime gulped.

"I'm asking, why you helped him."

"Why? I-"

"Because he's your friend? Then why didn't you protect him sooner. Why did you hesitate?"

"I don't…"

"You don't know? Then let me tell you. You-"

Ichigo turned to face Ulquiorra. "Shut up. I don't need to hear you go on about hesitation or whatever. None of that matters. Thank you for protecting me, Inoue, but it's dangerous, so stay back."

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo glared at the espada. "Ulquiorra, you're pretty chatty. I'm surprised. I thought you were more the silent type." Ichigo gathered the energy for his Getsuga Tensho around his blade.

"Getsuga, huh? Don't you realize yet that doesn't work on me? Your friend over there tried the same thing and look how she ended up." He pointed to Kagome.

Instead of launching the attack, Ichigo kept the reiatsu wrapped around his blade and charged head on, catching Ulquiorra off guard. He raised his sword and blocked the attack.

"Not so fast." He commented as he pushed Ichigo away. "You seem to think you've come up with something there, but have you forgotten? Even with your mask on, your Getsuga couldn't defeat me. Without your mask, it doesn't matter how you use it, it still won't work." Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo away again, slamming him into the ground.

"Kurosaki…" Orihime whispered.

Kagome felt two more presences approaching their location and they were not backup. Orihime didn't seem to notice their approach and Kagome couldn't do much from under the barrier.

"Orihime!" Kagome cried out as two female arrancar grabbed Orihime from behind.

The dark haired arrancar had a maniacal smile on her face and Kagome knew these two would not be so gentle with Orihime as the other espada have been.

"Gotcha! Do you remember me? Maybe you don't. Why should a freak like you remember someone as ordinary as me? But your time sitting up at the top of the stairs is over. Aizen said he's done with you. You know what that means? Now I can do anything I want to you and he won't get mad at me." She moved from behind Orihime to her front. "You're done for. I'll tear from you everything you took from us." She grabbed the sleeve of Orihime's white robes and ripped it clean off.

"Kagome!"

"Inoue!"

"Stay back or I'll pluck out her eye!" The dark haired arrancar put Orihime in a head lock and reached for her eye.

Ichigo made a move to attack the girls, but Ulquiorra stepped between them. The dark haired girl's eyes went wide, as if she was surprised Ulquiorra would protect her.

"Don't' get the wrong idea, I'm not helping you." Ulquiorra told the female arrancars. He turned his attention back to Ichigo who was now attacking him. "If you want to fight anyone else, you'll have to kill me first."

"Shut up! Get outta my way!"

The healing dome around Kagome shattered and Kagome was free to move again. Her body was still in tremendous pain, but she was the only person able to help Orihime. She gripped the hilt of her blade, surprised it was still in the shape of Tessaiga. With her current injuries, she wouldn't be able to swing around such a large sword. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The large fang shrank in size so it was no bigger than a wakizashi.

She opened her eyes and looked at the smaller blade. This would work. She could attack from here and not have to wield anything too heavy. The girls weren't even looking at her as a possible threat. _How careless_.

"Shoot her, Midoriko." The short blade extended faster than the eye cold follow, piercing the dark haired arrancar through the shoulder. The force of the blow forced her to release Orihime, giving Kagome enough time to change the shape of her weapon once more. "Alright, Midoriko. Protect Orihime." The sword disappeared and reappeared as a pink dome around Orihime, preventing either arrancar from touching her.

The girls shot deadly looks at Kagome. "You'll pay for that, Bitch!"

The tower shook and the ceiling collapsed. Kagome shrieked as several large pieces of debris landed only feet from her position. Standing in the rubble was the large espada that Kagome saw with Ulquiorra during their first encounter.

"Ulquiorra! I've come to help." The over large man grinned.

(A/N: hehe what a way to end the chapter! Anyway, if you haven't already noticed, but I've started another inuyasha/bleach crossover! Chapter one is already up and I'm working on chapter as we speak. I have high hopes for the new one I already have 12 reviews since I posted it late last night. Thank you to all who reviewed!)


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"When did I ever ask for your help? Yammy." Ulquiorra asked.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Things were bad enough with Ulquiorra and the two arrancar girls. They didn't need another espada joining the fray. There was no way Kagome and Ichigo could take them all out, especially with her injuries.

"Don't say that. Looks like that shinigami brat's gotten a lot stronger. Let me take care of him." Yammy grinned, looking over at Ichigo.

"I see. Looks like you're fully recovered. But, your job isn't here. You can go back to sleep or you can take care of the trash over there." He pointed his thumb at Kagome. "There are also the captains down below."

"What? Don't be so stingy, Ulquiorra!"

"The way you get like this is your biggest weakness." Ulquiorra chided.

Yammy bellowed in rage. He brought his large hand up and smashed it into the blonde arrancar girl's head.

"Menoly!" The dark haired girl Kagome stabbed cried.

Yammy turned to look at Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra! What're these bitches doing here?"

"Ask them." He replied, turning his back to his comrade to face Ichigo.

"Maybe I will." He faced the two now petrified arrancar girls. "What're a couple of small fry like you doing up here? You're just in the way. DIE!" He reached out to smack the dark haired girl. She pulled a dagger seemingly out of nowhere and took a swipe at the big man's hand. His eyes narrowed. "What? Where'd you hide a blade in those clothes? What a slut."

Kagome felt a burst of reiatsu. "Poison! Escolovendra." The girl released her blade. Her arms transformed into what looked like two long snakes and her clothing changed as well, covering her entire body in white.

She glared up at Yammy. "I didn't…I didn't come here. I didn't come here so you could kill me! Yammy!" She flung one of her arms at Yammy. The big guy ducked to dodge it, but the moment it made contact with the wall, it began to erode. "I'm gonna kill you and Ulquiorra! My poison will erode your very bones!"

Yammy yawned. He reached out and grabbed the girl with both hands. His hands were large enough they enveloped most of her torso. He gave her a squeeze and she cried out in pain.

"Damnit! You…I won't let you…" She stuttered.

"Huh?" He asked, feigning deafness. He smirked and squeezed her tighter. Kagome flinched and covered her ears when the sound of crushing bones reached her ears. The girl's scream was cut short and she sagged in his hands. Kagome could tell she was already dead.

"I can't hear you." Yammy grinned before using her to punch a hole through the wall. "What? Dead already? How boring." He dropped her threw the hole.

Orihime's eyes widened. "Wa-"

Yammy heard her try to speak. "Huh? Did you say something? Hey Ulquiorra? Can I kill her now?"

Kagome managed to make her body move fast enough to place herself between Orihime and Yammy. She held her sword in front of her, ready to protect her friend at all costs.

"You still have some fight left in you huh?" Yammy observed.

"You better believe it." Movement behind Yammy through the hole in the wall caught Kagome's attention. Her eyes widened. "You know what…on second thought. I'll leave the cleanup to somebody better."

A bright blue arrow sped through the hole and into Yammy's left shoulder. "What the hell? Where did you come from?" Yammy bellowed as he turned around to see none other than Uryuu standing there.

"That much power and it still didn't pierce you? You're pretty tough. But, you'd better watch your step." On cue, a large explosion erupted around the big brute. "That mad scientist gave me a special land mine just for arrancars."

Uryuu used the explosion to rush to his sister's side. "Kagome…what on earth happened to you?"

Kagome smiled. "I tried taking out the big guys." She pointed to the espada Ichigo was fighting. "Him and Aizen."

"At least you're in one piece." The dust and debris from the explosion settled and Uryuu looked over his shoulder. The espada was still alive, not that he expected the explosion to actually finish him off. "Wait here with Inoue while I take care of the over grown hollow."

Yammy was cursing. "Damnit. You little brat!"

Uryuu turned to face the espada. "I could hear you down below. You're the Yammy Szayel Aporro mention aren't you?"

"Huh? So what if I am?"

Uryuu's bow appeared in his hand. "Too bad for you. If I hadn't shown up, you would've got to fight a little longer. Mala suerte. I pity you." The floor beneath Yammy crumbled and the large espada fell through the floor. "I broke the pillars on every floor on the way up, so you'll probably fall all the way to the bottom."

Uryuu turned to face Ichigo, whose fight had been put on pause to watch Uryuu and Yammy. "Ishida…?"

"What? Questions during battle? Seems a bit reckless to me." Uryuu replied. "What do you want to ask? Kurotsuchi Mayuri healed me. He healed Abarai first which is why it took me so long. He's the one who gave me the mine too. If an arrancar comes within its spirit energy detectors it will explode. I hid it in the ceiling of the level below us. Any other questions?"

Ichigo sighed. "I never had any in the first place. You're the one who wouldn't shut up. What a pain." Ichigo turned away from Uryuu. "Take care of Inoue. If Inoue's Rikka can't shield her from my energy, shield her with your body."

Uryuu's eyes softened. "I would even if you hadn't asked."

Ichigo smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Ulquiorra. Here I go. This is the hollowfication you wanted to see."

He brought his hand to his face and pulled down. A red and white mask materialized as his fingers trailed down his face. His reiatsu exploded around him, causing Kagome to flinch back. Orihime's shield materialized in front of her, shielding her from the force of it. Kagome wasn't as lucky; she took the full force of it and dropped to her knee. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't already bleeding all over the place.

Ichigo's speed and strength more than doubled and seemed to have Ulquiorra on the defensive. The fight moved outside and Kagome felt Ulquiorra preparing to launch a cero blast. She knew from experience that blast hurt like hell. She struggled to stand up and hobble over to the hole in the wall to watch the fight.

Ichigo managed to reduce the damage done by the blast. Ulquiorra looked mildly surprised and flew up into the sky. Instead of stopping he kept going, aiming a cero upwards. Kagome wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish until the cero blast ripped a hole in the sky. Ulquiorra flew through the hole and Ichigo followed close behind.

"The sky is fake?" Uryuu asked.

"Looks like it." Kagome commented as she leaned heavily against the wall.

"Kagome you need to sit down." Uryuu placed his arm on her non injured shoulder.

She shook her head. "No. If I sit down, I won't stand back up. Not until my injuries are healed."

"Inoue?" Uryuu turned to look at Orihime to ask if she could possibly heal his sister, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. She was too enveloped in watching Kurosaki fight; she'd have no attention span for anything else. He turned back to Kagome. "At least let me bandage your wounds."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…that would probably be for the best. Wouldn't do me any good to bleed out."

Uryuu worked quickly and quietly, not even making any fuss when Kagome had to remove the top left half of her kimono. She was wearing the old fashioned chest wrap, but it didn't leave much for the imagination. Just as she finished pulling her kimono back over her shoulder, an enormous reiatsu enveloped the area. Orihime yelped before falling to her knees. Kagome clutched the wall and managed to stay on her feet.

"Inoue!" Uryuu looked over at Orihime then up at the sky. "What? What's happening up there?"

Orihime looked between Kagome and Uryuu, finally stopping on him. "Ishida? Can you take me up above the dome? Please."

He met her sad grey eyes and shook his head. He should tell her no. She didn't need to be involved in a fight as dangerous as this one, but he couldn't deny her request. Not when she looked at him like that. How could he refuse?

Kagome noticed a light blue circle of Uryuu's reiatsu form under his feet. "Uryuu…you aren't actually…?"

He looked at his sister and nodded.

Kagome pushed off the wall and took a shaky step towards her brother. "No way! Look at her. She's barely able to stand even this far away from the fight."

"I can handle it, Kagome-chan. I have to be by his side…It's my fault…all of this…" Orihime argued.

"Orihime…None of this is your fault." She looked up at the hole in the sky. "What can you do up there? That fight is too intense for any of us."

Orihime shook her head. "I just want to be by his side."

"He won't be able to fight properly if he's worried about you, Orihime. Please don't do this, Uryuu. You know what'll happen if you do." She was trying her hardest to talk some sense into the two of them, but she could see it in their eyes. They weren't going to budge. She sagged her shoulder in defeat. "Fine. Uryuu. You protect her you hear me? I'm going to find the others."

"Take care of yourself, Kagome." Uryuu placed his hand on Orihime's shoulder and the blue disk of reiatsu lifted the two of them off the ground.

Kagome scanned the area for Renji's reiatsu and found him almost directly below with Rukia and Chad. She jumped through the hole and flew towards them. They were fighting an arrancar, but that wasn't the only thing. She could feel Yammy's reiatsu approaching them.

Kagome faltered in the air, stunned by the increase of reiatsu above her. She stopped and looked up at the hole. Uryuu and Orihime were already up there, but she couldn't sense their presence over the overbearing one coming from Ichigo. It was different somehow, more evil. Her eyes widened. He no longer felt like a shinigami, but an espada.

_What is going on up there? Ichigo…you better be safe…For Orihime's sake._

Kagome stayed frozen in the sky until the reiatsu settled down. The evil presence in his reiatsu disappeared along with Ulquiorra's. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Stupid idiot, scaring me like that. _

She started moving again towards Renji. Yammy was with them now and she needed to hurry. His reiatsu was different than it had been earlier. It was larger and more oppressive. Not on par with what she just felt, but it was enough to send goose bumps down her arms.

"You think you can defeat me? A bunch of little shits like you? Don't make me laugh!" Yammy laughed just as he unsheathed his sword. "Destroy! Ira!" His already oppressive reiatsu exploded around him, causing the number ten on his chest to change to zero. Kagome's eyes widened as she landed beside Renji.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kagome asked. Yammy was large before, but that was nothing compared to how large he was now. He stood easily three to four stories tall with multiple legs.

"Kagome!" Renji looked down at her, surprised to see her. He noticed the blood stains on her kimono and the holes where she'd taken a few serious hits. "You're injured."

She nodded. "Yeah, but this is nothing. I can still fight." She tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. She glanced at it. It was still in the shape of Gin's zanpakuto, but she didn't think this form would help her against an opponent this large. The sword changed shape, taking the form of her bow. Her robes stayed black this time instead of changing. She was low on energy and honestly wasn't sure how much help she'd be.

"Good, because we could use the help." He winked at her.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Kagome almost regretted her decision to help Renji. She was no match for him in her condition. Not even between Renji, Rukia, Chad and herself were they a match for him. He was number zero. Ulquiorra was number four and he wiped the floor with her.

_No, have to think positive, Kagome._ She encouraged herself and she drew back on her bow string. She released an arrow only to have it deflect off the espada's tough skin. _Yeah right, positive thinking isn't going to make my arrow pierce that skin of his._

Yammy's hand came down towards her in an attempt to squish her like a bug. She tried to use shunpo to move out of the way, but her body was slowly losing the strength to move. Renji appeared beside her, grabbed her around the waist and jumped out of the way just as the hand came in contact with the sand.

Renji put Kagome down. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…I just need to catch my breath."

Yammy of course had other ideas for the couple. He sucked in a large breath and released a large red cero blast directly towards them. Kagome released her bow changing it into a barrier that covered her and Renji. The cero slammed into her barrier, forcing Kagome to her knees. Renji grabbed her upper arm and helped to steady her. He could feel the strength of her barrier weakening and knew he had to do something or they were both toast.

"Bankai!" He held out Zabimaru as it glowed the same red as his reiatsu. Just as Kagome's barrier came crashing down, Hihio Zabimaru appeared, wrapping them both in the safety of its segments.

"Aw, I was hoping that blast would turn you to ash." Yammy frowned.

Zabimaru moved so Renji could see his opponent. "You'll have to do better than that." He released Kagome's arm. "You stay here and rest. I'll take care of this brute."

"Ha! You'll take care of me? I'd love to see you try little ant."

Kagome didn't get a chance to see how Renji faired because she fell face first into the sand, no longer able to move. She closed her eyes and said a prayer for everybody's safety. She drifted in and out of consciousness, waiting for either her friends to win the battle or for her life to end.

_I can't die like this. The jewel is in the hands of somebody who intends to use it for evil purposes. What kind of guardian am I anyway? This is twice now I've let it the jewel fall into enemy hands. The jewel would be better off with a new guardian. I'm not worthy._

_Kagome, you need to stop doubting yourself. I thought we went over this before. _Midoriko's voice sounded in her head.

_Midoriko…What am I doing wrong?_

_Nothing. You just have really bad luck. It seems I passed that part of myself on to you._ Kagome could feel Midoriko smiling. _Just stay strong and everything will work out in the end. It always does._

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around for her zanpakutou. It was lying in the sand inches from her hand. It was no longer in bankai state, but Kagome wasn't surprised. She reached out and grasped the handle.

_You're right Midoriko. No matter how tough things have been. Everything turned out fine in the end. _

She forced herself to her feet, ignoring the blood soaking through her bandages and dripping down her uniform. Renji and Chad were on the ground, both unconscious. She looked up at the large form of Yammy to see Rukia in his grasp, barely able to stay awake. Rukia pointed her hand towards Yammy's face and shot off a weakened Sokatsui.

"Oh? I think I might have felt that." Yammy grinned after the blast resided. He hadn't even attempted to move out of the way and took the full blast to the face. He squeezed a little tighter and threw Rukia to the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened. In her condition, that fall would probably be the death of her. "Rukia!" She yelled as she felt a surge of energy flowing from her blade into her body.

_I can stop the bleeding and the pain momentarily. _Midoriko whispered.

_Thank you. _

Engulfed in a pink cocoon of energy, Kagome used shunpo to close the distance between her and Rukia. She grabbed the smaller woman out of the air and landed softly on the ground. She place Rukia on the ground and glared at Yammy.

_You have one shot._ Midoriko warned. _That is all the strength I have left to give._

_I know._

_Make it count._

Kagome focused all of her remaining energy into the tip of her blade, forming a ball of pink reiatsu. "I hope you like being purified you big ugly bastard."

"Oh? You think that small little piece of bubble gum is going to hurt me?"

"Bubble gum? Yeah, well chew on this!" She swung her blade with an upward angle, releasing the ball of energy.

Yammy felt the intensity of the blast barreling towards him and realized that he should probably dodge it. His only problem was with his enormous body, it was hard to move. He was incredibly strong and durable, but speed was most definitely not his strong suit. The heat radiating off the blast widened his eyes. He managed to stumble backwards and avoid taking the blast to his upper body or head. Instead, it veered off course and slammed into his knee.

Kagome dropped to one knee, panting for breath. She would have swore if she could, but breathing was more important. That was her last move. It hadn't hit its target and it was just going to piss Yammy off.

Instead of being upset, Yammy laughed. It was a deep throaty laugh. "Wow, that had a lot more bite to it than I thought! Wow. You almost took my leg off. I'm impressed."

Kagome raised a brow. He was happy that his leg was almost blown off? What was this guy?

"It looks like that was a last ditch effort to kill me, considering your unable to stand up. Oh well, it's been nice knowing you!" He brought his hand down to crush her.

Kagome closed her eyes, expecting this to be it, but an arm grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her into the air. Her eyes flew open.

"Ichigo…What are you…?"

He landed on the ground and placed her beside Rukia. He ignored Kagome's comment and looked up at Yammy. "Hey. You've grown pretty damn big since the last time I saw you. Impressive."

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Yammy yelled, "You're so dead!"

He opened his mouth to release a cero, but Ichigo moved faster. With a single sweep of his blade, he sent a black Getsuga into Yammy's open mouth. He closed his mouth and started gagging.

"Why…are you alone?" Rukia asked. "I thought you went up there to save Inoue."

He glanced down at Rukia and Kagome. Kagome tried to stand, but her body said no. There was pain in his eyes. And not a physical pain. His black haori was ripped to shreds signifying he took some serious hits, but there wasn't a scratch on his body.

_What happened to make him look like that? I know that look. I've seen it before, but never on his face. _She studied his eyes a little longer before he turned away from her. _It's the same look Inuyasha had after he transformed into his demon state. _

"I did save her. She's up there right now tending to Ichida's wounds. Safer than down here, right?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _Uryuu's wounds? He was fine last I saw him._

She didn't get a chance to ask Ichigo what he was talking about because Yammy's fist was barreling towards them. Ichigo managed to grab both girls and move them out of harm's way.

"Stop your goddamned scuttling about!" Yammy growled.

"Just wait here. I'll clear this up now and we'll head back to the real world. It's time to put an end to this stupid little fight." Ichigo stated without looking at either girl.

Ichigo shunpo'd away from the girls and appeared behind Yammy. He made no attempt to attack, just to draw his attention.

Yammy turned around with his fist swinging towards Ichigo. "I thought I told you to stop scuttling about!"

Ichigo darted away again. "You just don't shut up, do you? It's not like I'm darting around to run away from you or anything. I'm just doing it to draw you away from that area! As long as it's just you and me…I can take you down by force!" Ichigo's hollow mask appeared as he unleashed another Getsuga.

After that, Kagome was unable to really watch the fight clearly. They moved too far away. Instead she looked over to Rukia. "How are your wounds?"

Rukia gave her a faint smile. "Better than yours."

Kagome nodded. "True."

She looked to where Chad and Renji were lying on the ground and struggled to stand up. She was almost to her feet when she collapsed again. _Ugh…this is pathetic. I can't even stand up…Well…before you walk you have to crawl right? _

She ignored Rukia's complaints and crawled over to Renji. She rolled him over so he was on his back and placed her hands on his chest. He looked like he was just unconscious, but she wanted to make sure. She poured out a minimal amount of healing kido into his body just to make sure.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, drawing her attention away from the man in front of her. Ichigo was being held in Yammy's hands, much like Rukia had been moments ago.

_Damnit…this is not good._

"Hado 33 Sokatsui." A new voice sounded off to her right as a large blast of blue fire erupted around Yammy's arm, severing it. Kagome also noticed a blur of black rushing towards Yammy, slicing off one of his legs.

It didn't take much for Kagome to recognize the reiatsu of the newcomers. Byakuya and Kenpachi had arrived.

"Why you. Whaddya think you're playing at, stealing the first blow? Get outta here!" Kagome heard Kenny shouting.

"What nonsense. I was merely the first to arrive. It is you who should learn your place." Byakuya retorted casually.

"Well, don't blame me if you get sliced into pieces along with this guy." Kenny rested his sword over his shoulder and looked up at Yammy with mild disinterest.

Yammy's arm hit the ground and Ichigo rolled to a stop. He sat up and looked at Kenny and Byakuya in shock.

Byakuya took a step forward. "Fall back Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Eh?"

"'Eh'? Don't' gimme that crap. Honestly, do ya get beat half to death every damn place you go?" Kenpachi asked. "Get out of the way already, ya damn disgrace. Beat it!"

"Eh?" Ichigo repeated. Kenny gripped his sword and took a swing at the ground right in front of Ichigo, forcing him to scramble out of the way. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What was that for? That was a serious strike, wasn't it? That's dangerous! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Damn right, go die Dumbass." He grinned like a maniac before charging Ichigo with the intent to kill. Thankfully, Yammy recovered enough from his wound to punch Kenny out of the way.

Kagome cringed. _That had to hurt._ She watched the fight closely. Kenny was being tossed around like a rag doll. It was a good thing the squad eleven captain was durable.

Ichigo struggled with himself, trying hard not to enter the fight. It helped that Byakuya was standing there, with his hand out in front of Ichigo's face to prevent him from moving. After Kenny too an exceptionally hard hit, Ichigo actually made a move to help Kenny.

"This is no place for you to be. I suggest you hurry off to the human world and out of my sight." Byakuya scolded.

"I'm going to! But beating this guy comes first! Besides, it's not like I can get back as easily as all that. As long as Urahara doesn't open the gate for us…"

"Dear, dear." Another new voice entered the play ground. "Must you be so constantly fixed upon Urahara?" Kagome turned to see the squad twelve captain, Mayuri, approaching with a large cart following behind him.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri?" Ichigo starred with his mouth hanging open.

The mad scientist stopped and looked at Ichigo funny. "With no honorifics? Learn some manners, half-shinigami. Hmph. Well, I suppose it is better than the other two, who insist on using my given name alone." His eyes flickered to Byakuya and Kenny.

"You seem unusually lenient. Is this attitude related to the cart I see behind you?"

"Indeed it is. I am in a very good mood right now. Not only have I obtained some invaluable spoils of war, I have also in the same place where I uncovered said spoils, succeeded in analyzing the structure of the Garganta." He grinned wide enough Kagome was surprised he didn't split his face in half.

"The Garganta?" Kagome asked.

She regretted saying anything because he got the look on his face that told her he wasn't going to stop talking any time soon. "Indeed! Flawlessly, I might add. I have achieved a semipermannent form! Oh, I can see the look on that man's face already! How could I not be gleeful in such a situation? Why, the impudent blathering of a primate such as this, are nothing before my delight! Make the preparations, Nemu! We must return this half-shinigami to the human world!" He pointed to his lieutenant.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." She replied.

"Wait a moment! I'm not!" Ichigo argued, not that Kagome could blame him.

"I have no need for chatter from my test subjects." Mayuri grinned. "This is an experiment. You are subject number one. Rights of refusal or acceptance are out of your hands."

"Experi-" Ichigo started to complain, but was interrupted by _another _voice.

"There is no need for concern. I shall be accompanying you." Everybody looked up to see Captain Unohana and Isane standing there. "Isane. You will stay here and assist Captain Kuchiki and the others."

"Captain, what about me?" Kagome asked. "The Hougyoku is my responsibility. I have to get it back from Aizen."

Her captain shook her head. "Higurashi, you will remain here and assist Isane. If this experiment is successful, then perhaps Captain Kurotsuchi will be able to open another Garganta. But until then, it is your duty, as a squad four member, to help heal the wounded."

"But…"

"No, Higurashi. You've done more than enough. Rest." Unohana ordered as she turned towards the scientist. "Let's begin."


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

_In the real Karakura Town…_

"I've grown tired of playing cat and mouse." Aizen said with a sigh.

Gin glanced over at the former captain. "What will you do once you've killed them?"

Aizen flicked his sword behind him then forward in one swift motion and smirked, "I will hang their bodies outside the city in full view. And then, I will begin creating the Royal Key."

Gin made sure to plaster on his practice smirk that tended to creep everybody out. He took a step in front of Aizen and placed his hand on the cool metal of his zanpakutou. "If that's your plan, then I will kill them." With his free hand out of Aizen's sight, he slipped it into this haori and gripped the hilt of his sword. He gave his blade the silent command to shoot Aizen.

The sword pierced through Aizen's chest, starling him. He looked at his follower with wide eyes.

Gin turned to face Aizen. "The only way to escape Kyoka Suigetsu's power is to touch your sword before you activate its hypnosis. How many years did it take to get you to tell me that? No one else in the Gotei 13 knows that. Yet they all thought they could kill you. It was exciting to watch." He retracted his blade. "But I am the only one who can kill you."

Aizen clutched the hole in his chest. "I knew…I knew what you were after, yet I brought you with me…I was curious to see how you would try to take my life. Unfortunately, Gin. You cannot kill me this easily."

"I didn't think I could." He held up his wakizashi for Aizen to see. "Do you see this? Right here?" he pointed to a small chip in the blade. "It's missing a bit because I left that piece inside you."

"What?"

"Long ago, I told you about my bankai, didn't I? I'm sorry, but that was all a lie. It does not extend as far as I said, nor as fast as I said. It just turns to dust for an instant when I extend or retract it. And, the inside of the blade contains a poison that can destroy your very cells."

Aizen met the narrow eyes if his follower, surprised by the truth. Gin continued to speak. "I see you understand. When I pierced you with my sword, I left a small piece of it inside your heart. If you have something to say, you'd better say it soon. Though no matter how quick you are, you will still die."

Gin placed his hand on Aizen's chest. "Kill. Kamishiniyari."

"Gin…you bastard!"

Gin smirked. "It has been my long-held wish to see you die with a hole in your chest." On cue, a large hole appeared in Aizen's chest, not unlike one found in a hollow, only larger, taking out his left shoulder in the process. In the center of the hole was a black jewel. Gin's eyes widened slightly as he reached out to take it. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the gem, Aizen thrust him away.

Gin flipped in the air and cursed under his breath. He skidded across the pavement, restraining the urge to grip his arm. He didn't know when, but Aizen managed to take a chunk of flesh out of the lower part of his arm. He darted into a nearby ally way and slid to the ground.

He clutched the jewel tightly to his chest. He took into account what Kagome told him about the impure jewel being able to corrupt. He couldn't take that risk. The jewel in his hands was still as black as night. The only person that would be able to restore it to its rightful state was Kagome.

"So, this thing grants wishes does it?" He asked to the wall in front of him. "Let's see how good it is." He focused on the gem and his wish. It was a selfish one, in fact it was very selfish, but he didn't care. His job was done. Aizen was taken care of.

_Back in Hueco Mundo…_

Kagome was kneeling on the ground in front of Chad. He was the last of the injured that needed treatment. Isane treated her wounds first so she could help with the healing of everybody else. It was a sound plan and between her, Hanataro, and Isane they made quick work of the healing.

Byakuya and Kenpachi were still battling it out with the over sized Yammy, who more than doubled in size. Anger was his fuel and he was really pissed off that he'd been getting his ass kicked by Kenpachi. It was either that or the fact that the two captains dismissed him in order to bicker like an old married couple.

She'd tried on multiple occasions to convince Isane that she needed to join the battle, but as her commanding officer, she had to listen and stay put. She swallowed her annoyance and placed her hands over the big guy's chest. He wasn't severely wounded, just tired and unconscious. It was the same for Renji, though Renji sustained a few more injuries.

She finished up restoring Chad to mint condition when she felt a shift in the atmosphere. It was the same feeling she got back in Soul Society when Ichigo was in danger. She looked over at Captain Kurotsuchi. He was sitting on a piece of debris watching the battle like it was a football game. Commenting on stupid moves and things of the sort. She stood up and approached him carefully.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?"

He took his eyes off the fight to look down at her. "What is it girl, can't you see I'm busy?"

She bowed to the captain, "I'm sorry, Sir, but is it possible to open a second Garganta? Something bad is happening, I feel it."

He regarded her closely, wondering if she was telling the truth. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "That is impossible. I cannot open one so soon."

"But Captain!"

"But nothing. Go sit over there like a good wanna be shinigami and watch the fight before I decide I want to dissect you."

Kagome clenched her fists and glared up at the scientist. He was so rude and and….infuriating! She stomped her foot childishly when a strange sensation ran through her body.

"What the?" She looked down at her hands to see them glowing pink. It was the same color as her reiatsu, but it wasn't. Her eyes widened. It was the power of the Shikon no Tama.

"What are you doing girl? I thought I told you no. Getting your panties in a bunch isn't going to-" Mayuri started to scold when the girl suddenly vanished.

_Back in Karakura…_

Gin's eyes widened when a flash of pink appeared before him. It was so bright he was forced to shield his face or risk being blinded. When he lowered his hand he could hardly believe his eyes. Kagome stood there, looking very confused.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, turning around. Her mouth hung open and she brought her finger up to point at Gin. "You! Wait…is that the….Oh my goodness it is! Give it here!" She didn't wait for Gin to pass the gem to her; she snatched it out of his hand. The moment her fingers touched it, it turned bright pink and all traces of evil disappeared.

"Hey…do me a favor…Heal this." Gin asked.

"Heal what? Oh my! What the hell happened to you?" She dropped to her knees and immediately began healing his arm. "Gin. How did you get the jewel from Aizen?"

He gave her a genuine smile, not one of his creepy, pedophile ones. "I found an opening."

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. "You are one crazy man, you know that?"

"Heh, I've been called worse."

Kagome turned her head towards the street. Something was moving over there, and Kagome had a bad feeling about it. She looked down at the jewel and over at Gin's wound.

"Are you sure you killed him?"

"There's no way he could survive that…I…" His eyes widened. Stepping around the corner, behind Kagome was none other than the man he thought he killed. He looked different though. He was still wearing all white, but sported four wings that resembled butterfly wings, or possibly even a moth. "Kagome…"

"What is-" The words stopped dead in her throat. Aizen's presence appeared behind her out of thin air. She spun around, drawing her zanpakutou at the same time. Without any commands the sword released into full bankai, surrounding them in a shield.

"Now how did you get here?" Aizen asked, approaching them slowly.

"Aizen! You will pay for everything you've done." Kagome spat, bringing the jewel to her chest. She needed to hide it, or find a way to protect it from his evil hands.

The jewel pulsated and Kagome looked down at it. Midoriko's voice echoed in her mind. _Do not fret, Kagome. The jewel was created by me, and through me, you. It is a part of your soul, a source of your power. Call it back to you, Kagome and he won't be able to touch it._

Kagome remained silent, but gave Midoriko a nod of her head. She focused on the small gem in the palm of her hand. She could feel its power swirling there, begging to be returned. _Alright, Shikon no Tama, return to where you belong! _ She demanded of the jewel.

The jewel released a blinding flash of light and disappeared from her hand. Kagome felt a surge of power rush through her body, forcing her to her knees. Her barrier stayed around her and Gin, but Kagome could tell it was much stronger than it had been a second ago.

"What is this?" Aizen asked.

The blinding light disappeared and Kagome rose to her feet. She met the dark eyes of Aizen and smiled. It wasn't sarcastic, or hate filled, but a genuine smile. Her barrier dissolved around her, forming into a bow. Her robes changed as well, mirroring her miko garb. Her hair, once hanging loose around her shoulder, was tied back with a white piece of fabric. She was almost a mirror image of Kikyo.

"This is it for you Aizen." Kagome stated as she pulled back the string on her bow. A pink arrow appeared in her bow. "Goodbye." She released the arrow.

The arrow radiated enough power; it blew Kagome's hair around and almost pushed her back.

Aizen's eyes widened considerably at the pink arrow. Her reiatsu was different. No longer that of a shinigami. The arrow barreling towards him was the same. He could sense no trace of shinigami power at all. Not even the faintest traces of hollow. He held his hand out to deflect the blow, but to his surprise it burned right through. He tried to react, to move out of the way at the last possible moment but the moment the arrow touched his flesh he was immobilized.

Kagome shielded her eyes as the arrow connected with Aizen's body. When the light dimmed, she moved her hand to see Aizen no longer standing there. In his place was a pile of pink and purple dust. She approached the pile and lifted the dust into her hands, allowing it to cascade back to earth as a stray breeze went by.

She felt movement behind her and spotted Gin moving to kneel beside her. "In the end, I wasn't able to kill him."

Kagome wiped the remains from her hand and placed it on Gin's shoulder. "You tried and that is all that matters."

"Gin!"

Kagome and Gin turned to look at the entrance to the alley to see Matsumoto struggling to stand. Her blue eyes wide with fear and pain. She noticed Kagome hovering over a pile of purple dust and wondered what happened. That could wait. Gin saved her. He had the perfect opportunity to end her life. Instead he knocked her out and suppressed her reiatsu. Why would he do that…wasn't he the bad guy?

None of those thoughts mattered to Matsumoto when she reached her silver haired friend. She drew her zanpakuto and aimed it at Gin.

Kagome stood between the blonde and Gin. She held her hands up. "Matsumoto, its ok. He's not an enemy anymore. He never truly was."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story, just know it is because of him that Aizen is dead." Kagome took a step towards the squad ten lieutenant. "Put your sword away."

"Kagome!"

Kaogme turned her head to see Ichigo standing there, looking completely different. His hair was longer and he seemed a few inches taller. His bankai looked different as well. His right sleeve was missing, but he had a black chain snaked around it. She followed the chain to the hilt of Zangetsu. Something was different about him. He radiated no reiatsu at all. It was as if he didn't exist. She wasn't sure how he managed that, but she was glad to see him safe.

"Kagome, step away from him." Ichigo raised his blade and pointed it at Gin.

"No. He's not the enemy!" She said again. "It's a long story but…" Her voice was cut off by as shooting pain ran through her body. She grasped the fabric covering her chest and restrained a whimper.

_What's going on…Why am I in pain? _

Midoriko's voice whispered. _Reclaiming the jewel as a part of your body changed your powers, Kagome. _

_What do you mean?_

_With the amount of power your body currently holds, the moment you try and enter your human body, it will burn up. To protect you, the jewel has severed your ties to the mortal world. You are human no longer, Kagome._

Her eyes widened. _What do you mean?_

_You are shinigami for real now. There is no going back. This is your destiny._

Another shot of pain hit her and her knees gave out. Gin, being the closest, caught her before she could hit the ground. Kagome closed her eyes as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Kagome!" Ichigo called her name as he rushed to her side, no longer caring that his enemy was standing there. He took her hand and squeezed it. "What's wrong?"

The pain was too much. "I'm dying…" Was all she managed to say before she blacked out.

(A/N: Ok, this is an evil place to end the chapter, but you know what? I'm feeling feisty! I know there hasn't been a lot of Renji in the past few chapters, but its war not love at this point. Don't fret, Renji will be present in the next and probably final chapter!)


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Several people stood around the bed in the center of the private room. All of them staring down at the small girl under the sheet, wondering when she would wake up. Nobody could find anything wrong with her. Not a scratch or bruise anywhere. It wasn't until somebody brought in the girl's human body did they understand what was wrong. Her human body was no longer capable of holding her soul. It was dead.

Nobody knew what the repercussions were going to be, so they all hovered by her bed side, hoping she'd wake up. As a shinigami, her heartbeats were regular and she was breathing on her own. Her reiatsu was lower than they thought it should be, but it could be because she was unconscious. Even Captain Unohana was at a loss.

Renji sat closest to the head of the bed, holding her small hand in both of his, doing his best to offer her some form of comfort. He was petrified of what was going to happen to the small shinigami. When humans die they usually lost all memory of their lives, starting with a fresh slate here in Soul Society. Since she was in spirit form when her human body died, he wasn't sure what was going to happen to her.

_Will you remember me, Kagome?_ He squeezed her hand.

Sitting on the other side of the bed was Uryuu. He too had a hold of a hand and was holding it tightly. He wasn't as worried as the rest. He knew she was strong. After hearing the explanation from Ichigo about what happened the moments before her collapse, he was sure she was safe. He was surprised though to hear that Ichimaru Gin actually turned against Aizen. He wasn't positive if he believed it, but they were some of the last words Kagome spoke.

Gin was placed under arrest with his reiatsu completely suppressed so he couldn't escape or cause any injuries. They couldn't do anything with him until Kagome regained consciousness. She was the only person who knew Gin's story, and the Captain Commander was more inclined to believe Kagome than the treacherous captain. He knew Kagome's soul was pure and would believe what she said. Until then, Gin was to be imprisoned.

Three days passed before there was any change in Kagome's condition. Her breathing quickened and there was a change in her heart beat. Renji, still holding her hand noticed the moment she started to stir. Her hand tensed in his. His eyes widened and he alerted the others. They hovered around the bed, watching closely.

Kagome's blue eyes opened slowly. The brightness of the room forced her to squeeze her eyes close before trying to open them again. Somebody noticed her discomfort and dimmed the lights. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in everybody's faces. She gave no indication that she recognized them and it was making everybody very nervous.

"Kagome?" Renji broke the silence that had plagued the group since the discovery.

Her eyes met his. She blinked several times before opening her mouth to speak. "Where am I?"

"Squad Four Relief Station. You've been unconscious for four days." He answered.

"Four days? What happened…?" She looked down at her body and inspected herself for injuries. When she didn't find any her brow furrowed and she scowled. "I don't remember…"

Renji's heart sank. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Kagome." Ichigo spoke. "What is the last thing you do remember?"

Kagome blinked then closed her eyes for better concentration. "I remember standing in the ally…Matsumoto was there and so was Gin." She opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo. "You showed up…after that everything is missing. What happened?"

The entire collection of people let out a sigh of relief. Uryuu squeezed her hand. As her brother, it was his responsibility to tell her the bad news. "Kagome." She turned to look at him. "When you took the Shikon jewel into your body, it severed your connection with your human body."

Kagome's eyes widened and she shot to a sitting position. The world spun and she brought her hand to her forehead in a sad attempt to make everything stop spinning. "Pain…I remember pain. Lots of it."

"That was the permanent separation of soul and body." Rukia explained.

"So I'm dead?" Kagome asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Miroku patted Kagome's knee. "On the other hand, you are now a permanent shinigami now."

"What about Mom…Souta…?"

"I'll tell them everything." Uryuu soothed.

"So…Is everything over? The war?"

"Yes. Aizen is dead and so is Tosen. All of the remaining espada are gone as well. The only survivor is Gin. He is in custody awaiting your testimony." Renji explained.

Kagome tried to get out of bed. "I have to tell Captain Yamamoto! Gin isn't really a bad guy!"

Renji stopped her from standing by putting a firm hand on her shoulder. "Now isn't the time, Kagome. Take it easy. We don't know all the repercussions of being permanently separated from your body are going to be." He looked up to Miroku. "Can you fetch Captain Unohana?"

"Of course." Miroku left the room.

Unohana appeared moments later. She took one look at the gathering of people and told them all to leave so she could do her inspection in private. Renji and Uryuu started to argue, but the captain gave them a stern look and they scurried out with their tails between their legs.

Kagome would have laughed if she hadn't been terrified of something being wrong with her. Unohana sat at her bedside and placed one hand over her forehead and the other over her lower abdomen. Her palms emitted a green glow, filling Kagome with a warm tender feeling. The captain kept her eyes trained on her hands, searching her Kagome's body with kido.

Unohana pulled her hands away and gave her a comforting smile. "I can say with certainty that you are in perfect health."

Kagome sat up and smiled. "That's great! With the way everybody looked, they were afraid I was going to disappear on them."

Her captain smiled. "They were worried because this is the first time any of us has seen such a phenomenon. At the very least, we figured you would lose your memories. It is common for newly departed souls to forget their human life. I can only assume that you retained your memories because you were already in soul form when your body died."

"I guess that makes sense. But you say I'm healthy then?"

Unohana nodded. "Yes. You are free to go, but I would like you come see me immediately if you notice anything different about your body."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome smiled as the Captain left the room. She then took the time to stand up and put on the outer, black part to her uniform. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and grabbed her sheathed zanpakuto that was leaning against the wall. She slid her sword into her obi and walked out of her room.

Uryuu and Renji were both leaning against the wall, waiting for her to come out. They smiled at her and took spots on either side of her as she walked down the hallway. Kagome told them that she was as healthy as a horse and the tension in their shoulders disappeared.

Kagome left the relief station and made her way to the squad one office so she could speak with the head captain about Gin's involvement with Aizen. She knew there was little chance the silver haired shinigami would be let go without any punishment, but the least she could do was lessen it. They made it to the doors to the office and Kagome requested that she be allowed to speak to Yamamoto alone.

The meeting with the captain went smoothly in comparison to what she was expecting. He listened to her every word, taking into account some of it was hearsay, but she believed all of to be true even though she had no proof to offer him other than her ability to detect evil. She never sensed any from Gin and she told him that as well.

"Ichimaru Gin has committed several crimes again Humanity and Soul Society and cannot be let off without punishment, but I will take into consideration what you have told me. There were several human witnesses to Gins attack on Aizen. They even overheard them speaking when they would have been better off escaping. You have some brave friends, Higurashi."

"Friends? Who were they?"

"I believe one of them went by the name Tatsuki."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, she is one brave girl." Kagome bowed. "Thank you, Head Captain Yamamoto."

"There is one for thing I would like to discus with you." She straightened. "After hearing of your adventure into Hueco Mundo and the deeds performed in Karakura Town, I and most of the captains have come to an agreement. If you were to make a full recovery, you would be moved from squad for over to one of the other squads as captain. You have proven yourself worthy of the title in both skill as well as mentality."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You want to make me a captain?"

The old man nodded. "Yes."

She didn't know what to say. The fact that they wanted to make her a Captain was flattering and not anything she ever expected. "I accept."

"As I expected." Yamamoto reached under his desk and pulled out a white captain's haori with the number five written on the back. "With Lieutenant Hinamori in critical condition and their captain dead at your hands, I believe squad five is need of your attention more than the other two."

Kagome took the haori from him and put it on. It was a perfect fit. She spun around allowing it to billow out around her. She smiled and laughed. She could hardly believe what was happening to her. She turned to the old man and gave him a hug, careful of the bandages on the stump of his arm. She wanted to ask what happened, but she thought better of it as she released him.

"Thank you so much, Captain-Commander. I will do my best."

She turned and ran out of the office. Uryuu and Renji were still waiting for her. They took a look at the white haori and their mouths dropped open in surprise. It was obvious the captains had not consulted their lieutenant's about the vote.

"Squad five? They made you the captain of squad five? I can't believe it!" Renji grinned as he picked her up around the waist and spun her around. "Congratulations!" He set her lowered her just enough so he could place a quick kiss on her forehead.

Uryuu cleared his throat, obviously not happy with the public display off affection Renji was giving his sister. Renji put Kagome down and grinned sheepishly at the quincy.

"So, they made you the captain of Aizen's old squad. It's only fitting considering you were the one that killed him." Uryuu grinned.

Kagome hugged her brother, placing a big kiss on his cheek. "I'm so happy!"

"You deserve it, Kagome. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened."

Kagome shrugged. "Ichigo would have been able to handle it. I'm sure of it."

Uryuu pushed his glassed further up his nose. "Say, Kagome. From what I heard, right after you absorbed the jewel, your reiatsu disappeared. That you didn't feel like a shinigami anymore. What was all that about?"

Kagome thought back to the moment in which she fired the arrow. "It was probably because at that moment I wasn't a shinigami, but a priestess. The arrow I fired wasn't an arrow made of reishi like yours. It was made solely of my purification powers, the ones we thought Byakuya destroyed. It's also probably why he wasn't able to defend against it."

"Kagome, you are one scary shinigami." Renji commented.

She smiled up at him and took a page from Captain Hitsugaya's book. "That's Captain Higurashi to you." She stuck her tongue out at him, earning her a funny look. Renji let out a playful growl before trying to grab her around the waist. Kagome saw it coming and jumped out of the way, blowing him a raspberry.

"You think you can get away with that?" Renji grinned.

"Yep. I'm superior to you! Don't forget Lieutenant, I'm a captain now. I out rank you." She grinned.

"That doesn't mean I can't kick you scrawny butt." He jumped at her only to have her jump in the air, push off his head and land behind him. "Oh you're in for it now!"

"Bring it on Pineapple Head!" She taunted before running off towards her new barracks with Renji in tow.

(A/N: Phew! This has been one heck of a ride! But don't worry, the story doesn't end here, just part one. I am in the works of a sequel to this story! This one didn't get enough Renji/Kagome love because of all the action and character development. The sequel will take care of that and allow the two to develop an actual relationship!

Thank you to all my readers especially the ones who reviewed every time I posted. I'd list the names, but there are too many to list here, besides, you know who you are. Nothing means more to me than waking up in the morning to see a slew of reviews.)

Love always,

~Kana~


End file.
